From New-York to Los Angeles
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Elle n'avait que quinze ans lorsqu'elle l'a rencontré. Lorsqu'elle est tombée amoureuse de lui. Lorsqu'elle lui a offert son coeur. Leur histoire ne devait pas durer, ce n'était qu'un flirt d'été mais que passera-t-il lorsque leurs chemins se recroiseront dix ans plus tard ? Ils ont grandi et ont tous deux leur vie, mais peut-on vraiment lutter contre l'amour véritable ?


**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonsoir à tous. Après avoir travailler un mois sur cet OS, bloqué deux après-midi complètes pour le relire et tenter de le corriger, suée sang et eau, avoir maudit l'auteur du défi (soit moi) prié le père noël pour en arriver au bout, changé d'avis sur certains couples et hésiter sur la fin (j'avais trois idées au passage), je suis enfin en mesure de vous faire lire cet OS défi qui, vous l'aurez compris, m'a donné du mal (moins qu'à ma jumelle au passage). D'accord la version de **Jeni Kat** s'appelle **Quand le destin s'en mêle…** sur l'univers **Twilight**. N'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour pour le lire. Je posterais le lien direct sur la page facebook liée à ce compte. Et merci à ceux qui vont lire ce paragraphe qui est plus inutile qu'autre chose… C'est vous les meilleurs les gars ! ^^ (Non en vrai, quelqu'un lit le paratexte ?)

 **Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à Disney. Je ne touche aucun pourcentage en publiant cette histoire. Ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas, m'appartient mais je veux bien négocier si en échange vous m'aidez à obtenir Shane

Bonne lecture à tous les courageux qui liront ce pavé de 144 pages. Je sais l'épreuve que ça va être pour vous les gars, je suis passée par là et je suis de tout cœur avec vous.

 **From New-York to Los Angeles**

« - Tu m'aimeras toujours Shane, demanda une jeune fille de quinze ans.

Le jeune homme observa son visage larmoyant de sa petite amie. Aujourd'hui, elle rentrait chez elle, à New York alors qu'il restait en Californie. Il essuya doucement ses joues tout en la fixant avec autant de tendresse qu'il le pouvait. Il savait que cette histoire était terminée. Elle avait sa vie chez elle à New York, avec son école privée, ses copines avec qui elle faisait du shopping tous les samedis, ses cours de guitare ou de piano et tous les new-yorkais qui devait lui tourner autour. Cette idée lui pinça le cœur et il retint un soupir.

« - Tu auras toujours une place particulière dans mon cœur Mitchie, je te le promets. Tu es la plus belle rencontre que j'ai faite… Je t'aime, ajouta-t-il avant de presser sa bouche contre la sienne.

« - Je t'aime aussi, chuchota-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Il eut un maigre sourire qu'il lui cacha en l'embrassant avec beaucoup de tendresse. Il savait que sa famille l'attendait dans la voiture de location mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser réellement partir. Il avait apprécié qu'elle vienne dire au revoir, à lui, mais aussi à sa famille à lui. Aux jongleurs, aux dresseurs, aux clowns, aux trapézistes, à tous ceux qui vivaient avec lui au cirque. Tout comme il avait apprécié qu'elle le garde pour la fin. A présent, ils étaient seuls et il l'enlaça avec douceur.

« - Je ne t'oublierais jamais, assura-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, et j'espère que tu garderas un petit bout de moi, en toi Mitchie.

Elle tenta de lui sourire à travers ses larmes mais ne put y parvenir aussi, elle baissa la tête en reniflant. Il serra brièvement les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler devant elle. Comment réussissait-il à rester fort il l'ignorait ? Tout comme il ignorait pourquoi elle le touchait à ce point alors qu'il ne s'attachait jamais aux filles qu'il croisait sur la route. Seulement, quelque chose en elle l'avait touché et à présent, il souffrait. Pourtant, il resta fort, sachant que dans quelques minutes, elle partirait et qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais. Elle leva la tête et caressa chaque trait de son visage avant de soupirer.

« - Je dois partir maintenant… Mais je te promets de ne pas t'oublier Shane. Toi aussi tu as une place particulière dans mon cœur.

Il sourit et lui vola un baiser avant de l'accompagner jusqu'à la voiture que ses parents avaient loué en arrivant à Los Angeles. Il salua Steve et Connie puis ouvrit la portière pour que Mitchie monte dans la voiture. Ils se fixèrent une seconde sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé puis elle claqua la porte du véhicule. Ce bruit brisa quelque chose en lui et il posa sa main sur la vitre alors qu'elle faisait de même. Il pria que ce moment dure éternellement seulement le père de famille, démarra le moteur et bientôt la voiture s'engagea dans la circulation, le laissant là, avec le cœur brisé. Il pria pour qu'ils se revoient puis rentra voir la troupe du cirque qui s'abstint de commentaires. Ils pouvaient tous voir qu'il était malheureux.

« - Son premier cœur brisé… Ah ça me rappelle mon premier amour, déclara Will Gierhart le propriétaire du cirque et le monsieur Loyal. Amusé.

Sa femme le fixa méchamment et il lui assura qu'il ne pensait plus à la fille qui lui avait brisé le cœur à treize ans. Il s'en était remis puis assura à Shane, que ça lui passerait. Que bientôt quand il repenserait à cette petite citadine, il ne se rappellerait que les bons moments. Il ignorait bien sûr que pour Shane, tous les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble étaient des bons moments. Et qu'il ne priait pour ne jamais les oublier.

…

 _Dix ans plus tard…_

Quand elle arriva au travail, Mitchie salua ses collègues. Cinq ans qu'elle venait travailler dans ces locaux. Cinq ans qu'elle saluait, Denis, l'informaticien de l'agence de pub, Danielle, Klaudia et Stuart, les trois chefs publicitaires, Clémentine et Cerise les deux dessinatrices, Justin, leur patron et naturellement Michelle, Britney, Ashley, Kate, les quatre pestes comme elle les surnommait, ainsi que Stavo, Jordan, Kim, Anissa, Kumiko, Juline, Marco et Damen, les publicitaires. Pourtant, malgré tout, elle s'ennuyait. Ses journées étaient monotones, sans surprises et triste. Elle se levait chaque jour à six heures, elle prenait son petit-déjeuner, se préparait et prenait le métro pour rejoindre l'agence de pub où elle travaillait. Elle saluait ses collègues, passait se prendre un thé à la machine à café puis s'installait dans son bureau où elle gérait l'agenda du patron ainsi que les appels. Elle finissait à midi, mangeait un sandwich au poulet acheté dans la boulangerie du coin de la rue, puis revenait travailler de treize à dix-sept heures. Sans parler à ses collègues, sans réellement écouter leurs « gros problèmes », qui n'étaient souvent que des histoires creuses. L'une se plaignait que son bébé ne dorme pas, l'autre que sa meilleure amie lui ait volé le gars sur qui elle craquait, le troisième se plaignait de son voisin qui l'empêchait de dormir, ou qui rangeait mal ses poubelles devant son jardin. Elle connaissait les noms de chaque personne par cœur, leurs histoires de cœur, leurs envies, les lieux où ils partaient en vacances, les gens qu'ils rencontraient, ceux avec qui ils passaient une nuit ou une semaine, alors que ses collègues ignoraient tout d'elle ou presque. Elle ne parlait jamais de sa famille, de ses amis ou des lieux où elle sortait pour s'amuser. Parfois elle laissait entendre qu'elle avait rencontré un type dans un bar, où qu'elle avait passé la soirée avec ses amis mais la plupart de ces histoires étaient fausses. Sa seule véritable amie, s'appelait Scarlett et avait déménagé à Los Angeles, quelques jours seulement avant que sa vie ne s'effondre.

Comme chaque jour, elle alla chercher son thé à la machine à café puis rejoignit son bureau où une note de son patron, l'attendait. Elle posa son gobelet, en prit connaissance et posa simplement ses affaires avant de le rejoindre. « La journée commence mal, se dit-elle. » Elle frappa à la porte du bureau et attendit que Justin Connors l'autorise à entrer. Ce qui bien sûr ne tarda pas.

« - Bonjour patron, dit-elle en souriant. J'ai vu votre note sur mon bureau, précisa-t-elle pour expliquer sa présence si tôt dans ce beau où elle détestait aller.

« - Très bien. J'aime quand les femmes sont aussi obéissantes, dit-il en lui jetant un regard concupiscent qu'elle préféra ignorer. Je voudrais que vous préveniez tous les journalistes que je ne veux plus d' **épanadiploses** en guise de slogans. Y en a marre, ils ne sortent plus que ça et je veux de la nouveauté ! Est-ce vous pourrez me faire ça ma petite Michelle ?

« - Bien sûr patron. J'envoie la note tout de suite. Je vous en ferais naturellement parvenir une copie, précisa-t-elle avec professionnalisme.

« - Très bien… Eh bien ce sera tout pour le moment ma petite, ajouta-t-il en fixant ses jambes avant de soupirer.

Elle sourit et quitta le bureau d'un pas mesuré alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de courir se réfugier dans son bureau. Elle alluma son ordinateur tout en se félicitant d'avoir enfilé un pantalon, aujourd'hui encore. Depuis que sa compagne l'avait quitté, Justin Connors avait jeté son dévolu sur elle. Bien qu'il ait presque vingt ans de plus qu'elle ce qui la faisait frissonner à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait. « Il a l'âge d'être mon père, songea-t-elle une fois de plus. Pourquoi voudrait-il que j'accepte d'écarter les cuisses pour qu'il se fasse plaisir ?… Ceci dit, je finirais forcément par y passer, avec ma chance… Il trouvera un moyen de m'y contraindre. » Elle soupira et, tout en tapant la note demandée, elle songea qu'il ne lui manquait que ça. Un viol et un compagnon qui lui taperait dessus. Elle se relut puis l'envoya tout en se demandant pourquoi, depuis plusieurs années à présent, elle n'avait pas de chance. Ça avait commencé par le départ de sa meilleure amie puis la disparition de ses parents, celle de sa grand-mère un an plus tard. Elle avait dû quitter la Juillard et avait trouvé ce travail de secrétaire. Ce n'était supposé être qu'un travail temporaire, le temps de mettre à nouveau de l'argent de côté pour reprendre ses études et trouver ce qu'elle voulait faire du reste de sa vie seulement, Cinq ans avaient passés et elle était toujours là. Dans le même bureau, à envoyer des notes de services ou répondre au téléphone. Elle avait assez à présent pour intégrer une bonne université seulement, elle avait cessé de risquer sa vie sur une partie de dés. La seule fois où elle avait pris des risques, elle l'avait bien trop chèrement payé. Observant son calendrier, elle sourit en songeant qu'elle serait bientôt en vacances. Deux semaines loin de son bureau à obéir à son patron ou à voir ses collègues tous plus hypocrites les uns que les autres.

Quand ce fut l'heure pour elle de manger, elle rejoignit la boulangerie où elle mangeait chaque midi et tenta de changer en prenant un sandwich au thon. Elle s'assit à la même table et commença à déjeuner. Au même moment son téléphone sonna et elle décrocha en voyant que c'était Scarlett.

« - Salut Scar, comment vas-tu, demanda-t-elle d'une voix enjouée. _Salut ma belle. Je vais super bien et toi ?_ Pareil, mentit-elle. Même si je ne serais pas contre changer de boulot. Mon patron va finir par me sauter dessus et il est vieux. Avec des rides et des cheveux blancs. _Heurk non je refuse que tu passes la nuit avec ça_ , grimaça sa meilleure amie… _Dis-moi tu es en vacances bientôt ?_ Dans cinq semaines pourquoi ? _Et tu as combien de jours ?_ Deux semaines. Je suis obligée de les prendre sinon je vais les perdre. Pourquoi ces questions ? Tu comptes venir me voir ? _En fait euh… Je pensais l'inverse… Et si tu as une jolie robe, ça serait un plus._ Une jolie robe ? Ouais je dois avoir ça, grommela Mitchie. Mais pourquoi une jolie robe ? _Ben… Julian et moi on va se marier_ , avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix. Que… Quoi ? Mais quand ? _Ben tu sais, il n'a pas vraiment de famille sauf un oncle alcoolique et moi je ne compte inviter que mes parents, toi et mon petit frère. Enfin lui et sa bécasse de copine. Du coup comme on est tous à LA sauf toi, je comptais te demander si tu pourrais passer à l'occasion. Mais du coup si t'es là du coup on pourra tous prendre l'avion rapidement pour aller à Vegas !_ Tu vas te marier à Las Vegas ? _Ouais on a décidé de faire ça rapidement. On n'a pas trop envie de s'emmerder à réserver la salle, le traiteur, le fleuriste. Ni devoir supporter les oncles et tantes qui picolent ou qui font des blagues de mauvais goûts. Les discours de merde et l'échange de vœux. On veut faire simple. Du coup un aller-retour à Vegas nous semble idéal. Qu'en dis-tu ?_ Ben… Compte sur moi, je m'achèterais une jolie robe si j'en ai pas et je serais là pour te voir dire 'oui'.

Sa meilleure amie hurla de joie de savoir qu'elle serait présente et elles discutèrent encore plusieurs minutes puis Scarlett raccrocha afin de terminer de se préparer pour aller travailler et Mitchie termina son sandwich avant de manquer de s'étouffer. Un client pratiqua la méthode d'Hemlich sur elle, lui sauvant la vie et elle déglutit en voyant qu'il y avait une tige en pastique dans son sandwich. Pétrifiée, la boulangère lui remboursa son repas et déclara qu'elle ne lui facturerait aucun repas de la semaine. C'était une artisane et elle était très fière de son travail aussi voir qu'une de ses plus fidèles clientes avait failli s'étouffer à cause d'un sandwich mal préparé lui fit douter de son talent.

Mitchie réintégra son bureau deux minutes avant la fin de sa pause et reprit son travail tout en réfléchissant à Scarlett. Sa meilleure amie se mariait. Cette bonne nouvelle lui mina sérieusement le moral et elle passa le reste de sa journée à travailler mécaniquement. Elles s'étaient rencontrées au jardin d'enfants et s'étaient amusées toute leur enfance à se prétendre jumelles. Elles étaient nées le même jour dans la même clinique à quelques heures d'écart et savoir que Scarlett se mariait lui fit penser que de son côté, sa vie était presque en pause. Elle était ravie pour son amie mais ça lui rappelait son propre échec sentimental. Shaun, son dernier petit ami était parti deux ans plus tôt en lui jetant tous ses défauts à la figure et à présent elle n'osait plus se lancer dans une histoire de peur de revivre la même chose.

Dès qu'elle fut chez elle, elle se déshabilla et partit se coucher, plus déprimée qu'à son réveil. Pourtant elle ne réussit pas à dormir et tourna longuement dans son lit… Elle repensait à la dernière fois que son cœur s'était réellement emballé pour quelqu'un. Son premier amour. Son premier baiser : Shane. Dix années étaient passées depuis mais elle se souvenait encore de la douceur de ses lèvres, de la tendresse de ses mains quand il la prenait dans ses bras…

 _Flash-back en POV Mitchie_

 _« - Alors que veux-tu, me demanda-t-il en souriant doucement._

 _« - Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais mangé de pizza autre que celles que ma mère fait, avouais-je. Que me conseilles-tu ?_

 _« - Leur pizza_ _ **Regina**_ _est un délice. J'en partage une chaque année avec mes potes. Enfin à condition d'aimer la mozzarella et les champignons._

 _« - Ça me va, j'adore ça._

 _« - On en partage une ?_

 _Je le fixais amusée et hochais la tête en souriant. Il eut le regard vague une seconde puis commanda une Regina pour deux au serveur et des sodas. Dès qu'on fut seuls, je l'interrogeais sur sa vie. Il n'était pas encore sûr de ce qu'il voulait faire. Il hésitait entre magicien, dresseur ou clown. Il avait même mis un petit numéro au point avec Jason, un de ses amis. En attendant de se décider, il apprenait un peu tout. Comme tous les autres_ juniors _de la troupe. Je ris quand il m'expliqua qu'ils étaient souvent les accessoiristes durant les numéros mais dans la journée, il apprenait tous les métiers. Soigneurs, dresseurs, funambuliste, jongleurs, voltigeur,… Dis donc, ils touchent vraiment à tout ! Shane dut lire mon étonnement sur mon visage puisqu'il rit joyeusement au moment où la pizza arriva. Je trouvais cette vie curieuse et tellement différente de la mienne que je passais le repas à lui poser plusieurs questions. Ils n'allaient pas à l'école et pourtant, il avait plus de vocabulaire que moi, il avait même appris à conduire voitures et camions alors qu'il n'avait pas dix-huit ans… Et dire que je n'avais même pas le droit de conduire la voiture de mes parents dans l'allée qui menait au garage… Certains ont vraiment trop de chance ! Je l'enviais même s'il n'avait pas d'adresse et qu'il passait son temps sur la route pour divertir le public. Ils étaient une grande famille et chacun faisaient attention à l'autre sans l'étouffer pour autant !_

 _« - Mais vous ne sortez jamais ensemble ? Je veux dire ça doit être comme sortir avec son frère ou sa sœur non ?_

 _« - Pas vraiment. On se voit plutôt comme un groupe d'amis. Je veux dire, Nate, un de mes meilleurs amis qui est trapéziste, me précisa-t-il, sort actuellement avec Mary, qui est apprentie dresseuse de chiens. Quant à notre magicienne, Phao, elle est en couple avec Erika qui elle clown. En fait la plupart du temps on ne sort qu'entre nous c'est plus simple que de sortir avec une personne qui vit dans une ville._

 _« - Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre avec vous ?_

 _« - Si, on est une famille mais y a toujours de la place pour quelqu'un de plus. Et des fois c'est l'inverse. Le magicien avant Phao, qui est avec nous depuis deux ans, a craqué pour une fille du peuple. Avec sa petite maison, ses petites habitudes et son dimanche matin au country club, se moqua-t-il, mais bon on évite généralement. C'est plus simple._

 _« - Pourquoi, demandais-je curieuse alors que les assiettes vides étaient retirées pour nous apporter le dessert._

 _« - Eh bien, on ne peut pas vraiment donner de nouvelles, enfin si on peut en donner mais pas en avoir sauf par téléphone. On se verrait que quelques jours par an, ce n'est pas vraiment pratique, admit-il. On reste une semaine voir deux dans une ville. Sauf là parce que notre tigresse va mettre bas et ça serait mauvais pour elle de voyager. Du coup on est bloqué un mois et demi en plus au même endroit. Pourquoi ces questions au fait ?_

 _« - Par curiosité. Bon ok j'ai que quinze ans alors que t'en a dix-sept mais tu es tellement différents des gars du lycée que tu m'intrigues. Tu sembles plus mature et moins… Plus calme, se repris-je les joues roses. J'essaie de comprendre._

 _« - Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Tu me vois plus mature parce que je le suis avec toi mais si tu nous voyais avec amis à nous faire des farces sans arrêt, piégeant les portes, nous faisant des cadeaux empoisonnés, tu me trouvais très immature… Cela dit ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu voulais si on sortait qu'entre nous._

 _« - Si, ça me l'explique… Pourquoi tu es plus mature avec moi ? Tu comptes jouer mon grand frère si un garçon m'approche, pouffais-je le cœur battant malgré tout._

 _« - Non. Si un type te plaît et s'approche de toi, je n'interférais pas mais… Eh bien pour reprendre tes mots, tu sembles plus mature que les filles de quinze-seize ans que je vois habituellement. On dirait que tu te retiens, que tu te contrôles face-à-moi du coup j'essaie de m'adapter._

 _« - Je suis comme ça avec tout le monde. Je n'aime pas perdre le contrôle, avouais-je._

 _« - Jamais jamais, demanda-t-il surpris. Tu n'as jamais perdu le contrôle en public ? Ou fait un truc sans avoir tout planifier ?_

 _« - Non je déteste rien que l'idée. Pourquoi ?_

 _« - Pour rien, sourit-il. S'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-il quand le serveur passa, pourrait-on avoir nos desserts à emporter ? On a rendez-vous quelque part, me précisa-t-il. Et tu ne sauras rien de plus._

 _J'ouvris la bouche pour me défendre ou refuser seulement j'étais curieuse et lorsqu'il eut payé notre commande, je lui pris la main et rejoignit le campement du cirque notre sac à dessert dans une main et l'autre me tenant doucement la main. Il dut apprécier que je ne me débatte pas puisqu'il avait un léger sourire sur le visage… Seulement lorsqu'on fut sous le chapiteau je déglutis avant de m'arrêter._

 _« - Tu prépares quoi Shane ?_

 _« - Tu vas voir c'est magique, sourit-il en me regardant de haut en bas, mais avant, il te faut autre chose qu'une jupe. Attends-moi je reviens._

 _Je hochais la tête et restée seule, je regardais autour de moi. Shane avait beau me dire que ça s'appelait un chapiteau, à mes yeux ça ressemblait à un_ _ **dôme**_ _… Ou alors à une énorme toile de tente. Comme celle de ma tante Lizzie… Laissant mes yeux vagabonder, je remarquais les très nombreux sièges vides et je m'interrogeais. Comment pouvaient-ils se donner en spectacle sans avoir peur de tomber ou pire de se ridiculiser ? Je n'étais pas encore venue voir le spectacle, je comptais venir avec mes parents jeudi soir, mais je me surpris à angoisser de faire le show. Des pas me firent tourner la tête et je regardais Shane revenir avec un short en coton. Short qu'il me tendit. Il espère quoi, là ?_

 _« - Tiens enfile ça, ça sera plus pratique._

 _« - Euh… Il y a un endroit où me changer ?_

 _Il sourit et m'emmena dans un coin tranquille. Quelques secondes plus tard, on était à nouveau au centre de la piste et il me prit la main avant de monter en haut d'un poteau. Je déglutis et tremblais quand je vis les trapèzes. Je l'interrogeais seulement, à nouveau, il ne souffla pas un mot de ce qu'il avait en tête jusqu'à ce qu'on soit en haut._

 _« - Tiens prends la barre de trapèze, me dit-il en me la mettant correctement dans les mains._

 _J'obéis plus qu'inquiète et il sourit._

 _« - Ne t'en fais pas, je sais ce que je fais, m'assura-t-il à l'oreille._

 _Je hochais la tête et il descendit pour prendre place de l'autre côté alors que je ne le quittais pas des yeux._

 _« - Quand je te le dirais, lance-toi, d'accord ?_

 _« - Je… Je ne sais pas Shane, je… Je n'ai jamais fait ça._

 _« - Ne t'en fais pas, je vais faire le plus difficile. Toi, tu n'auras qu'à t'élancer vers moi quand je te le dirais ok ?_

 _Je déglutis mais hochais la tête. Il sourit et s'élança dans le vide. Je le regardais s'asseoir sur la barre avant de bloquer ses pieds afin d'avoir la tête en bas. Il était face à moi et me sourit avant de me dire de m'élancer. Euh oui mais non en fait ! Je déglutis, jetais un œil en bas puis blanchis… Enfin en tout cas c'est ce que je ressentis… Croisant son regard, j'inspirais longuement et décidais de me lancer. Il devait savoir ce qu'il faisait non ? Je hochais la tête dans le vide et commençais avant de m'arrêter et de lâcher la barre. D'un geste, il réussit à l'attraper et me rejoignit ne s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de moi._

 _« - P… Pardon, mais je… J'ai eu peur. Je ne sais pas faire ça Shane, je n'ai pas…_

 _« - Chut, chuchota-t-il. Mitchie tu crois réellement que je t'aurais mise en danger ?_

 _Je frissonnais et il sourit avant de me montrer ce que j'avais à faire. Je l'observais faire plusieurs minutes puis il revint près de moi et je soupirais. J'avais carrément la trouille de me lancer dans le vide mais il m'encouragea me rappelant que même si je tombais il y avait le filet en-dessous puisqu'il avait placé pendant que je me changeais. Il me demanda si je m'en sentais le courage et je hochais la tête malgré la trouille qui me serrait l'estomac. Il sourit et rejoignit son poste de l'autre côté avant de commencer. Comme tout à l'heure, il s'élança et reprit la même position avant de me donner le top départ. Inspirant franchement, je m'élançais, tâchant d'imiter ses gestes et à son signal je lâchais la barre avant de crier de peur jusqu'à ce que je sente deux mains fermes attraper mes poignets. Ouvrant les yeux, que je ne se souvenais pas avoir fermés, je levais la tête pour le voir sourire. Je l'imitais malgré moi surprise d'être encore en vie et on se balança quelques instants ainsi avant qu'il ne me demande de balancer les pieds. Sans me prévenir, il me lança en l'air pour me rattraper par les chevilles alors que je hurlais de peur… Encore une fois. A présent la tête en bas, j'observais le filet tout en me demandant comment on allait faire pour redescendre._

 _« - Tu me fais confiance Mitchie ?_

 _« - Je… Je crois… Tu ne vas pas me relancer en l'air, si ?_

 _« - Non, je vais simplement te lâcher pour que tu tombes sur le filet. Rassure-toi, il est tendu et t'empêchera de te blesser, ok ?_

 _Inquiète, je hochais la tête et il me lâcha. Je criais surprise et inquiète avant de rebondir sur le filet. Shane tomba à quelques mètres de moi et m'aida à sortir du filet avant de me regarder dans les yeux. Ils brillaient d'une nouvelle lueur et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire alors que mes joues se coloraient probablement de rouge._

 _« - Tu vas bien, demanda-t-il._

 _« -_ _ **La vie est belle, j'ai encore toutes mes dents**_ _… Et… Oh mon Dieu, c'était incroyable, ajoutais-je plus enthousiaste. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais m'élancer dans le vide et tout ça sans savoir ce qui se passerait. Ni comment je vivrais ça ! J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade et la force de courir le marathon de New York !_

 _« - C'est l'adrénaline, ça va retomber ne t'en fais pas._

 _« - T'es sûr ? Parce que je crois que je fais une crise cardiaque. Regarde !_

 _Sur ces mots, je lui pris la main et la posais sur ma poitrine. Il devait sentir que mon cœur battait très vite et que mes mains tremblaient mais je m'en moquais. Il avait tort, ce n'était pas l'adrénaline, j'en étais sûre ! Il sourit et je m'en demandais la cause, pourtant il ne retira pas sa main de ma poitrine. Je rougis en comprenant conscience du bout de ses doigts sur ma peau quand il suivit du bout des doigts la forme de mon décolleté. Il ne me quittait pas des yeux et je me surpris en me jetant sur lui. J'écrasais mes lèvres sur les siennes et il m'enlaça tout en répondant à mon baiser. Ça n'avait rien d'un premier baiser, il était plein de passion, chacun voulant avoir le dessus sur l'autre et quand l'air devint vital, je m'écartais. Je devais avoir les lèvres rouges et gonflées de ce baiser et probablement le regard brillant pourtant il frôla ma bouche de son doigt. Quelques secondes plus tard, je me sentis faiblir et il me rattrapa de justesse avant de m'aider à m'asseoir sur le bord de la scène._

 _« - Ça va ?_

 _« - Pardon, je… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, d'un coup j'ai perdu toutes mes forces._

 _Il sourit et me proposa qu'on mange nos desserts. Selon lui, ça me ferait du bien. Je hochais la tête et l'attendis le temps qu'il aille chercher le sac qui avait mystérieusement disparu tout à l'heure. Quand il revint, il s'assit face-à-moi et on les mangea en discutant de ce que je venais de faire puis, quand ce fut l'heure pour moi, il ramena au camping où on séjournait avec mes parents._

 _« - Merci pour cette soirée Shane… Et pardon pour le baiser. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je…_

 _« - Ne t'excuse pas, c'était l'adrénaline et le fait que j'ai touché ta peau. Ça a tout déclenché. Et puis, il était très agréable. Pas digne d'un premier baiser mais agréable tout de même._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Elle soupira son prénom en se tournant une nouvelle fois dans son lit. Son réveil indiquait vingt-deux heures dix-huit et elle grogna avant de refermer les yeux. Elle voulait dormir, pas se souvenir des merveilleux moments qu'elle avait vécu lors de sa première histoire. Son cerveau la ramener au moment où ils s'étaient réellement embrassés.

 _Flash-back en POV Mitchie_

 _« - Ah bon, demandais-je surprise. Alors à quoi ressemble un premier baiser ?_

 _« - Tu n'as jamais été embrassé, s'étonna-t-il._

 _« - Je te l'ai dit, les garçons du lycée me paraissent trop immatures._

 _Il hocha la tête et sans un mot de plus, il s'approcha de moi et prit mon visage en coupe. Lentement, il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je souris, malgré moi, contre sa bouche et fermais les yeux tout en répondant à son baiser. Je le sentis sourire à son tour lorsque je posais mes mains sur sa taille. Les yeux clos, je profitais de ce baiser, sous les étoiles et lorsqu'il s'éloigna, il sourit. Je m'en demandais la cause puis l'interrogeais… Avant de sourire quand il m'expliqua que mon regard brillait autant que tout à l'heure quand j'avais fait du trapèze._

 _« - Voilà à quoi devrait ressembler un premier baiser Mitchie, souffla-t-il contre ma bouche._

 _« - C'est encore mieux que le précédent, admis-je… Dommage que ce soit le dernier._

 _« - Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?_

 _« - Eh bien, tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que vous évitiez les histoires avec des personnes étrangères au cirque et…_

 _« - C'était donc pour ça ces questions ? Pour savoir si on pourrait sortir ensemble ?_

 _« - Peut-être avouais-je les joues rouges… Bon oui c'était le but de mes questions mais bon rassure-toi, je ne m'attends pas plus que ce baiser. Tu as été clair et…_

 _« - Et tu me plais Mitchie. Je veux bien sortir avec toi, mais uniquement le temps qu'on sera ici tous les deux. Dès que l'un de nous part, cette histoire sera terminée d'accord ?_

 _Je hochais la tête amusée, il ignorait que ce n'était pas le premier garçon avec qui je flirtais sans qu'il n'y ait plus… Et sans m'attacher. Il sourit avant de revenir contre mes lèvres qu'il embrassa une nouvelle fois. Je me régalais de la douceur de ce baiser malgré mon inexpérience… C'était le premier qui m'embrassait, certes, mais il y avait mis une telle profondeur, il mélangeait parfaitement la tendresse à la passion et je rêvais déjà à notre prochain baiser Il enlaça ma taille, me faisant décoller alors que je m'accrochais à son cou et il se colla doucement à moi avant de s'éloigner de ma bouche._

 _« - On se verra demain d'accord ?_

 _J'acquiesçais et il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de me laisser partir pour j'aille me coucher. Dès que je fus dans le camping-car de mes parents, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en caressant mes lèvres tout en repensant à nos baisers. J'avais adoré le premier qui avait été fougueux mais mon préféré restait celui qu'on avait échangé devant l'entrée du camping et je sus qu'il resterait mon préféré._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Son réveil sonna et Mitchie se leva prête à affronter une nouvelle journée de travail. Même si elle n'avait aucune envie de retrouver son patron, elle se prépara mécaniquement, comme chaque matin et prit le métro pour rejoindre le bureau. Naturellement, elle arriva à la même heure que chaque jour et s'installa à son bureau. Elle prit connaissance des rendez-vous du patron, des différents mails qu'on lui avait envoyé tout en saluant les collègues qui entrèrent. Sa journée de travail ressembla à toutes les autres sauf qu'elle passa son heure de déjeuner à chercher sur le web une robe pour le mariage de sa meilleure amie.

Cette nouvelle occupation lui prit tout son temps libre mais elle put trouver sa robe à temps. Elle l'avait prise bleu roi afin de pouvoir la remettre pour une occasion ou une autre. Ni trop courte ni trop long, la jupe arrivait au niveau des genoux et son décolleté en V était plutôt sage, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. « Si j'avais encore mes parents, songea-t-elle tristement, je pourrais la remettre pour noël. » Cette pensée lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et elle les chassa du revers de la main avant d'éteindre son ordinateur. C'était la fin de sa dernière journée et elle quitta l'agence sans un mot. Elle rentra chez elle et termina sa valise sachant qu'elle partait dès le lendemain pour la Californie. Elle vérifia sa valise, qu'elle avait préparé tout au long de sa semaine, se fit livrer une pizza et passa la soirée devant une rediffusion de « Docteur Quinn femme médecin ». Elle comptait de toute façon faire une grasse matinée avant de rejoindre l'aéroport pour seize heures.

…

Quand elle arriva à Los Angeles, Mitchie sourit. Il faisait aussi beau qu'à New York mais elle n'avait que de beaux souvenirs dans cette ville. De plus sa meilleure amie l'attendait et elles se tombèrent dans les bras en pleurant de joie. Elles ne s'étaient pas revues depuis presque six ans et l'une comme l'autre avait beaucoup changées. Scarlett avait perdu sa silhouette athlétique. Depuis qu'elle s'était déchirée les ligaments croisés, elle avait cessé de faire des compétitions d'athlétismes. Sa taille s'était affinée et elle avait pris quelques kilos qui s'étaient bien placés. « Elle est superbe, songea-t-elle. » Ses cheveux noirs lui arrivaient dans le bas du dos, ses yeux noirs étaient mis en valeur par son maquillage et son sourire était si honnête qu'il faisait briller son regard. De plus, le soleil avait caramélisé sa peau mettant en valeur la petite robe blanche qu'elle portait. Elle essuya les larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues et rassura à sa meilleure amie, ce n'était que des larmes de joie. Rassurée Scarlett prit son sac et la conduisit à sa voiture. Une Telsa S blanche que Mitchie adora aussitôt. Elle monta sagement à l'intérieur tout en interrogeant sa meilleure amie sur son histoire d'amour.

« - Je sortais de ma banque. J'étais pressée et je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Julian venait dans le sens inverse et on s'est percuté. Aucun bobo mais pour se faire pardonner, il m'a invité à boire un café. C'était la fin de la journée et j'ai accepté… Résultat de la soirée j'ai bu un café, deux mojitos et j'ai mangé un steak au poivre et une mousse au trois chocolats.

« - T'as des cafés caloriques, marmonna Mitchie en souriant.

« - Ouais faut faire gaffe quand un angelenos t'invite à boire un café, pouffa-t-elle.

« - Pas certain. Le dernier que j'ai croisé ici, m'a invité à boire un verre et je n'ai eu que deux thés glacés… Cela dit, il était de passage.

« - Ton petit bonhomme du cirque ?

« - Il s'appelle Shane mais… Ouais c'est à lui que je songeais… Désolée j'ai repensé à lui récemment et du coup…

« - Je croyais qu'on avait été clair quand t'es revenue à New York ?

« - Oui je devais l'oublier et j'étais d'accord. Après tout lui et moi étions d'accord, dès que le premier quittait LA, notre histoire s'arrêtait et chacun reprenait sa vie où elle s'était arrêtée. Sans espérer se revoir et ça a très bien fonctionné ces dix dernières années mais quand tu m'as annoncé ton mariage, j'ai repensé à lui parce qu'en fait, c'est le seul type à avoir réussi à me voler mon cœur.

« - Ne me dis pas que tu rêves de le retrou…

« - Euh non. Je suis venue à LA pour toi et être là pour ton mariage… Quant à lui, il doit être marié à une jongleuse ou trapéziste avec deux enfants à l'heure qu'il est. Rassure-toi, je ne compte pas le chercher dans les rues.

« - Tant mieux parce qu'un des collègues de Julian…

« - C'est même pas la peine de tenter de me caser avec un mec Scar. Si c'était ton idée en m'invitant, je rentre direct à New York !

« - Rentre tes griffes, Tigresse, pouffa-t-elle. Ce n'était qu'une idée en l'air… Bon on se marie à la fin de la semaine avec Julian donc si tu veux, on peut passer la semaine ensemble, je suis en congé. Je me marie samedi et je pars une petite semaine de noce. J'avais trois jours à récupérer pour ne pas les perdre, précisa-t-elle, du coup on part le dimanche et on revient le mercredi. Mais tu pourras crécher à la maison t'en fais pas. A partir de jeudi et jusqu'à dimanche, on sera à nouveau ensemble, sauf quand je bosse.

« - Ok, ok. J'en profiterais pour revendre ta porcelaine, casser ta vaisselle et faire une fête de tous les diables avec tous les SDF que je croiserais.

Scarlett écarquilla les yeux une seconde avant de rire franchement. Sa meilleure amie n'avait pas changé depuis six ans. Elle est plus fine et ses cheveux bien plus longs mais c'était la seule différence. Ses cheveux étaient toujours châtain avec des reflets dorés, son regard chocolat semblait aussi innocent que lorsqu'elle avait dix ans, sa bouche était fine. Elle faisait toujours une tête de moins qu'elle et semblait athlétique. Elle s'habillait comme une adolescente. Aujourd'hui un slim destroy blanc sous un tee-shirt large noir. Elle était aussi extravertie et drôle quand lorsqu'elles avaient seize ans et qu'elles faisaient tourner les têtes des garçons juste pour leur plaisir. « On était de vraies garces quand même, songea-t-elle en se rappelant des garçons qui leur rendaient toutes sortes de services pour leurs beaux yeux. »

Durant le reste du trajet, elles discutèrent du mariage, de ce qu'elles feraient durant la semaine, de Julian, Mitchie étant curieuse de savoir qui, il était puis Scarlett se gara devant une maison plutôt petite. En bois rose et blanc, elle avait une petite véranda pour regarder la rue et visiblement deux étages. Une petite barrière blanche délimitait le jardin. Un pickup bleu était garé devant eux. Un homme sortit de la maison en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon accroché à sa ceinture. Mitchie l'observa rapidement. Habillé d'un jeans trop large et d'un débardeur blanc, il semblait être musclé. Le teint bronzé, le sourire amical, il avait les cheveux très courts et les yeux noirs.

« - Mignon ton fiancé. Bravo, t'as bien choisi.

« - Merci ma Tigresse. Allez sors que vous puissiez vous rencontrez. En plus, il a passé une partie de l'aprem en cuisine pour faire son délicieux poulet au citron, juste pour toi. On va se régaler ce soir.

« - Ok. Allons rencontrer la bête !

Elles rirent complices puis sortirent de la voiture au moment où il les rejoignait. Il prit sa valise d'autorité tout en lui tendant la main le sourire aux lèvres.

« - Chéri, je te présente Mitchie ma meilleure amie depuis ma naissance ou presque. Tigresse, je te présente Julian Green, mon fiancé.

« - Bonjour. Ravi de te rencontrer enfin Mitchie. J'ai très souvent entendu parler de toi, assura-t-il sincèrement. Et bienvenue chez nous.

« - Merci. Bonjour également et ravie de te rencontrer. Scar m'a beaucoup parlé de toi… Sur le trajet de l'aéroport, précisa-t-elle amusée.

« - Ok je vois. Allez rentrez les filles. Scar ton patron a appelé et a stipulé que tu devais le rappeler dès ton retour. Je vais montrer sa chambre à Mitchie. Tu me suis ?

« - Dis donc, galant, sourit-elle quand il leur tint la porte, attentionné, cuisinier… Tu l'as très bien choisi, j'approuve.

« - Alors j'ai ta bénédiction ma Tigresse, demanda-t-elle amusée. Bon j'appelle ce crétin de patron pendant ce temps tu t'installes et après on ira faire un tour qu'en dis-tu ?

Mitchie hocha la tête en souriant puis suivit Julian dans l'escalier. Il lui désigna leur chambre à Scarlett et lui, la salle de bain puis sa chambre située au fond. Supposant qu'elle voulait s'installer, il la laissa seule l'invitant à les rejoindre en bas dès qu'elle aurait terminé. Elle le remercia en souriant. Sourire qui fondit dès qu'elle fut seule. Elle observa la pièce. Un lit de deux places en bois, une table de chevet assortie, une petite commode où elle pourrait ranger ses affaires et une petite étagère en coin avec des cadres photos, un vieux poste cd et quelques babioles sans réelle importance. Elle hocha la tête et rangea ses vêtements en silence. Non qu'elle veuille écouter la conversation de sa meilleure amie, seulement elle était en pleine réflexion. « Elle a déjà une maison alors que je vis dans un appartement mal situé et très mal insonorisé, songea-t-elle. J'ai une vie tellement merdique que je ne peux même pas avoir un appart assez grand. Juste un deux pièces avec un canapé. Idéal pour recevoir son monde… » Soupirant dépitée, elle termina tranquillement de s'installer et accrocha sa robe sur l'étagère afin qu'elle ne se froisse pas.

Quand elle eut terminé, elle rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée et trouva Scarlett en train d'embrasser son fiancé. Elle n'osa plus faire de bruit et attendit sagement en regardant les cadres accrochés sur le mur qu'ils s'arrêtent. Principalement des photos du couple. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa meilleure amie se détacha de Julian et l'aperçut. Elle s'excusa aussitôt la faisant sourire et elle lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire. Ce qui fut rapide puisqu'il n'y avait qu'une cuisine, un salon et l'escalier qui menait à l'étage ainsi que quelques placards.

« - Alors qu'as-tu envie de faire pour le reste de la soirée ?

« - Il est presque dix-huit heures alors rien. On partira en balade demain qu'en penses-tu ?

« - Tu risques d'être **déphasée** avec le décalage horaire non ?

« - Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais gérer. Tu as ta robe au fait pour ce week-end ?

« - Ouais, elle est chez mon père. Je te la montrerais si tu me montres la tienne.

« - Elle est dans ma chambre.

Elles se fixèrent une seconde en silence puis Mitchie hocha la tête et elles montèrent en riant.

…

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle soupira longuement. Ce voyage allait lui être plus difficile qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Elle ne voulait pas que sa meilleure amie s'inquiète pour elle aussi elle se forçait à être joyeuse et mentait quelque fois pour ne pas qu'elle sache qu'elle était malheureuse. Elle se composa un visage heureux puis descendit dans la cuisine où elle trouva Scarlett en train de faire la vaisselle en sifflotant gaiement.

« - Ça te prend souvent, dit-elle en guise de bonjour. Parce que la Scar que j'ai connu détestait plus que tout faire la vaisselle, précisa-t-elle en lui désignant sa tâche.

« - En fait je sifflote pour penser à autre chose qu'à mes mains qui trempent dans de l'eau dégueu, rit-elle. Bien dormi ?

« - Tes voisins sont bruyants mais sinon ça va, merci.

« - Ce ne sont pas mes voisins, je te rassure. En fait cette maison n'est pas la nôtre… Papa est devenu promoteur immobilier et il a acheté tout le lotissement… Et comme maman est agent immobilier… Enfin bref, ils nous prêtent la maison à condition qu'on ne fasse aucun dégât. Pas même un trou de punaise.

« - C'est pour ça qu'il y a des cadres partout ?

« - Les trous étaient déjà là et en fait la plupart cachent les défauts de peinture. Le coin n'est pas super riche comme tu vas le constater les prochains jours. D'ailleurs à ce propos la voisine vit seule même si chaque soir, elle a quelqu'un dans son lit si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

« - Ta voisine est une prostituée, comprit Mitchie en croisant le regard éloquent de sa meilleure amie.

« - Ouaip. Mais elle n'a pas trop le choix, selon elle. Son fils a quinze ans et sa pension lui coûte une fortune. Et on dit escort Tigresse, pas pute.

« - Pardon, j'ignorais qu'il y avait une différence, pouffa-t-elle.

« - Pour les escorts si. Les putes sont des femmes souvent mal fringués qui racolent sur les trottoirs pour se payer une bouteille ou une ligne, alors que les escorts sont appelées pour rejoindre tel ou telle personne. Ashling, de son vrai nom BobbiAnne, fait du téléphone à la maison. Les clients l'appellent et elle leur propose de venir ici en précisant que ce n'est pas chez elle mais une maison qu'on lui loue.

« - T'as l'air de t'entendre avec ta voisine pour en savoir.

« - Pas vraiment, je tiens toutes ces infos de maman tu penses. Enfin bref. Que veux-tu faire ce matin, demanda-t-elle en lui tendant un bol de Lucky charms à la guimauve comme lorsqu'elles avaient quinze ans.

« - Pourquoi pas visiter la ville ? Ou aller à la plage ?… Ou chez tes parents que je vois ta robe, ajouta-t-elle amusée.

« - Ok, on passe chez mes parents, dès que t'es prête, ensuite on file visiter un peu le coin et on termine à la plage. Oh et ce soir, on sort pour fêter dignement ton arrivée !

« - Le programme me va.

Elles se sourirent complices puis Mitchie termina rapidement son bol avant de monter prendre une douche. Songeant à la journée, elle enfila un maillot de bain. Un deux pièces bordeaux très simple. Elle ajouta un bandeau noir pour camoufler son maillot, un short en jeans et un long débardeur large vert clair où il était écrit « pink ». Attrapant sa paire de spartiates elle descendit en s'attachant sommairement ses cheveux en chignon. Sa meilleure amie la fixa en sourcillant alors qu'elle portait une tenue plus sérieuse. Un jeans blanc ajouré au niveau des genoux, une chemise bordeaux et blanche, ainsi qu'une paire de tennis en toile. Un petit sac en cuir sur l'épaule, elle avait détachée ses longs cheveux noirs et une paire de solaire les retenaient négligemment.

« - Quoi, finit-elle par demander en mettant son sac en bandoulière.

« - Rien, je constate que tu t'habilles toujours comme quand on avait quinze ans.

Mitchie hocha la tête et sortit sa paire de lunettes de soleil alors qu'elles quittaient la maison. Elles saluèrent un homme avec deux enfants. « Un père célibataire depuis que sa femme s'était tirée avec son propre patron » précisa Scarlett en remuant à peine les lèvres. Elles montèrent dans la voiture et rejoignirent la famille de la future mariée. Ses parents furent ravis de voir Mitchie et lui demandèrent comment allaient ses parents. Elle balbutia quelques mots surprise par cette question puis admit qu'ils allaient bien. Elle n'avait jamais avoué à sa meilleure amie qu'elle était orpheline à présent et elle préféra changer de sujet en demandant des nouvelles de Jack. Le petit frère de Scarlett qui avait cinq ans de moins qu'elles. Celui-ci arriva au même moment en demandant qui le cherchait. Mitchie tourna la tête et écarquilla les yeux. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu le petit frère de Scarlett il avait douze ans et jouait encore aux Legos. Seulement comme elle il avait grandi. Ses cheveux étaient juste assez longs pour commencer à onduler, ses cils et sourcils mettaient son regard bleu en valeur. Sa peau avait foncée naturellement et il semblait musclé. « Putain, il doit en briser des cœurs, songea-t-elle amusée. »

« - Salut Mitchie. Tu vas bien, demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

« - Salut Jack. Je vais bien et toi ?

« - Super, c'est les vacances. Plus de cours, que des filles en bikinis sur les pages, sourit-il… Quoi, demanda-t-il en la voyant le fixer sans réagir.

« - Quoi ? Rien, je pensais… A rien.

« - Parle Torres où je te torture !

« - Rien, je pensais, pardon Opélie, dit-elle pour leur mère, à ce petit con qui m'avait fait chanter tout un été parce qu'il avait lu mon journal intime.

Sa mère le fixa choquée et il baissa la tête quelques secondes avant d'avouer que ce qu'elle venait de dire était correct. Plus jeune, il avait trouvé son journal et en avait profité pour faire d'elle son esclave jusqu'à ce que Scarlett ne le court-circuite à son tour en le menaçant de tout dévoiler à leurs parents s'il ne cessait pas immédiatement.

« - Mais à ma décharge, j'étais amoureux de toi, se défendit-il.

« - De moi, demanda Mitchie. Mais t'avais dix ans, tu ne t'intéressais pas encore aux filles !

« - Aux autres non, mais toi absolument, dit-il avec franchise. D'ailleurs… Attends-moi !

Sur ces mots, il monta à l'étage alors que Scarlett demandait à ses parents s'ils pouvaient sortir sa robe de mariée afin qu'elle la montre à sa meilleure amie. Sa mère monta aussitôt et Mitchie sourit tout en se demandant pourquoi elle n'avait jamais changé son prénom. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû s'appeler Ophélie. Elle connaissait l'anecdote par cœur. Le jour de sa naissance, son père, le grand-père de Scarlett et Jack, avait été si heureux et pressé de retrouver sa femme qu'il avait mal orthographié le prénom de sa fille. Le H avait été oublié et elle avait porté ce drôle de prénom toute sa vie. Des bruits de pas la firent revenir au présent et elle observa la housse blanche curieuse. Scarlett frappa joyeusement dans ses mains et l'ouvrit avant de la montrer à sa meilleure amie. Même si elle ne pouvait imaginer à quoi devait ressembler le modèle, elle apprécia le bustier droit recouvert de dentelle formant un V qui remontait jusqu'aux épaules, et qui recouvrait toute la robe, la ceinture rose pâle, les petites fleurs blanches et la longueur de la robe. Elle confirma à sa meilleure amie qu'elle était parfaite et elle referma la housse au moment où Jack revenait dans le salon. Sans un mot, il tendit un petit paquet à Mitchie qui l'observa curieuse avant de la prendre. Elle fouilla dans le sac et en retira un gros chouchou noir à fleurs blanches.

« - On dirait celui que j'ai perdu plus jeune.

« - Tu ne l'avais pas perdu, tu l'avais oublié à la maison une fois et je l'ai gardé, avoua-t-il en s'asseyant avec eux. Je te l'ai dit, tu me plaisais à l'époque et ce chouchou avait ton odeur. J'ai dormi avec pendant des mois. Caché sous mon oreiller pour que personne ne le sache.

Mitchie ne dit rien et n'eut pas vraiment de réaction à l'aveu, elle se contentait de regarder son chouchou qu'elle retrouvait enfin. Elle avait été mortifiée de l'avoir perdu et avait caché ce fait à sa mère durant deux semaines avant de se couper les cheveux pour avoir une excuse pour ne plus le mettre. Elle avait gardé ses cheveux courts durant plusieurs mois, ne les laissant repousser qu'après avoir perdu ses parents. Une main passa devant ses yeux et elle revint au présent avant d'essuyer une larme qui coulait sur sa joue puis fixa Scarlett perplexe. Celle-ci lui demanda si c'était de retrouver de chouchou qui la faisait pleurer et Mitchie hocha la tête. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas au courant mais c'était un cadeau de Connie. Sa mère. La jeune fille se souvenait de tout. Sa mère l'avait emmené choisir le tissu, la taille de l'élastique, la couleur du fil, puis elle avait passé deux heures à le coudre avant de le donner. A l'époque Mitchie avait les cheveux longs et préférait les attacher avec tout ce qu'elle trouvait plutôt que de les couper. Connie avait vu des cure-dents, des cuillères à café, des crayons, des chaînes à bijou, des morceaux de plastiques, des bouts de scotch, des morceaux de collants, mais en voyant une chaussette seule retenir les cheveux de sa fille, elle lui avait proposé de lui faire un chouchou qu'elle aimerait et ainsi l'empêcher de mettre tout et n'importe quoi dans sa longue chevelure. Dès qu'elle l'avait eu, elle avait eu beaucoup de chance dans sa vie était elle avait été persuadée qu'il était son porte-bonheur. C'était grâce à lui si elle avait de meilleures notes, si les garçons la trouvaient plus jolies, si elle avait les cadeaux qu'elle demandait et lorsqu'elle l'avait perdu, elle en avait été anéantie. Quelques jours plus tard, sa meilleure amie lui avait annoncé la mutation de son père et leur déménagement. Quelques jours après leur départ, elle avait perdu ses parents et elle avait passé des années à penser que c'était de sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas perdu le chouchou que sa mère lui avait fait, elle aurait continué à être heureuse dans sa vie. Elle aurait ses parents à ses côtés, sa meilleure amie n'aurait pas déménagé à l'autre bout du pays et il lui avait fallu trois ans de psychanalyse pour qu'elle comprenne que son chouchou n'était pas en cause. Se reprenant, elle avoua tout ça à sa meilleure amie qui l'a prit aussitôt dans ses bras en lui demandant pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle avait perdu ses parents. Pendant que Mitchie expliquait ses raisons – ils venaient d'emménager, elle commençait ses études en collège, ils étaient à l'autre bout du pays – Jack fixa la jeune femme en se sentant honteux. Il commença à s'excuser du chapardage mais elle l'arrêta. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle y tenait à ce point et il n'avait que douze ans à cette époque.

« - Et puis, ma grand-mère m'a envoyé voir un psy qui a fini par me faire comprendre que ce n'était pas de ma faute s'ils avaient eu cet accident de voiture. Que le fait d'avoir perdu mon chouchou n'avait aucun lien… Bon, ajouta-t-elle en essuyant une nouvelle fois ses joues, si on allait visiter Los Angeles, dit-elle en fixant sa meilleure amie.

« - Ouais, reprenons notre programme, sourit celle-ci. Jack tu te joins à nous ou ton coup de cœur pour ma meilleure amie est encore trop présent pour que tu puisses te tenir en public, pouffa-t-elle.

Il lui lança un coussin au visage en riant avant de leur demander le programme. En entendant parler de plage, il accepta et monta enfiler un maillot de bain avant qu'ils ne quittent tous les trois la maison. Même si Opélie et Charlie la prirent chacun dans leurs bras en lui présentant avec beaucoup de retard, leurs condoléances. Elle les remercia puis monta à l'avant alors que Jack leur demandait plus de détails sur la visite. Il était presque onze heures et Scarlett décida de monter à sa meilleure amie là où elle avait vécu.

Ils virent donc les écoles où ils avaient faits leurs études, les bars et restaurants qu'ils aimaient, le musée où Jack passait son temps puisqu'il comptait être restaurateur d'œuvre d'arts, puis là où travaillait la jeune femme. Mitchie les écouta se chamailler amusée, sourire quand ils lui racontaient une anecdote puis le plus jeune se plaignit d'avoir faim et ils décidèrent d'aller manger dans un restaurant à touriste près de la plage afin de pouvoir s'y rendre à pied.

…

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à bronzer en discutant tranquillement. Des amours de Jack, du futur mariage de Scarlett, de la vie de Mitchie à New York. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'une jeune femme les rejoignit. Dès qu'elle vit la jeune new-yorkaise, elle se redressa et commença aussitôt à l'attaquer en critiquant la capitale de la bourse puis, les new-yorkaises trop pressées, les spectacles de la ville, le théâtre si bien que la jeune femme finit par fixer Scarlett.

« - Je comprends tout maintenant.

« - Tu m'étonnes, pouffa-t-elle. Oh la ferme Britney, on a compris t'es la plus belle, la plus athlétique, la plus spectaculaire et tu vis dans la plus belle ville du monde alors maintenant ta gueule !

« - Je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton, Scar !

« - Seuls mes amis et ma famille ont le droit de m'appeler ainsi, pour toi c'est Scarlett.

« - Je te signale que je fais partie de la famille, répondit la jeune étudiante en montrant sa main dans celle de Jack qui se retenait de sourire.

« - Vous n'êtes pas mariés donc non ! Et puis vous êtes ensemble depuis quoi ? Trois jours, se moqua-t-elle.

« - Dis donc Jack tes goûts ont vachement changé en matière de filles, pouffa Mitchie.

« - J'avais dix ans, s'excusa-t-il amusé.

« - Ouais ben pour ma part, je préférais tes goûts en matière de filles de l'époque. Allez viens ma Tigresse, on rentre se changer avant de retrouver Julian pour aller boire un verre.

« - Je suis allergique au poivre, lui rappela-t-elle amusée.

Elles rirent en se relevant et Britney déglutit en notant que la jeune new-yorkaise était loin d'être moche. Au contraire. Avec sa silhouette athlétique, sa peau bronzée, ses grands yeux brillants et ses cheveux longs, qu'elle détacha le temps de refaire son chignon, elle était superbe. « Pourvu que Jack ne me quitte pas pour elle, songea-t-elle inquiète. » Loin de savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de la jeune femme, Mitchie enfila ses vêtements et salua le couple avant de suivre Scarlett jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle s'arrêta cependant en notant qu'un homme collait une publicité pour un cirque. Elle s'approcha et lut les dates ainsi que le nom de la troupe puis proposa à sa meilleure amie qu'elles y aillent le lendemain.

« - Pourquoi pas ? Ça peut être sympa mais sans Julian, il a une sainte horreur des clowns… Bon il en a peur mais chut !

« - Je mourrais avec son secret, assura-t-elle avant de se tourner vers l'homme qui collait une nouvelle pub. Excusez-moi ?

« - Oui mademoiselle, dit-il en lui faisant face avant de la fixer curieux.

Seulement Mitchie ne put parler. Ces sourcils fournis, ce profond regard marron, ces lèvres fines, cette voix de velours, la forme de ce visage… Elle y avait souvent repensé. Devant elle se tenait Shane. Celui avec qui elle avait connu la plus belle des histoires à ses quinze ans. « Merde, il est toujours aussi beau, songea-t-elle alors qu'il la fixait inquiet de son silence. » Il regarda la jeune femme avec qui elle était mais celle-ci fixait son amie les sourcils froncés.

« - Hey ma Tigresse, t'es avec nous ?

« - Quoi ? Euh oui pardon, je…

« - Il y a un problème, demanda le jeune homme amusé.

« - Oui, enfin non, c'est juste que… Je pensais que je ne te reverrais jamais.

« - On se connaît ?

« - Oui, sourit-elle, on est sorti ensemble il y a une dizaine d'années. J'étais en vacances et vo…

« - Mitchie, la coupa-t-il surpris.

« - Oui. Bonjour.

« - Ça alors ! Tu vas bien, demanda-t-il en reposant son rouleau d'adhésif… C'est très bizarre de se recroiser comme ça. Je te croyais de New York ?

« - Je suis de passage pour le mariage de ma meilleure amie Scarlett, précisa-t-elle en désignant son amie. Scar je te présent Shane dont je t'ai parlé à mon retour de vacances, ajouta-t-elle en revenant complètement à elle.

« - Woah c'est dingue cette coïncidence ! Ravie de te rencontrer Shane. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi à son retour.

« - Et moi de toi avant qu'elle ne parte. Je suis ravi… Que deviens-tu ?

« - Je bosse dans une société de publicité stupide et toi ? Et Nate ? Et Jason ?

« - Je suis devenu dresseur. De tigres, précisa-t-il en lui souriant. Nate est trapéziste et Jason est clown pour sa part. Il est d'ailleurs marié à Lucy, une nouvelle dans la troupe, enfin pour toi, précisa-t-il amusé. Elle est contorsionniste à ce propos et Nate est toujours avec Marylin. Ils se sont mariés il y a cinq ans et elle attend leur second enfant. Maxon a trois ans.

« - Woah que de changement en dix ans ! Enfin sauf pour Nate, pouffa-t-elle. Euh bon… Je vais te laisser poser le reste de tes **affiches** et…

« - Sacrée coïncidence, n'est-ce pas, sourit-il alors qu'elle rosissait. Alors que voulais-tu me demander ?

« - Oh euh… Ton cirque laisse toujours certains animaux dehors ?

« - Ouais la ménagerie est ouverte tous les jours. Seuls les tigres restent en cage comme avant. Tu comptes venir ? Will va être content de te revoir.

« - Oui je passerais sûrement, sourit-elle en songeant qu'elle irait très rapidement. Je viendrais probablement voir le spectacle.

« - Ok alors je t'attends, on est au même endroit que cet été-là. T'as intérêt à venir sinon je viens te chercher.

Ils rirent complices sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas les coordonnées de l'autre puis les deux filles s'éloignèrent après lui avoir dit au revoir. Elles badinèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient dans leur voiture puis Scarlett la fixa crieuse.

« - Tu sais qu'il ne t'a pas quitté des yeux quand on est partie ? Tu es sûre que ce n'était qu'une amourette estivale ?

« - Ce… C'était ce qu'il a dit à cette époque, souffla-t-elle en songeant au lendemain de leur premier baiser.

 _Flash-back en POV Mitchie_

 _Comme chaque jour, je rejoignis la troupe du cirque et saluais les deux-trois personnes qui commençaient à me connaître. Même si la plupart m'appelait « la locale » ce qui me faisait sourire. Je croisais Ashlyn avec qui je parlais plusieurs minutes tandis qu'elle me conduisit Shane qui était en train d'apprendre un tour de magie. Je le regardais muette attendant tranquillement qu'il termine sa leçon et l'applaudis quand il réussit enfin à faire réapparaître Jason qui fit comme s'il avait manqué d'air en tombant au sol. On rit en le voyant inspirer de longues bouffées d'airs avant de se relever alors que Shane me saluait de la main en souriant. Même si ce n'était pas le même qu'habituellement, il y avait une petite étincelle dans son regard qu'il n'y avait pas hier encore. Je revins à moi quand Jason me prit dans ses bras, comme à chaque fois qu'il me voyait puis il s'éloigna alors que Phao, la magicienne du cirque, me saluait avant de libérer Shane qui s'éloigna en m'entraînant avec lui. Il prévint ses tuteurs qu'il partait en balade et qu'il reviendrait avant vingt heures. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'on fut sorti du terrain où la troupe était installé, qu'il s'arrêta pour m'embrasser tendrement. Je m'accrochais aussitôt à son cou profitant du baiser avant qu'on ne se sépare par manque d'air._

 _« - Tu sais, dit-il en reprenant notre balade, j'ai pas mal cogité ce matin durant mon petit-déj._

 _« - A quoi ?_

 _« - A toi. A moi. A nous. A cette histoire et je te propose qu'on passe un accord entre nous ?_

 _« - Qui est ? Je préfère savoir avant de signer, pouffais-je._

 _« - Mince t'es trop maligne pour moi, sourit-il avant de reprendre plus sérieusement, bon voilà ce que je te propose. On vit cette histoire avec légèreté et on ne se dit pas « je t'aime ». D'accord ?_

 _« - Comment ça, on vit notre histoire avec légèreté ?_

 _« - Ben on évite de trop s'attacher. D'avoir trop de sentiments, ce genre de chose._

 _« - Ah ok. Bon d'accord, deal, souris-je en tendant ma main entre nous._

 _Il rit, tapa dans ma main et se pencha pour prendre possession de ma bouche avec tendresse alors que ses mains s'enroulaient autour de ma taille fine me faisant frissonner contre lui._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Scarlett dut hurler son prénom pour qu'elle revienne au présent et Mitchie fixa sa meilleure amie perplexe. Se reprenant, elle lui raconta ce souvenir, précisant que c'était ses propres règles. Quant à elle, elle les avait acceptées sans réfléchir. Elle faisait ce genre de choses depuis déjà quelques mois au lycée. Elle sortait avec des garçons, sans s'attacher à eux ni les embrasser et les quittait dès qu'elle pensait qu'ils espéraient plus. Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il lui volerait son cœur en seulement quelques semaines. Scarlett hocha la tête et lui parla du regard troublé qu'il avait eu pendant qu'elles s'éloignaient. Mais Mitchie ne l'écoutait plus. Elle repensait à leur rencontre.

 _Flash-back en POV Mitchie_

 _Je m'approchais de l'entrée du camping où on passait nos vacances avec mes parents. Je comptais rejoindre le glacier qui était à quelques mètres. Il faisait des glaces artisanales à tomber par terre. C'était les meilleures du monde, selon moi. D'ailleurs si je pouvais j'en ramènerais une à Scar, songeais-je avant de m'arrêter en notant qu'un jeune de mon âge était en train de coller une affiche sur le panneau d'affichage. Curieuse, je m'approchais pour la lire. Ohhhh trop cool, c'est une pub pour un cirque ! Trop bien ! Je n'ai jamais pu en voir un en vrai ! Seulement à la télé. Faut que je vois avec maman si c'est possible d'aller voir un des spectacles ! Je m'approchais rapidement pour lire les dates, surprenant le garçon qui cessa de coller l'affiche pour se retourner amusé._

 _« - Salut. Vacancière ?_

 _« - Salut. Ouais je suis arrivée il y a trois jours. Tu fais partie du cirque ?_

 _« - Non, je colle des affiches au hasard sur les murs de la ville, rit-il. Je m'appelle Shane, ajouta-t-il en me tendant la main._

 _« - Michelle, mais je préfère Mitchie. Vous restez longtemps ? La place coûte combien ? Vous avez des animaux ? On peut les voir en dehors du spectacle ?_

 _« - On dirait que tu adores aller au cirque, sourit-il en reprenant sa tâche._

 _« - En fait, j'y suis jamais allée. C'est triste, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _« - Jamais, s'étonna-t-il en s'arrêtant pour me fixer plus que surpris. Pas même avec ton école ou autre ?_

 _« - Non. J'étais clouée au lit la première fois que ma classe y est allée et l'année suivante, j'avais la varicelle._

 _« - Woah, en effet, c'est triste, pouffa-t-il… Tu es libre aujourd'hui, me demanda-t-il une fois qu'il eut terminé de coller l'affiche._

 _« - Je vais demander à mes parents… Pourquoi ?_

 _« - J'ai encore quelques pubs à coller mais si tu veux, je te retrouve ici et je t'emmène voir la ménagerie. Les animaux qui sont dehors. Sauf les tigres, on les laisse en cage._

 _« - Oh ! Vous avez des tigres, demandais-je en écarquillant les yeux. J'adore les tigres, à tel point que ma meilleure amie m'a surnommé Tigresse, précisais-je amusée. J'avais même envie d'en adopter un plus jeune mais mon père prétend qu'il est allergique à leur poils ! Mais de toi à moi, je crois bien qu'il me ment, souris-je._

 _Il sourit en me regardant puis secoua la tête doucement comme pour chasser une idée qu'il venait d'avoir._

 _« - Si tu veux, je peux t'attendre ici en attendant que tu ailles voir tes parents ? Comme ça, je saurais toute de suite si je dois revenir te chercher pour aller voir la ménagerie du cirque. Je te ferais une visite guidée si tu veux !_

 _Je souris, le remerciais et partis en courant. Je rentrais dans le camping-car et demandais l'autorisation à mes parents qui acceptèrent à condition que je prenne mon portable pour les appeler au moindre problème. Je les remerciais et revins vers le fameux Shane qui n'avait pas bougé. J'en profitais pour le regarder vraiment. Il portait un tee-shirt rouge, qui lui donnait bonne mine et un bermuda en jeans clair. Mince il est tout bronzé en plus ! Une paire de basket blanches aux pieds qui rehaussaient la couleur de sa peau. Il avait les cheveux noirs qui brillaient au soleil et un léger sourire._

 _« - C'est bon. Mes parents sont d'accords._

 _« - Super… On se retrouve ici dans une demi-heure ça t'ira ?_

 _« - Sinon je viens avec toi ? Je te tendrais les affiches comme ça tu iras un poil plus vite ?_

 _Il rit mais accepta mon offre me faisant sourire. Quelques secondes plus tard, on marchait côte-à-côte en apprenant à se connaître._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Le moteur de la voiture se coupa et elle revint au présent avant de fixer sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci lui expliqua qu'elle voulait prendre une douche pour retirer le sable sur sa peau avant de lui proposer de se changer. Mitchie haussa les épaules. Elle n'en avait pas l'intention. Même si elle comptait prendre une douche. Seulement quand Scarlett lui proposa de fêter son retour en boite, elle changea d'avis. Même si elle aurait préféré passer la soirée avec Shane, elle fouilla et trouva une jupe en cuir dans ses affaires. Elle ajouta une chemise à carreau rouge puis fila se laver dès qu'elle le put. A titre exceptionnel, elle lâcha ses cheveux et les sécha les laissant cependant se placer comme il le souhaitait. Elle était en vacances et n'avait aucune envie de perdre du temps à se coiffer correctement comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle travaillait. Elle fut rejointe par Scarlett qui se maquilla et elle en profita pour l'observer. Elle portait un jeans sept neuvième, un top noir légèrement transparent et avait lissé ses cheveux.

« - Tu ne te maquilles pas ?

« - Non. C'est déjà l'enfer de devoir le faire quand je bosse du coup j'ai volontairement tout laissé chez moi. Je déteste m'étaler tous ces produits sur la peau maintenant. Juste de la crème nourrissante et c'est tout. Sauf quand je bosse où je dois faire bonne figure… Parce qu'on regarde tellement les secrétaires, soupira-t-elle fatiguée.

« - Et ça ne t'ennuie pas que Shane t'ai revu, habillée comme tu l'étais au fait ?

« - Ben vu que je m'habillais aussi de cette manière quand on sortait ensemble, je suppose que non. Sauf la fois où il m'a emmené mangé une pizza. Pour le séduire, j'avais mise une jupe. Pourquoi ?

« - Je ne sais pas, à ta place j'aurais voulu être éblouissante pour qu'il voit ce qu'il a perdu avec son « pas de sentiment et pas de je t'aime ».

« - Ah ben non. Cette Mitchie a grandi et n'a plus envie d'être toujours la plus belle, dit-elle en faisant référence à leur adolescence où elles passaient des heures à choisir toutes leurs tenues pour être superbes.

Scarlett la fusilla des yeux quelques minutes puis rit avec elle. Il était vrai qu'elles avaient passé des heures dans les boutiques à suivre les tendances tout en faisant de leur mieux pour s'approprier les vêtements, le maquillage, même les chaussures. Elles allaient chez le coiffeur et l'esthéticienne ensemble se conseillant sur tout. Uniquement dans le but que les garçons soient à leurs pieds. Elles n'en profitaient pas spécialement, restant gentille avec chaque mais elles aimaient le pouvoir que leur beauté leur conféraient sur leurs camarades. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à ce pouvoir qu'elles étaient rentrées chaque soir en voiture durant leur dernière année de lycée sans avoir à conduire pour autant. Une porte claqua au rez-de-chaussée et Julian ouvrit le frigo avant de monter les rejoindre. Il embrassa sa fiancée puis salua Mitchie lui demandant si elles avaient passé une bonne journée.

« - Elle était pleine de surprises. De très bonnes, des mauvaises… De bonnes rencontres, de mauvaises.

« - Ah oui ?

« - J'ai rencontré la copine de Jack… Elle est bizarre, sourit-elle en repensant à la prétention de Britney.

« - Tu l'as dit. Je préférais son ex. Nettement plus gentille et discrète, précisa-t-il. Jack t'a offert son chouchou porte-bonheur ?

« - Porte-bonheur, demandèrent les deux jeune femmes de concert.

« - Il ne vous l'a pas dit ? Il la volé ce chouchou a une fille qui lui plaisait plus jeune et le serrait dans son poing chaque soir pour s'endormir. A ses examens, il l'a toujours dans son sac et dans sa poche quand il a rencart avec une nana.

« - Le salaud, il m'a volé mon chouchou et mon porte-bonheur !

Scarlett rit et expliqua l'histoire à son fiancé qui les imita rapidement en riant également. Sa fiancée lui annonça qu'elles l'attendaient pour sortir et il acquiesça avant de préciser qu'il allait prendre une douche. Le temps qu'il se prépare, Scarlett proposa à sa meilleure amie de boire tout en lui expliquant que Julian était mécanicien. Même s'il travaillait surtout sur des voitures de millionnaires. Voyant le silence de son amie, elle lui demanda si elle pensait à Shane et elle soupira.

« - Evidemment. Je ne devais… On ne devait plus jamais se revoir et ça fait bizarre de le revoir tout d'un coup. Comme ça. Par hasard en vacances… Pendant qu'il colle une affiche.

Devant le regard perdu de son amie, Mitchie lui rappela leur rencontre et Scarlett hocha la tête. Elle avait du mal à se souvenir de leur histoire. Sa meilleure amie avait été intarissable à son retour de vacances lui racontant chaque rendez-vous. Depuis leur rencontre jusqu'à leur adieux, mais dix ans étaient passés et si Scarlett se souvenait de quelques points la plupart était flou dans son esprit. « N'empêche, c'est plutôt incroyable qu'ils se retrouvent ainsi, songea-t-elle. Dix ans plus tard. De la même manière… A croire que c'est le destin ! » Julian les rejoignit et elles quittèrent la maison. Le jeune homme décida de conduire et Mitchie s'assit derrière lui afin de pouvoir discuter plus facilement avec sa meilleure amie. Même si le trajet fut plutôt calme. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, la voiture se gara devant le _Melody Lounge_ et entrèrent. Le style plus aussitôt à Mitchie qui suivit docilement sa meilleure amie jusqu'à une banquette. Julian s'assit face-à-elle et ils regardèrent la carte avant de se décider. Le serveur arriva peu après et prit leur commande avant d'apporter les verres quelques minutes plus tard. Tout en buvant tranquillement, ils décidèrent du programme du lendemain et Scarlett suggéra à sa meilleure amie d'aller au cirque au soir. Julian avait son enterrement de vie de garçon et n'aurait pas à affronter sa peur. Mitchie hocha la tête et le concerné les remercia avant de décider de faire plus ample connaissance avec leur invitée. Il avait noté, la veille, qu'elle était restée très discrète. Elle parlait de beaucoup de choses mais principalement son adolescence et ses souvenirs en communs avec Scarlett. Sa vie actuelle avait été résumée en quelques minutes et elle n'en avait plus fait mention.

« - Au fait, demanda sa fiancée, pourquoi as-tu dit à Shane que tu bossais dans une agence de pub stupide ?

« - Parce que c'est le cas. Le patron est un crétin qui s'imagine avoir la science infuse, les publicitaires ont eu une bonne idée qu'ils recyclent tellement que le patron a dû interdire le concept et franchement, l'agence n'est pas la plus côté. Ce sont souvent de petites entreprises qui font appel à nous pour les flyers, des pubs radios ce genre de choses. On est tellement classique qu'ils préfèrent se tourner vers des pointures.

« - Oui forcé… Attends tu m'avais dit quoi à propos de ton patron ? Qu'il allait te sauter dessus ou un truc du genre, non, demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Mitchie nota aussitôt le regard soucieux de Julian et se maudit d'avoir trop parlé ce jour-là. Elle soupira tout en réfléchissant à comment rassurer le jeune couple puis décida qu'un mensonge serait le mieux.

« - Ouais non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je passais juste une mauvaise journée. Sans blague, j'ai failli mourir à cause d'un morceau de plastique dans mon sandwich et mon patron s'imagine que parce que je n'ai pas encore trente ans, je vais accepter de passer dans son lit. Il vient de se séparer et je suppose qu'il a besoin de se rassurer. Il est tellement sexy avec son gros ventre et sa calvitie, plaisanta-t-elle. Faut que je trouve ailleurs mais pour le moment je suis coincée dans cette boite donc j'y reste.

« - Tu n'as pas un pote qui pourrait jouer ton copain et rappeler à ce vieux dégueulasse que t'es pas libre, demanda Julian curieux.

« - Euh non. Enfin si je pourrais mais franchement, je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Je ne compte pas coucher avec et si jamais il tente quelque chose, il se prendra mon genou dans son service trois pièces, ça devrait le calmer, mentit-elle.

Il hocha la tête mais sans savoir pourquoi, ne réussit pas à la croire. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui le perturbait. Sans qu'il ne puisse le définir. Il passa donc le reste de la soirée à l'observer discrètement. Il nota à plusieurs reprises, qu'elle eut le même regard. A chaque fois que Scarlett l'interrogeait sur sa vie, durant l'espace d'une seconde elle avait les yeux tristes et il s'en demanda la cause. Et surtout si sa fiancée s'en était aperçue. Il décida donc de l'interroger dès qu'ils seraient couchés.

Quand le bar ferma à minuit, il les ramena tous les trois chez eux. Mitchie fut la première à monter alors que Scarlett et lui vérifièrent portes et fenêtres avant qu'ils ne mettent leur emploi du temps au point. Durant plusieurs minutes, ils ne parlèrent que de ça puis Julian retint sa fiancée quand elle voulut monter.

« - Je peux te poser une question à son propos avant qu'on monte, chuchota-t-il en regardant le plafond.

« - Quoi donc ? Pitié ne me demande pas si tu peux lui présenter un collègue.

« - Ça ne me serait même pas venu à l'esprit, sa vie est à New York, sourit-il avant de reprendre plus sérieusement, tu vas sans doute trouver ça étrange mais tu es sûre que ta meilleure amie est heureuse ? Qu'elle aime sa vie, je veux dire.

Il avait fini par comprendre cette étincelle. Cette seconde où elle ne contrôlait pas son regard. Il l'avait décrypté et analysé afin de savoir pourquoi il était peiné pour elle sans vraiment la connaître. Ça lui avait pris la soirée et à vrai dire ce n'était que lorsque Scarlett avait parlé de ses parents qu'il avait fait le rapprochement.

« - Bien sûr. Elle adore son boulot, pas son patron mais ça semble être un connard donc… Pourquoi cette question ?

« - Parce que j'ai l'impression du contraire Scar.

« - Je connais ma meilleure amie, crois-moi elle est heureuse, assura-t-elle en souriant avant de l'embrasser. Mais je te remercie de veiller sur elle.

« - Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi mon amour.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de la porter pour l'emmener dans leur lit où ils firent tendrement l'amour avant de s'endormir sereinement.

Pourtant, quand Scarlett se leva le lendemain, elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit son fiancé avant de se coucher. Il semblait être certain que Mitchie n'était pas aussi heureuse dans sa vie qu'elle semblait le prétendre et elle décida de l'observer plus attentivement. Aussi dès qu'elle l'entendit descendre, elle prépara son petit-déjeuner comme la veille et lui proposa d'aller faire du shopping.

« - Je ne peux pas Scar. D'une part, je n'ai pas de place dans ma valise pour ramener du linge superflu et… Je comptais aller voir la troupe de cirque. Saluer tout le monde, prendre de leur nouvelle, voir les animaux et m'éclipser.

« - Tu vas tenter quelque chose avec Shane ?

« - Je ne reste que deux semaines et je vais les passer avec toi en priorité donc non, rassure-toi. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas.

« - Tu peux, tu sais ? Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir si tu t'offres une nouvelle amourette d'été, sourit Scarlett en la fixant avec sérieux.

« - Je sais, mais… Non, j'ai trop souffert la dernière fois. Ok ce n'était pas sérieux entre nous et tout mais… Je ne t'ai pas tout dit cette année-là. En fait je le pleurais beaucoup le soir. Tous les soirs en réalité.

« - Je le savais tu sais ? Tu es arrivée au lycée avec le teint brouillé pendant deux mois avant de recommencer à flirter avec tous les mecs.

« - Ah, dit-elle simplement… Raison de plus pour ne pas replonger là-dedans.

« - Ok comme tu veux. Ça ne t'ennuie pas si je squatte ton programme ?

« - Au contraire, je me sentirais plus forte si t'es là chaton !

Elles rirent complices et montèrent toutes les deux se préparer. Même si pour Mitchie, ça signifiait enfiler simplement un short en jeans et une chemise à la garçonne sur un bandeau noir pour cacher son soutien-gorge. Elle roula les manches au maximum et boutonna trois boutons au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle brossa ses cheveux qu'elle laissa libre puis attendit sa meilleure amie. Meilleure amie qui arriva avec un borsalino blanc qu'elle lui tendit. Mitchie soupira en fixant le chapeau et sa meilleure amie lui expliqua qu'il complèterait son look… Avant de lui demander si elle n'avait pas autre chose comme chaussures que des spartiates ou des tennis. Seulement elle ne devait rester que deux semaines et elle n'avait qu'une seule autre paire de chaussures. Des escarpins pour le mariage. Scarlett s'en étonna et l'interrogea sur le contenu de son sac avant de lui proposer de fouiller dans son dressing si elle voulait porter quelque chose de plus chic pour revoir son ex-copain. Mitchie rit doucement avant de lui rappeler que si elle allait voir la troupe c'était pour revoir tout le monde. Non pas pour reconquérir son ex copain et risquer d'abîmer son cœur en retombant amoureuse de lui. Pour changer de conversation, elle détestait les questions de Scarett, elle avait l'impression que celle-ci comprenait qu'elle n'était absolument pas aussi heureuse dans sa vie qu'elle le prétendait, elle lui signala qu'elle était la plus belle. Cette remarque fit sourire la future mariée qui finit cependant par lui demander si elle ne cherchait pas à la détourner de son fiancé. Idée qui amena un véritable sourire sur le visage de la newyorkaise. Surtout lorsqu'elle lui assura qu'elle n'avait qu'un mot à dire pour qu'elle annule son mariage avec Julian pour faire sa vie avec elle. C'était une blague entre elles. Plus jeune, elles avaient trouvé une alliance et l'avaient apporté au commissariat mais au bout d'un an, elles l'avaient récupéré. La bague n'ayant jamais été réclamée. Depuis elles se demandaient souvent de s'épouser faisait sourciller les gens autour d'elles puisque les demandes en mariage étaient souvent ridicules.

Elles se fixèrent une seconde sans rien dire puis rirent franchement en sortant de la maison. Se reprenant la première, Mitchie promit à sa meilleure amie de trouver rapidement la bague idéale pour lui demander de l'épouser. Ce qui les fit rire davantage. Même si Scarlett dut se calmer afin de pouvoir conduire sereinement. Son amie fit de même et elles rejoignirent la troupe assez rapidement. La new-yorkaise ignorait où ils se trouvaient mais sa meilleure amie avait également lu l'affiche et savait parfaitement où se rendre.

Quand elles arrivèrent, Mitchie prit son bras et rejoignit aussitôt un des plus gros camions. Dans ses souvenirs c'était dans celui-là qu'était les tigres. Elle sourit en les voyant et frappa joyeusement dans ses mains avant de leur faire un signe de main. Pour seule réponse, le tigre en question leur tourna le dos et urina. Le jet sortit de la cage surprenant Scarlett alors que sa meilleure amie riait de joie.

« - Décidément, tu ne m'aimes pas toi ! Tant pis, je t'aimerais pour deux !

« - Mitchie ? T'es réellement venue alors, s'étonna Shane en arrivant avec de quoi nettoyer le sol.

« - Ouais. Je venais dire bonjour et…

« - Et voir les animaux. Je n'en jamais vu de près.

« - Un truc de new-yorkais, demanda-t-il en les interrogeant du regard.

« - J'ai dû lui raconter que je n'avais vu de cirque plus jeune, précisa Mitchie à sa meilleure amie perplexe.

« - Oh je vois… Ben fallait pas être malade. Et avec l'école on n'avait pas le droit d'aller voir les animaux, ajouta-t-elle pour le jeune homme qui hocha la tête.

« - Je comprends. Les gamins sont trop bruyants, ça effraie les animaux et après on a du mal à les calmer… Passez par l'entrée des artistes, ajouta-t-il en fixant son ex-copine. Je nettoie et je vous y retrouve.

Elles hochèrent la tête et s'éloignèrent ratant ainsi le regard du jeune homme. Il détailla sa silhouette et soupira déçu. Elle était toujours aussi belle à ses yeux. Il ferma les yeux une seconde et nettoya rapidement l'urine avant de tout ranger pour les rejoindre. Il sourit en voyant qu'elles étaient devant la porte mais à l'extérieur et il en comprit en raison quand il dut déverrouiller l'entrée. Il les laissa passer puis referma avant de les conduire là où était le gros de la troupe. Dans le petit village de camping-cars à quelques mètres du grand chapiteau. En chemin, ils croisèrent Phao qui salua la jeune femme ravie de la revoir, ainsi que Caitlyn qui était une des trapézistes à présent. Celle-ci serra Mitchie dans ses bras.

« - Je croyais qu'on ne devait plus te revoir ? Tu aurais dû voir Shane quand t'es repartie à New York. Une vraie loque ! Pendant deux mois impossible de le faire sourire, c'était impressionnant. Il s'est même plaint plusieurs fois de n'avoir aucune photo de toi !

« - Merci Cait, j'apprécie que tu tiennes mon ex au courant de mes secrets, sourit-il le regard inquiet en fixant Mitchie.

« - Ce n'est pas le seul rassure-toi. Ma Tigresse était également une vraie loque pendant deux mois aussi. Au fait moi c'est Scarlett la raison de sa présence à Los Angeles pendant les quinze prochains jours, précisa-t-elle en lui tendant la main et en prenant sa meilleure amie par le bras.

« - Caitlyn, la meilleure amie et la pire ennemie de Shane, dit-elle en lui serrant la main. Prête pour les tissus aériens, demanda-t-elle à Mitchie qui gémit.

« - Non ! J'ai déjà dit non quand j'avais quinze ans Cait ! C'est bon, j'ai fait une très brève initiation au trapèze ça m'a suffit. C'est un vrai ascenseur émotionnel ce truc ! Si je dois entrer dans la troupe, ça sera comme bichonneuse de tigres uniquement.

Ils rirent puis Caitlyn s'éloigna les laissant continuer. Scarlett s'étonna que tout le monde la connaisse et Mitchie lui rappela qu'elle avait passé une partie de l'été avec eux. Elle avait appris quelques tours de magie, elle était plus douée que Shane à l'époque, elle avait fait un peu de jonglage et avait appris à monter sur les éléphants et les chevaux. Ils arrivèrent finalement près des camping-cars et elle sourit quand Jason la prit dans ses bras avant de lui présenter Lucy, la contorsionniste, avec qui il était marié depuis deux ans. Nate l'embrassa avant de lui présenter son fils au moment où Mary enceinte de huit mois arriva. Will Gierhart – Monsieur Loyal – accompagné de sa femme Stefany – dresseuse de chevaux – et tous les deux saluèrent la jeune femme. Même si Stefany fut tendue et jeta plusieurs regards à Shane. Ce qui intrigua Scarlett qui finit par l'interroger quand elle fut partie.

« - Euh ouais ça c'est normal, je sors avec leur fille Ashlyn, qui est funambuliste dans la troupe, avoua-t-il en fuyant le regard de Mitchie. Elle doit avoir peur que je quitte sa fille.

« - Ce n'était pas elle qui était déjà amoureuse de toi il y a dix ans, demanda la brunette curieuse. Si, selon Nate, elle en pinçait pour toi déjà à l'époque, ajouta-t-elle quand il haussa les épaules.

Il la regarda cherchant à savoir si elle lui voulait de l'avoir remplacé puis dut se rendre à l'évidence, elle semblait heureuse pour lui et il se détendit. Au même moment, sa petite amie arriva et l'embrassa doucement. Il comprit que sa mère lui avait parlé de Mitchie et il retint un soupir. Il ne supportait pas leur jalousie, pourtant il refusait de lui signaler, encore une fois, devant Mitchie avec qui il était sorti. Il savait que sa petite amie le prendrait très mal et il n'avait aucune envie de passer la journée à la rassurer sur son amour. Amour dont il n'était pas vraiment sûr. Même s'ils étaient ensemble depuis deux ans, à ces yeux, ça n'était rien de sérieux, ils se disputaient trop souvent sur trop de points pour espérer se marier avec elle. Ils ne finiraient pas leur vie ensemble, ils n'avaient pas les mêmes objectifs de vies.

« - Scarlett, je te présente Ashlyn ma petite amie. Ash, Scarlett la meilleure amie de Mitchie dont tu dois te souvenir.

« - Absolument pas, dit-elle avec fierté.

Il la fixa surpris de son ton alors que les deux amies échangeaient un regard de connivence en prononçant un autre prénom. « Britney » lut-il sur leurs lèvres. Il fut cependant rassuré, elle ne semblait pas mal prendre le soudain trou de mémoire de sa petite amie. Petite amie qui s'accrocha à son bras. « Faudra vraiment qu'on parle de sa possessivité, songea-t-il… Encore une fois. » Se reprenant, il « rappela » à Ashlyn que Mitchie avait passé presqu'un mois avec eux, dix ans plus tôt et elle sourit.

« - Ah oui, tu sortais même avec cette petite _locale_ !

« - On est sorti ensemble en effet, pouffa Mitchie. Mais ce n'était pas sérieux. Pas trop de sentiments et pas de je t'aime. C'était ses règles, précisa-t-elle.

« - Je préfère ça. Ça m'aurait ennuyé que ce soit avec elle que tu aies perdu ton pucelage bébé.

« - A dix-sept ans, se moqua Scarlett. Pitié arrête ne me dis pas que tu l'étais encore Shane ?

« - Scar ça nous regarde absolument pas. Désolée ma meilleure amie a parfois tendance à oublier de mettre le filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche.

« - Aucun problème, sourit-il.

« - Alors comme ça tu fais du funambulisme ? Woah je suis impressionnée, reprit Mitchie en fixant sa petite copine. Tu n'as pas le cœur qui monte à cent soixante ?

« - Non, au contraire, je suis en paix sur mon fil.

« - Woah ! Quand je pense que je fais des poussées de panique quand je devais faire des exercices de poutre au lycée !

« - Tu te souviens quand tu es devenue verte ?

« - Hey ho je devais faire un tour complet de la barre asymétrique. Et la plus haute ! Et je déteste avoir la tête en bas, se défendit-elle… Et contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas vomi sur les chaussures du prof. Ses pauvres baskets toutes neuves, rit-elle.

« - Il l'a bien mérité. Je te rappelle qu'il m'a obligée à passer l'épreuve de natation alors que j'avais mes règles. Il y avait du sang dans la piscine derrière moi et j'ai été la risée du lycée pendant trois mois ! Pourrir ses chaussures était le moins que je pouvais faire, sourit-elle en la fixant. En plus je te rappelle qu'il t'a obligée à faire cinq fois l'exercice du salto ce pourri et tout ça pour essayer de voir ton soutien-gorge !

« - Il le faisait avec toutes les nanas, je n'étais pas la seule… Cela dit, ajouta-t-elle son index sur la lèvre, la tête qu'il a fait en voyant l'état de ses baskets valait son pesant d'or… Et tu as eu une standing ovation de tout le gymnase.

« - Et toutes les filles ont été collés deux heures pour s'être foutue de lui.

« - Mais aucune n'y est allée.

Shane fixait les deux filles surprises par le lien qu'elle avait. Bien sûr, il se souvenait parfaitement de leur histoire et de tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit ou presque. Il savait qu'elle était très proche de Scarlett qu'elle décrivait comme sa sœur de cœur mais il n'avait pas songé qu'elles pourraient être si fusionnelles et chacune terminer la phrase de l'autre. Il profita de cette anecdote à deux têtes pour les observer. Scarlett avait les cheveux très noirs et mi-long, ses yeux marron foncé, la peau bronzée et était aussi grande que sa petite amie. Elle portait une jupe en jeans et un top large et blanc. Le tout avec une paire de sandales à semelles compensées. Ce qui lui faisait gagner quelques centimètres. Elle avait quelques courbes qui lui allaient à la perfection. A côté d'elle, Mitchie semblait plus jeune. Ses cheveux avaient poussé depuis ses quinze ans et lui arrivaient dans le bas du dos, ils étaient toujours d'un châtain doux très brillants, son regard chocolat non plus n'avait pas changé, sa peau était caramel mais plus claire que sa meilleure amie et elle faisait presque une tête de moins. Elle semblait plus athlétique et sportive que son amie cependant. Il observa sa tenue et fronça les sourcils en voyant son nombril briller.

« - Tu t'es fait piercé le nombril ?

« - Ouais à mes dix-huit ans, admit-elle. Pourquoi ?

« - Je ne sais pas, tu disais que tu ne le ferais jamais au cas-où tu tomberais enceinte.

« - Ah euh ouais mais… Je n'ai personne depuis un bout de temps et… Euh… Je…

« - Bon et si on allait voir les animaux, intervint Scarlett en voyant sa meilleure amie mal à l'aise. A moins qu'on file acheter les billets pour Vegas ?

« - Euh ils sont déjà acheté, tu te souviens ? Tu m'as envoyé le mien à la city en me menaçant de me pourrir la vie si jamais je ne venais plus à ton mariage !

« - Tu vas te marier, s'exclama Ashlyn qui était muette depuis quelques minutes. Tu as tellement de chance. J'ai hâte de me marier également, ajouta-t-elle coulant un regard à Shane qui l'ignora volontairement.

« - Oui ce week-end avec l'homme le plus génial que je pouvais trouver. Il a la bénédiction de ma meilleure amie donc il est parfait et puis il y a…

« - Fous-moi la paix avec son collègue, grogna Mitchie. Ecoute si je dois faire ma vie avec type d'ici à choisir, je choisis Jack !

« - Je l'appelle ! Avec un peu de chance, il larguera Britney… Et on deviendra de vraies sœurs, s'enflamma-t-elle la faisant rire. En plus je paris que, contrairement à ce qu'il dit, il est toujours amoureux de toi !

« - Ouais, je suis sûr que ses sentiments n'ont pas changé en dix ans de temps et qu'après m'avoir fait pleurer hier en me rendant mon chouchou, j'ai du lui paraître tellement sexy, pouffa-t-elle.

« - Tu as du lui paraître « petite fleur fragile » à protéger de tout plutôt ! Je connais mon frère, je réussirais à le convaincre que tu…

« - Vaux mieux que Britney, dirent-elles en même temps avant que Mitchie ne reprenne seule, je t'ai dit non Scar. Si tu essaies de me mettre un type dans les pattes, je repars à New York !

« - Mais tu ne vas pas rester seule toute ta vie !

« - Bah… Au pire, j'ai toujours mon patron, dit-elle d'un ton pince-sans-rire en haussant les épaules.

Scarlett la fixa et la gifla fortement. Tout le monde les fixa choqués et Mitchie se massa la joue en grimaçant.

« - Merci chaton, je crois que j'en avais besoin cette fois-ci !

Elles rirent rapidement imité par tout le monde alors que Shane tentait de réprimer l'élan de jalousie qu'il avait ressentit quand Mitchie avait parlé de Jack et de son patron. « Tu es ridicule mec, dix ans ont passé, elle ne ressent plus rien pour toi, oublie-là, se dit-il. Après tout tu as Ashlyn dans ta vie ! C'est une gentille fille et t'es heureux avec elle… Même si on s'engueule souvent. » Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la suite de la conversation qui devenait de plus en plus drôle puisque Caitlyn les avait rejoint. En réalité, il repensait à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec sa copine deux mois plus tôt.

 _Flash-back en POV Shane_

 _J'étais chez les Gierhart et Stefany, qui m'avait invité à dîner, venait de me demander si je comptais épouser leur fille unique. Je me sentis rougir et haussais les épaules. Je n'y pensais pas vraiment pour le moment, on était ensemble que depuis deux ans à peine et on avait si souvent rompu à cause de nos points du vu différent sur la vie, que je n'arrivais pas à prendre notre histoire plus sérieusement que comme un flirt d'été._

 _« - Je ne sais pas Stef. On n'a pas encore abordé le futur, tu sais ? On ne parle ni mariage, ni enfant et…_

 _« - Ah mais c'est tout vu, je refuse de faire des enfants Shane ! Je refuse d'abîmer mon corps superbement sculpté pour avoir des mômes ! Le bide qui pendouille, les vergetures partout c'est non, dit-elle catégorique._

 _« - Pourtant tu ferais une super maman… Et moi je compte avoir des enfants. Pas maintenant bien sûr mais dans quelques années._

 _« - Alors faudra te trouver quelqu'un d'autre… Ou alors renoncer à toute idée de te reproduire !_

 _« - Me reproduire ? Mais je ne suis pas un animal Ash et…_

 _« - C'est non Shane ! C'est tes hypothétiques enfants ou moi, il faudra bien que tu choisisses !_

 _Le repas et la soirée s'étaient achevés très rapidement puisque j'avais quitté la table et le camping-car pour rejoindre celui de Freddie et Pauline Fisher mes parents d'adoption. Même si je ne leur parlais pas de cette énième dispute entre nous. J'avais simplement eu besoin de m'éloigner de ma copine, ou ex-copine, je ne savais jamais quand on était ensemble et quand on ne l'était pas._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Ce fut la voix de Mitchie, voix qui accéléra la course de son cœur, qui le fit revenir au présent.

« - Bon allez les artistes, on vous laisse. On a encore des trucs à faire mais… On peut acheter des places pour ce soir ou c'est déjà complet ?

« - Je vous emmène, sourit Caitlyn.

« - Génial ! Ashlyn, Shane, j'ai été ravie de vous revoir, sourit la brunette.

« - Et moi de vous rencontrer, ajouta Scarlett. Cela dit, Ashlyn, tu devrais desserrer ton emprise sur le bras de Shane, il commence à devenir bleu, dit-elle avec perfidie. On vous verra ce soir !

Sur ces mots, elles partirent et Shane fut libre puisque sa copine repartit terminer ce qu'elle faisait. Il en profita pour rejoindre les filles et demanda à Mitchie s'il pouvait lui parler en privé quelques minutes. Elle hocha la tête et le suivit à l'écart, curieuse. Seulement il resta muet plusieurs secondes se contentant de regarder derrière elle, puis il soupira.

« - Ecoute désolé pour le numéro d'Ash elle est très jalouse mais elle savait qui tu étais.

« - Je m'en suis doutée, ne t'en fais pas, je ne lui en veux pas… Et puis si on sortait ensemble depuis deux ans sans avoir de bague au doigt, moi aussi je ferais comprendre à tes ex que tu n'es plus libre. Je ne voudrais pas que tu retournes vers elles.

« - Euh ouais mais c'était impoli et… Elle sait que je ne t'ai jamais oublié. Même si ça fait dix ans, avoua-t-il. Je me rappelle encore de cette nuit sous les étoiles, ajouta-t-il d'une voix extrêmement tendre.

« - Je ne pourrais jamais oublier cette nuit Shane. Même si je le voulais et je ne le veux pas. Je n'ai jamais été plus heureuse que durant ces quelques heures, chuchota-t-elle en frôlant son bras avec douceur. Ni tes mots, ni cet été complet. Même si on ne devait pas s'attacher ni dire je t'aime.

« - J'ai brisé chaque règle de ce contrat cet été-là, admit-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

« - Je sais, sourit-elle. Moi aussi.

« - Tigresse, je t'attends, cria Scarlett depuis l'entrée.

« - Bon je crois que je dois te laisser partir.

« - Ouais mais si tu n'as rien à faire de dimanche à mercredi, préviens-moi, je serais seule, Scarlett part en voyage de noces.

« - Je n'ai pas de téléphone tu sais ?

« - Très bien alors… Quand es-tu libre ? Si jamais tu as un moment de repos entre vos spectacles. En tant que dresseur de tigres, je suppose que tu fais le show le soir ?

« - Possible, tu verras ce soir si je serais sur la scène ou non.

« - Ok on se retrouve sous le dôme alors ?

« - Le chapiteau Mitchie, pas le dôme, dit-il machinalement.

Elle sourit. C'était une phrase entre eux. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait désigné le chapiteau la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu et quand il l'avait corrigé elle avait décrété détester ce nom et avait passé le reste de l'été à dire dôme, riant à chaque fois qu'il la reprenait.

« - Attends-moi ce soir, à l'entrée des artistes, je te dirais quand on peut se voir… J'aimerais passer la soirée avec toi, comme cet été là.

« - Ok, à ce soir alors.

Il hocha la tête et sourit doucement quand elle embrassa sa joue avant de s'éloigner. Même si elle se retourna à plusieurs reprises pour lui faire un signe de main. Quand elle eut réellement disparut, il soupira et voulut retourner vers les tigres dont il s'occupait seulement Ashlyn l'en empêcha en arrivant. Il allait lui demander si elle allait s'entraîner quand il vit son visage. Elle était furieuse. « Qu'a-t-elle encore, se demanda-t-il. » Sans un mot, elle leva la main pour le gifler mais il l'en empêcha avant de l'interroger du regard.

« - Je t'ai vu ! Tu l'as embrassé !

« - Elle a embrassé ma joue et j'ai été trop surpris pour réagir, la reprit-il… Ash, j'en ai assez de tes crises de jalousie et tu le sais ! Je ne suis pas Will et il va vraiment falloir que tu calmes tes doutes parce que je commence à saturer !

« - Tu vas me quitter, demanda-t-elle choquée.

« - Continue d'être jalouse et de t'accrocher à moi comme ça dès que ta mère te dit que je parle à une fille et oui je te quitterais !

« - Mais tu n'oseras pas ! On est fait pour être ensemble ! Je t'ai attendu dix ans !

« - Arrête, tu m'as très bien fait comprendre que je devrais choisir entre les enfants que je veux et toi alors toi réfléchis et décide ce que tu veux. Si c'est continuer à être jalouse entre nous c'est terminé, dit-il clairement avant d'ajouter plus doucement, et pardon de te rappeler ça mais vu que tu n'étais plus vierge, la première fois qu'on a fait l'amour, j'en conclue que tu ne m'as réellement attendu dix ans. Ne joue pas les princesses avec moi, on se connaît depuis toujours ou presque, on sait très bien quand l'autre bluffe !

Elle le fixa choqué et il embrassa son front avant de rejoindre les tigres. Il devait encore les nourrir et changer la paille des cages.

…

De son côté, Scarlett et Mitchie allèrent voir les éléphants, les chevaux puis repassèrent voir les tigres avant de partir toutes les deux pressées de voir le spectacle du soir. Une fois loin du cirque cependant, la future mariée demanda à sa meilleure amie ce que lui avait dit Shane et elle sourit. Elle resta muette quelques instants puis lui raconta l'interlude avant de lui demander de l'attendre un peu au soir avant de repartir. Scarlett lui promit avant de l'interroger. Avait-elle bien fait d'inviter Jack à se joindre à eux au soir et Mitchie sourit. C'était une bonne idée. Il avait fait son deuil de leur histoire et elle appréciait Jack comme un frère. Elle soupira rassurée puis lui demanda ce qu'elle comptait porter au soir la faisant rire. C'était un cirque, elle comptait y aller habillée comme l'était actuellement. Scarlett tenta de lui faire changer d'avis De troquer son short contre une jupe ou sa chemise contre un haut plus classe mais Mitchie resta intraitable. Le seul changement qu'elle ferait, peut-être, serait de porter le chouchou de sa mère dans ses cheveux au lieu qu'il soit à son poignet. Elle finit cependant par se laisser convaincre de mettre un peu de mascara après que Jack lui ai donné son avis.

Il était dix-huit heures et ils avaient prévu de partir rapidement afin d'avoir le temps de manger tranquillement. Le spectacle commençait à vingt heures et Scarlett voulait qu'ils soient le plus près possible. Cédant à la pression, Mitchie se maquilla légèrement et porta le médaillon venant de sa mère avant de prendre un gilet. A nouveau sa meilleure amie mit son véto et troqua celle-ci contre le perfecto qu'elle s'était offert. Heureusement il était doublé afin qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Satisfaite de la tenue de sa meilleure amie, ils quittèrent la maison pour rejoindre un restaurant près du chapiteau où ils mangèrent en parlant de la soirée. Scarlett devait officiellement fêter la fin de sa vie de jeune fille mais elle n'avait jamais eu envie de ces soirées dans un bar à strip-tease à regarder des hommes se déshabiller, ni d'ouvrir des cadeaux contenant des jouets pour adultes. Elle préférait passer la soirée avec sa meilleure amie et son petit frère à partager un repas léger avant d'aller au cirque. Durant l'entrée, Mitchie leur raconta qu'elle avait fait un peu de trapèze avec la troupe. Du moins elle le racontait à Jack, puisque Scarlett se rappelait que son amie le lui avait déjà dit. C'était ce même soir qu'ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, si elle se souvenait bien. Quand elle arriva au baiser passionné qu'ils avaient échangé, la future mariée sourit. Elle n'avait donc pas tout oublié. Leur premier baiser. Elle savait également qu'ils avaient passé une nuit ensemble à regarder les étoiles mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir pourquoi la nuit était si spéciale aux yeux de sa meilleure amie. « A moins qu'elle ne m'ait jamais tout raconté, songea-t-elle… Tout ça date de trop longtemps, je me souviens pas de tout. » Elle décida donc d'écouter avec attention la suite du souvenir de Mitchie même si celle-ci choisit ce moment pour cesser de parler puisque suite à leurs autres baisers, elle était rentrée dans le camping-car de sa famille pour dormir. Jack la fixait surprit et pour cause, ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle avait le vertige.

« - Comment as-tu fait pour te lancer dans le vide, demanda-t-il.

« - Ben en fait, j'ai découvert que j'appréhendais simplement la hauteur, je n'ai pas le vertige… Mais c'était plus commode pour éviter de sauter du plongeoir, précisa-t-elle en fixant sa meilleure amie.

Celle-ci grogna. En effet, elles avaient usé de beaucoup de techniques pour ne pas faire certaines choses. Suite à l'incident dans la piscine, Scarlett avait déclaré une verrue l'empêchant de nager ou alors elle avait systématiquement ses règles. Quant à Mitchie, elle s'arrangeait pour éviter certaines activités. Comme les sauts du plongeoir ou l'épreuve de la corde ou des anneaux. Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à simuler sa peur de descendre la fois où leur professeur l'avait obligé à monter en haut de la corde. A chaque nœud, elle s'était plainte que c'était son maximum seulement il l'avait poussé à monter en haut aussi elle s'était accrochée tout en haut et avait refusé de descendre hurlant de peur dès qu'elle regardait vers le sol. Les pompiers avaient dû se déplacer et elle avait été « secourue » par l'un d'entre eux pendant que son collègue faisait la morale au professeur qui avait dû s'excuser auprès de la jeune fille. De plus l'incident était remonté jusqu'aux oreilles de ses parents et ils avaient été se plaindre auprès du directeur qui avait interdit au professeur de refaire monter Mitchie à plus de deux mètres du sol. Jack rit de bon cœur en apprenant cette anecdote et les félicita toutes les deux pour leurs idées tordues.

« - Ce ne sont pas nos seules techniques en fait. On arrivait aussi à esquiver les épreuves d'orientation. On faisait quelques mètres et dès que le prof n'était plus en vu, on voyait avec un type qui craquait pour l'une ou l'autre et on leur demandait de faire l'exercice pour nous. En échange, on devait aller au ciné avec eux ou embrasser leurs joues, ce n'était pas un gros sacrifice.

« - Sauf Danny, nuança Mitchie. J'ai eu du mal à me dépêtrer de lui.

« - C'est vrai qu'il t'avait demandé un vrai baiser et qu'en plus ce sale type a exigé qu'il soit fait dans la cour du lycée.

« - Dans le genre collant… Il foutait la trouille a plusieurs gars et j'ai dû jouer les filles terrorisée par son copain pour qu'ils y aillent à plusieurs pour lui demander qu'il m'oublie.

« - Mais vous étiez de vraies garces en fait !

« - Ouais, avec le recul je le reconnais, sourit Mitchie, mais on était méchante avec personne. On profitait juste un peu du pouvoir qu'on avait sur les mecs. Et ça été la seule fois où on a du faire ce genre de chose. Crois-moi ça nous calmées et après pour les courses d'orientation on se cachait simplement avant de revenir bonnes dernières sans avoir fait la moitié de l'exercice.

Il secoua la tête amusé puis avisa l'heure. Le spectacle allait bientôt commencer aussi ils payèrent le repas puis rejoignirent le chapiteau où ils firent la queue. Dès qu'ils purent entrer, ils s'installèrent avant de noter qu'il y avait trois places réservés au premier rang. Juline, une des femmes qui vivaient avec la troupe sans faire partie du cirque embrassa la joue de Mitchie et leur indiqua que c'était les leurs. Elle la remercia et ils prirent place alors que la brunette leur expliquait qu'elle sortait avec Oliver Callaway, un des cracheurs de feu. Assise entre Jack et Scarlett elle, n'eut pas à se répéter alors que le jeune homme se demandait pourquoi ils étaient si bien placés. Et surtout comment elle connaissait la jeune femme. Ce fut sa sœur qui lui expliqua que plus jeune, elle était sortie avec un des types qui y travaillait avec la troupe. Il hocha la tête et lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'elle avait de drôles de relations avec le monde du spectacle la faisant rire doucement. Pourtant, elle ne regrettait aucune minute de ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Shane. Pas même lorsqu'elle avait fait le mur pour le rejoindre secrètement. Sa chambre dans le camping-car se composait d'un lit d'une personne et d'une porte-accordéon qu'elle fermait avec un petit crochet.

 _Flash-back en POV Mitchie_

 _Je fermais sa porte puis ouvris la petite fenêtre. Heureusement que je suis toute fine, songeais-je en me glissant par la fenêtre carrée. » Shane, qui était de l'autre côté, m'attrapa pour m'aider à me remettre sur mes pieds. On s'embrassa à peine une seconde puis on s'éloigna sans bruit pour rejoindre le parc où on se balada doucement. Il était entre le terrain de camping et celui où était la troupe. On se balada main dans la main en discutant doucement pour qu'on ne sache pas qu'on était là, seulement on finit vite par fatiguer et Shane trouva un coin discret. Cachés par des buissons, on s'allongea sur le sol pour regarder le ciel étoilé. Même si rapidement, on se fit face afin de pouvoir s'embrasser tendrement. Je frissonnais en sentant sa langue se glisser dans ma bouche et lorsqu'il me renversa, je me laissais faire appréciant de le sentir s'allonger sur moi. Nos corps collés l'un à l'autre, On profita de la chaleur de l'autre et doucement, il glissa sa main sous le pull que je portais. Je frissonnais une nouvelle fois en sentant ses doigts sur ma peau et le manque d'air nous sépara._

 _« - Ça va, demanda-t-il en frôlant la peau de mon ventre._

 _« - Très bien… J'aime bien ce que tu me fais, avouais-je, mais je n'ai jamais… Je…_

 _« - Ne t'en fais pas, je ne comptais pas te faire l'amour Mitchie._ Souviens-toi, rien de trop profond et pas de je t'aime.

 _« - D'a… D'accord alors tu peux continuer._

 _« - Tu laisses souvent les garçons dont tu n'es pas amoureuse caresser ton ventre ? Glisser ses mains sous tes vêtements ?_

 _« - Non, mais j'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu n'en profiteras pas, contrairement à ceux du lycée qui pourrait penser autre chose… Et tu sens bon._

 _Il hocha la tête en souriant et me demanda jusqu'à quel point j'avais confiance en lui. Je ne compris pas réellement sa question mais répondis qu'elle était totale. Ce dut être la réponse qu'il attendait puisqu'il posa un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de remonter mon pull pour embrasser mon nombril. Je soupirais surprise mais lui assura qu'il pouvait recommencer quand il me posa la question. Je le vis hocher la tête avant que de nouveaux baisers furent déposés sur mon nombril et autour. Je soupirais à chaque bisou espérant secrètement plus et souris quand je sentis le bout de sa langue sur ma peau brûlante. Il y dessina un cœur qu'il embrassa avant que ses baisers ne remontent plus haut. Il se releva et je me redressais sur mes coudes pour lui demander ce qu'il avait._

 _« - Rien, chuchota-t-il en me volant un baiser, je m'assure qu'on est vraiment seuls. J'ai envie de faire quelque chose mais je refuse que quelqu'un puisse nous voir et t'entendre soupirer de plaisir._

 _« - Que comptes-tu me faire ?_

 _« - Ça, c'est une surprise, murmura-t-il contre ma bouche, mais j'espère que tu l'apprécieras._

 _Je rougis, m'interrogeant sur ce qu'il avait en tête et me tus pour écouter, moi aussi les alentours. Seulement on était totalement seuls dans ce parc et il me proposa de me rallonger. J'obéis curieuse et légèrement excitée par cette surprise. Je le vis se pencher à nouveau sur mon ventre puis ses baisers reprirent. Ils restaient doux, même si parfois je sentais le bout de sa langue sur ma peau. Je fermais les yeux appréciant ce moment et souris, à nouveau, quand il embrassa ma peau remontant doucement vers mon sternum. Une petite voix au fond de moi me disait que je devais l'arrêter mais je n'avais aucune envie d'être sage ce soir. Je faisais le mur pour la première fois et j'avais envie d'en profiter aussi lorsqu'il remonta davantage mon pull, je le laissais faire, me cambrant même pour dégager mon dos. Il grogna et se redressa à nouveau. J'allais l'interroger seulement il y eut de drôles de bruits puis il prit la parole._

 _« - N'aie pas peur Mitchie, je veux juste que tu retires ton pull mais hors de question que tu t'allonges sur l'herbe. Enfile ça s'il te plaît comme ça tu n'auras pas froid._

 _Tout en parlant, il posa quelque chose sur mes cuisses et je souris en sentant le cuir de la veste qu'il avait. Sans hésiter, je troquais mon pull contre sa veste et respira le col. S'il m'entendit, il ne fit aucune remarque et je me rallongeais aussitôt alors qu'il l'embrassait. Je fus momentanément déçue qu'il arrête d'embrasser mon nombril mais je répondis à son baiser avec tendresse dès qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il caressa mon ventre de ses doigts et quand le manque d'air nous sépara, il glissa ses lèvres dans mon cou et grogna satisfait me faisant sourire. Je fis glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux le faisant soupirer de plaisir alors que ses lèvres descendaient doucement sur mes clavicules. Je fermais les yeux en sentant que sa main se glissait dans mon dos, la collant à lui et gémis en sentant qu'il n'avait plus son tee-shirt. Peau contre peau, je sentis sa chaleur la réchauffer et lorsque ses lèvres dérivèrent vers ma poitrine, je me laissais faire fermant simplement les yeux en m'abandonnant à lui. Mes doigts caressaient toujours ses cheveux le faisant grogner. Ses baisers étaient de plus en plus brûlants et quand je sentis ses lèvres sur le soutien-gorge que je portais, je l'appelais d'une voix brûlante en me cambrant contre lui. Il dut apprécier ma réaction puisqu'il en déposa plusieurs autres avant de glisser jusqu'à l'autre._

 _Fin du flash-back_

La musique retentit, la faisant revenir au présent et elle se concentra sur le spectacle tout en se rappelant la déception qu'elle avait ressentie quand il s'était arrêté. Ils n'avaient jamais été plus loin mais ses baisers étaient brûlants et lorsqu'il était revenu contre sa bouche, il avait donné l'impression de vouloir la dévorer. Elle se rappelait de ses jambes s'enroulant autour de la taille de son petit ami. De lui, se collant à elle. A elle, rougissant en sentant qu'il avait envie d'elle. Le premier numéro commença et elle secoua la tête, les joues rouges. C'était un numéro de jonglage et elle observa les jongleurs voulant savoir s'ils faisaient toujours le même numéro. Seulement, ils avaient changés et elle applaudit aussi joyeusement que les enfants présents sous le chapiteau.

Quand Monsieur Loyal présenta le numéro de tigres, elle fixa la scène et sourit en voyant que Shane faisait entrer deux tigres avec lui dans l'enclos qui faisait la taille de la scène ronde. Ne voulant pas qu'il soit blessé, elle se retint de le fixer préférant observer les animaux. Elle écarquilla les yeux à chaque tour qu'ils exécutèrent et quand le numéro s'acheva, elle applaudit impressionnée alors que Jack lui demandait, comme à chaque numéro, si c'était avec lui qu'elle était sortie. Pour se faire entendre, il était obligé de lui chuchoter à l'oreille et cette fois-ci, elle acquiesça.

« - T'as bon goût, ce mec est sexy, admit-il.

« - M'aurais-tu caché tes tendances homos, demanda-t-elle alors que Scarlett s'approchait.

« - Quoi, demanda-t-elle choquée. Jack ? Répond à la question !

« - Mais non, je ne suis pas homo, je trouve jusque son ex la mérite. Physiquement en tout cas.

« - Dommage, on aurait été débarrassé de Britney, souffla Mitchie en souriant.

Ils rirent avant d'être dérangés par le numéro des clowns. Même si ceux-ci empêchaient surtout le présentateur de parler du prochain numéro en tournant autour de lui. Le clown joyeux poursuivait le triste avec un seau rempli d'eau. Du moins c'est ce qu'en avaient conclu les spectateurs puisque lorsqu'ils étaient intervenus à la fin du numéro avec les chiens, leur dresseuse avait été trempée. Le clown triste, Jason précisa Mitchie en le reconnaissant, se faufila derrière le premier rang et elle grogna en comprenant qu'elle serait la prochaine victime. Sans surprise, Jason s'arrêta derrière elle en tirant la langue à son acolyte qui lança le seau sur elle. Heureusement, cette fois-ci ce fut des confettis de toutes les couleurs qui lui tombèrent dessus et tout le public, elle compris, rit joyeusement alors que les clowns repartaient en coulisses. Pour sa part, elle passa le numéro suivant, à retirer les confettis qu'elle garda sur sa veste afin de leur rendre à la fin du spectacle. Elle termina pour voir le numéro d'Ashlyn et observa la jeune femme monter sur le fil et faire son numéro. « Elle est impressionnante, songea-t-elle en la voyant marcher à l'envers sur son fil. » A plusieurs reprises, la jeune femme changea la direction de ses pas, avançant en avant ou en arrière, quand elle ne faisait pas demi-tour mais finit par rejoindre la fin de son fil sous les applaudissements du public.

…

Dès qu'elle entra dans la salle, Shane l'observa. Elle était accompagnée de Scarlett, qu'il trouvait amusante, ainsi qu'un jeune homme. « Probablement le fiancé de Scarlett, songea-t-il. » Seulement à mesure que le spectacle passait, il changea d'avis. Il lui parlait sans cesse à l'oreille la faisant sourire, rire ou rougir et il se demandait quelle était leur relation. A nouveau, les affres de la jalousie le consumèrent et remercia Ashlyn quand elle le rejoignit, après son numéro.

« - Encore à regarder _ta locale_ ? Décidément, tu ne l'oublieras jamais !

« - C'est une amie Ash, je te l'ai déjà dit, souffla-t-il doucement.

« - Alors pourquoi tu fusilles son mec du regard ? Tu es encore amoureux d'elle !

« - Non, mentit-il. Je ne suis plus amoureux. Je l'ai été, c'est vrai, mais c'est terminé.

« - Tu as intérêt, décréta-t-elle.

« - Sinon quoi ?

Il s'était tourné vers elle, dos au public et l'interrogea du regard. Comme elle était en tenue, il la dominait d'une tête et il se concentra pour ne pas en profiter pour la menacer physiquement. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas peur de lui et le fixa dans les yeux quand elle reprit la parole.

« - Sinon je vous détruis !

« - Arrête Ash, tu n'as pas le bras assez long pour ça !

« - Ah oui ? Parce que tu crois que tu resteras dans le spectacle si je parle à mon père ? Tu devras quitter la troupe !

« - On parie ?

Sur ces mots, il rejoignit Will et attendit quelques instants. Le numéro de Lucy était bientôt terminé et il allait présenter le numéro de sa femme. Seulement dès que la dresseuse de chevaux fut sur scène, il l'interpella.

« - Petite question Will, si je quitte Ash, tu me vires de la troupe ?

« - Non et elle le sait. Je l'ai prévenu dès le début. Quoi qu'il se passe, la troupe reste ensemble sauf si tu décides de partir. Pourquoi tu comptes quitter ma fille ?

« - Bonne question, soupira-t-il. Je ne supporte plus ses crises de jalousies et elle le sait. Je lui dis chaque jour depuis trois mois. Elles sont à la base de chaque rupture.

« - Je sais. Bon ne t'en fais pas fiston, même si vous vous séparez, qui que ce soit qui en prenne l'initiative, tu resteras. De toute façon, je sais très bien que vous ne finirez pas ensemble. Vous êtes trop différents. Quoi que pense ma femme qui prépare votre mariage.

Shane sourit et le remercia en lui tapant sur l'épaule puis s'éloigna pour rejoindre copine. Ou peut-être son ex-copine, il ne le savait pas encore. Elle continuait de le regarder mais cette fois, il y avait une étincelle de peur dans son regard et il sut ce qu'il devait faire.

« - Je viens de parler à ton père, je ne quitterais pas la troupe si on se sépare et tu le sais depuis deux ans.

« - Sauf si je lui dit que tu m'as trompé.

« - Je suis fidèle et tout le monde le sait ici… Cela étant dit, Ash, c'est terminé.

« - Que… Quoi, demanda-t-elle en le suivant à l'extérieur du chapiteau. Comment ça c'est terminé ?

« - Tu m'as très bien compris. Je te l'ai dit que je ne supportais plus tes crises de jalousies inutiles qui nous blessent chaque fois un peu plus. Et par-dessus tout, je déteste qu'on me menace ! Tu m'as demandé de choisir entre toi et les enfants que je compte bien avoir un jour, j'ai choisi mon avenir, plutôt que toi !

« - Tu dis ça à cause de ta locale mais dans deux semaines quand on repartira de LA, tu me demanderas de revenir, assura-t-elle avec un sourire.

« - Non Ashlyn, c'est terminé. Je suis revenu après chacune de nos disputes. Tu n'as jamais fait le premier pas pour que notre couple résiste à ton caractère alors c'est terminé. Je ne reviendrais plus. Au revoir, ajouta-t-il en embrassa sa tempe.

Sur ces mots, il revint sous le chapiteau pour voir que le numéro de Stefany touchait à sa fin et il applaudit en même temps que le public même s'il n'avait rien vu. Elle revint dans les coulisses avec ses chevaux qu'elle ramena dans leur enclos. Quand elle fut de nouveau sous le chapiteau, il inspira et alla voir le couple pour leur annoncer qu'il venait de rompre avec Ashlyn. Will fut compréhensif se doutant depuis plusieurs semaines, que c'est ce qui finirait par arriver alors que sa femme sortit aussitôt rejoindre sa fille qui était retournée dans leur camping-car.

La fin du spectacle arriva sans qu'elles ne reviennent et Shane comprit que son ex-copine devait pleurer la fin de leur histoire dans les bras de sa mère. Will rappela tout le monde sur scène et ils vinrent saluer le public qui applaudissait à tout rompre en se levant. Même si ce fut Mitchie qui lança l'idée rapidement imité par ses deux amis, il avait décidé que l'homme à ses côtés n'était qu'un ami, et le reste du public. Le chapitre s'éteignit et tout le monde sorti. Public comme artiste. Il fit comme tout le monde et Nate s'approcha lui demandant si la rumeur était vraie. Il n'était plus avec Ashlyn. Il confirma avant de s'étonner. Son ami n'était pas surprit et lui annonça même que Jason lui devait cinq dollars. Ils avaient fait le pari au début du mois. Jason pensait que le couple tiendrait encore un mois alors que lui avait parié l'inverse. Il rit en le traitant de con puis s'écarta de la foule. Officiellement pour aller voir les tigres mais c'était surtout pour voir si Mitchie l'attendait comme il le lui avait demandé. Il sourit en la voyant l'attendre en regardant les étoiles et sortit pour la rejoindre.

« - Salut.

« - Oh salut, sursauta-t-elle. Sacré spectacle, vous étiez tous incroyables !

« - Je transmettrais, sourit-il.

« - Merci… Et ton numéro est impressionnant. Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir peur des tigres.

« - Je n'ai pas peur d'eux, ni eux de moi, tu sais ? Ils savent que je ne me servirais pas du fouet sur eux. C'est juste le signal pour dire qu'il faut faire l'exercice. Et comme je m'occupe d'eux, ils ne me croquent pas.

« - Mouais… Mais pourquoi les tigres ? Il y a dix ans vous aviez monté un numéro de clowns avec Jason. Numéro qui est au point à ce propos, dit-elle en lui montrant les confettis dans la veste qu'elle serrait du poing.

« - En effet mais… J'ai décidé de m'occuper des tigres… Ils me faisaient penser à cette ado de quinze ans que j'avais croisé pendant ses vacances.

« - Tu es devenu dresseur de tigre à cause de moi ?

« - En souvenir de toi, la reprit-il avant de regarder la veste. Attend on va te débarrasser de ça.

Il ouvrit et tous les deux entrèrent pour rejoindre la tente des costumes. Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de ressortir en notant que certains se changeaient encore. Il rit dans son dos et prit le vêtement qu'il vida dans le sac de confettis qu'ils avaient encore puis décida de se changer rapidement. Il la rejoignit donc presque cinq minutes plus tard mais il portait un jeans et un pull et non plus ses vêtements de spectacle qui le faisaient presque ressembler à Indiana Jones. Quand il refit face à la jeune femme, elle lui sourit doucement et il l'entraîna, à nouveau dehors. Loin des oreilles de la troupe. Ce qu'il voulait lui dire ne concernait personne pour le moment. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils furent dehors, il resta muet se contentant de garder sa main dans la sienne, frôlant sa peau du bout du pouce. Cette sensation lui avait manqué en dix ans. Il avait essayé avec d'autres. Leur tenir la main ainsi, se balader sans rien faire d'autre que de caresser sa peau, mais il n'avait jamais retrouvé ce bien-être qu'il sentait en lui quand il était avec Mitchie.

« - Alors, finit-elle par demander… Tu m'as demandé de t'attendre ici pour me dire si tu serais libre, tu te souviens ?

« - Oh euh oui, se reprit-il… Eh bien je suis libre demain soir si tu veux. En fait je suis libre un soir sur deux. On a deux dresseurs donc on se relai sur scène. Un coup l'un, un coup l'autre. Ça permet d'avoir aussi des soirées pour nous.

« - Ok… Veux-tu qu'on se voit demain soir ? On pourrait…

« - Et si on allait partager une Regina ? Comme au bon vieux temps ? Ce délicieux bon vieux temps.

« - Ashlyn ne sera pas jalouse ?

« - Elle n'a plus de raison de l'être, souffla-t-il… En fait, on n'est plus ensemble. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Selon Nate ça couvait depuis longtemps, précisa-t-il. Tu n'es pas en cause. Même si je me réjouis de ta venue.

« - Tu ne devrais pas mais ok, voyons nous demain alors. Veux-tu qu'on se retrouv…

« - Je viendrais volontiers te chercher chez toi, si j'ai ton adresse, précisa-t-il.

Elle rit mais lui demanda un instant. Elle voulait demander à Scarlett l'autorisation de la lui donner. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle lui donna l'information. Il la remercia en souriant puis soupira longuement en regardant derrière lui. Il savait qu'il devait rentrer dans son camping-car seulement il ne voulait pas laisser la jeune femme partir. Il chercha donc un moyen de la retenir encore quelques minutes quand le visage du jeune homme qui l'accompagnait lui revint à l'esprit.

« - Ton mec sera d'accord ? Que tu dînes avec un ex, précisa-t-il devant son air perplexe.

« - Mon mec ?

« - A moins que c'était le fiancé de Scarlett ? Le mec qui était avec vous ce soir.

« - Jack ? Non, rit-elle. Jack c'est son petit frère. Ils ont une relation très fusionnelle depuis qu'ils ont emménagés à Los Angeles. C'est comme mon petit frère de substitution puisque je suis enfant unique.

« - Oh, soupira-t-il soulagé. Dans ce cas, je…

« - Ecoute j'aimerais rester avec toi toute la nuit à discuter Shane, mais mes amis m'attendent pour rentrer. Demain on a encore une grosse journée du coup…

« - Je comprends… Tu veux que je vienne te chercher à quelle heure demain soir ?

« - Eh bien… dix-neuf heures… Je pense que ça serait bien. Non plutôt dix-huit heures trente. Scar aura moins le temps de tenter de me convaincre de m'habiller autrement.

« - Que comptes-tu porter ?

« - Bonne question mais ça ne l'empêchera pas de dire que je fais encore trop ado et pas assez femme.

« - J'aime ton style ado, chuchota-t-il. Ça te donne un petit côté fragile qui me plaît beaucoup, précisa-t-il en jouant avec le col de sa chemise.

Mitchie le regarda et sentit ses joues chauffer. Elle se racla la gorge pour faire passer sa gêne, ce qui le fit sourire et regarda en arrière. Ses amis l'attendaient et elle soupira avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme.

« - Je dois y aller Shane mais… On se voit demain soir d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête et se pencha pour embrasser sa joue. Elle sourit et lui fit la bise également avant de rejoindre ses amis. Scarlett la fixa amusée mais resta muette jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans la voiture seulement une fois à l'abri des regards… Mitchie fut noyée sous les questions. Que lui avait dit Shane ? Qu'avaient-ils prévus de faire après la pizza ? Comment allait-elle s'habiller ? Ce point sembla très important pour Scarlett puisqu'elle posa la question trois fois. Allait-elle accepter de l'embrasser ? De sortir avec lui maintenant qu'il était célibataire ? Ce fut la seule question à laquelle la newyorkaise accepta de répondre. Il était hors de question qu'ils sortent ensemble. Elle partait dans moins de dix jours et elle refusait l'idée de l'arracher à sa vie pour la suivre dans la sienne. Jack fut d'accord avec elle sur ce point et l'encouragea à résister à la tentation. Elle rit joyeusement et lorsqu'elles ne furent plus qu'entre elles, Mitchie soupira avant d'avouer à sa meilleure amie que Shane était à nouveau célibataire. Elle ne le lui avait pas encore dit mais, selon Scarlett, on pouvait lire l'envie de s'embrasser sur leurs deux visages.

« - Ils ont cassé quand ?

« - Entre cet après-midi et ce soir après le spectacle. Je ne sais pas… J'en saurais peut-être plus demain soir puisqu'on va manger une pizza ensemble.

« - Tu comptes mettre quoi ? Pitié laisse-moi t'habiller ! Voyons ce que tu as dans ton sac.

Elle attrapa la main de sa meilleure amie et monta dans sa chambre pour regarder ce qu'elle avait apporté. Elle avait deux jeans destroy et trois shorts en jeans en plus de la jupe qu'elle avait la veille et sa robe. Un pull et des débardeurs larges. Scarlett soupira en notant que même ses sous-vêtements étaient en coton et davantage confortable que sexy.

« - Demain je t'emmène de force chez _Victoria Secret's_ , décida-t-elle en sortant une culotte blanche. Comment veux-tu garder un mec avec ce genre de tue-l'amour ?

Mitchie la regarda en souriant et reprit son sous-vêtement qu'elle rangea avant de rappeler à sa meilleure amie qu'elle ne resterait pas à Los Angeles. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de repartir plus chargée qu'elle n'était arrivée. Elle resta intraitable même lorsque Scarlett lui proposa de brûler ses anciens sous-vêtements en coton dès qu'elle en aurait de nouveaux.

« - Va plutôt te coucher, tu divagues et je suis crevée.

« - Mais tu serais sexy dans de la dentelle rouge et…

« - Bonne nuit Scar, la coupa-t-elle.

Elle poussa sa meilleure amie en dehors de la pièce et ferma la porte à clé. Elle se changea et se coucha rapidement. Elle n'était pas réellement fatiguée mais elle voulait pouvoir repenser tranquillement à son ex petit ami. A la tendresse de son regard, aux traits angéliques de son visage, à la douceur de ses mains, à la chaleur de son corps. Malgré les années, la distance, les horreurs qu'elle avait vécues, la jeune femme n'avait jamais oublié les sensations qu'il avait fait naître en elle. Pas seulement durant cette nuit qu'ils avaient passé dans le parc à se caresser mais également lorsqu'ils s'étaient baladés sur la plage, main dans la main quand il l'avait emmené au cirque pour qu'elle reste avec lui quand il apprenait de nouvelles choses, avant de lui proposer de tester à son tour… les sentiments qu'elle ressentait quand ils s'embrassaient quand elle se blottissait simplement dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la jeune femme prit sa douche et chercha comment s'habiller. Elle se décida pour un short en jeans et un pull léger blanc à rayures bleues marines. Satisfaite, elle rejoignit sa meilleure amie qui était assise dans son canapé les pieds croisés sur la table basse. Elle la prévint que son petit-déjeuner était sur la table de la cuisine et Mitchie la rejoignit son bol dans les mains tout en lui demandant ce qu'elle comptait faire de la journée. Elles y réfléchirent une bonne partie de la matinée mais passèrent finalement la journée sur le canapé à regarder des émissions de télé stupides tout en discutant de leur vie devenues si différentes. Scarlett travaillait dans une agence de voyage et grâce à ça, elle avait pu avoir des réductions pour son voyage de noces et leurs billets pour Las Vegas, un métier qu'elle adorait alors que Mitchie n'était devenue secrétaire que pour par choix. Plongées dans leur conversation, elles ne virent pas le temps passer et sursautèrent quand Julian rentra.

« - Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez là ce soir, dit-il en embrassant sa fiancée. Habituellement, vous êtes dehors tous les soirs, précisa-t-il en voyant leurs regards étonnés.

« - Ouais c'était prévu mais on s'est posées deux minutes pour réfléchir au programme… Mais c'était il y a huit heures, pouffa-t-elle en voyant l'heure. Tu vas être en retard Ma Tigresse !

« - Ah bon ? Il est dix-huit heures, Shane vient me chercher à la demie… Ce qui me laisse trente minutes pour me brosser les dents, enfiler mes tennis et mettre un gilet, je suis large !

Scarlett soupira et la convainquit de se maquiller. Elle grogna mais accepta de mettre un peu de mascara mais rien de plus si bien qu'elle fut de retour moins de cinq minutes plus tard, dans le salon. Elle ne parla pas pour autant préférant écouter le couple parler de leur mariage. Ils partaient le lendemain, le jeudi soir puis elle rentrerait seule à Los Angeles où elle resterait seule jusqu'à lundi. Scarlett resterait avec elle jusqu'au mercredi. La sonnette retentit et elle leur proposa de rester en place. Ce devait être pour elle. Elle ouvrit la porte et salua Shane.

« - Je suis à toi dans deux minutes, le temps de mettre mes chaussures.

« - Prends ton temps, je suis un peu avance et… Salut Scarlett, ajouta-t-il quand un couple les rejoignit.

« - Salut Shane. Mon chéri, c'est Shane, l'ex copain de Mitchie quand on avait quinze ans. Shane, je te présente Julian mon fiancé.

« - Salut. Ravi de rencontrer le chanceux qui va épouser la femme de sa vie.

« - Pareil pour moi Shane. Je la connais pas depuis longtemps mais ne brise pas le cœur de Mitchie sinon je serais obligé de te briser les os et franchement ça m'ennuierait de me marier avec le visage amoché.

« - Pourquoi amoché, demanda sa fiancée.

« - Je ne pense pas que Shane se laisserait taper dessus sans répondre !

« - Si je brise le cœur de Mitchie ? Si, admit-il avec sérieux.

« - Ok bon ben nous on y va, passez une bonne soirée, les interrompit Mitchie en poussant sn ami dehors.

Elle attrapa son gilet et son sac puis le suivit jusqu'à une voiture rouge. Un Dodge Dakota qui ne semblait pas récent. Shane lui ouvrit galamment la porte avant de la rejoindre pour l'emmener jusqu'à la pizzéria où ils avaient partagé une pizza dix ans auparavant. A nouveau, il lui tint la porte de la voiture et du restaurant avant de la conduire à une table à l'écart. Elle s'assit face-à-lui puis remercia la serveuse qui leur apporta un menu chacun… Même s'ils se décidèrent pour la même pizza que dix ans plus tôt accompagnée d'une bière pour lui et d'un soda pour elle.

« - Tu sais que tu es majeure maintenant ?

« - Euh ouais mais… J'ai arrêté de boire à la fac. J'ai eu une mauvaise expérience avec donc… Alors qu'as-tu fait depuis la dernière Regina qu'on a partagée ?

« - Tu veux dire hormis devenir dompteur de tigres, sortir avec quelques filles dont Ashlyn, et la quitter ? Pas grand-chose, sourit-il, et toi ?

« - Eh bien tout d'abord… Je ne suis pas devenue dompteur de tigres, rit-elle avant d'être interrompu par l'arrivée de leurs verres. Merci… Je suis retournée au lycée, ensuite je suis allée à la Julliard mais j'ai dû arrêter quand j'ai perdu mes parents. J'ai postulé pour travailler quelques temps dans une agence de pub et j'y suis encore… Oh et j'ai pris quelques cours de trapèze en souvenir de toi et de tissus aériens. Mais c'était pour le fun ce dernier.

« - Désolé pour tes parents, dit-il sobrement avant de sourire, pourquoi des tissus aériens ?

« - Par curiosité d'abord. Vous m'en avez beaucoup parlé et j'ai décidé de tester et puis j'ai trouvé ça magnifique alors j'ai continué durant un an avant d'arrêter quand…

« - Quand tu as perdu tes parents, termina-t-il pour elle quand elle se tut en baissant la tête. Je comprends… Tu sais j'ai perdu mes parents également. Enfin pour être exact, je ne les ai jamais connus. Ils m'ont abandonnés un soir dans la poubelle d'un magasin.

« - Oh mon Dieu c'est horrible, je suis désolée, je…

« - Ne le sois pas. En fait c'était un hiver, le cirque était au Texas sur le terrain où on passe l'hiver avec les animaux. Pauline, qui passait par là, m'a entendu pleurer et a suivi le bruit. J'étais dans un petit berceau tressé bien au chaud dans une couverture et il y avait une lettre tapée à la machine. Elle précisait que je m'appelais Shane Gray que j'étais né le sept septembre et que ma mère m'abandonnait parce que mon père était un junkie qui voulait me vendre contre de la drogue. Freddie et Pauline ont fait les démarches pour m'adopter mais ont insisté pour me laisser ma véritable identité. Sinon je serais Shane Fisher, sourit-il. Merci, ajouta-t-il quand la pizza fut posée entre eux.

« - Eh ben… Quel passé ! Tu as mal débuté dans la vie.

« - Ouais mais ça explique, paraît-il, mon besoin d'avoir des enfants et une famille à moi… C'est pour ça que je ne suis plus avec Ash, enfin c'est une des raisons. Elle ne veut pas d'enfants pour ne pas perdre sa silhouette athlétique alors que j'en veux plusieurs.

« - Je comprends… Ce sont quoi les autres raisons ?

« - Elle est jalouse… Mais trop jalouse. Je ne peux pas discuter avec une locale sans qu'elle vienne s'accrocher à mon bras, si je souris à une fille dans le public elle me fait une scène… Et sa mère me surveillait également pour me l'envoyer si jamais elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait. J'étouffais.

« - Je vois. Je suis donc en aucune façon une des causes de votre séparation ?

« - Aucune… Même si maintenant que je suis libre, j'avoue que j'aimerais bien trouver un moyen pour qu'on fasse un bout de chemin. Voir où ça mène.

« - Ça mènerait nulle part Shane et je le regrette, soupira-t-elle en prenant une part de pizza… Tu veux des enfants et…

« - Pas toi ?

« - Si j'adorerais en avoir, sourit-elle tristement, seulement… **Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants tu sais ? Je suis stérile, Shane**.

« - Ah bon ?

« - Oui je souffre d'endométriose sévère ce qui est un réel handicap pour simplement ovuler puisque mes trompes sont presque bouchées mais en plus je souffre d'anovulation, expliqua-t-elle. En gros au moment de l'ovulation, nécessaire pour concevoir un enfant, mes ovaires ne libèrent aucun ovocyte… Et même si elles en libéraient, comme le passage est bouché à cause de mon endométriose… Je suis stérile à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent… En fait je pourrais augmenter mes chances en prenant un traitement mais en fait je suis allergique à un des composants du traitement… Quand tu n'as pas de chance, souffla-t-elle, tu n'as pas de chance.

« - Il te reste la prière alors, sourit-il.

« - Ouais voilà mais je ne crois plus en Dieu depuis la mort de mes parents donc… Tu vois notre histoire serait vouée à l'échec.

« - Ça dépend, tu accepterais d'essayer non ?

« - Ouais je veux bien essayer, tous les jours s'il le faut, mais honnêtement j'ai plus de chances d'adopter ou alors de passer par une mère porteuse et encore je ne sais pas si ça fonctionnerait avec mes œufs.

« - Alors notre couple aurait une chance… Si tu partais avec nous, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

« - Ouais et laisser ma vie à New York sans me retourner ?

« - Pourquoi pas, demanda-t-il avec sérieux. Je te regarde, et crois-moi je te regarde énormément, tu ne sembles pas heureuse… Quand tu parles de New York, de ton boulot ou de ta vie là-bas, tes yeux expriment la tristesse alors que quand tu parles de Scarlett, de ton adolescence ou même de tissus aériens, tu sembles beaucoup plus joyeuse. Du coup je m'interroge sur la vie que tu as là-bas.

« - Elle est très bien ma vie, dit-elle fermement en se fermant à la conversation.

« - Pardon Mitchie je… Je ne voulais pas te pousser dans tes retranchements, dit-il en voyant son visage se vider d'émotions.

« - C'est rien, je… Je n'aime pas parler de ça.

« - Je m'en aperçois… Ecoute je suis vraiment désolé, je voulais simplement mieux te connaître. Comprendre comment ma jolie petite locale exubérante est devenue cette jeune femme plus calme avec le regard triste quand elle ignore qu'on la regarde, même si elle reste très belle, flirta-t-il doucement.

« - Euh ouais mais… Tu n'aimerais pas cette histoire, dit-elle sombrement.

« - Qu'en sais-tu ?

« - Eh bien… Tu aimes voir les jolies petites locales exubérantes se mettre à pleurer en te racontant comment elle a perdu ses parents par sa faute ? Comment elle a vu tous ses rêves partir en fumée ? Tu vois, ajouta-t-elle avant même de lui laisser le temps de répondre, tu n'aimerais pas cette histoire.

Il la fixa curieux mais s'abstint de commentaires pour le moment. Une pizzéria n'était pas l'endroit indiqué pour ce genre de conversation et il savait qu'elle détestait pleurer en public. Elle le lui avait avoué dix ans plus tôt et il n'avait pas oublié son côté fier. Il décida donc de changer de conversation et lui demanda si elle avait aimé faire du trapèze et du tissu aérien. Aussitôt son visage s'éclaira quand elle se mit à lui en parler et il comprit qu'elle était plus malheureuse qu'elle ne le laissait penser. Bien que rongé par la curiosité, il garda ses questions pour lui durant tout le repas puis lui proposa de marcher sur la plage comme avant. Elle acquiesça et main dans la main, ils foulèrent le sable chaud en se remémorant leur histoire.

« - Tu sais, la première fois que je t'ai vu, tu m'as surpris.

« - Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

« - J'étais persuadé que tout le monde avait déjà vu des animaux en vrai que les filles n'approchaient pas les inconnus et que les citadines étaient du genre méfiantes. Alors que toi, tu débarques, m'annonces que t'as jamais vu d'animaux de ta vie et tu acceptes de me suivre dans une ville que tu ne connais pas, alors qu'on ne se connaît même pas… Et tu étais super jolie ce jour-là !

« - Sérieux ?

« - Oh oui petite Tigresse. Tu portais un adorable petit short en jeans déchiré, une chemise blanche nouée sur ton nombril exempté de piercing, qui laissait voir que tu avais un haut de bikini rouge en guise de soutien-gorge… Oh et une paire de tong à grosses marguerites blanches.

« - Tu as une meilleure mémoire que moi, je ne me souvenais plus de ma tenue. Je me rappelle simplement que tu m'as prêté ta casquette du cirque.

« - Pour être honnête… J'ai souvent repensé à cette rencontre, avoua-t-il en lui prenant doucement la main. Elle n'aurait pu ne jamais arriver. C'était Nate qui devait coller les affiches mais il s'est foulé la cheville au matin.

« - Woah en effet… On pourrait croire à un conte de fée.

« - Si ça se trouve, c'était écrit quelque part. On devait se rencontrer, s'aimer…

« - Se séparer, s'oublier pendant dix ans, continua-t-elle pince-sans-rire.

« - Se retrouver et peut-être s'aimer ? Comme dans un conte de fée pour petite fille.

« - Mais oui bien sûr ! On vit dans un conte de fée et ma vie commence par « **Il était une fois** », grogna-t-elle en lâchant sa main.

Il fronça les sourcils mais la rattrapa pour reprendre sa main qu'il serra doucement l'obligeant à s'arrêter pour lui faire face. Elle crut qu'il allait l'interroger seulement il resta muet, se contentant de la regarder longuement si bien qu'elle finit par en être mal à l'aise. Elle tenta de se soustraire à sa poigne seulement il garda sa main dans la sienne et elle finit par baisser les yeux pour ne plus croiser son regard. Là encore, il utilisa sa main libre pour lui relever le visage plongeant, une nouvelle fois, dans son regard intense.

« - Arrête, tu me mets mal à l'aise Shane, souffla-t-elle en tentant de se soustraire à lui.

« - Pardon, j'essaie simplement de comprendre.

« - Comprendre quoi ?

« - Ce qui a pu t'arriver pour que tu n'aies plus le regard brillant… Que s'est-il passé dans ta vie Mitchie pour que tu perdes toute la joie de ton regard ? Pour que tu deviennes cette jeune femme belle mais distante avec les gens. Cette personne dont le regard est si malheureux quand elle ignore qu'on la regarde. Je l'ai vu Mitchie. Je t'ai vu hier soir au cirque, précisa-t-il, je ne t'ai pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde. Quand tu regardais Will qui présentait les numéros. J'ai vu ton regard s'éteindre à la fin de chaque numéro, j'ai vu ton sourire forcé quand Jack te parlait ou quand tu voyais certains numéros. Je te vois ce soir. Je vois ton regard qui se referme quand j'évoque ces dernières années ou tes parents. Je vois ton sourire fondre pour camoufler la tristesse qui t'étreint le cœur et je m'interroge sur les raisons de tous ces changements… Et je me demande ce que je pourrais faire, de mon côté pour que tu redeviennes cette jeune femme si pleine de vie, qui avaient des rêves pleins la tête. Cette femme qui avait peur du vide mais qui avait assez confiance en moi pour se lancer dans le vide. Parce qu'elle savait que je la rattraperais. Parce qu'elle ne craignait pas d'être blessée.

« - Elle a grandi et elle a découvert que la vie n'est pas un conte de fée. Que les jolies princesses ne sont pas sauvées par le beau prince charmant et que si elles veulent être libres, elles doivent prendre les armes elles-mêmes pour affronter le dragon qui les retient prisonnières… Sauf que dans ma vie, c'est le dragon qui m'a terrassé et non l'inverse. J'ai perdu le combat il y a six ans et j'apprends chaque jour à vivre avec cette défaite.

« - Pourquoi ?… Mitchie quel était ton dragon, demanda-t-il doucement en la fixant.

« - L'alcool, répondit-elle sombrement… On fêtait l'obtention de notre place en première année à la Juillard, expliqua-t-elle en regardant l'océan. On était tous super heureux de faire parti des élus. La semaine de sélections a été très éprouvante pour chaque élève et… Enfin bref, on a décidé de quitter le dortoir pour aller boire dans un bar pas loin. Les secondes années nous ont dit de ne pas faire cette erreur, qu'on la payerai le lundi matin quand on découvrirait le rythme soutenu des journées mais on était jeunes et cons… Enfin bref, on a bu… Je ne sais même pas combien de pichets de bières on a commandé cette nuit-là, souffla-t-elle. Mais à la fin on était tous complètements ivres. Certains sont rentrés au dortoir à quelques rues de là mais moi je ne me sentais pas de prendre le volant. Surtout que je devais rentrer chez moi puisqu'on devait passer le week-end dans le Maine chez ma grand-mère. Bref, j'ai laissé ma voiture sur place et j'ai appelé mes parents. Ils sont venus me chercher et m'ont promis un sermon le lendemain quand j'aurais décuvé. Il était quelque chose comme deux heures du matin mais un type a surgi de je ne sais où et a foncé dans notre voiture. Mon père a tout tenté pour l'éviter mais sans succès. Notre voiture a fait un tonneau avant de tomber à l'envers dans le fossé…

 _Flash-back en POV Mitchie_

 _Après avoir été secouée dans tous les sens, la voiture s'arrêta enfin et je regardais autour de moi. J'avais la tête en bas, signe que la voiture était retournée et je grognais. Sortir de là allait être difficile… Un bruit de moteur qui s'éloignait, m'indiqua que la voiture responsable fuyait les lieux de l'accident et je pestais mentalement après ce type. A cause de lui, on allait arriver en retard chez mamie et… Je rouvris brutalement les yeux en me rappelant que je n'étais pas seule dans l'habitacle. Mes parents étaient avec moi et je tendis l'oreille pour les entendre geindre ou même respirer._

 _« - Papa ?… Maman, appelais-je inquiète. Maman… Papa ?_

 _« - Je… Je suis là Mitchie, souffla mon père d'une voix fatiguée. Tu… Tu vas bien, reprit-il après avoir toussé plusieurs fois._

 _« - Oui, je… Papa, pourquoi maman me répond pas ?… Maman… Maman, criais-je en me penchant vers l'avant._

 _« - Je… Ne t'occupe pas de maman pour le moment ma chérie. Détache-toi doucement et sors de la voiture s'il te plaît._

 _Il avait du mal à parler correctement et je déglutis avant de hocher la tête. Je commençais à déboucler ma ceinture seulement celle-ci résista et je m'énervais sur la boucle quelques instants alors que papa me demandait ce qui se passait. Je m'essuyais le visage, en notant que je pleurais, et lui expliquais le problème tout en continuant de m'escrimer contre la boucle de métal. Une main moite vint l'aider quelques minutes et je frissonnais en sentant les doigts glacés de papa contre les miens. A deux on tira la boucle dans tous les sens sans qu'elle ne cède puis la main de mon père faiblit. Il ne tirait plus sur la ceinture se contentant de l'écarter afin que je vois mieux le problème… Même si la voiture était dans le noir. Je le penchais pour tenter de voir quelque chose quand la ceinture me gifla le visage. Je relevais le nez pour demander à mon père ce qu'il s'était passé mais ma respiration se coupa en voyant son bras inerte alors que sa tête était tombée sur son épaule._

 _« - Papa, l'appelais-je mue par un très mauvais pressentiment… Papa…. Papa s'il te plaît, reste. Ne me laisse pas toute seule, reniflais-je en m'essuyant le visage… S'il te plaît, papa reste avec moi, sanglotais-je en attendant vainement sa réponse… Papa, criais-je, ne me laisse pas ! Pas toute seule… Papa, gémis-je en pleurant._

 _J'attrapais sa main et la serrais tout en l'appelant de plus en plus fort, il ne me répondit pas. Il était encore en vie, je sentais son pouls contre mes doigts et je le priais de s'accrocher tout en cherchant quoi faire pour l'aider. J'étais toujours attachée à mon siège et mon portable ne m'était pas accessible… Son pouls faiblit puis s'arrêta et lorsque j'en pris conscience, je me mis à pleurer pour de bon. Ma tête me semblait soudain lourde aussi je recommençais à tenter de me détacher… Si je restais ainsi je risquais d'avoir de graves problèmes de santé et je devais me libérer pour alerter les secours et venir en aide à mes parents. Je grognais en me cassant violemment un ongle avant de me souvenir du petit couteau que maman emmenait partout. Je tirais ma ceinture au maximum et attrapais son sac avant de m'excuser un million de fois. Elle détesterait que je fouille à l'intérieur mais c'était probablement ma seule chance de nous sortir de là. Je fouillais dedans, puis localisais l'objet tranchant. Je me concentrais et réussis à couper la ceinture. Je grognais quand je tombais la tête la première sur le sol avant de hurler de douleur. Quelque chose, que je soupçonnais être un de mes os, venait de craquer plutôt violemment. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je rejoignis mes parents et pris leurs pouls avant de me mettre en pleurer en sentant que c'était trop tard… Ils étaient partis, j'étais seule au monde et personne ne verrait la voiture avant demain au minimum… J'avais froid dans ma petite veste en cuir et je déplaçais le bras de ma maman avec douceur avant de m'asseoir entre eux pour tenter d'avoir un peu de chaleur._

 _Fin du flash-back_

« - C'est un homme qui promenait son chien qui a découvert la voiture le lendemain matin, chuchota-t-elle des larmes pleins la voix, et qui a appelé les secours. Quand ils sont arrivés, ils m'ont trouvé blotti entre mes parents qui étaient morts depuis plusieurs heures, acheva-t-elle si doucement qu'il eut du mal à l'entendre. Ma mère n'a pas souffert selon les médecins et mon père a sacrifié sa vie pour tenter de me sauver. Il… En bougeant, il… Il a aggravé la blessure qu'il avait au cou et ça lui a… Il est… Il n'a pas… Et tout ça c'est ma faute. C'est moi qui aie tué mes parents, acheva-t-elle en pleurant dans ses mains.

Sans un mot, il la prit contre elle et la laissa pleurer sur son épaule de longues minutes. En réalité, il n'avait pas l'intention de faire cesser ses larmes, il était bien trop occupé à chercher quoi dire à la jeune femme qu'il serrait contre lui. Que pouvait-il lui dire de toute façon ? Qu'elle n'était pas la cause de cet accident ? Qu'elle n'avait pas tué sa famille ? Que le seul responsable était ce chauffeur qui avait leur avait rentré dedans ? Shane était persuadé qu'elle le savait. Qu'au fond d'elle, la jeune femme ne se croyait pas responsable. Ce qu'elle avait vécu était horrible, c'était vrai, mais elle n'était pas coupable. Ce n'était pas elle qui conduisait l'autre voiture. Et son attitude avait été responsable. En refusant de prendre le volant, en appelant ses parents, elle s'était probablement épargnée d'autres souffrances. Pourtant les mots refusaient de quitter sa gorge. Il avait conscience qu'il devait parler, lui dire qu'elle était innocente mais allait-elle seulement le croire ? Qui était-il pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à culpabiliser ? Il n'était qu'une histoire d'été. Un petit flirt qu'ils avaient cru sans conséquences. Il avait naïvement cru, qu'il allait vite oublié cette ado pleine de vie qui n'avait pas peur d'essayer de nouvelles choses. Ni de sauter dans le vide, ni de laisser un garçon plus âgé la déshabiller dans un parc désert pour goûter sa peau. Il avait pourtant essayé. Suite à leur arrivée au Texas, il avait laissé d'autres citadines s'approcher, tenter de le draguer pour lui faire oublier la brunette seulement, s'il avait embrassé d'autres filles, il ne les avait jamais laissé entrer dans la troupe. Il n'avait jamais pu s'y résoudre. Elle avait été la seule à entrer sous le chapiteau vide, à se balader parmi sa famille, à entrer dans le camping-car où il vivait avec Freddie et Pauline.

 _Flash-back en POV Shane_

 _Trois jours après notre premier baiser, je demandais l'autorisation à Will de faire entrer Mitchie sous le chapiteau. J'avais conscience que c'était interdit, les gens du cirque aimaient rarement se mélanger à ceux qui vivaient dans les villes qu'ils traversaient mais Will, qui semblait trouver amusant que je passe beaucoup de temps avec une fille, hocha la tête. C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait aucun secret entre nous et tous savaient où Pauline m'avait trouvé. Ils avaient dû rester plusieurs semaines de plus au Texas pour réussir à faire tous les papiers. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Will avait acheté ce terrain texan au lieu de le louer comme chaque année. Parce qu'on m'avait abandonné tout près et j'espérais, à chaque fois qu'on y retournait, que je croiserais ma mère biologique… Ou même mes grands-parents, mais personne n'avait jamais revendiqué mon appartenance à leur famille. On y restait quelques mois par an cependant. Mais même durant ces deux mois, j'espérais en vain… Enfin j'en profitais pour regarder les artistes préparer leur numéro pour l'année. Je revins à moi quand Will me répondit par l'affirmative et je souris. Notant l'heure, je rejoignis l'entrée principale du cirque et attendis sagement l'arrivée de Mitchie. Quand elle fut enfin là, je souris et pris doucement sa main me retenant de l'embrasser comme j'en avais envie… Même si je savais que toute la troupe devait être au courant qu'on s'était embrassé. Me reprenant, je proposais à Mitchie d'entrer sous le chapiteau._

 _« - Cool je vais enfin voir le dôme vide et de jour._

 _« - C'est un chapiteau Mitchie, la repris-je amusé._

 _« - Je sais mais je trouve que dôme c'est plus joli comme mot. Ça lui va mieux, précisa-t-elle en tapotant la toile rouge et jaune… Alors qu'as-tu envie qu'on fasse ?_

 _« - J'ai demandé à Will et il est d'accord pour que je te fasse faire le tour des coulisses._

 _« - Cool ! Je vais pouvoir voir les tigres ? Et découvrir les secrets des magiciens ? Et voir le spectacle de l'intérieur ? Je pourrais assister à la répétition du numéro de trapèze ? Oh vous avez des_ _ **hippopotames**_ _?_

 _« - T'es dingue, ris-je. Et tu m'as posé trop de questions je ne peux pas répondre à tout mais non on n'a pas d'hippopotames, ils ont besoin d'eau et on ne peut pas se balader avec une énorme cuve vide qu'il faudrait remplir dans chaque nouvelle ville pour éviter qu'ils soient malade. La logistique pour un numéro avec eux serait énorme… Et puis ils sont un peu gros pour faire autre chose que nager._

 _« - Ah… Dommage, ce doit être beau des hippo… Un peu gros je te l'accorde mais bon tant pis, je me contenterais des petits chiens. Et je ne t'ai pas posé trop de questions. Juste une sur les tours de magies pour découvrir leurs secrets…_

 _« - C'est non. Phao ne dévoile ses secrets qu'à un autre magicien ma petite._

 _« - Alors tant pis… Et puis je dois venir au spectacle ce soir, je pourrais voir le numéro de trapéziste._

 _Je souris et lui pris la main avant qu'on ne traverse le chapiteau pour rejoindre le gros de la troupe. J'essayais de ne pas m'arrêter sur les battements de mon cœur qui s'étaient accélérés dès qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle serait sous le chapiteau ce soir… Ni quand j'avais sa main dans la mienne ou quand on s'embrassait. Tout ça ne voulait rien dire, je n'étais pas amoureux, simplement bien avec elle parce que j'étais célibataire depuis trop longtemps. Je revins à moi et j'écoutais tout le monde discuter avec Mitchie. On passa deux heures à discuter avec tout le monde, Mitchie accrocha surtout avec Caitlyn, ma meilleure amie et je lui présentais chaque nouvelle personne qu'on croisait puis on arriva enfin là où je vivais. Je frappais à la porte, au cas-où et entrais pour noter que c'était vide. Je souris et l'invitais à l'intérieur avant de fermer derrière elle en la regardant… Elle est vraiment belle._

 _« - Bienvenu chez moi. Enfin chez mes parents._

 _« - Vous vivez dans ce camping-car toute l'année ?_

 _« - On passe deux mois généralement au Texas dans des petites maisons mais sinon oui, pourquoi ?_

 _« - C'est carrément génial, s'exclama-t-elle en regardant partout._

 _« - Ouais enfin c'est quand même petit, précisais-je surpris par sa réaction. Et crois-moi il n'y a aucune intimité quand c'est aussi petit._

 _« - Je sais, notre camping-car au camping est plus petit que celui-ci et quand mes parents se font des câlins, j'entends tout, c'est dégoûtant, grimaça-t-elle avant de rire. Tu me fais visiter ?_

 _Je ris mais acceptais de lui montrer notre cabine de toilette ainsi que le lit où je dormais… Au-dessus de la cabine du chauffeur. Ce n'était pas forcément pratique et j'étais pressé de pouvoir avoir mon propre camping-car pour ne plus être obligé de ranger mon lit chaque matin. Le mien étant au-dessus de celui de mes parents, j'étais dans le même cas qu'elle. Gêné quand je les entendais faire autre chose que dormir. Même si généralement, je leur demandais de me prévenir afin que je dorme ailleurs._

 _« - Et tu dors où dans ces cas-là ?_

 _« - Généralement chez Nate ou Jason, parfois chez Will… Sauf le soir de la St-Valentin ! Généralement tous les couples décident que c'est le jour des gros câlins et je finis par dormir sous le chapiteau avec Ashlyn, Jason, Nate… Enfin tous ceux qui sont célibataires._

 _« - Ça vous fait comme une grosse pyjama party ? Ce doit être trop cool ! Je n'en ai jamais fait à plusieurs, moi… Enfin pas comme dans les films où on est plusieurs filles et qu'on parle de garçons en se vernissant les doigts de pieds. Généralement je suis qu'avec mon petit chaton et on discute de garçons, bon ok j'avoue mais on a quinze ans, se justifia-t-elle me faisant rire doucement, sauf qu'au lieu de se vernir les pieds, on regarde des films idiots qu'on connaît par cœur… Ou alors on fait une razzia dans le frigo de mes parents et on se fait un pique-nique sur ma couette._

 _« - C'est sympa comme soirée._

 _« - Ouais et j'ai hâte d'être à la prochaine. Mais faut que tu saches que je vais parler de toi. Puisqu'on sort plus ou moins ensemble._

 _« - Plus ou moins ?_

 _Tout en parlant, je lui proposais de s'asseoir sur le petit canapé et je l'écoutais me donner sa version de notre histoire. Je n'avais pas prévu de rester longtemps ici, je voulais simplement lui montrer l'envers du décor, elle semblait trouver la vie dans une troupe de cirque parfaite seulement alors que c'était tout de même beaucoup de galère. Pourtant j'aimais l'écouter parler de cette vie que je ne connaissais pas. Des cours au lycée, des amitiés qui se faisaient ou se défaisaient, des décors qui ne changeaient jamais. Jusqu'à lors j'avais toujours préféré la vie que je menais plutôt que celle des citadins mais durant l'après-midi qu'on passa à discuter, je me demandais si je pourrais être heureux en vivant comme elle. Dans une ville. Avec ces centres commerciaux, ces habitudes, ces soirées entre amis chez l'un ou l'autre, ces cours au lycée, un avenir à construire quelque soit nos choix… Petit-à-petit, j'en viens à penser à elle. A la vie qu'elle retrouverait bientôt. Aux garçons qu'elle laisserait l'embrasser, la caresser, lui faire l'amour. Elle se marierait probablement à l'un d'eux et ils finiraient par avoir des enfants qui aurait, comme elle, le choix de vivre la vie qu'ils voulaient. Cette pensée me pinça le cœur pourtant je ne pouvais pas l'envier pour autant, j'aimais ma vie. Être au contact de certains animaux, vivre sur la route, voir du pays, rencontrer des gens différents à chaque arrêt… Tout ça me manquerait si je décidais de planter mes racines dans du béton. Pourtant j'en avais soudainement très envie._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Les sanglots contre son épaule cessèrent doucement et il baissa la tête pour la regarder. Elle commença à s'éloigner en s'excusant d'avoir pleuré mais il posa son index sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire. Il se moquait qu'elle ait mouillé le tee-shirt qu'il portait et qu'il soit tâché de mascara. Au contraire, il se sentait flatté qu'elle ait baissé son armure devant lui. Ce qu'il lui avoua en murmurant tout en caressant son visage. Lentement, il essuya ses dernières larmes avec son pouce puis se pencha pour embrasser sa joue avec délicatesse. Il la sentit frissonner à ce contact et sourit avant de poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur sa peau douce. Cette fois-ci elle eut un léger sourire. Ne voulant pas qu'elle ait peur, il descendit doucement sur sa bouche et les pressa avec tendresse. Il craignit une seconde qu'elle le repousse seulement, comme lui, elle pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sans réfléchir, il glissa sa main dans sa nuque et réclama un vrai baiser. Baiser qu'elle lui donna sans tarder alors qu'il sentit ses mains se glisser autour de sa taille. Son cœur s'accéléra brutalement et il la colla contre son corps d'homme tout en réclamant l'accès à sa langue. Il la sentit gémir contre ses lèvres mais à aucun moment, elle ne le repoussa ou n'eut un geste de recul et lorsque le besoin d'air les sépara, il soupira contre sa bouche.

« - J'avais presque oublié à quel point j'aimais tes baisers _Sunshine_.

« - Pas moi, répondit-elle avant de revenir contre ses lèvres.

Il lui répondit tout aussi vite en se collant contre elle. Il avait eu envie de l'embrasser dès qu'elle lui avait ouvert la porte. « Non, songea-t-il en réclamant un meilleur accès à sa bouche, j'ai eu envie de l'embrasser dès que je l'ai revu. Dès que j'ai reconnu sa voix. » La tendresse de leur premier baiser céda la place à la passion de se retrouver enfin et il soupira son prénom quand elle enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de son dos. Dès lors une idée s'imposa à son esprit et il quitta sa bouche pour son cou sans cesser d'y penser.

« - Viens dormir chez moi cette nuit _Sunshine_ !

Il avait parlé avant même de décider si c'était une bonne idée et elle soupira longuement avant de s'éloigner de lui. Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant prendre ses distances et se demanda s'il n'avait pas mal interprété ses baisers. Il allait lui poser la question seulement elle posa son index sur ses lèvres et il embrassa le doigt avec tendresse au moment où elle lui demandait de se taire.

« - Je ne peux pas Shane. J'en ai envie, n'en doute pas mais… Demain je pars pour Las Vegas pendant deux jours. Scar se marie là-bas et je ne reviens pas avant vendredi dans la journée… Et je crois qu'un peu de distance ne nous ferait pas de mal.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Tu es libre d'hier soir Shane et je sais qu'une rupture fait mal. Si je passais la nuit dans tes bras, dans ton camping-car, Ashlyn n'en souffrirait que plus. Elle penserait que tu l'as quitté pour moi et je ne veux pas de cette étiquette.

« - Mitchie, tu repars bientôt et je ne veux pas perdre le peu de temps que je peux avoir en ta compagnie.

« - Justement, je pars bientôt. Dans un peu plus d'une semaine… On aura juste le temps de se créer des souvenirs et de se construire un beau chagrin d'amour. Il n'existe aucune fin heureuse pour nous. Je ne veux et ne peux pas te demander de quitter la vie que tu aimes tant et je ne peux pas quitter la mienne pour le moment.

« - Quand ? Pourras-tu quitter cette vie qui ne te rend pas heureuse, précisa-t-il.

« - Je ne sais pas Shane. Laisse-moi y penser d'accord ? Je reviens vendredi et je viendrais voir le spectacle, c'est promis.

« - Alors je t'attendrais. Vendredi soir. Je dirais à Sophia, de te faire entrer gratuitement, souffla-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de lui demander de la raccompagner chez Scarlett. Il soupira, déçu que la soirée se termine si tôt mais quand elle lui demanda s'il lui en voulait, il lui assura le contraire. Il comprenait qu'elle ait besoin d'un peu de temps. De plus leur soirée avait été riche en émotion. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre et s'il ne voulait plus perdre de temps avec elle, il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse quelque chose contre son grès. Cependant, il refusa de lâcher sa main sauf le temps qu'il fasse le tour de la voiture. Il eut à peine fermé la porte qu'elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa avec un soupçon de passion malgré la tendresse de sa bouche. Il sourit et souffla son prénom de désir avant de démarrer le moteur.

Durant le trajet, ils restèrent silencieux profitant des derniers instants qu'ils vivaient ce soir mais trop rapidement à leur goût, il se gara devant la petite maison rose et blanche. Les lumières étaient éteintes et il se pencha vers elle pour lui voler un baiser avant de lui demander d'attendre avant de sortir. Il fit le tour du Dodge et vint lui ouvrir la portière avant de la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte. Ils s'arrêtèrent sous la véranda et au lieu d'entrer, elle se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa avec douceur. Il l'enlaça sans même réfléchir et répondit à son baiser qui devint rapidement plus passionné si bien qu'il finit par l'asseoir sur la balustrade pour se coller à elle. Elle sentit le désir qu'il avait pour elle et se maudit en se rappelant qu'elle avait refusé de passer la nuit avec lui. Pourtant une voix au fond d'elle lui assura que c'était la meilleure solution et quand l'air les sépara, elle souffla son prénom en posant son visage contre son torse. Il la serra fort contre son cœur puis embrassa le sommet de sa tête avant de proposer de rentrer. Sinon il risquait de la kidnapper pour l'enfermer dans on camping-car. Elle rit à cette idée mais le repoussa suffisamment pour descendre de son perchoir avant de déposer un baiser rapide sur sa bouche. Il serra les poings pour ne pas la retenir davantage et la regarda rentrer chez elle avant de rejoindre sa voiture.

« - Alors cette soirée, demanda Scarlett depuis la cuisine.

« - Magique, soupira-t-elle… On s'est embrassés et c'était comme si on ne s'était jamais quitté… Pourquoi est-ce que je m'inflige une telle déception Scar ? On ne pourra aller plus loin qu'une nouvelle amourette d'été. Après je rentre à New York, je reprends ma vie où je l'ai mise en pause et lui repart sur la route pour faire rêver petits et grands…

« - Pourquoi devrais-tu rentrer à New York Mitchie ? Tu détestes ton job et pardon si je me trompe mais tu sembles tellement plus heureuse depuis que tu as revu Shane… Rentre, fais tes cartons et rejoins-le où qu'il soit. Donnez-vous rendez-vous quelque part.

Mitchie regarda sa meilleure amie et sourit doucement avant d'embraser sa joue. Shane n'avait pas de portable, et ils ne pourraient se donner rendez-vous nulle part. S'ils devaient se retrouver, il faudrait compter sur le hasard ou le destin. Ne voulant pas polémiquer sur ce point, la brunette monta se coucher mais resta des heures allongée, les yeux ouverts à repenser à leurs baisers a ses confidences à celles du jeune homme à ses mains la collant contre lui. Elle avait envie de passer une nuit avec lui. « Juste pour savoir ce que ça fait de se réveiller dans les bras d'un homme, songea-t-elle. Enfin non je préfère savoir ce que ça fait de se réveiller dans ses bras… Sentir sa présence contre moi, ses bras autour de ma taille, sa chaleur… » Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le sommeil la gagner et se réveilla avec le sourire. Ses rêves avaient été peuplés du regard de Shane et elle partit prendre sa douche avant de rejoindre les futurs mariés qui étaient en train de courir dans tous les sens.

« - Britney a décidé qu'elle ne viendrait que si elle était mon témoin alors que depuis le début, j'ai décidé que c'était toi. Mais si elle ne vient pas, Jack ne vient pas, par solidarité alors que c'est le témoin de Julian et mes parents me demandent de tout arranger avant midi, dit-elle en guise de bonjour.

« - Je vois… Dis-moi chaton, si je ne m'abuse, elle est jalouse cette Britney ?

« - Euh oui pourquoi ?

« - Alors dis-lui que ça t'arrange qu'elle ne vienne pas, comme ça je pourrais draguer ton petit frère. Elle devrait revenir sur sa décision, supposa-t-elle en s'asseyant à la petite table.

Scarlett sourit et appela aussitôt Britney pour la prévenir du changement que son absence occasionnait et tous purent l'entendre hurler qu'elle serait là. Ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer que Jack ne perdait pas la tête. Quand elle raccrocha, Julian félicita Mitchie à qui il s'était très vite attaché. Aussi, pendant qu'elle montait faire son sac pour passer la nuit sur place, il prit sa fiancée près de lui.

« - Tu sais, je crois que Los Angeles lui réussit mieux de New York… On pourrait lui proposer de rester chez nous le temps qu'elle puisse trouver un boulot non ?

« - J'adorerais mais je ne crois pas qu'elle dira oui. Cela dit, tu peux lui proposer, je suis d'accord avec ton idée.

Julian sourit et l'embrassa tendrement avant de monter également à l'étage. Il croisa Mitchie dans l'escalier alors qu'elle descendait son sac puis elle aida Scarlett à tout nettoyer avant leur départ. Ils partaient à midi et elle soupira en songeant qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de passer voir Shane. Songeant à une idée, elle emprunta la voiture de Scarlett et donna un mot, à son intention, à Juline qui lui promit de le transmettre. Satisfaite, elle rentra juste à temps pour que Julian prenne le volant et emmène tout le monde à l'aéroport. Les parents de Scarlett et Dylan, l'oncle du futur marié, les retrouvèrent devant la porte d'embarquement. Tout le monde s'embrassa et Britney demanda à son petit ami de dire à Mitchie qu'elle ne l'attirait pas. Ce qu'il fit en souriant.

« - Désolé Mitchie mais je ne suis plus amoureux de toi… Surtout depuis que t'as revu ton dresseur de tigres.

Elle hocha la tête amusée et ne lui répondit franchement qu'une fois qu'ils furent tous l'avion. Plus pour rassurer Britney, assise à côté de lui, que pour le jeune étudiant. Il le comprit avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche. Le sourire qu'elle avait était parlant.

« - Au fait Jack, désolée de te le dire maintenant mais t'es bien trop jeune pour moi.

« - Sans blague, sourit-il en se tournant pour la regarder. Alors ton dresseur tu l'as revu ?

« - J'ai passé la soirée avec lui, répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres et le regard rêveur.

Il n'ajouta rien et prit la main de sa petite amie qu'il embrassa en la fixant dans les yeux. Il avait bien conscience que sa famille ne supportait ni sa prétention ni sa jalousie mais ils savaient tous deux qu'ils ne finiraient pas ensemble. Ils étaient différents et surtout s'ils étaient ensemble c'était essentiellement parce qu'ils avaient les mêmes fantasmes. Elle était exubérante et il aimait sa manière de flirter. Il ne comptait plus les textos où elle lui annonçait qu'elle ne portait rien sous ses vêtements, quand ce n'était pas des photos. Le soir où elle avait rencontré ses parents et sa sœur, Britney lui avait avoué, juste avant de frapper à la porte qu'elle ne portait qu'une paire de bas. Elle l'avait même laissé vérifier l'information alors qu'ils étaient tous à table. Jack savait que c'était surtout pour cette raison que sa mère ne l'aimait pas. Elle les avait surpris et avait fait la leçon à son fils dès qu'ils avaient été seuls. Une soirée dont il se souvenait très bien. « Et qui risque de me hanter pendant longtemps, songea-t-il amusé malgré tout. »

…

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel, Julian rappela à tout le monde qu'ils avaient décidé de se marier à la _Little Chapel of the flowers_ à quinze heures. Ainsi, ils auraient tous le temps de profiter des casinos ou des attractions qu'offrait la ville du pêché. Ils rejoignirent l'hôtel où ils avaient réservé des chambres et tout le monde s'installa avant de se changer. Malheureusement Mitchie découvrit qu'elle partageait celle de Jack et Britney. Opélie avait décrété qu'ainsi ils seraient moins tentés de faire l'amour. Seulement la new-yorkaise leur assura que ça ne l'a dérangeait pas, elle ne comptait pas rester enfermer dans la chambre. Sur ces mots, elle fila dans la salle de bain et enfila la robe qu'elle avait acheté pour l'occasion puis ressortit pour laisser Britney se préparer. Pour sa part, elle se contenta de se maquiller rapidement puis d'enfiler ses escarpins et attendit, avec Jack la petite amie de celui-ci. En attendant, ils firent la liste des attractions et de ce que chacun avaient envie de faire. Elle était tentée par la balade en hélicoptère et un spectacle de magie alors qu'il avait envie de passer la soirée au _Coyote Ugly Bar and Dance Saloon_. Ils furent cependant interrompus par le retour de Britney et Mitchie dut admettre qu'elle était superbe. Elle portait une petite robe. Les bretelles et le haut en forme de cœur étaient recouverts de paillettes alors que la jupe était vaporeuse. Composées de plusieurs couches de voiles, elle lui arrivait aux genoux et Jack ne trouva rien à dire.

« - Son mutisme doit vouloir dire que tu es magnifique Britney, sourit Mitchie avec sincérité.

« - Euh ouais, dit-il en revenant à lui. Tu es superbe bébé… J'espère pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie avant de te ramener dans la chambre pour t'arracher cette robe.

« - Hey ho modère tes ardeurs Junior, je compte repasser me changer avant de vous laisser la chambre, intervint Mitchie.

Le jeune homme la regarda les joues roses et partit se changer laissant les deux filles entre elles. La brunette reprit aussitôt son activité. Elle cherchait quoi faire avant de quitter la ville du péché puis finit par se décider pour aller marcher sur le _skywalk_ avant de rentrer à Los Angeles. Ce qu'elle signala à Britney afin qu'elle sache où elle serait. Visiblement, elles ne pourraient pas s'entendre et Mitchie refusait de se plier aux exigences d'une gamine de vingt ans. Elle avait prévenu Jack qui devrait faire tampon entre elles. Heureusement, il ressortit peu après et comme ils étaient tous prêts, ils rejoignirent la chambre des parents où Scarlett se changeait.

« - Mon Dieu tu es magnifique Scar, souffla Mitchie en la voyant dans sa robe. Elle est parfaite !

La robe paraissait pourtant simple avec sa coupe bustier et sa jupe fluide seulement tout était recouvert de dentelle dessinant des bretelles à celle-ci. La taille était marquée par un ruban beige et orné de trois roses. Quant au dos, il semblait se lasser comme les corsets d'une autre époque. Enfin une petite traîne ronde terminait la robe. La future mariée avait relevé élégamment ses cheveux dévoilant sa nuque fine. Charlie entra pour appeler son fils afin qu'ils partent les premiers. Jack donna rendez-vous à sa sœur devant l'autel puis embrassa sa petite amie avant de quitter la pièce. Restées entre filles, elles discutèrent des activités durant dix minutes puis sortirent à leur tour. Dans l'ascenseur plusieurs personnes félicitèrent la future mariée lui souhaitant tout le bonheur possible.

Quand elles arrivèrent dans la chapelle, la musique raisonna et tout le monde se leva pour regarder Scarlett entrer. Seule Mitchie regardait Julian. Son regard pétilla de joie dès qu'il vit sa future épouse entrer et elle sut que sa meilleure amie avait trouvé l'homme de sa vie. Refusant de penser à Shane, Mitchie se concentra sur la cérémonie et ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes devant la beauté de celle-ci. C'était plus rapide qu'une véritable cérémonie mais l'heureux couple voulait surtout se marier. Ils se moquaient de ne pas avoir pu inviter toux ceux qu'ils connaissaient, les personnes les plus importantes étaient avec eux. Mitchie et Jack signèrent les papiers attestant qu'ils s'étaient mariés puis ils quittèrent la chapelle, leur certificat provisoire en main. Charlie suggéra de monter le ranger dans leur chambres puisque tous ou presque avaient décidé de se changer. Seules Mitchie et Scarlett décidèrent de continuer de porter leur robe et se baladèrent ainsi dans l'hôtel. Julian pour sa part avait simplement retiré son nœud papillon et sa veste afin d'être plus à l'aise et tout le monde se sépara. Sauf les jeunes mariés qui décidèrent de faire comme Mitchie. Ils partirent tous les trois voir Las Vegas en hélicoptère.

…

Shane récupéra le mot de Mitchie quelques minutes après le départ de celle-ci et il s'enferma dans son camping-car pour en prendre connaissance.

 **Bonjour Shane,**

 **J'espère que tu as passé une nuit agréable. La mienne a été peuplée par ton fantôme. Tes yeux brillants, ton sourire incertain mais chaleureux, tes bras protecteurs… Je n'avais pas dormi aussi bien depuis plusieurs années et c'est grâce à toi. Je t'en remercie. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour t'écrire ce mot malheureusement mais si j'ai bien suivi, demain soir, tu es libre. Pourquoi ne pas se retrouver à l'entrée des artistes pour passer la soirée ensemble ? Si tu es d'accord, préviens Sophie qu'elle me transmette ton message quand j'arriverais.**

 **J'espère te voir demain soir.**

 **Ta Sunshine**

Il sourit et se promit de prévenir Sophie qu'il était d'accord. Même s'il préférait attendre la dernière minute au cas-où il y aurait un changement imprévu. Il passa sa journée à s'occuper des tigres, à discuter avec des gens qui venaient voir la ménagerie, à répondre aux questions des plus jeunes comme des plus âgés et lorsque l'heure du spectacle commença, il partit se changer et se plaça de manière à ne gêner personne comme chaque soir ou presque. Naturellement il n'y eut aucun problème, hormis le regard incendiaire de son ex copine mais il refusa d'entrer dans son jeu. Il la connaissait et savait que ses regards n'étaient là que pour le provoquer et donc passer du temps avec elle. Ils avaient joué à ce jeu trop souvent et Shane en avait assez. Il devenait trop vieux pour jouer à des jeux d'enfants, comme il les appelait avec Nate et Jason. Malheureusement à la fin du spectacle Stefany intercepta Shane et lui suggéra de s'excuser auprès d'Ashlyn et que celle-ci consentirait à oublier leur rupture.

« - Je suis désolé Stef mais je ne changerais pas d'avis. C'est fini entre nous et depuis longtemps, dit-il résolu.

« - Tout ça à cause de la locale, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Stefany mon amour arrête. Laisse les jeunes régler leurs problèmes entre eux, intervint Will d'une voix calme.

« - Oh je t'en prie ! Prend sa défense en plus ! Ta fille a le cœur brisé mais défend-le alors qu'il a tout fait pour lui faire croire qu'ils feraient leurs vie ensemble.

« - Stefany, à aucun moment, je n'ai laissé croire ce genre de chose à Ashlyn. Elle sait que je n'ai jamais supporté sa jalousie ni ta surveillance, c'était même un de nos sujets de dispute le plus régulier. On a rompu des dizaines de fois parce que ni elle ni toi n'avaient suffisamment confiance en moi pour me laisser discuter avec les citadins. Elle le sait. Et elle m'a très bien fait comprendre que je devrais choisir entre la famille que j'aimerais construire et elle. Or je déteste les ultimatums alors non, je ne l'ai jamais laissé croire qu'on se marierait elle et moi.

« - Tu lui dois des excuses pour lui avoir brisé le cœur comme tu l'as fait. Tu sais très bien qu'on aurait fini par convaincre mon petit amour de te donner un enfant afin que vous soyez tous les deux comblés.

« - Mais je n'ai aucune envie de faire ma vie avec une femme qu'il faut convaincre d'avoir des enfants. Elle n'en veut pas et je respecte sa décision. C'est son corps Stef et si Ash ne veut pas d'enfant, la convaincre du contraire serait une très mauvaise idée ! Tout comme me convaincre qu'on serait plus heureux sans. Je respecte ces décisions, à vous de respecter les miennes.

« - Shane a raison ma chérie et…

« - Will ! Tu vas devoir choisir ton camp ! Soit tu es avec ta fille, soit tu es contre elle !

« - Tu sais très bien que je serais toujours du côté de notre fille mais…

« - Alors vire Shane !

« - Hey ho, intervint Freddie qui était resté muet jusque là, pourquoi serait-ce mon fils qui doit quitter la troupe et non pas Ashlyn ?

« - Parce que c'est ma fille et celle de Will !

« - Et Shane est notre enfant, signala Pauline en prenant le jeune homme par les épaules. Je te préviens Will, si tu vires Shane, je pars également !

« - Et moi, approuva Freddie.

« - S'il reste, c'est moi qui part Will, surenchérit Stefany. Choisi !

« - Stop, cria-t-il fatigué. La journée a été longue et…

« - Tu ne défends pas ta fille si je comprends bien !

« - Hey attendez, intervint Caitlyn, j'adore Ash mais si Shane s'en va, je le suis.

« - Personne ne quittera la troupe ce soir ! La journée a été longue et trop de choses ont été dites ce soir, décida-t-il. Alors tout le monde rentre chez soi. On va tous dormir et on reprendra cette conversation demain quand on sera reposé. Est-ce bien compris, demanda-t-il en regardant chaque personne dans les yeux.

Tous hochèrent la tête et Shane fut le premier à quitter les coulisses pour rejoindre son camping-car. Il s'enferma et regarda autour de lui. A sa gauche, des lits jumeaux, pour quand il aurait des enfants ainsi qu'un placard. A côté des lits jumeaux, il y avait une petite salle de bain avec une cabine de douche et des toilettes. A sa gauche à lui, il y avait la kitchenette composée d'un évier, d'un petit frigidaire et un garde-manger. En face se trouvait le coin salon composé de deux banquettes et d'une table. Enfin à l'opposé des lits jumeaux, se trouvait son lit de deux personnes avec un petit placard au pied. Au-dessus de chaque meuble, se trouvait des placards en hauteur où il avait rangé de quoi vivre. Nourriture, linge de maison, plats… Verrouillant sa porte, il se déshabilla et se coucha rapidement en espérant qu'il ne serait pas seul la nuit suivante.

Comme chaque soir, il s'endormit rapidement et lorsqu'il se réveilla, il prit sa douche puis avala un petit-déjeuner avant de sortir pour aller s'occuper des tigres. Il changea la paille des cages puis les nourrit avant de les laisser tranquille. Les visiteurs ne viendraient pas voir les animaux avant encore deux longues heures aussi il rejoignit Caitlyn qui s'entraînait déjà avec Nate. Il les regarda quelques instants puis la jeune femme l'aperçut et lui proposa de se joindre à eux. Il resta avec eux jusqu'à onze heures puis sortit pour discuter avec les locaux. Il répondit aux questions sur les tigres et les éléphants. Plongé dans son activité, il en oublia de déjeuner mais il s'en moquait. Il avait toujours été sociable et il resta quelques heures dans la ménagerie. Il aida certains enfants à s'approcher de Mamu, le plus calme des éléphants.

…

« - Salut étranger.

Il se tourna surpris et sourit en reconnaissant Mitchie. Etonné, il regarda sa montre avant de s'approcher pour l'embrasser. Il craignit un instant qu'elle ne le repousse mais elle répondit à son baiser avec douceur. Il s'écarta de quelques centimètres et l'interrogea sur le mariage. Elle eut le regard absent durant quelques secondes puis lui assura qu'il avait été magnifique.

« - J'imagine que t'en as profité pour jouer au casino ?

« - Non, je ne joue pas avec mon argent. Ceci dit j'ai visité Vegas en hélico, j'ai vu _Chicago_ , la comédie musicale, précisa-t-elle, et ce matin j'ai été voir le _skywalk_. C'est un pont suspendu du coup tu as l'impression de voler au-dessus du Grand Canyon, résuma-t-elle.

« - Une comédie musicale ? Tu chantes toujours, demanda-t-il en la faisant entrer dans le campement.

« - Euh non… Je ne t'ai pas tout dit, l'autre soir. Sans qu'on sache vraiment pourquoi, mes cordes vocales ont été abîmés durant l'accident et… Salut Caitlyn.

« - Hey Mitchie. Comment vas-tu ? Le mariage était sympa ?

« - Je vais bien et le mariage était super. La cérémonie était rapide, Julian et Scar voulaient surtout se marier, ils ne voulaient pas d'un gros mariage mais c'était super.

« - Tant mieux. Au fait, il paraît que tu as fait du tissu aérien ?

« - Ouais, admit-elle en coulant un regard à Shane qui souriait taquin, pendant un an mais non tu oublies. De toute façon, je passais en coup de vent.

Caitlyn la fixa en riant mais remonta pour continuer de s'entraîner alors qu'ils quittaient le chapiteau pour rejoindre son camping-car. Chemin faisant, ils croisèrent Stefany qui fusilla la jeune femme du regard, même si elle la salua. Ce fut plutôt froid mais Mitchie supposa, à tort, qu'elle avait peut-être passé une mauvaise matinée. Elle changea d'avis cependant quand ils croisèrent Ashlyn. A nouveau la brunette salua la funambuliste mais celle-ci les fusilla tous deux du regard avant de les ignorer superbement.

« - Dis donc, elle est sympa ta petite maison, dit-elle en entrant dans le camping-car… Pourquoi t'as des lits jumeaux ?

« - Parce que j'ai toujours voulu des enfants donc j'ai acheté un camping-car en conséquence.

Tout en parlant, il la regarda. Elle portait un débardeur vert clair sur un jeans marine. Par-dessus, elle avait ajouté un petit pull fin gris plus court et plus large. A ses pieds, elle portait une paire de tennis verte de la même couleur que son débardeur avec un chouchou au niveau du poignet. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique si simple soit sa tenue. Elle fit le tour de la pièce et il retint une grimace en songeant qu'il n'avait pas pensé à faire son lit. Seulement, elle ne fit aucune remarque préférant se tourner vers lui. Se reprenant, il lui proposa de s'asseoir et leur servit de quoi se rafraîchir.

« - Pourquoi Stefany semblait si froide ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, demanda-t-elle perplexe.

« - Toi, non. C'est de ma faute en réalité. Tu te souviens j'ai quitté Ashlyn, sa fille. Fille qui a très mal pris notre rupture et Stefany, en bonne mère qu'elle est, protège sa fille. Ce qui est normal mais…

Il soupira et lui raconta la conversation qu'ils avaient eue la veille après le spectacle. Elle écarquilla les yeux en se demandant s'ils allaient tous quitter la troupe puis lui posa la question. Il haussa les épaules. En réalité, il ignorait ce qu'il se passerait. Pour le moment, Will n'avait parlé à personne de tout ce qui c'était dit la veille. Pour sa part, il espérait que Stefany se calmerait et que son ex copine se reprendrait. Ce n'était pas le premier couple qui se séparait dans la troupe mais c'était la première fois qu'Ashlyn et Stefany faisaient tant d'histoires. Ce qui l'ennuyait légèrement. Ne voulant pas trop réfléchir à ce qu'il se passerait si Will décidait de se séparer d'une moitié de la troupe, il proposa à la jeune femme de se balader hors du campement. Elle termina son verre en souriant mais le suivit hors du camping-car en se rhabillant correctement. Malheureusement au même instant, la funambuliste de la troupe passa. Elle la fixa choquée avant de signaler à Shane qu'il aurait pu avoir la décence d'attendre un peu avant de remplir son lit. Il sourcilla à cette accusation puis Mitchie lui expliqua le problème. Son pull remontait à chaque fois qu'elle s'asseyait. Malheureusement Ashlyn refusa de les croire préférant éclater en sanglots avant de rejoindre le camping-car de ses parents, lui précisa Shane. La brunette soupira et refusa de prendre la main du jeune homme ou même de marcher trop près de lui afin que personne ne pensent qu'elle remplaçait la jeune femme.

Ils passèrent une partie de l'après-midi dans la ville à se balader main dans la main, à revoir les endroits de leur première histoire. La plage où ils avaient passé une après-midi à bronzer, le parc d'attraction où ils étaient montés sur la grande roue, les trottoirs qu'ils avaient foulés main dans la main… Vers dix-huit heures cependant, elle lui proposa de manger avec elle chez Scarlett. Il acquiesça, curieux de voir où elle vivait pour le moment et ils rejoignirent la troupe afin de récupérer le Dodge. Ils ne s'en étaient pas éloignés afin de pouvoir marcher mais elle ignorait comment rejoindre la maison de Scarlett à pied.

« - Heureusement que tu sais régler le GPS, pouffa Mitchie quand il s'arrêta devant la petite maison.

« - Comme tu dis… Tu es sûre que ça ne t'ennuie pas ? On peut aussi aller dîner dehors.

« - Je sais cuisiner ne t'en fais pas. Ma mère adorait cuisiner, elle m'a appris un millier de recettes, précisa-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Fais comme chez toi, ajouta-t-elle en se déchaussant.

« - Ok merci, dit-il en la suivant.

« - Tu veux peut-être un tour du propriétaire ?

Il sourit amusé mais accepta avant de la suivre à travers les pièces. Bien qu'ils en firent vite le tour. Ce qui ne semblait pas les gêner l'un comme l'autre. Mitchie tenta bien de lui proposer de s'installer au salon pour se détendre, il resta avec elle tout le temps qu'elle cuisina. Il n'avait pas eu la télévision et elle avait supposé qu'il voudrait en profiter mais il s'en moquait. Il n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt qu'avaient les gens pour la télévision. Ashlyn adorait la regarder dans l'après-midi ou durant leurs vacances. Lui préférait en profiter pour se balader dehors ou bricoler. Même si récemment il s'était mis à la photographie, avant de lui demander si elle jouait encore. Elle hocha la tête amusée et lui expliqua que même si elle ne pouvait plus chanter aussi bien que quand ils s'étaient connus, elle avait toujours une voix agréable. De plus elle avait pris des cours de guitare durant des années et elle avait continué même après la perte de ses parents.

A vingt heures, ils quittèrent la maison pour rejoindre le campement du cirque. Main dans la main, ils traversèrent le campement et entrèrent discrètement dans le camping-car du jeune homme.

« - Alors pourquoi m'avoir fait venir chez toi, demanda-t-elle en le regardant fermer son camping-car à clé. Tu n'étais bien chez moi, c'est ça ?

« - Je n'ai jamais vu ton appartement, seulement la maison de ta meilleure amie, souligna-t-il, mais pour être honnête, quitte à passer la soirée avec toi, je préfère être chez moi pour maîtriser le décor.

« - Maîtriser le décor ?

« - Disons que chez moi je sais où tout se trouve et comme ça, je peux te chouchouter si l'envie m'en prend… Et vu ce que tu m'as raconté sur la plage, Mitchie, j'ai très envie de prendre soin de toi ce soir, ajouta-t-il à son oreille qu'il embrassa.

« - Shane… **Tu crois que les vœux se réalisent ?**

« - Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

« - Parce que je… Après cette nuit sous les étoiles, souffla-t-elle alors qu'il embrassait son cou, j'ai…

Elle ne put aller plus loin dans sa phrase. Il venait de trouver la zone de son cou la plus sensible. Elle le sentit sourire contre la peau qu'il taquinait et allait s'abandonner à ce moment quand il s'arrêta… Après y avoir déposé plusieurs baisers papillons.

« - Que s'est-il passé après notre nuit sous les étoiles, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

« - Je… J'avais fait le vœu que tu sois le premier.

« - Le premier ?

« - Oui, tu sais pour… Enfin disons que, balbutia-t-elle les joues rouges.

« - Tu avais espéré que je serais ton premier amant, comprit-il… Je t'assure que j'aimerais être celui qui aura l'honneur de l'être mais je ne suis pas certain d'être à la hauteur du cadeau tu sais ?

« - Pourquoi, demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

« - A cause de ce que tu as dit… Je ne veux pas quitter la vie que je mène et tu ne veux pas non plus que je le fasse. Et tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais pas quitter ta vie à New York du coup je me dis qu'il vaut mieux que tu offres ce merveilleux cadeau à un homme qui sera plus compatible avec ta vie actuelle, souffla-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête une seconde avant de baisser les yeux le faisant sourciller. Sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé, il lui releva le visage et l'interrogea du regard seulement elle resta muette. A la place, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa avec douceur. Elle le sentit sourire alors qu'il répondait à son baiser. Lentement, il rejoignit le coin salon de son camping-car et s'y assit avant de la prendre sur lui. A califourchon, elle se sentit plus confiante et devint plus fougueuse. Ses mains quittèrent son cou pour glisser sur son torse alors qu'il dessinait des cercles dans son dos. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur ses hanches puis sur ses chevilles. L'une après l'autre, il lui retira ses tennis et ses chaussettes avant de laisser ses doigts remonter sur son dos. Bientôt il fit passer ses mains sous le mini pull et elle leva les bras lui demandant implicitement de la lui retirer. Ce qu'il fit sans se prier jetant le vêtement au sol. Ce fut à son tour de sourire contre sa bouche avant de se coller contre lui. De son côté, elle frôla son tee-shirt avant de glisser timidement une main dessous pour frôler sa peau. Il frissonna, elle le sentit contre ses doigts, mais il lâcha son dos pour lever les bras à son tour. Elle se détacha de la bouche amusée et lui retira son tee-shirt qu'elle posa à côté sur la banquette. La passion augmenta entre eux et il remonta son débardeur pour pouvoir, à son tour, caresser le grain de sa peau. Elle soupira son prénom et il quitta sa bouche pour la regarder. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle leva à nouveau les bras et il lui demanda si elle était sûre d'elle. Pour seule réponse, elle se redressa et commença à dévoiler son nombril piercé. Il grogna en voyant sa peau bronzée et reprit le vêtement pour le lui retirer avant de lui demander de s'accrocher à lui. La seconde suivante, il se leva, l'entraînant avec elle et glissa ses mains sur ses cuisses qu'il frôla tout en l'emportant sur son lit. Tant pis s'il était défait, il y avait dormi seul depuis qu'il l'avait revu. Il poussa les draps et l'allongea tendrement sur le matelas frais avant de se coller à elle, après avoir retiré ses Vans. Elle gémit en sentant la chaleur de leurs corps puis se cambra quand sa main caressa son nombril.

« - Tu sais que tu es en train d'envoyer balader toutes mes résolutions, soupira-t-il dans son cou qu'il embrassait.

« - Ah… Ah bon ?

« - Je voulais me comporter en gentleman avec toi, prendre le temps de flirter quitte à ne pas te voir nue avant plusieurs jours mais si tu continues à te frotter ainsi contre moi, à nous déshabiller, je vais finir par craquer et te faire l'amour même si tu ne veux rien faire ce soir.

Elle ne put répondre et pour cause, il avait quitté son cou pour descendre sur son corps traçant un sillon humide entre son cou et son nombril. Même si pour le moment, il n'était qu'au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle gémit pour seule réponse avant de cambrer davantage contre lui le faisant sourire. Doucement il laissa ses doigts remonter sur son corps de femme, jusqu'à sa poitrine qu'il caressa du bout du pouce.

« - Je… Je suis d'accord, tu sais, finit-elle pour dire entre deux gémissements.

« - D'accord pour quoi Sunshine ?

« - D'accord pour que me fasses l'amour ce soir.

« - Non pas ce soir, soupira-t-il en se détachant d'elle à regret.

« - Pe… Pourquoi ?

« - Parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'on se précipite uniquement parce qu'on a peu de temps. J'ai envie de croire que cette semaine n'est que la première qu'on aura Mitchie. Si ça doit tenir entre nous alors on trouvera un moyen d'avoir plus de temps toi et moi. Et j'ai envie de continuer à briller dans ton regard. Je n'ai pas envie que tu penses que je voulais simplement coucher avec toi avant de repartir sur la route et de me trouver une autre copine.

« - Tu ne pourrais pas être un peu plus égoïste, grogna-t-elle excitée.

« - Non justement avec toi je n'ai pas l'intention de l'être, sourit-il avant de froncer les sourcils en la voyant se relever. Où vas-tu ?

« - Ben je rentre chez moi avant d'être complètement frustrée parce que tu es un type bien et pas un de ces cons qui auraient profité d'avoir une femme excitée et consentante dans son lit.

« - Attends, chuchota-t-il à son oreille en se collant à elle. Je t'ai dit que je ne te ferais pas l'amour ce soir, c'est vrai, mais je compte bien profiter de toi encore quelques temps. Faire grimper la chaleur de ton corps, murmura-t-il contre sa peau, avec des caresses. Te faire gémir avec des baisers. Découvrir ce que tes vêtements me cachent encore et surtout te donner le plaisir que tu exiges pour ne pas que tu sois frustrée en quittant mon camping-car.

« - Que…Comment comptes-tu faire ça, demanda-t-elle gémissante.

Il sourit et glissa un « reviens t'allonger sur mon lit et tu verras » à son oreille. Elle le regarda, par-dessus son épaule et sourit à son tour avant de l'embrasser. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de froncer les sourcils en la sentant remuer. Seulement il ne put y réfléchir puisqu'elle se rallongea sur le matelas, l'entraînant avec lui. Il se décolla à elle et laissa ses yeux découvrir qu'elle ne portait plus, comme lui, que son short. Il observa sa poitrine quelques secondes puis remonta jusqu'à son visage pour voir qu'elle rougissait. Il sourit légèrement et grogna un « ta sensualité va me tuer » avant de l'embrasser tout en glissant une de ses jambes entre celles de la jeune femme pour les écarter afin de se glisser entre. Aussitôt, elle s'accrocha à sa taille et ce fut à son tour de gémir en sentant leurs bassins se rencontrer. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se frotta contre elle voulant augmenter leurs désirs et quand elle répondit à ses coups de bassins en venant à la rencontre du sien, il grogna. Il en voulait plus et glissa une main entre eux pour déboutonner son short qu'il fit rapidement glisser sur ses jambes avant de retirer son propre jeans. C'était déjà mieux mais encore insuffisant et il dut s'écarter d'elle avant de lui retirer le dernier vêtement qu'elle portait. Il en avait envie, plus qu'il n'avait eu envie de sa précédente petite amie seulement il savait que s'il la voyait nue, il ne résisterait pas à l'envie qu'il avait de la faire sienne. Il voyait à son visage qu'elle n'avait plus conscience de rien et qu'il n'aurait pas aucun mal à lui faire l'amour s'il le décidait. Elle ne l'en empêcherait pas, elle en avait envie. Le désir irradiait son regard et il gémit quand elle passa sa main sur son boxer. Une petite voix au fond de lui, lui hurlait de l'arrêter, de l'empêcher de le caresser comme elle le faisait à présent mais il était si excité qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder la tête froide. Du moins aussi froide que possible sachant qu'il l'avait volontairement excitée et qu'elle ne faisait que réagir à son désir. A force de volonté, il réussit à attraper sa main pour la stopper avant de revenir l'embrasser avec fougue. Elle posa sa main prisonnière sur ses fesses s'y accrochant de plus en plus alors que le désir les consumait. Il quitta sa bouche pour son cou tout en glissant une main entre eux pour placer son sexe contre celui mouillé de la jeune femme. Malgré leurs sous-vêtements, il sentait qu'elle était prête et se frotta contre elle en donnant des coups de bassins simulant un acte dont ils avaient tout deux désespérément besoin. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau le faisant grogner et quand elle glissa sa main sous l'étoffe, il gémit en glissant son autre main sous le tissu. Elle gémit son prénom en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau alors qu'il accentuait le mouvement de ses hanches avant de sursauter quand elle tira sur son boxer le libérant de l'étoffe. Il était presque nu contre elle et il perdit pied. Il accentua ses mouvements se frottant contre sa culotte à présent trempée, au niveau de son clitoris. Il voulait la sentir avoir son premier orgasme de cette manière sachant qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils fassent l'amour ce soir aussi lorsque ses ongles s'enfoncèrent davantage sans sa peau, alors qu'elle s'immobilisait, il accentua ses caresses jusqu'à ce qu'elle retombe sur le matelas alors que lui-même éjaculait. Malgré lui, il éprouva une certaine fierté d'avoir réussi à la combler ainsi et embrassa son cou avec tendresse jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui revienne.

« - Ça va, demanda-t-il quand elle soupira avant de chercher sa bouche.

Son baiser fut avide et pressant. Elle était passionnée et il répondit avec la même fougue avant de grogner en sentant son plaisir revenir. Il se força donc à mettre fin à leur baiser et la fixa dans les yeux.

« - Tu vas bien Sunshine ?

« - Oui, souffla-t-elle. C'était… !

« - J'aime te voir ainsi, sourit-il en caressant son visage.

« - Tu veux dire, presque nue dans ton lit à chercher mes mots ?

« - Non… Enfin si, reconnut-il amusé, mais te voir ainsi… Le regard brillant et les traits détendus, tu rayonnes… Comme un soleil.

Elle rosit quelques instants avant de chercher ses lèvres qu'elle embrassa avec douceur. Elle voulait le remercier pour ce moment qu'il venait de lui faire vivre supposant qu'il allait lui proposer de la raccompagner chez elle seulement, s'il répondit à son baiser, il ne bougea à aucun moment bien au contraire. Il se rhabilla à peine puis les fit basculer pour qu'elle soit sur lui. Il sourit en songeant qu'il préférait cette position. Ainsi, il pouvait dessiner son corps du regard. Ses longs cheveux tombaient en cascades sur son corps, couvrant un sein ou le creux d'une hanche. Lentement il leva la main et dégagea sa poitrine appréciant la rondeur de ses seins et les caressa tendrement avant de laisser sa main glisser sur ce corps qu'il venait de satisfaire et frôla le grain régulier avant de descendre jusqu'au triangle de tissu blanc qu'elle portait. Il sentait combien celui-ci était mouillé pourtant il ne lui proposa de pas le retirer. Il avait l'intention de le lui suggérer mais plus tard, pour le moment, il voulait simplement la regarder. Presque nue, comblée, libérée de ses problèmes – quels qu'ils soient – et heureuse tout simplement. Il se releva doucement et vint l'embrasser en caressant son dos avant de laisser ses doigts glisser jusqu'à son fessier qu'il caressa en se laissant retomber sur le matelas. Quand ils furent allongés, il quitta sa bouche et la rallongea sur le dos.

« - Reste dormir avec moi Mitchie, chuchota-t-il en dessinant l'arrondie de sa mâchoire du bout de l'index. Ne m'oblige pas à te supplier, même si j'en serais capa…

« - D'accord, souffla-t-elle amusée. Je n'avais de toute façon pas la force de quitter ton lit tout de suite. Il m'aurait fallu encore un peu de temps et…

« - Je ne t'en aurais pas chassé, tu sais ? Pas après ce qu'il vient de se passer entre nous. Même si tu avais voulu repartir, je t'en aurais empêché.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa tout en prenant sa main qu'elle posa sur sa poitrine. Il chuchota un « tu en veux encore ? » contre sa bouche et sourit quand elle hocha la tête. Ce n'était un sourire de vainqueur ni de conquérant, mais un sourire véritable. Parce que lui aussi en voulait encore. Il voulait profiter de sa présence au creux de ses bras le plus longtemps possible aussi qu'elle lui demande de la caresser à nouveau lui faisait plaisir. Même s'il décida que cette fois-ci, il s'y prendrait autrement pour l'amener à l'orgasme. Ce fut la dernière pensée cohérente qu'il eut avant d'être à nouveau harpé par le désir de la faire sienne de toutes les façons qu'elle accepterait. Si bien que rapidement, ils furent entièrement nus sur ce lit, se caressant, apprenant à faire réagir le corps de l'autre et quand elle eut un nouvel orgasme, il tira simplement sur le drap repoussé dans un coin pour les couvrir… Non sans cesser ce l'embrasser la remerciant pour ses caresses. Elle s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'il l'observait encore. Allongée face-à-lui une main posée à plat entre eux, elle semblait plus fragile. Elle perdait cette distance qu'elle instaurait malgré elle, entre eux. Elle lui était enfin totalement accessible et il la regarda longtemps cherchant à comprendre comment une jeune femme aussi belle et sensuelle qu'elle, pouvait n'avoir jamais connu d'hommes. Il caressa sa mâchoire du bout du doigt et sourit quand elle soupira son prénom en se rapprochant de lui. Il sourit et se rallongea correctement avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour s'endormir enfin.

Quand il se réveilla, il apprécia de voir qu'elle dormait encore et doucement, il quitta le lit pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il ignorait ce qu'elle prenait habituellement et il prépara une salade de fruits pour deux avec des toasts recouvert de miel, espérant que ça lui conviendrait. Il ajouta deux cafés noir et posa tout sur un plateau qu'il mit au sol avant de remonter sur le lit. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du camping-car au même moment et elle se redressa les yeux grands ouverts mais le regard hagard. A la seconde où elle croisa son regard, elle se détendit et se laissa retomber sur le matelas. Il sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser mais, si elle répondit à son baiser, elle refusa néanmoins qu'ils l'approfondissent et il sourcilla avant de se redresser pour la questionner du regard. Il craignait qu'elle regrette leur soirée et les promesses qu'ils s'étaient faits la veille sans dire un mot.

« - Désolée pas de bisou, j'ai une haleine de **yack** le matin, précisa-t-elle une main sur la bouche.

« - Si tu savais comme je me moque de ton haleine, souffla-t-il en repoussant sa main.

La seconde suivante, il l'embrassa avec fougue glissant sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher. Elle tenta de se soustraire à son corps mais bientôt elle cessa de le repousser cherchant au contraire à se rapprocher davantage de lui. Il finit par se coller à elle et elle gémit en sentant qu'il était nu. Le petit-déjeuner fut momentanément oublié et, comme la veille, il fit grimper son désir en embrasant son corps de femme avant de descendre sur sa peau. La veille il lui avait donné du plaisir avec ses doigts et ce matin, il voulait la goûter. Elle sursauta en sentant sa bouche sur son pubis et tenta bien de l'en empêcher mais dès qu'il glissa sa langue sur elle, elle cessa de le repousser. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du camping-car en l'appelant mais il refusa de répondre préférant s'occuper de la femme qui était dans son lit.

« - Ne me dis pas que tu dors Shane ! Je sais que tu es là, je t'ai vu passer devant la fenêtre de ta cuisine, cria Ashlyn.

Il s'interrompit quelques instants alors que Mitchie le fixait paniquée puis sourit il lui fit signe de se taire avant de reprendre son activité précédente. Ils oublièrent rapidement la jeune funambuliste qui était à la porte et quand sa copine fut enfin comblée, il revint contre ses lèvres qu'il embrassa avec tendresse. Naturellement l'orgasme qu'elle venait d'avoir rendit sa réponse plus passionnée et quand l'air commença à leur manquer, il lui sourit avant de lui demander si elle avait bien dormi. Pour seule réponse, elle hocha la tête avant de le faire tomber sur son lit. Allongé sur le dos, il la regarda la chevaucher tout en repoussant ses cheveux dans son dos. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser tout en glissant sa main sur son sexe qu'elle caressa. S'il fut surpris par son audace, il n'en montra rien préférant apprécier ce qu'elle lui faisait et lorsqu'il jouit sur eux, il la porta jusqu'à la salle de bain où ils se lavèrent les mains avant qu'il ne lui propose de prendre son petit-déjeuner au lit.

Il ne sortit de son camping-car qu'à neuf heures sous l'œil surprit de Nate qui passait par là. Il allait l'interroger seulement Mitchie sortit également. Elle le salua les joues roses au moment où Shane lui prit la main. Le jeune trapéziste sourit doucement et lui lança ses clés puisque le Dodge lui appartenait.

« - Merci. Préviens Will que j'arriverais pour midi.

« - Ok. Mitchie, ravi de t'avoir revu.

« - De même Nate. Bonne journée.

Il lui retourna la politesse alors qu'ils montaient dans la camionnette pour ramener la jeune femme là où elle vivait. Durant le trajet ils discutèrent du programme de leur journée. Même si pour lui ça allait consister à des répétitions, des conversations avec les visiteurs et le dîner avec la troupe avant le spectacle. De son côté, elle ignorait quoi faire. Scarlett ne revenant pas avant quatre jours, elle était totalement libre de son emploi du temps. Elle allait y réfléchir quand Jack lui envoya un sms. « _Dis-moi Tigresse, ça te tente de faire un peu de shopping ? J'ai pas envie de réviser. Pitié sauve-moi de mes bouquins ! On ira même voir ton dresseur si tu veux !_ » Elle sourit au message et lui proposa de la retrouver chez Scarlett au moment où Shane se garait devant. Rangeant son portable, elle se tourna vers son petit ami et se pencha pour l'embrasser avec douceur.

« - On se voit ce soir, demanda-t-il contre sa bouche.

« - Je ne crois pas, les parents de Scar m'ont invité à dîner, avoua-t-elle, mais c'est le seul soir où je suis prise. Le reste du temps je peux te l'accorder. Jusqu'à mercredi après Scar revient et comme théoriquement je suis pour elle…

Il hocha la tête et l'embrassa tendrement avant de la raccompagner même s'il refusa de rentrer dans la maison. Il sentait que, s'il rentrait, il ne ressortirait pas ou trop tard. Or il avait prévu de revenir tôt afin de parler avec Will. Il avait besoin de savoir si son avenir dans la compagnie était compromis ou pas. Il avait beau lui avoir assuré du contraire, à présent qu'il devait choisir entre sa famille et lui, Shane sentait qu'il risquait de terminer la saison avant de devoir trouver une place.

…

Quand Scarlett revint de son voyage de noces, elle trouva la maison vide et sourcilla. Mitchie lui avait assurée qu'elle serait présente. Même si elle n'était pas venue les chercher à l'aéroport. Jack avait décidé qu'il irait tandis qu'elle ferait le déjeuner afin qu'ils leur racontent leur voyage. Ils avaient fait une croisière de trois jours et avaient passé le reste du temps à Vegas. Elle haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Julian qu'elle embrassa lui proposant de profiter qu'ils soient seuls. Malheureusement Mitchie arriva au même moment et les salua les bras pleins de sacs. Comme il n'était que dix heures, elle leur proposa de ne pas s'occuper d'elle, elle avait, après tout, le déjeuner à préparer. Ce qu'elle fit tout en écoutant sa meilleure amie lui demandait ce qu'il s'était passé durant son absence, puisqu'elle insista.

« - Pas grand-chose pourquoi ?

« - Hey ho ma Tigresse c'est à moi que tu parles là ! Tu rayonnes donc il s'est passé quelque chose.

« - Ben… Disons qu'avec Shane on s'est rapprochés. Il est célibataire maintenant et disons qu'on a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble.

« - T'as découchée, je paris, pouffa sa meilleure amie.

« - Pas dans le sens où tu penses, Shane ne veut pas… Euh… Je t'en parlerais plus tard, rougit-elle en jetant un œil vers Julian.

« - Ok mais bon dépêche-toi de lui faire des bébés, comme ça on pourra en faire en même temps.

« - Scar je suis stérile, tu sais ?

« - Euh non. Aux dernières _news_ tu souffres d'endométriose mais ce n'est pas être stérile.

« - Ouais sauf qu'en fait mes trompes sont presque totalement bouchées et je ne produis pas d'ovocyte. Enfin disons que je n'ai pas d'ovaires du coup je ne peux pas produire d'ovules et donc je ne serais jamais maman.

« - Sérieux, demanda Scarlett choquée.

« - Hélas oui. Moi qui voulais être maman… ça m'a fichu un coup au moral quand je l'ai appris mais bon j'ai fait mon deuil.

« - Et tu ne peux pas prendre un médoc ou subir une intervention ?

« - Ben non, enfin je pourrais pour atténuer l'endo mais je suis allergique à un des composants et puis… Je ne peux pas me faire greffer d'ovaires tu sais donc… Je suis contrainte d'adopter.

« - Et Shane est au courant.

« - Oui presque, je n'ose pas lui avouer que même si on essayait dix fois par jour pendant dix ans, ça ne changerait rien.

« - Ouais… Bon de toute façon votre couple ne pourra pas durer puisque tu vas repartir et lui aussi mais pas dans la même ville.

« - Ben en fait lui ne sait pas… Ashlyn fait un caprice et ne veut plus que Shane reste dans la troupe parce qu'il lui a brisé le cœur, selon elle. Sauf qu'il a un contrat qui ne s'arrête que fin janvier du coup Stefany, la mère d'Ashlyn tente de faire du forcing auprès de Will, son mari et le patron du cirque, pour qu'il le vire… Mais Will ne peut pas se débarrasser de Shane, parce qu'il le considère un peu comme son fils et s'il part, le numéro avec les tigres est supprimé, le numéro de jonglage, de trapèze et celui des chevaux vont souffrir. Pauline, la maman de Shane, est une des jongleuses et elle a été claire avec Will. S'il vire Shane, elle part. Freddie l'autre dresseur de chevaux, et le mari de Pauline part également. Et Caitlyn a déclarée qu'elle partirait également avec Shane.

« - Ah oui quand même. Bon ben il garde Shane et c'est tout !

« - Oui sauf que s'il choisit le cirque et donc Shane, Stefany, la dresseuse de chevaux s'en va avec Ashlyn qui est la funambuliste… Et Will n'a pas envie de divorcer, parce qu'au final ça sera ça. Elle l'a prévenu et Ash se pavane dans toute la troupe en faisant comprendre à Shane qu'il peut déjà faire ses bagages. Enfin bref, du coup Shane risque de sauter et il a décidé, si c'était le cas, il irait à l'école du cirque puisque c'est surtout là que les cirques vont chercher leur personnels et l'école se trouve à New York donc… Rien n'est encore clair.

« - Putain mais je ne suis partie que six jours et c'est le bordel !

« - Je file les filles, je dois aller voir Dylan, il y a un problème. Je repasse à midi.

Sur ces mots, il embrassa sa femme, il ne se lassait pas de l'appeler ainsi, et salua Mitchie. Dès qu'il fut partit, Scarlett lui demanda, une seconde fois, si elle avait découchée. Seulement sa meilleure amie soupira longuement avant de mettre le rôti au four. Quand ce fut fait, elle se tourna vers l'angelenos et lui avoua que malgré les nombreux flirts qu'elles avaient eu, la brunette n'avait jamais été plus loin que quelques caresses sous les vêtements. Quand elle avait été prête à perdre sa virginité, ses parents lui avait été enlevé et depuis elle ne s'était plus intéressées aux hommes Elle n'en avait même jamais vu nus avant Shane. Scarlett la fixa surprise puis lui demanda s'il était au courant. Ce que lui confirma Mitchie les joues rouges. Ils en avaient parlé, lui aussi était surpris qu'elle ait toujours sa virginité.

« - Du coup il n'est pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée que je la perdre avec lui puisqu'on va peut-être se quitter mais définitivement cette fois-ci. Donc oui, je découche mais pas dans le sens où tu le penses.

Scarlett hocha la tête et observa sa meilleure amie. Elle était définitivement plus heureuse depuis qu'elle sortait avec le jeune dresseur qu'à son arrivée. « Il faudrait trouver un moyen de les réunir, songea-t-elle. Pour plus longtemps que deux semaines par an. » Elle resta muette, les yeux dans le vide, durant plusieurs minutes puis signala qu'elle montait défaire leurs valises. Ce qu'elle fit tout en continuant de chercher un moyen d'aider sa meilleure amie. Depuis six ans, Mitchie n'avait, lui semblait-il, connu que le malheur et elle était décidée à faire son possible pour qu'elle trouve enfin le bonheur. « Quitte à prendre cette Ashlyn entre quatre yeux, dans une ruelle sombre, songea-t-elle. » Julian revint peu avant qu'elle termine de vider les valises et il l'aida avant de l'interroger en voyant qu'elle était absente. Elle lui raconta donc ses projets, même si elle ignorait encore comment s'y prendre et il lui promit qu'ils trouveraient un moyen.

Tout le monde arriva pour midi et ils déjeunèrent en écoutant les jeunes mariés parler des casinos, du bateau de croisière, de leur visite d'Ensenada, passant sur leurs activités nocturnes puis chacun leur posa des questions sur la ville, le voyage en lui-même et sur ce qu'ils avaient pu voir au Mexique. Malheureusement rapidement, Charlie et Opélie durent partir et Jack rappela à Mitchie qu'ils avaient prévu d'aller au musée. En réalité, ils voulaient surtout laisser Scarlett et son mari ensemble, afin qu'ils puissent être un peu au calme. Ils passèrent donc l'après-midi à visiter le _Getty Museum_ en discutant doucement du futur. Jack lui parla de ses projets à moyen terme, du fait que dès la fin de l'été, il quitterait Britney puisqu'elle repartait à Sandford alors qu'il rejoindrait San Diego pour terminer ses études. De son côté, elle retournerait à New York et continuerait de chercher un autre travail pour quitter l'agence de pub qu'elle détestait.

…

Le lendemain matin, Mitchie quitta la maison en même temps que Scarlett soit à sept heures et rejoignit le cirque. Elle savait que Shane était libre toute la journée et elle avait l'intention de le réveiller. Quand elle arriva, elle croisa Caitlyn qui lui ouvrit avant de la laisser rejoindre seule son petit ami. Elle connaissait le chemin par cœur à présent. Doucement, afin de ne réveiller personne, elle traversa le campement et allait frapper à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit. Mitchie fut momentanément déçue qu'il soit debout avant qu'elle n'entre. Même si elle n'avait pas la clé, il lui avait dit où il cachait le double. Malheureusement sa bonne humeur fut brisée quand elle croisa le regard marron d'Ashlyn qui terminait sagement de s'habiller.

« - Tiens Mitchie, c'est ça ? On ignorait que tu devais venir mais… Je te laisse. Faudra attendre un peu, il a eu une petite nuit le pauvre chou, il dort encore, dit-elle simplement. Bonne journée !

Elle partit sur ces mots alors que la jeune newyorkaise restait pantoise. Elle resta une minute sans réagir puis entra dans le camping-car. Elle s'assit sur le lit jumeau et le regarda dormir les bras croisés. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire une scène, ils ne s'étaient rien promis, elle le savait, surtout qu'elle partait dans trois jours mais elle avait tout de même mal. Découvrir qu'il sortait avec les deux, ou du moins qu'il sortait avec elle tout en couchant avec son ex-copine lui serra le cœur et elle sortit son portable. « _Tu sais ce que je pourrais faire de ma journée ? Finalement Shane est pris !_ » Elle envoya ce message à Scarlett au moment où il remua. Elle l'observa s'étirer avant de chercher quelque chose à ses côtés et elle sentit son cœur se briser. Sa meilleure amie lui répondit au même instant et il sursauta en entendant la sonnerie alors qu'elle lisait le message. « _Euh alors là… Hormis à la plage, je ne vois pas… Sinon vois avec Jack, je crois qu'il est libre… Attends non il est avec Britney à Malibu sinon je vois avec Julian s'il peut venir te chercher et te passer te chercher._ » Elle essuya une larme sur sa joue et lui répondit. « _Ok j'attends ton prochain message_ ».

« - Mitchie, sourit Shane. Comment es-tu entrée, demanda-t-il ravi de la voir.

« - Ton ex m'a ouvert en sortant de ton lit, dit-elle simplement avant de le fixer. Ok je sais que notre histoire va à nouveau s'arrêter dimanche quand je repartirais et qu'on ne s'était rien promis mais tu vois j'aurais tout de même préféré que tu attendes mon départ avant de l'inviter à se glisser à nouveau dans ton lit.

« - Mais de quoi tu parles ? J'ai dormi seul. Hormis quand tu passes la nuit avec moi sinon je dors seul depuis bientôt deux semaines.

« - C'est ça, dit-elle méchamment. C'est pour ça qu'Ashlyn est sortie à moitié rhabiller, de ton camping-car ? Enfin rassure-toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire une scène après tout, notre histoire est vouée à l'échec mais c'est rude de ta part de nous faire toutes les deux espérer. Alors je choisis pour toi et je m'en vais. Salut.

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et quitta le camping-car en claquant la porte. Nate, qui vivait à côté, sourcilla en voyant ce mouvement d'humeur et l'interrogea mais Mitchie s'éloigna sans un mot. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de s'arrêter pour lire le message de sa meilleure amie, ne voulant que Shane la rattrape et lui mente à nouveau en lui faisant croire qu'elle était la seule. Elle traversa le chapiteau avant d'être arrêtée par Stefany qui lui demanda si elle allait bien. Il était vrai qu'elle avait le visage ravagé par les larmes et la mère de famille ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle.

« - C'est rien, j'ai simplement découvert que Shane était un salaud. Dites à Ashlyn qu'elle peut se rassurer, je ne reviendrais pas.

« - Oh, je vois, tu as découvert qu'ils couchaient encore ensemble. Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle peinée. Enfin je le savais bien sûr c'est même pour ça que je t'ai un peu battu à froid ces quelques jours. Parce que je savais que Shane vous faisait toutes les deux souffrir.

« - Je m'en remettrais. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on m'arrache le peu d'amour que je réussi à obtenir de quelqu'un ! Je m'en vais, au revoir Stefany. Vous pourrez dire au revoir à tout le monde de ma part ? Je n'ai pas envie de revoir Shane avant au moins les cinq prochaines décennies.

Stefany hocha la tête et elle la remercia avant de repartir au moment où il entrait sous le chapiteau. Il l'appela mais elle ne fit qu'accélérer le pas avant de sortir du campement. Elle sortit son portable pour voir ce que lui avait répondu sa meilleure amie seulement Julian l'appela sur sa gauche. Elle le rejoignit et sauta presque dans la voiture en verrouillant la portière empêcha ainsi le jeune homme de l'ouvrir pour l'obliger à lui faire face, s'il les rejoignait.

« - Tu vas bien ?

« - Peine de cœur, dit-elle avec distance. Tu peux me ramener chez vous ? Je me débrouillerais de là-bas, assura-t-elle.

« - Si tu veux, dit-il en démarrant… Tu veux en parler ?

« - Il n'y a rien à dire. Je pensais qu'il y avait un truc entre nous mais non, je n'étais que la maîtresse… A moins que ce soit Ash la maîtresse parce que je refusais de coucher avec… La routine pour moi.

Julian soupira longuement en secouant la tête et lui assura qu'il était de son côté et qu'elle pouvait pleurer sur son épaule. Elle le remercia en souriant à peine et remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine qu'elle entoura de ses bras. Elle ne desserra plus les dents durant le reste du trajet et lorsqu'il la déposa devant la maison, elle le remercia d'une voix neutre avant de sortir de la camionnette pour rentrer dans la petite maison la tête basse. Elle n'y resta cependant pas longtemps seule puisqu'on frappa à la porte. Elle ouvrit en voyant que c'était le voisin de sa meilleure amie.

« - Bonjour, je venais vous emprunter du sucre si vous en avez ? J'ai promis un gâteau à mes enfants et je n'ai pas le temps d'y aller ce matin.

« - Entrez, renifla-t-elle en rejoignant la cuisine.

« - Vous allez bien, demanda-t-il.

« - Comme quelqu'un qui vient de découvrir que son mec la trompe, répondit-elle en sortant le kilo de sucre. Tenez.

« - Merci… Je… Je vous comprends, vous savez ? J'ai connu ça.

« - J'ai entendu dire, reconnut-elle, et je suis désolée pour vous.

Il la remercia d'un sourire et prit le paquet de sucre avant de ressortir. Il se retourna alors qu'elle allait fermer derrière lui et lui assura que sa porte lui était ouverte si elle avait envie de parler. Elle le remercia en souriant… Sourire qu'il fondit quand le Dodge se gara devant la maison. Elle ferma la porte, la verrouilla et monta à l'étage dans sa chambre. Notant le poste, elle l'alluma et se brancha sur Kiss FM avant de mettre le son au maximum afin de couvrir ce que Shane pourrait crier. Allongée sur son lit, elle chercha ce qu'elle pourrait à présent qu'elle était bloquée dans la maison durant plusieurs heures. Tournant la tête, elle vit sa valise et se décida. Elle se releva et y rangea ses affaires avec méthode afin que tout rentre dans son sac. Quand ce fut bon, elle éteignit la radio et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. La camionnette de Nate n'était plus là et elle fouilla les placards pour chercher quoi faire à dîner pour ses deux amis. Il était onze heures et elle quitta la maison pour rejoindre l'épicerie proche où elle acheta de quoi faire des enchiladas. Elle en profita pour acheter un nouveau kilo de sucre puis rentra pour cuisiner tranquillement. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle allait faire aussi elle fit son possible pour se faire pardonner. Elle nettoya la maison de fond en comble, excepté la chambre de Scarlett, puis fit le dîner avant de passer la soirée avec eux. Elle leur cacha sa décision, mais accepta de tout raconter à sa meilleure amie. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant Ashlyn sortir du camping-car de Shane, la fausse innocence du jeune dresseur qui avait fait mine de ne pas comprendre de quoi elle parlait avant de mentir en assurant ne pas avoir le cœur brisé.

« - Ça fait quoi… Une semaine qu'on était plus ou moins ensemble, ce n'est pas comme si on avait fait des projets d'avenirs et tout ça !

« - Mais tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

« - Ben une fois à New York, je réintègre ma vie en cherchant un nouveau boulot et après, advienne que pourra. Enfin si, je vais aussi tenter de déménager parce que mon deux-pièces est merdique mais bon.

Scarlett sourit tristement et lui assura que, si elle le voulait, ils pouvaient l'accueillir ici pour qu'elle trouve de quoi se retourner. Ils en avaient parlé avec Julian durant leur voyage de noces et ça ne leur posait aucun problème. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de la chambre d'amis pour le moment.

« - Surtout qu'on cherche une secrétaire là où je bosse, assura Julian. Si tu veux, je parle de toi.

« - C'est gentil. J'apprécie vraiment mais j'ai un préavis de trois semaines pour quitter mon job et en plus je dois vider mon appartement, revendre au maximum si je venais ici et ça sera impossible en trois semaines donc… Ne vous en faites pas, je vais me retourner.

« - Comme tu veux ma Tigresse, soupira Scarlett. Mais l'invitation est permanente. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et on vient te chercher à l'aéroport.

Mitchie les remercia en les prenant l'un et l'autre dans ses bras puis monta se coucher. Elle avait eu une journée éprouvante et elle avait sommeil. Si Scarlett en fut étonnée, elle n'en dit rien et s'assit à côté de son mari en silence. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle trouvait l'attitude de sa meilleure amie étrange. Elle y réfléchit une partie de la soirée puis ils montèrent se couchant sachant qu'ils auraient également une grosse journée.

Quand tout le monde fut parti de la maison, Mitchie posa la lettre qu'elle avait écrite la veille sur la table de la cuisine bien en évidence au moment où on frappa à la porte. Elle remercia le voisin, qui s'appelait Lucas, de lui avoir rendu si vite le sucre et lui demanda s'il acceptait de la déposer à l'aéroport. Elle allait rater son avion. Il hocha la tête et installa ses enfants à l'arrière alors qu'elle mettait son sac dans le coffre puis quittèrent la rue au moment où le Dodge y entrait. Elle sourit en notant qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et respira calmement avant d'écouter les enfants se chamailler à l'arrière.

…

« - Vous voilà arrivée Mitchie, sourit Lucas. Dommage que vous partiez, j'aurais bien besoin d'une jeune femme comme vous pour garder mes enfants quand je travaille, au lieu de les mettre à la garderie de ma boite.

« - Je vous ferais signe quand je reviendrais. Normalement d'ici noël puisque je suis invitée à le passer ici.

« - C'est entendu alors.

Elle le remercia en souriant et sortit de la voiture. Elle récupéra son sac, salua les enfants et entra dans le grand aéroport. Elle eut juste le temps d'enregistrer son bagage avant de rejoindre la porte d'embarquement. Même si son avion ne décolla qu'une heure plus tard. Elle s'installa dans son siège et dit au revoir à Los Angeles. Elle ne reviendrait pas avant cinq mois, elle le savait. « J'espère seulement que Scar et Julian ne m'en voudront pas de partir comme une voleuse, songea-t-elle. »

…

Shane frappa à la porte et resta garé devant la maison durant une heure et demie avant d'admettre qu'il n'y avait personne. Il n'y avait aucun bruit à l'intérieur et il se leva pour partir quand le voisin d'en face se gara. Il le salua et lui demanda s'il avait vu la brunette.

« - En effet. Elle est partie à la plage, inventa-t-il. Je présume que c'est vous qui l'avez trompé avec votre ex ?

Shane grogna et refusa de s'expliquer auprès de l'homme qui lui faisait face. S'il devait tout raconter à une personne, c'était à Mitchie. Il se moquait de ce que pouvait penser le reste du monde. Supposant que Scarlett en saurait plus, il salua l'homme et repartit au cirque où il s'entraîna tout en surveillant l'heure. La brunette lui avait confié que sa meilleure amie rentrait vers dix-sept heures, il reprit le volant quelques minutes avant et se gara devant la maison rose. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que la voiture blanche se gare près de lui.

« - Shane ? Que fais-tu là, demanda-t-elle froidement en le fusillant des yeux.

« - Je viens m'expliquer avec Mitchie.

« - Tu ne crois pas que tu l'as assez fait souffrir ? Retourne coucher avec Ash, Mitchie n'est pas un placebo, elle a besoin d'un homme ! Un vrai qui pourra l'aimer comme elle le mérite, pas d'un pauvre type qui s'enfile dans toutes les femmes qui croisent son chemin !

« - Mais enfin je n'ai pas couché avec Ash, je ne ferais jamais ça à Mitchie, après ce qu'elle a vécu. Elle a assez souffert en perdant ses parents.

« - On est d'accord sur ce point ! Elle a assez souffert, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si j'avais appris la mort de mes parents à mon réveil et…

« - Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Scarlett, s'énerva-t-il soudainement.

« - Si elle m'a tout raconté. L'accident qui a emporté Steve et Connie alors qu'elle était chez elle et…

« - Elle était dans la voiture, l'interrompit-il. Avec ses parents.

Scarlett le fixa choquée d'entendre cette version et vexée rentra chez elle sans le laisser entrer. Elle nota tout de suite la présence du mot et déplia la feuille pour le lire supposant que sa meilleure amie la prévenait qu'elle était partie visiter un quartier. Elle fut donc surprise de lire sa lettre.

« **Scar, mon chaton**

 **Je suis désolée de partir ainsi. Je n'avais pas le courage de dire au revoir. A Julian avec qui tu formes le couple idéal, à Jack, à vos parents, à tous ces gens merveilleux que j'ai croisés. Ouais même Britney. C'était au-dessus de mes forces. C'est pour ça qu'hier je t'ai fait ton plat favori. C'était ma façon de te dire au revoir pour quelques mois. Je reviendrais pour noël, Opélie ne m'a pas laissé le choix puisqu'elle compte venir me chercher par la peau des fesses si jamais je change d'avis donc… J'espère que d'ici-là tu m'auras pardonné ma fuite. En réalité, ce n'est pas toi que je fuis mais Shane. Il sait où tu vis et il peut me retrouver trop facilement donc, je pars. Mais ce n'est pas un adieu, c'est promis. Et puis en décembre il sera, selon lui, au Texas donc je n'aurais aucune chance de le croiser, de retomber amoureuse et de souffrir davantage. Eh oui je t'ai menti hier, j'ai le cœur brisé à cause de l'espoir qu'il a fait naître en moi… Enfin bref, je m'excuse de partir ainsi, embrasse ta famille pour moi et prend soin de toi mon chaton. Je t'aime.**

 **Ta Tigresse.** »

Scarlett fixa la lettre et essuya ses joues au moment où Julian entrait. Shane l'interrogeait lui demandant où était celle qui faisait battre son cœur seulement son mari refusa de parler. Il lui suggéra simplement d'oublier la brunette. Elle méritait mieux que lui.

« - Elle est partie, répondit-elle au jeune dresseur en tendant la feuille à son mari qui en prit connaissance. A cause de toi Shane, précisa-t-elle le regard dur.

« - Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Je n'aurais jamais pu tromper Mitchie, je suis amoureux d'elle depuis mes dix-sept ans !

« - C'est pour ça qu'elle a vu Ashlyn sortir de ton camping-car à moitié nue ?

« - Elle m'a tendu un piège. Je n'ai pas encore découvert ses raisons mais je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça à Mitchie ! Surtout avec ce qu'elle a vécu avec Walker !

Scarlett se retint de demander qui était ce Walker, elle comptait interroger sa meilleure amie sur le sujet quand elle l'appellerait au soir. Pour seule réponse, elle l'envoya au diable et ferma la porte le priant d'oublier cette adresse et surtout sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci se porterait mieux sans lui. Observant par la fenêtre de la cuisine, elle le fit s'asseoir sur le perron puis sortir de quoi écrire. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait, ne put-elle s'empêcher de se demander. » Lorsqu'il eut terminé d'écrire, il se leva et coinça le mot sur le pare-brise de la voiture blanche avant de monter dans sa camionnette pour quitter la rue. Piquée de curiosité, Scarlett sortit et récupéra le papier qu'elle lut avant même d'être rentrée.

« **Scarlett, avant de déchirer ce mot, s'il te plaît prend le temps de lire ces quelques lignes. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé mais je sais qu'à cause d'Ashlyn j'ai perdu Mitchie. Je vais tirer tout ça au clair et dès que j'en sais plus, je reviendrais déposer sur ton pare-brise un mot pour tout t'expliquer. Je sais que je ne verrais plus jamais ta meilleure amie mais j'espère que tu accepteras de plaider ma cause auprès d'elle afin qu'elle ne pense pas que je suis le même connard que ceux qu'elle a déjà croisé. Fais-le s'il te plaît afin qu'elle ne referme pas à l'amour. Elle est trop belle et a trop à donner pour finir seule. Je viendrais te voir l'an prochain quand nous repasserons à Los Angeles. Afin d'avoir de ses nouvelles et apprendre qu'elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie qui mérite de dimant qu'elle est. Même si cette information me brisera le cœur. Shane.** »

La jeune femme regarda le mot et réfléchit. Il semblait ignorer ce qu'il s'était passé et elle se demanda, l'espace de quelques secondes, s'il n'était pas totalement innocent à la présence d'Ashlyn chez lui, puis soupira. Elle rentra et mit le mot en sureté avant de demander conseil à Julian. Il la fixa septique quelques secondes puis regarda la lettre qu'il tenait encore.

« - Je ne sais pas. J'ai croisé pas mal de connards, quand tu vis dans un quartier difficile, ça pullule, reconnu-t-il, et Shane ne semble pas leur ressembler.

« - Tu crois ?

« - Oui, je pense qu'il tient vraiment à Mitchie. En tout cas, ses actes parlent pour lui. Ok il y a cette histoire avec cette Ashlyn mais hormis ça, il n'a rien tenté lors de leur premier rendez-vous, à ce que j'en ai compris, il n'a pas essayé de forcer l'accès à sa culotte et il respecte ses secrets puisqu'il en sait plus que toi sur sa vie sentimentale. Et il ne l'a remplacé que par dépit… ça ne colle pas avec le portrait type du mec qui veut juste remplir son lit… Il dit quoi dans son mot ?

« - Qu'il va tirer ce micmac au clair. Qu'il va découvrir pourquoi Ashlyn a fait semblant d'avoir passé la nuit entre ses draps, qu'il déposera un autre mot sur mon pare-brise quand il découvrirait ce qu'il s'est passé, qu'il espère que je plaiderais son innocence auprès de ma Tigresse. Oh et qu'il repassera l'année prochaine pour avoir de ses nouvelles en espérant qu'elle aura un type bien dans sa vie d'ici-là… Enfin en gros.

Son mari hocha la tête et fixa machinalement le plafond avant de soupirer. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour l'un comme pour l'autre aussi, il décida de monter prendre sa douche alors qu'elle restait en bas à guetter son téléphone. Scarlett avait envoyé un sms à sa meilleure amie, la priant de l'appeler quand elle serait à New York afin qu'elles parlent.

…

De son côté, Shane réintégra le campement et demanda à chaque personne qu'il croisa, s'ils avaient vu Ashlyn. Il avait besoin de lui parler. Ce fut Jason qui le renseigna. Il venait de voir la jeune femme entrer dans le camping-car de ses parents. Il le remercia et se dirigea, le regard dur vers le camping-car en question sous l'œil curieux de plusieurs. Nate et Jason échangèrent un regard et le suivirent pour le retenir si jamais il allait trop loin dans ses propos. Loin de le savoir, Shane frappa à la porte et attendit, plus ou moins calmement, qu'on lui ouvre. Ce fut Will qui fit son apparition et il l'interrogea sur sa présence. Il craignit une seconde qu'il lui annonce qu'il quittait la troupe pour rester à Los Angeles avec Mitchie seulement le jeune dresseur lui demanda simplement s'il pouvait parler à sa fille. Ashlyn signala qu'elle était présente et accepta de lui parler. Shane ferma la porte pour les isoler, du moins autant que le permettait les murs très fin des camping-cars.

« - Que foutais-tu chez moi hier matin, demanda-t-il sans préambule.

« - J'ignore de quoi tu parles !

« - Arrête tout de suite de me prendre pour un con Ash ! Mon camping-car et mon lit puent ton parfum hors de prix et Mitchie t'a vu sortir de chez moi à moitié nue, alors parle ! Maintenant, cria-t-il énervé d'avoir perdu sa petite copine.

« - Que veux-tu que je te dise, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Que je t'aime encore malgré tout ça ? Alors oui, je suis venue chez toi, mon père a ton double de clé, lui rappela-t-elle. Je me suis mise à l'aise et allongée sur ton lit, je t'ai regardé dormir… Ecoute, je… J'étais venue pour m'excuser Shane, dit-elle piteusement. Je sais que j'étais impossible avec ma jalousie mais, j'avais tellement peur de te perdre. Seulement j'ai vu _ta locale_ passer devant les fenêtres et j'ai compris que tu ne m'aimeras jamais comme tu l'aimes alors je me suis rhabillée plus ou moins rapidement et je suis sortie pour vous laisser seuls… C'est ça que tu voulais entendre, reprit-elle en hurlant. Que je t'aime toujours malgré que tu m'aies jeté ? Que si j'étais jalouse c'est parce que je voyais bien dans ton regard que ce n'était pas à moi que tu pensais quand tu me disais « je t'aime » ! Tu ne m'as même jamais regardé comme tu la regardais elle ! Et elle n'avait que quinze ans dans tes souvenirs ! Elle t'a volé ton cœur je l'ai bien compris, pleura-t-elle de colère, et j'ai tout tenté pour la chasser de ton cœur sans y parvenir parce que même lorsqu'on faisait l'amour, tu pensais à elle, je le lisais dans tes yeux. Je n'étais qu'un placebo pour toi !

Sur ces mots, elle rouvrit violemment la porte du camping-car et y rentra en claquant brutalement la porte derrière elle. Shane fixa l'endroit où elle se tenait, quelques minutes avant sans bouger. Il avait été assommé par tout ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer. Avait-il vraiment eu le regard absent à chaque fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour ? Il savait que son autre accusation était réelle. Même lorsqu'ils sortaient ensemble, ça lui arrivait encore de penser à Mitchie, de la voir dans le regard de sa copine et lorsqu'il lui disait « je t'aime » il pensait ne parler qu'à la seule femme qu'il avait vraiment aimé. Même si leur histoire n'avait duré qu'un mois. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Ashlyn, c'était encore la nuit qu'ils avaient passé dans le parc à se caresser, qui hantait ses fantasmes. « Mais Ash n'était pas un placebo, se dit-il. Ok je ne l'aimais pas comme j'aime Mitchie mais je ne devais jamais la revoir et je l'avais sans doute idéalisé. Elle était sur un piédestal et aucune femme n'aurait pu être à sa hauteur, pourtant, j'aimais sincèrement Ash ! » La porte se rouvrit et il sursauta avant de croiser le regard furieux de Stefany. Il se demanda l'espace d'une seconde ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un tel regard puis soupira. Il avait brisé le cœur de sa fille, voilà ce qu'il avait fait. Elle ne le regarderait plus jamais autrement qu'avec colère. Il s'excusa, sans trop savoir de quoi, puis rejoignit son camping-car pour y écrire un mot destiné à Scarlett. Il ne pourrait pas le lui apporter avant le lendemain matin mais il s'en moquait. Il voulait tout coucher sur papier avant d'oublier certains détails.

Sa soirée fut solitaire et pour cause, il mangea seul chez lui et ne rejoignit la troupe que pour le spectacle. Il se concentra quand il fut sur scène mais quitta les coulisses dès que son numéro fut terminé. Il ramena les tigres dans leurs cages et resta avec eux jusqu'à ce que Caitlyn le rejoigne.

« - C'est déjà la fin, demanda-t-il d'une voix morne.

« - Non mais je me fais du souci pour toi Shane… Tu me rappelles ce gamin de dix-sept ans qui ne sortait plus de chez Freddie et Pauline. Celui qui ne souriait que lorsqu'il apprenait à dresser les tigres avant de se renfermer sur lui-même. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, tu le sais.

« - Je sais Cait mais elle me manque. J'ai tout gâché avec Mitchie. Elle a quitté LA ce matin et je n'ai aucun moyen de la contacter pour lui dire qu'Ash l'a volontairement laissé croire quelque chose qui était faux. Je ne pourrais jamais lui dire combien elle a compté pour moi… Combien elle compte toujours pour moi.

« - Tu n'as pas son adresse ?

« - Non… Je crois que Stefany a raison, je vais quitter la troupe et rentrer à New York, je n'aurais qu'à faire toutes les agences de pubs pour la retrouver et me trouver une nouvelle troupe de cirque. J'adore celle-ci mais à quoi bon puisque j'ai tout gâché ?

« - Tu n'as pas tout gâché Shane. S'il y a un coupable c'est Ashlyn… Et peut-être Stefany, ajouta-t-elle doucement en déglutissant.

« - Pourquoi Stef serait coupable, elle n'a fait que défendre sa fille ?… Cait, explique-moi !

« - Ok mais ne m'engueule pas, je ne savais pas tout…

Elle soupira longuement puis lui raconta la scène qu'elle avait surprise depuis les coulisses du chapiteau. Mitchie passant le visage baigné de larmes, Stefany lui annonçant qu'elle savait que Shane sortait avec les deux, puis son arrivée à lui… Il la fixa choqué puis plissa les yeux… C'était Stefany qui l'avait empêché de partir à sa poursuite, lui signalant simplement qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps. S'il ne l'avait pas écouté, Shane l'aurait rattrapé suffisamment pour s'expliquer, lui assurer qu'il n'avait rien fait avec Ashlyn. C'était elle, ça l'avait toujours été depuis qu'il avait dix-sept ans et qu'elle était venue le voir alors qu'il scotchait des affiches à l'entrée du camping où elle venait d'arriver. Soupirant, il tourna la tête pour regarder sa meilleure amie et lui assura, le regard triste, qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Elle embrassa sa joue puis rejoignit le chapiteau lui promettant de revenir le chercher pour le rappel. Il la remercia et observa les félins dormir. Cette rencontre dix ans plus tôt avait totalement chamboulé sa vie et il ne savait pas s'il devait maudire ou remercier Nate de s'être tordu la cheville cet été là. Caitlyn l'appela dix minutes plus tard et il la rejoignit en se composant un visage ravi. Il croisa le regard timide de son ex-copine et la fusilla des yeux. Elle l'aimait peut-être encore mais ce n'était pas réciproque et il comptait bien lui faire comprendre. Aussi, dès qu'il le put, il rattrapa Will et lui demanda le double de la clé de son camping-car. Il devait s'y être préparé, puisqu'il la sortit aussitôt de sa poche pour la lui tendre. Shane le remercia et rentra dans son camping-car où il s'enferma pour écrire son nouveau mot. Il avait de nouveaux éléments à ajouter. Quand il eut terminé et sans même se déshabiller, il s'allongea sur son lit pour fixer le plafond tout en se demandant comment faire pour garder le contact avec Mitchie. Il avait toujours détesté les téléphones portables, les voyant comme une laisse numérique. « De toute façon, les seules personnes à qui je parle sont les gens de la troupe, songea-t-il. Mitchie est la seule qui y soit extérieure… Et je n'ai pas son téléphone, ni même son adresse. » Dépité, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement.

Quand il se leva le lendemain, il prit sa douche et sortit de chez lui avant même que sept heures n'aient sonné. Il prit le Dodge, puisqu'il avait encore les clés et quitta le campement pour rejoindre l'adresse de Scarlett. La voiture était encore là et il s'arrêta uniquement le temps de déposer le mot qu'il avait écrit la veille. Il allait d'ailleurs repartir mais la porte s'ouvrit au même instant.

« - Attends avant de partir, lança Scarlett en s'approchant.

Il hocha la tête et s'appuya sur sa voiture pendant qu'elle prenait connaissance des informations qu'il avait découvertes hier soir.

« - Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Ashlyn lui a clairement dit que vous aviez couché ensemble ! Qu'il faudrait qu'elle attende que tu te réveilles pour profiter de toi ! Ne me fais pas croire qu'elle est simplement partie sagement en la voyant !

« - Ok j'ai pigé elle m'a menti… Bon… Est-ce que je peux te demander son adresse postale ? Je voudrais pouvoir lui écrire quand je connaitrais toute l'histoire, précisa-t-il.

« - Je ne sais pas Shane,… Il faut que je vois avec Mitchie si elle est d'accord… Ecoute garde mon adresse pour le moment et je lui expédierais tes lettres.

Il hocha la tête et la remercia avant de rentrer au campement. Il y croisa Nate et lui rendit ses clés, il avait besoin de faire quelques achats. Pour sa part, il rentra chez lui et regarda ses placards. Ils étaient presque vides et il soupira en comprenant qu'il allait devoir faire comme son ami. Il passa sa journée à préparer le départ. Remplir les placards, laver le linge, nettoyer le parking, caler les meubles et ce qu'il y avait dedans pour ne pas que ça bouge durant le trajet… Heureusement, il était habitué à toutes ces tâches et elles ne lui prirent qu'une journée. Si bien qu'il passa son dimanche à donner un coup de main d'un côté ou de l'autre.

…

Quand lundi arriva, Mitchie soupira. Elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner travailler seulement, elle savait également qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle avait passé son week-end à chercher ailleurs. A envoyer des candidatures, à se renseigner un peu partout mais elle ne trouvait rien. Elle salua cependant tout le monde avec le sourire et s'installa à son poste pour voir ce qui avait été fait durant son absence. Elle grogna en notant que son bureau avait été pillé. Elle n'avait plus ni trombones, ni post-it, ni même de stylos. Elle passa la matinée à récupérer ses affaires, au grand dam des publicitaires, surtout Kate et Ashley qui avaient profité de son absence pour prendre les stylos qu'elles adoraient. Manque de chance, Mitchie avait fait des marques bien précises sur chaque et elles furent obligées de les lui rendre. A midi, elle ferma son poste et partit, sans signaler son absence. Leur patron avait demandé à ce qu'elle prévienne à chaque fois, mais Mitchie en avait assez. Elle était la seule à devoir aller le voir pour qu'il lui donne l'autorisation de déjeuner. Elle rejoignit la boulangerie habituelle et commanda un pan bagnat au thon qu'elle mangea avant de soupirer en sentant qu'on l'appelait.

« - Salut Scar, comment vas-tu ? _Salut ma Tigresse. Bien et toi ?_ Pareil. Alors pourquoi m'appelles-tu ? _Eh bien… En fait Shane voulait ton adresse pour t'expliquer tout ce qu'il a découvert mais j'ai pensé que tu refuserais donc il va m'envoyer ses lettres et je te les ferais parvenir. Et si tu veux lui répondre, il m'a donné une adresse au Texas._ Ouais non je n'ai pas l'intention de reprendre contact. _Mitchie_ , soupira sa meilleure amie, _Ashlyn t'a manipulé pour que tu croies qu'ils avaient couché ensemble et Stefany était dans le coup. Elle t'a fait croire qu'ils couchaient encore ensemble et elle a même empêché Shane de venir… Ecoute je t'envoie sa lettre, lis-là s'il te plaît. Tu as le droit de ne pas répondre mais prends le temps de lire ces mots. Au moins pour faire ton deuil de cette histoire._ Très bien, soupira Mitchie, je te promets de lire ces mots et de ne pas les jeter aussitôt. _C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre et maintenant parlons de choses plus légères… De combien de temps tu aurais besoin pour faire des cartons ?_ Pourquoi ? _Parce que ma collègue va quitter l'agence dans deux mois, elle suit son mec à Hawaï où il a été transféré. Du coup je me demandais si je devais parler de toi ou non ?_ Euh… En deux mois ça peut être jouable mais je du coup je vais devoir vivre chez toi pendant au moins un mois ou deux. Tu es sûre que je ne vous gênerais pas ? _Evidemment sinon on ne te le proposerait pas. Je préviens Julian que tu reviens ?_ Ouais je crois que ça pourrait me plaire Los Angeles.

Scarlett cria de joie dans son oreille mais dut raccrocher. Elle était encore en chemise de nuit et elle allait être en retard au travail. Mitchie sourit et termina son déjeuner avant de retourner travailler. Sachant qu'elle allait bientôt partir, elle décida de cesser de se faire marcher sur les pieds et quand Britney lui emprunta son stylo préféré lui promettant de le lui rendre rapidement, elle la retint par le poignet.

« - Rends-moi mon stylo ! Maintenant Britney ! J'en ai ma claque que tu joues les princesses alors que le seul trône où tu t'assois c'est celui des toilettes !

« - Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends à la fin ? C'est rien qu'un stylo !

« - Justement si ce n'est qu'un stylo, tu me le laisses, dit-elle en lui arrachant des mains. Y a un pot de stylos juste-là, pour ceux qui me volent mes stylos !

Elle lui montra un pot en ferraille rempli de stylos divers et la défia du regard. Elle pesta et s'éloigna sans un mot faisant sourciller la brunette qui ne put s'empêcher de rire. Passer deux semaines avec sa meilleure amie lui avait rappelé qu'elle n'était pas une victime et elle passa trois jours à le faire comprendre à tous ses collègues. Beaucoup se plaignirent au patron, de son caractère volcanique seulement il ne put la réprimander. Elle travaillait avec la même efficacité seulement sa bonne humeur fondit au soleil quand elle releva son courrier. Une lettre de Scarlett l'attendait dans sa boite. Elle rentra chez elle et s'assit sur son vieux canapé pour lire les différents papiers. Elle fronça les sourcils en lisant le premier mot puis passa au second.

« **Salut Scarlett. Je ne sais pas si tu liras ce nouveau message. Je ne sais même pas si tu as lu le précédent mais j'espère que tu les transmettras à Mitchie ou au moins que tu lui expliqueras qu'on s'est fait piégé l'un et l'autre. En rentrant au campement, après déposé mon premier message sur ton pare-brise, je suis allée voir Ashlyn et je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle faisait chez moi et comment elle était entrée. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle m'aimait encore et qu'elle avait fait exprès de venir dans mon camping-car. Elle est entrée avec la clé que j'avais confiée à son père. Elle s'est allongée dans mon lit pour me regarder dormir (du moins selon elle), qu'elle était simplement venue pour s'excuser de sa jalousie qu'elle sait impossible. Seulement en voyant Mitchie arriver, elle s'est rhabillée et elle est partie pour me laisser seul avec Mitchie. Parce qu'elle aurait compris que j'aime ta meilleure amie plus que je ne l'aimerais jamais. (Je dois avouer que c'est vrai. Mitchie est dans mon cœur depuis mes dix-sept ans et aucune des filles avec qui je suis sorti l'en a chassé… Et ne l'en chassera. Même si je sais à présent que je l'ai totalement perdu. Je suis toujours amoureux d'elle.) Je dois aussi avouer que Stefany m'a empêché de lui courir après. Parce que j'en avais l'intention. Je comptais la rattraper et la supplier de m'écouter même si j'ignorais totalement de quoi elle m'accusait, mais Stefany m'a retenu en me disant que Mitchie avait besoin de temps alors aussi stupide que ce soit, je l'ai laissé filer. Je sais que ce mot ne changera rien, rassure-toi, mais je crois qu'une partie de moi espère que tu garderas mes mots, que tu les transmettras à Mitchie et que, si un jour, on devait se retrouver, elle me laisse une chance de lui montrer ce que je ressens réellement pour elle. Shane.** »

Elle regarda la feuille en soupirant puis regarda à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe pour voir s'il y en avait d'autres. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant deux autres papiers et les sortit dans le but de les lire. Un petit « 3 » en haut d'une feuille lui indiqua que c'était la suite et elle se décida à la lire.

« **Salut Scarlett, j'ai confronté Ash à ta version et elle dément tout. Ce qui ne devrait pas m'étonner puisqu'on a établie hier qu'elle m'avait déjà menti. J'en viens à me demander si elle ne m'a jamais dit la vérité mais bon. J'aurais bien aimé dire tout ça à Mitchie en face ou au moins pouvoir lui écrire directement mais je crois que tu n'as pas tort. Ce n'est pas à toi de me donner son adresse postale. J'espère simplement qu'elle lira ces mots et qu'elle accepta de me répondre à l'adresse que je t'ai donnée. Je verrais bien en arrivant au Texas si elle m'a répondu. Cela dit, c'est mon dernier mot. La troupe part demain matin pour San Diego et je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais exactement. Je sais que je reviendrais l'an prochain à L.A., enfin je suppose, mais j'ignore encore les dates. Je t'enverrais l'information dès que j'en serais plus. Soit pour qu'on se voit, soit pour protéger Mitchie d'une rencontre intempestive, je te laisse choisir. Au revoir Scarlett et merci d'avoir accepté d'envoyer mes messages à ta merveilleuse meilleure amie. Shane.** »

Sur la dernière feuille, il n'y avait qu'une adresse postale au Texas et elle soupira en comprenant qu'elle avait son adresse. Si elle le désirait, elle pourrait lui répondre. Ne sachant que faire, elle rangea tous les mots dans l'enveloppe dans sa boite à souvenir et se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Elle voulut y réfléchir seulement elle changea d'avis et se redressa pour faire des photos de ses meubles. Elle avait décidé de tous les vendre afin d'avoir le plus d'argent possible pour se meubler quand elle trouverait un appartement à Los Angeles.

La plupart partirent en une semaine et il ne lui resta bientôt plus que le strict minimum. Son matelas qu'elle avait posé au sol, une plaque chauffante pour cuisiner et un pouf afin de pouvoir regarder sa télé. C'était une des seules choses qu'elle ne comptait pas vendre tout de suite. Elle savait qu'elle partirait trop vite or elle ne pouvait plus jouer de guitare. Ses murs étaient trop fins et ses voisins s'étaient souvent plaints du bruit.

Trois semaines avant de déménager, elle déposa sa lettre de démission sur le bureau de son patron et commença à envoyer des cartons de vêtements à Scarlett. Ainsi que des souvenirs de sa vie avec ses parents. Des photos, les livres de recettes de sa mère, les vinyles de son père, sa boite à souvenir qui contenaient des cartes postales, des talons de places de concert, ou de cinéma, un vieux billet, un bocal de sable de Los Angeles, sa boite à bijou, des fleurs séchées dans un classeur… Toutes ces choses auxquelles elle tenait plus que tout.

Deux semaines avant son départ, elle envoya sa guitare, ainsi que la plupart de ses vêtements et vendit sa télé ainsi que des vêtements trop chauds pour la Californie. Comme ses pulls en laine doublés, ses parkas, sa doudoune, des bonnets, des gants,… Elle commença également à récupérer ses affaires au bureau. Il ne resta bientôt plus que le matériel que la boite avait acheté. Comme elle n'avait pas d'amis, elle n'eut pas de pot de départ à organiser quant à l'agence, elle n'avait prévenue personne. Elle ne s'entendait réellement avec aucun de ses collègues de toute façon. La seule personne à qui elle l'annonça fut la boulangère en face de l'agence de publicité. Même si elle ne la prévint que la veille de son départ.

Dès qu'elle eut rendu les clés, Mitchie prit le métro pour rejoindre l'aéroport et attrapa son avion de justesse. Elle s'installa sur son siège et en attendant que le vol débute, elle envoya un sms à sa meilleure amie la prévenant qu'elle arriverait dans trois heures. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle rangea son téléphone et regarda par le hublot. Elle ne fit rien d'autre durant toute la durée du vol et se mit machinalement à sourire en voyant le soleil et surtout la côté Californienne. Elle était en route pour une nouvelle vie qui, l'espérait-elle, lui permettrait d'être enfin heureuse. L'avion atterrit et elle descendit en même temps que les autres passagers. Elle récupéra ses deux valises avant de rejoindre le point de rendez-vous. Sa meilleure amie l'attendait déjà et l'aida à porter ses affaires jusqu'à sa Telsa S. Le tout sans cesser de parler. Elle lui expliqua que le poste serait libre dans une semaine, que Julian se réjouissait de sa venue et que même son voisin, Lucas précisa la new-yorkaise, était ravi de savoir qu'elle était déjà de retour. Opélie et Charlie quant à eux avaient déjà décrété qu'ils mangeraient tous ensemble au soir. Ce dont elle ne réjouissait pas. Elle craignait qu'ils lui reprochent tous d'être partie sans un au revoir.

…

Quand ils arrivèrent à Salt Lake City, Shane gara son camping-car le plus loin possible de celle de Will en plaignant le patron. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Californie pour l'Utah, Stefany lui faisait vivre un enfer. Elle lui reprochait de ne pas avoir pris la défense de leur fille. Même si celle-ci était dans ses torts. Elle avait volé une clé, s'était introduite par effraction dans une maison, avait menti à tout le monde ou presque pour reconquérir son ex-copain et à présent elle faisait tout pour créer une mauvaise ambiance entre les membres de cette grande famille. Pourtant la plupart restaient neutres. Ils les appréciaient l'un et l'autre, ils allaient bien ensemble mais ils respectaient le fait que Shane ne soit pas resté avec elle sans amour. Dès qu'il fut installé, le jeune dresseur rejoignit Caitlyn et l'aida à s'installer. Elle ne conduisait son propre camping-car que depuis quelques mois et elle avait encore de mal à tout mettre en place. Seulement en passant devant celle de Will, il vit Ashlyn se pencher pour vomir et s'interrogea machinalement. Même si sa santé ne le regardait plus à présent. Il en parla à sa meilleure amie avec qui il passait tout son temps. Elle était la seule de son âge à être encore célibataire et ils passaient leur temps libre à caricaturer leurs amis déjà installé.

« - Elle a peut-être mangé un truc qui n'est pas passé ?

« - Possible, admit-il. De toute façon si son petit ange est malade, Stef ne manquera pas de le faire savoir.

« - Ouais en appelant le SAMU ou en sortant un mégaphone pour l'annoncer à tout le monde en même temps. Les riverains vont la prendre pour une folle si c'est le cas !

« - Tu m'étonnes… Bon je file voir Riri, Fifi et Loulou et leur donner de quoi boire. Tu m'appelles si tu as besoin de moi ok ?

Elle hocha la tête et il s'éloigna pour ouvrir aux tigres de la troupe. Ils s'appelaient en réalité Haribo, Mitsy et Hanoï mais le jeune homme leur donnait sans cesse des surnoms ridicules. Il ouvrit les panneaux afin qu'ils aient de l'air frais puis glissa de quoi boire dans chaque cage. Stefany sortit ses chevaux et Maya les éléphants qu'elle attacha dans l'étendue verte. Ils avaient tous deux assez de longueur pour pouvoir se balader en sécurité. Ils furent rejoint par Jessica et les chiens qu'elle promena afin qu'ils se dégourdissent les pattes. Shane installa l'enclos du chapiteau et laissa les tigres se balader au maximum. C'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire pour les animaux dont il s'occupait. Il resta près de l'enclos le plus possible puis quand les riverains commencèrent à arriver, il rentra ses tigres. Il savait qu'ils risquaient de devenir incontrôlables si des inconnus les approchaient de trop près. Quand ce fut bon, il retourna dans son camping-car où il s'allongea sur son lit pour lire un des livres qu'il s'était acheté quand on frappa à sa porte. Caitlyn apparut aussitôt et il se redressa en l'interrogeant du regard.

« - Je viens de recevoir des nouvelles de la femme de ta vie.

« - Pardon ?

« - Mitchie. J'ai son numéro, on les a échangé, quelques jours avant qu'elle soit piégé par Ash. Ça t'intéresse ?

« - Absolument. Que dit-elle ?

« - Qu'elle retourne à Los Angeles. Dans un mois, précisa-t-elle. Que sa vie l'ennuie à New York et qu'elle va bosser avec Scar… Oh et elle demande de tes nouvelles. Je lui réponds quoi ?

« - La vérité.

« - Ok donc j'écris que tu fais peine à voir et qu'hormis les tigres plus rien ne te fait sourire ?

« - Plutôt que je vais bien. Et que je pense toujours à elle.

Elle hocha la tête et tapa un message qu'elle envoya avant de s'asseoir sur une des banquettes du coin salon. Il lui servit de quoi boire et discutèrent quelques minutes jusqu'à ce Mitchie lui répondre. « _Il en a de la chance de bien aller. Enfin… Ash lui court toujours après ?_ » Caitlyn sourit et sans même consulter son ami, elle répondit la vérité. « _En fait, il fait un peu pitié à déprimer mais bon… Ouais elle essaie de le reconquérir mais il reste insensible à ses charmes. Et toi ? Quelqu'un en vu ?_ »

…

Un mois après son arrivée, Mitchie quitta la maison de ses amis pour emménager dans un petit appartement. Il était plus grand et bien mieux éclairé que son deux-pièces à New York pourtant elle le meubla à peine. Elle n'arrivait pas à prendre le temps de faire les magasins pour trouver ce qu'il lui plairait. Elle n'avait qu'un lit, un vieux canapé et le strict minimum en électroménager. Bien sur, elle aurait pu profiter de ses week-ends pour se meubler seulement elle avait décidé de reprendre des cours de tissus aériens et prenait ses cours très au sérieux. Le reste du temps, elle le passait avec Scarlett, Julian ou encore Lucas. Quittant son poste, elle attendit sa meilleure amie afin qu'elle la ramène, elle n'avait pas de voiture, et n'avait aucune envie de reprendre le volant un jour, quand elle reçut un sms de Caitlyn. « _Salut Michou. Ecoute je ne sais pas si tu seras d'accord mais Shane aimerait te parler. Par téléphone puisqu'on est à Nashville. Au fait ici, avec ta guitare (il paraît que tu joues) ça serait parfait._ » Elle sourit et comme Scarlett était bloquée pour encore quelques minutes, elle décida de lui répondre. « _Oui je joue de la guitare. Ta source à tout à fait raison. Visite le Parthénon pour moi, j'ai toujours voulu le voir (petit bonhomme triste) Euh pour Shane, d'accord mais pas tout de suite, je ne suis pas encore chez moi. Dans une heure si c'est possible._ » Sa meilleure amie signala qu'elle était prête et elles gagnèrent le parking en faisant le bilan de leur journée. Scarlett la déposa en bas de son immeuble avant de repartir et Mitchie monta chez elle en relevant son courrier. Comme souvent, elle croisa son voisin qu'elle salua d'un signe de tête avant de s'enfermer chez elle. Aussitôt, elle retira ses chaussures à talons et rejoignit sa salle de bain. Elle défit son chignon, et troqua son tailleur pour un jeans et un tee-shirt large avant de se souvenir du sms de Caitlyn. Elle la prévint donc qu'elle était libre pour le moment puis glissa son téléphone dans sa poche avant de se laisser tomber sur son canapé pour fixer le plafond. En réalité, elle se demandait ce que Shane voulait lui dire puisqu'ils ne s'étaient plus contactés depuis qu'elle avait surprise Ashlyn sortir de son camping-car en se rhabillant. Son portable sonna peu après et elle décrocha sans regarder qui était son interlocuteur.

« - Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix neutre. _Bonjour Mitchie._ Oh Shane. Bonjour, se reprit-elle. _Comment vas-tu ? D'après Cait tu es à nouveau en Californie._ Euh ouais en effet, j'ai changé de boulot. Et je vais bien. Euh et toi ? _Je survis à notre seconde rupture_ , avoua-t-il la faisant rosir. Oh… Que voulais-tu me dire ? _Rien, j'avais besoin d'entendre ta voix… Tu me manques Mitchie. Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'expliquer la raison de la présence d'Ash…_ C'est bon, Scar m'a envoyé tes mots, je connais l'histoire mais ça ne change rien. Toi aussi, tu me manques et je l'envie en sachant qu'elle peut te voir et te parler chaque jour alors qu'on ne se verra plus mais notre histoire était vouée à l'échec. _J'étais persuadé du contraire… J'en suis toujours intimement persuadé mais je ne peux pas me battre contre le vent alors… Attends une seconde_ , demanda-t-il quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son camping-car.

…

Quand Shane ouvrit, après avoir posé le téléphone sur l'évier, il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Stefany venait le voir ? Elle ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis trois mois sauf quand c'était absolument nécessaire. Supposant qu'il le saurait bien assez vite, il la laissa rentrer et ferma la porte en jetant un œil au téléphone. Il espérait qu'elle partirait rapidement afin qu'il puisse continuer d'écouter la voix de la femme dont il était toujours amoureux.

« - Alors, que me veux-tu Stefany, demanda-t-il puisqu'elle lui avait interdit de l'appeler autrement.

« - T'interroger sur tes projets maintenant que tu as détruit la vie de ma fille !

« - Quand ai-je détruit la vie de ta fille, s'étonna-t-il. Eventuellement je lui ai brisé le cœur, je ne contesterais jamais ce point mais pour le res…

« - Tu as détruit sa vie quand tu l'as quitté pour _ta locale_ … Après l'avoir mise enceinte, asséna-t-elle durement.

« - Que… Quoi ?

« - Ne fais pas l'innocent, c'est toi qui a oublié de mettre une capote !

« - Mais… Je ne l'ai jamais oublié, dit-il au moment où l'écran de téléphone se ralluma pour indiquer que l'appel était terminé… Attends notre histoire est finie depuis au moins trois mois, elle a du s'apercevoir qu'elle n'avait plus ses règles. Donc elle sait qu'elle porte mon bébé depuis au moins un mois, pourquoi m'avertir seulement maintenant ? Alors qu'elle aurait très bien pu s'en débarrasser puisqu'elle refuse d'être mère !

« - Parce qu'elle t'aime toujours et elle pense qu'en le gardant tu lui reviendras ! Mais bien sûr, tu ne le feras pas, n'est-ce pas, l'accusa-t-elle en le défiant de dire l'inverse.

« - En effet, je ne reviendrais pas. Ashlyn ne sera jamais heureuse avec moi et je ne serais pas plus heureux de mon côté !

« - Alors tu vas la laisser l'élever seule !

« - Bien sûr que non Stefany. C'est également mon enfant et je l'aiderais de mon mieux pour l'élever. Et tu le sais alors pourquoi m'accuser de telles horreurs ?

« - Oh non, répondit-elle froidement, ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation ! Tu vas laisser ma fille tranquille et son enfant également !

« - Non. Si tu voulais que je ne mêle pas de la vie de mon enfant, il ne fallait pas m'avertir Stef !

Sur ces mots, il ouvrit la porte et l'invita à sortir avant de la suivre oubliant totalement Mitchie et leur conversation. A la place, il dépassa Stefany et frappa à la porte de son mari. Chanceux ou non, ce fut Ashlyn qui ouvrit et il entra avant de fermer à clé derrière lui. Il avait entendu Will dans le camping-car de Nate en passant et savait qu'ils étaient seuls.

« - Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit, demanda-t-il d'une voix douce… Pour ta grossesse, précisa-t-il.

« - Je… Comment es-tu au courant ?

« - Ta mère est venue m'en avertir… Ash, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas d'enfant ? Tu me l'as dit plusieurs fois, m'assurant que tu avorterais si tu tombais enceinte. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait ? Tu ne voulais pas d'enfants, lui rappela-t-il en la regardant s'asseoir.

« - Pe… Parce que je sais que tu ne m'aurais jamais pardonné d'avoir tué ton enfant.

« - Comment aurais-tu pu t'en vouloir puisque je n'étais pas au courant ?

« - Je ne sais pas mais les secrets ne le restent jamais longtemps et… Ce bébé c'est la seule chose qu'il me reste de toi, pleura-t-elle dans ses mains. Je ne veux pas le perdre comme je t'ai perdu.

« - Tu ne m'as pas perdu, on n'était pas fait pour rester ensemble mais je serais toujours là pour toi Ash. Et pour notre enfant également. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, dis-le moi, je t'aiderais de mon mieux, je te le promets.

Elle hocha la tête et le regarda malgré ses larmes. Il eut un sourire incertain et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler tout en comprenant que ce bébé venait de détruire ses espoirs. Comment pourrait-il quitter la troupe à présent pour rejoindre Mitchie ? Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Ashlyn et leur enfant pour un désir égoïste. Il était fol amoureux de Mitchie et il sentait qu'il l'aimerait toujours mais il devait l'oublier à présent. Il n'avait plus le choix. Sa famille passait avant tout. Aussi lorsque la jeune femme fut calmée, il lui rappela qu'il serait là pour elle avant de quitter le camping-car pour rejoindre la sienne, la mort dans l'âme. Il savait que Mitchie avait entendu ce que Stefany lui avait dit et il soupira avant de reprendre le téléphone pour lui envoyer un message seulement elle avait été plus rapide que lui puisqu'il y en avait un pour lui. « _Félicitation pour ce bébé. Félicite Ashlyn de ma part pour votre famille. Soyez heureux tous les deux. Adieu Shane._ » Il fixa l'écran muet et ressortit. Autant pour rendre le téléphone à Caitlyn que pour transmettre le message de Mitchie à Ashlyn. Il lui montra l'écran qu'elle voit qu'il ne lui cachait rien puis effaça le message avant de rejoindre sa meilleure amie. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant son regard abattu et l'interrogea. Il s'assit sur une des banquettes et lui avoua tout. Le début de leur conversation, l'intervention de Stefany, les aveux d'Ashlyn, le dernier sms de Mitchie auquel, il n'avait pu répondre avant de lui avouer qu'il ne voulait plus de ses nouvelles. Leur relation était belle et bien terminée. A jamais. Elle ne reviendrait pas vers lui, il le savait et il ne pouvait plus la revoir.

…

Quand elle arriva à son cours de tissu aérien, Mitchie avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Shane ne lui avait pas répondu et elle se demandait s'il avait vu son message ou non puis s'échauffa avant de se concentrer sur son cours. Elle observa les mouvements que leur montra le professeur avant de s'entraînant pour pouvoir les reproduire. A plusieurs reprises, il reprit un mouvement ou deux puis lui annonça qu'elle maîtrisait cette nouvelle figure.

Le cours lui vida la tête mais lorsqu'il fut terminé, elle prit une douche avant de rentrer chez elle. Ce ne fut qu'une fois cachée chez elle, qu'elle s'autorisa à pleurer. Ni Shane ni Caitlyn ne lui avaient écris et elle sut que c'était réellement terminé. Elle y avait pourtant cru sans oser se l'avouer. Quand Shane avait demandé à lui parler, l'espoir d'être à nouveau sa copine s'était ravivé mais ça n'arriverait jamais. Il ne retournerait probablement pas avec Ashlyn mais avec elle, il aurait quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait lui donner. Un enfant et une famille. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu et elle pria qu'il réussisse à l'obtenir. Sa douleur fut telle qu'elle ne mangea pas de la soirée restant simplement allongée sur son lit à tenter de panser son cœur meurtri. Elle réussit cependant à dormir entre deux crises de larmes et quand Scarlett vint la chercher le lendemain pour qu'elles aillent travailler, Mitchie put lui cacher ses yeux rougis et gonflés.

« - Que se passe-t-il, demanda sa meilleure amie inquiète.

La brunette la regarda et tenta de maîtriser sa peine avant de lui raconter ce qu'elle avait entendu la veille, ses espoirs et surtout l'absence de réponse de Shane. Même si elle n'en attendait plus à présent. Scarlett fut peinée pour sa meilleure amie et quand elles arrivèrent devant l'agence de voyage, elle la prit dans ses bras compatissant à sa douleur avant d'être obligées de se séparer pour qu'elles rejoignent leurs postes respectifs. Se reprenant, Mitchie se composa un visage neutre, à défaut de joyeux et réussit à ne pleurer devant aucun client, ni devant ses collègues quand ceux-ci l'interrogèrent sur son air malheureux.

« - Ce n'est rien, j'ai appris une mauvaise nouvelle c'est tout, dit-elle. C'est toujours bon pour le restau samedi, ajouta-t-elle un peu plus joyeusement à Cathy.

« - Il y a plutôt intérêt. Une soirée entre célibataires, ça ne se refuse pas ! Et on ira en boite danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit pour s'endormir seule et trop épuisée pour songer qu'on n'a toujours pas trouvé chaussure à son pied.

« - Merde ça va m'obliger à me maquiller et me déguiser en femme, grogna Mitchie avant de rire doucement.

« - Mais non, intervint Russel qui s'occupait des réservations, habille-toi comme tu le sens Mitchie, du moment que tu viens, moi ça me va, précisa-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« - Ne rêves pas Russel, je ne sortirais pas avec toi, sourit-elle.

« - Tu me brises le cœur chaque fois un peu plus, sourit-il. Non mais sérieusement, habille-toi quand tu le souhaites, c'est suffisant.

Elle promit de faire un effort pour venir tout en remerciant Scarlett. L'agence n'était peut-être pas grande mais elle s'entendait avec tout le monde. Elle n'était pas sûre de voir en eux des amis mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur sa meilleure amie, Cathy et Sandra si elle voulait sortir. Quant à Russel et Cooper ils étaient toujours là pour la faire rire au moindre coup du sort.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula rapidement et quand samedi arriva, elle décida de faire un effort de tenue. Sans pour autant mettre un tailleur. Elle observa son armoire et sourit en notant la présence d'un vieux top à sequin. Elle l'avait acheté quand Scarlett et elle vivaient encore à New York et elle l'essaya curieuse avant de sourire. Il lui allait toujours. Elle prit une douche et enfila un débardeur blanc puis le top doré large par-dessus. Avec son col plat et ses mailles larges, elle trouvait nécessaire de mettre quelque chose dessous. Elle ajouta un jeans de la couleur de son débardeur puis se maquilla légèrement avant de lisser ses cheveux. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à mettre ses escarpins à bout ajourés quand Scarlett viendrait la chercher. Ce qu'elle fit moins d'une demi-heure plus tard. Elle tiqua en voyant sa tenue, Mitchie n'avait ajouté qu'une petite cape noire au-dessus mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Au contraire, elle discuta avec Julian qui était naturellement de la partie. Jeudi, Scarlett et Sandra avaient décidé qu'elles amèneraient leur conjoint.

« - Nom de Dieu, tu peux encore le mettre, s'exclama sa meilleure amie quand elles s'installèrent à la table où étaient déjà assis Cathy et Russel.

« - Et ouais comme tu vois… C'est mon côté androgyne, j'entre encore dans les vêtements acheté quand j'avais dix-neuf ans.

« - Ah ouais en effet, s'étonna sa collègue… En tout cas j'adore. Faudra que tu me le prêtes à l'occasion !

« - Quand tu auras perdu deux tailles de bonnets, intervint Russel en observant la poitrine de Cathy qui lui mit un coup de coude.

« - Mes yeux sont plus hauts !

« - Je le sais mais tes yeux eux rentreraient dans le haut de Mitchie, pas tes roberts, comme le dit mon oncle si galamment… C'est ça ton style pas 'fille', ajouta-t-il pour Mitchie qui secoua la tête.

« - Non ça c'est mon ancienne personnalité. Je la laisse au placard la plupart du temps. Je ne la sors que pour les grandes occasions, sourit-elle. Salut Sandra, t'es venue seule finalement ?

« - Ouais mon mec m'a dit texto « Oh tu fais chier avec tes sorties de bonnes femmes ! Tu me fais le coup à chaque fois qu'il y a un match ! », J'en ai donc conclue qu'il ne voulait pas venir, pouffa-t-elle en saluant Julian. Scar pourquoi je n'ai pas un mec comme toi ? Qui préfère sortir avec tes collègues plutôt de se coller le cul au canapé chaque soir devant un match !

« - Parce que c'est un modèle unique, se vanta-t-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre en voyant le regard de Mitchie se détourner. Bon quelqu'un sait quand Cooper et sa nana du moment doivent arriver ? J'ai les crocs !

« - Et moi hâte de voir avec qui il va rappliquer, pouffa la brunette.

Tout le monde rit sachant que leur collègue changeait souvent de petite-amie. Leurs deux seuls points commun étaient la blondeur de leurs cheveux et le fait qu'elles travaillaient toutes dans le milieu médical. Qu'elles soient infirmière, médecin généraliste ou avec une spécialisation – allant de la dermatologie à la neurochirurgie – il n'avait que ces deux critères. Et leurs longues jambes naturellement. Le jeune homme en question finit par arriver seul. Il expliqua qu'il venait de quitter Tania, pédiatre, pour profiter un peu de son célibat. Mitchie sourit en se demandant comment il faisait pour trouver sans cesse de nouvelles conquêtes. « Elles ne doivent pas être aussi nombreuses à vivre à Los Angeles, songea-t-elle, les médecins blondes de deux mètres… Si ? Ou alors elles se teignent les cheveux… A moins qu'il ait fini Los Angeles et qu'il drague sur San Diego ou plus loin ? » Une main passa devant ses yeux et elle fixa le jeune homme avec curiosité. Il était vrai qu'avec ses cheveux noirs mi-long et son regard vert, il avait un certain charme. Plutôt grand, il frôlait les deux mètres, et musclé, il avait pourtant un visage très doux ainsi qu'une voix rassurante.

« - On t'attend pour commander un apéro, précisa-t-il amusé avant d'ajouter, à qui pensais-tu ?

« - Je vais prendre un malibu, dit-elle à la serveuse. En fait je pensais à toi. Ne rêve pas, ajouta-t-elle quand il haussa les sourcils surpris, je me demandais simplement si tu avais épuisé tout le corps médical de Los Angeles et si tu ne commençais pas à draguer à Santa Barbara ou un truc du genre… Parce que tu dois avoir fait le tour des infirmières et médecins blonde avec des jambes qui font ma taille non ?

« - Je suis loin d'en avoir fait le tour, sourit-il dévoilant ainsi ses deux fossettes. Pourquoi cette question ? Mon célibat t'ennuie ? Ou tu as décidé de postuler ?

« - Euh non du tout. Je ne suis ni blonde ni médecin… Et mes jambes ont une taille standard, pouffa-t-elle.

« - Et puis sortir avec un collègue, grimaça Cathy… Mauvais plan !

« - Tu l'as dit, sourirent les deux autre femmes.

« - Alors toutes mes chances sont foutues, sourcilla Russel en la fixant avant de soupirer tristement. Faut que je change de job !

« - Et que tu changes de goûts, ajouta Scarlett. Mitchie préfère les musiciens à l'âme poète… Ou les amoureux des animaux !

« - Merde, je ne sais pas jouer de guitare !

Ils rirent tous joyeusement au moment où leur commande arriva et discutèrent légèrement. Tous firent de leur mieux pour remonter le moral de la brunette et quand ils quittèrent le restaurant, elle écouta, d'une oreille distraite, Russel et Cathy débattre sur l'utilité de mettre de mettre des bas. Il était contre, trouvant ça inutile alors qu'elle en portait chaque fois qu'elle sortait pour se sentir sexy. Devant eux, Scarlett, Julian et Sandra parlaient des problèmes de couples laissant Mitchie et Cooper à quelques pas d'eux. Elle s'arrêta une seconde en s'appuyant sur son collègue pour retirer un caillou dans sa chaussure avant de vouloir accélérer le pas seulement il l'en empêcha en prenant la parole.

« - Quand tu vois ça, ça donne envie de se marier tu ne trouves pas, demanda-t-il quand Sandra pesta contre son mari et sa manie de mettre des poils partout quand il s'occupait de sa barbe.

« - Absolument, pouffa-t-elle… Presque autant que de subir une opération chirurgicale sans anesthésie.

« - J'avais une toute autre image en tête mais la tienne est sacrément douloureuse.

« - J'aurais pu suggérer de se faire arracher les dents à vif avec une tenaille mais je me suis dit que tu apprécierais la référence au corps médical.

« - C'est sympa… Je vais fuir les chirurgiennes maintenant, ce n'est pas cool !

« - Pauvre bébé !

Il rit de bon cœur avant de lui demander si elle avait vraiment envie d'aller en soirée pour danser et elle haussa les épaules.

« - Pour être honnête, ça me videra la tête. Le samedi soir, à cette heure-là on n'a pas vraiment d'autres choix d'activité, tu sais ?

« - Le _Getty_ fait nocturne ce soir et le _Laguna_ , un bar sur mapple Street fait, une soirée poésie. Tu trouveras peut-être ton bonheur là-bas, suggéra-t-il.

« - En fait, je sors d'une histoire… En fait non ce n'était pas une histoire, à peine les prémices et… C'est compliqué, soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de replonger dans le grand bassin de l'amour pour le moment du coup je préfère aller danser en boite de nuit et refouler les dragueurs. C'est une occupation moins dangereuse… Et toi alors ? C'est quoi ton excuse ?

« - Mon excuse à quoi ?

« - Ton papillonnage… A moins que tu sois comme les marins ? Une femme dans chaque port ?

« - Pas vraiment mais je n'ai pas envie de me caser tout de suite… Je ne dis pas si je croise la femme de ma vie, pourquoi pas mais bon… Je n'ai que trente-deux ans j'ai encore le temps avant de devoir rester à la maison tous les soirs pour changer des couches.

Elle sourit et allait répondre seulement Scarlett s'était aperçue qu'ils étaient loin derrière et les appela obligeant tout le groupe à s'arrêter et à les regarder. Ils pressèrent le pas et se joignirent facilement aux conversations de leurs collègues. Surtout Cooper qui abonda dans le sens de Cathy. Lui aussi préférait les femmes qui portait des bas. Scarlett le fixa avant de regarder sa meilleure amie qui pouffa en secouant violemment la tête.

« - N'y pense même pas Chaton !

« - Je n'ai rien dit !

« - Mais je te connais assez pour savoir ce que tu penses et c'est non ! Sinon je ramène les photos de notre week-end à Miami peu de temps avant ton départ au bureau et je les fais voir à tout le monde !

« - Tu n'oserais pas !

« - Tu veux prendre le risque ?

« - Non, dit-elle fermement avant de rire avec elle.

« - C'est quoi ces photos, questionna Julian curieux.

« - Euh rien, une connerie qu'on a faite pour nos dix-huit ans. Mitchie est la seule à avoir les photos cela dit !

« - Avec Jack vaut mieux ! Je me souviens que trop bien ce que c'est qu'être à ses ordres… Brrr, frissonna-t-elle, plus jamais je ne laisse un mec avoir un tel pouvoir sur moi !

« - Alors ne tiens plus de journal intime ma Tigresse.

« - Tu crois que j'en ai tenu d'autres après cette terrible expérience ?

Elles rirent complices puis Scarlett expliqua rapidement l'histoire même si elle ignorait jusqu'où son frère avait été. Mitchie étant toujours restée discrète sur ce chantage. Celle-ci signala simplement que pour un enfant de dix ans, il avait eu de la suite dans les idées. Ils en rirent avant de s'arrêter en faisant la queue pour entrer dans le night-club. A présent qu'ils étaient immobile ou presque, Mitchie comprit le regard de Scarlett quand elle était montée dans sa voiture. Veillant à se faire discrète, elle resserra ses bras contre elle pour garder un peu de chaleur tout en écoutant Cathy lui parler du dernier volet de la saga _Thor_. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit qu'on posait quelque chose sur ses épaules et se tourna pour croiser le regard vert de Cooper qui lui sourit avant d'envoyer chier Russel quand il lui demanda s'il n'était pas en train de draguer la femme de sa vie. Ils rirent alors que Mitchie le remerciait pour sa veste.

« - Je m'en voudrais si tu tombais malade alors que je crève de chaud sous mon cuir, sourit-il.

« - Ne rêve pas, elle ne sort pas avec les collègues, soupira Russel tragiquement.

Commentaire qui lui valut un coup dans l'épaule alors que Scarlett admettait qu'il devenait vraiment lourd avec cette histoire. La file avança légèrement et Cooper la laissa passer devant elle avant de la serrer contre lui. Cathy les fixa avant de leur demander s'il y avait quelque chose entre eux mais Mitchie secoua la tête. Ils étaient collègues, peut-être amis mais rien de plus.

Une heure plus tard, ils finirent par réussir à entrer et il récupéra sa veste en cuir alors qu'elle soupirait appréciant la chaleur. Ils réussirent plus ou moins à se trouve une table libre et s'y installèrent le temps de boire un verre avant d'aller danser. A partir de ce moment-là, ils s'éloignèrent les uns des autres. Scarlett avec Julian, Sandra et Cathy ensemble alors que Russel se rapprocha d'une rouquine avec qui il flirta sans vergogne. Notant qu'elle était seule, Copper ayant disparu dans la foule, elle se laissa porter par la musique et commença à remuer au rythme des basses. Dix minutes après, elle sentit deux mains se glisser sur sa taille et tourna la tête pour croiser le regard vert de son collègue.

« - Sacré déhanché, cria-t-il au-dessus de la musique.

« - Merci !… Tu n'as pas repéré de jolies doctoresses blondes ?

« - Je n'en cherche pas nuance. Je sors d'une histoire avec Tania, une adorable pédiatre. J'ai l'intention de laisser passer quelques temps avant de draguer à nouveau.

Elle hocha la tête et quand il la tourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face, elle se laissa faire en notant qu'il avait calé ses mouvements au rythme qu'elle avait. Ils dansèrent ainsi, face-à-face durant plusieurs chansons puis elle signala qu'elle retournait s'asseoir. Il acquiesça et la suivit même s'il fit un crochet par le bar pour commander deux verres. Il déposa un nouveau virgin morito à la fraise devant elle. Elle le remercia puis lui demanda pourquoi il restait avec elle plutôt que de profiter de l'ambiance. Il lui lança un regard fatigué par-dessus son verre avant de lui faire signe de se pencher au-dessus de la table alors qu'il en faisait de même.

« - Je déteste les boites de nuit, avoua-t-il. Les filles sont soit trop bourrées, soit prises, soit trop allumeuses.

« - C'est pour ça que tu m'avais parlé du musée et du bar ?

« - Ouais mais bon, tu as préféré venir ici donc…

« - Tu sais tu me l'aurais dit, je serais venue avec toi au lieu que tu viennes ici pour t'ennuyer.

« - Je ne m'ennuie, je danse et parle avec toi !

Elle le remercia puis but doucement son verre en regardant la foule cherchant leurs amis. Même si elle n'en vit aucun. Soupirant, elle tourna la tête pour noter que Copper ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et elle l'interrogea. Il sourit amusé et lui demanda si elle était aveugle. Elle fascinait les mecs autour d'elle. C'était pour cette raison, mentit-il, qu'il était venu danser avec elle. Il lui précisa cependant de ne pas aller aux toilettes seule. Plusieurs mecs avaient, en effet, prévu de la rejoindre le cas échéant et Cooper était certain que ce n'était pas pour lui compter fleurette. Elle le fixa curieuse puis se pencha pour embrasser sa joue pour le remercier. Il sourit et lui assura qu'il adorait jouer les gardes du corps et quand elle eut terminé son verre, elle lui proposa de retourner danser. Il soupira longuement mais hocha la tête la faisant rire. Elle changea donc d'avis et lui suggéra d'aller au musée ou au bar dont il lui avait parlé plus tôt. Il la fixa pour savoir si elle était ou non sérieuse puis lui suggéra de quitter l'endroit où il faisait de toute façon trop chaud. Mitchie pouffa mais acquiesça avant d'envoyer un message à sa meilleure amie, afin qu'elle n'ait pas à la chercher. Ils sortirent quelques minutes plus tard et rejoignirent le restaurant où ils avaient laissés les voitures. Il lui ouvrit la porte de son Ford Ranger noir. Rapidement, ils roulèrent jusqu'à un coin très peu connu. Une sorte de parc naturel où il y avait une cascade. Il coupa le moteur et soupira longuement avant de la regarder.

« - Désolé j'avais besoin de calme avant qu'on retourne dans un endroit bruyant.

« - Ah non mais ça ne me dérange pas. Je ne sais pas vraiment où on est mais ça me plaît.

« - Je ne sais pas non plus. J'ai découvert ce coin pendant une randonnée l'été dernier et depuis je viens de temps à autre pour décompresser. C'est plus beau en journée naturellement mais ça reste sympa même la nuit.

« - C'est ici que tu emmènes tes conquêtes pour les convaincre de visiter ton lit, demanda-t-elle amusée.

« - Non… En fait t'es la seule personne que j'ai emmenée ici… Même mes potes ne connaissent pas le coin… Et je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de cadre pour conclure Mitchie !

« - Ah… Tu fais quoi alors ? Tu les emmènes au ciné ? Tu leur sors des phrases toutes faites ? Tu les regarde droit dans les yeux en leur débitant des compliments creux, se moqua-t-elle en claquant des doigts.

« - Tu me confonds avec un ado boutonneux qui veut perdre son pucelage, rit-il joyeusement. Je n'ai pas de plan défini, je fais en fonction des goûts de celle qui est avec moi et aussi du feeling… Pourquoi ces questions, je t'intéresse _Mademoiselle-Je-Ne-Sors-Pas-Avec-Mes-Collègues_ ?

« - Euh non, je ne sors pas avec mes collègues… Et de toute façon même si c'était le cas, Cathy t'a dans la peau donc tu es limite une chasse gardée.

« - Je sais. On est sorti ensemble il y a un an mais ça ne collait pas. Elle a cru que c'était une histoire sérieuse avec demande en mariage et crédit sur quinze ans pour l'achat d'une maison en banlieue, au bout du second rencart… Alors que je lui avais dit que je ne cherchais rien de sérieux, précisa-t-il. Cela dit si tu dois sortir avec quelqu'un de la boite, ça sera Russel, vu la manière dont il te relance.

« - Ouais mais non… En fait si je dois faire ma vie avec quelqu'un de la boite c'est Scarlett… Euh non on n'est pas homo, se reprit-elle, mais gamines on s'est promis qu'on se marierait ensemble, pour avoir les cadeaux, précisa-t-elle amusée… Cela dit si je dois choisir entre Russel et toi, je te préfère. T'es moins lourdingue quand tu dragues… Enfin je suppose cela dit, puisque je ne t'ai jamais vu en action !

« - Ah oui, sourit-il amusé. Rassure-toi je ne suis pas différent de maintenant… Je fixe cependant beaucoup plus la fille en question.

« - Ok alors ça me va, pouffa-t-elle, je t'autorise à me draguer si jamais je suis encore célibataire à trente ans.

« - Ça va être long d'attendre cinq ans, soupira-t-il tragiquement.

Elle le fixa une seconde interdite puis ils rirent complices. Quand ils se calmèrent, elle ferma les yeux appréciant le moment. Il n'y avait aucun bruit sauf celui de leurs respirations, une légère odeur boisée imprégnait la voiture et quand elle sentit un souffle sur son visage, elle ouvrit les yeux pour croiser celui de son collègue. Il semblait décidé à l'embrasser mais s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de son visage lui demandant implicitement son consentement. Comme elle n'eut aucune réaction de recul, il combla la distance au moment où elle ferma les yeux. Elle ferma les yeux et lui répondit avec douceur en s'accrochant à son cou alors qu'il s'appuyait contre elle pour approfondir son baiser. Elle se doutait, au fond d'elle, qu'il ne l'avait pas amenée ici sans une arrière pensée mais elle s'en moquait. Elle savait que, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ce n'était rien. Il ne cherchait rien de sérieux et elle n'avait aucune envie de se lancer dans une histoire sérieuse. C'était une parenthèse dans sa vie sentimentale et lorsqu'il s'éloigna de sa bouche, elle sourit doucement. Elle le regarda une seconde puis l'embrassa à nouveau appréciant de sentir un corps d'homme contre elle. Même si ce n'était pas celui dont elle avait envie. Il enlaça sa taille la collant à lui avant de lui proposer de passer la nuit chez elle.

« - Je préfère te signaler qu'on ne couchera pas ensemble.

« - Ah oui, demanda-t-il taquin avant d'embrasser son cou.

« - Ouais. Pour toi comme pour moi, cette relation ne mènera nulle part et je compte bien perdre ma virginité avec quelqu'un qui est à la hauteur du cadeau.

« - Tu ne l'as jamais fait, s'étonna-t-il en se redressant.

« - Non, la seule fois où j'étais prête, les circonstances ont fait que ça n'a pas pu se faire. Du coup n'espère pas m'avoir entre tes draps même si on doit sortir ensemble plusieurs jours.

« - Oh… Ok ça me va… Mais dormir avec moi ça te convient ?

Elle hocha la tête amusée et il lui proposa de s'attacher alors qu'il redémarrait. Ils rejoignirent rapidement sa maison avec vue sur la plage et elle siffla impressionnée. Il sourit et tout en l'attrapant par la taille, il signala à son oreille qu'il ne faisait que la louer à sa grand-mère qui était en maison de retraite à présent. Elle sourcilla et tout en lui ouvrant, il lui parla de ses grands-parents qui avaient travaillé toute leur vie afin de pouvoir acheter une maison pour leurs enfants. Même si sa mère était morte en couche. Il avait été élevé par ses grands-parents et avoua que c'était sa grand-mère qui lui avait appris à respecter les femmes avec qui il sortait. Il n'avait donc jamais eu l'idée de forcer une fille ou d'insister jusqu'à obtenir le 'oui' qu'il voulait.

« - Pourquoi ta grand-mère ne vit plus là, demanda-t-elle alors qu'il la conduisait dans sa chambre.

« - Mon grand-père est mort il y a quelques années et elle a peu perdu la raison. Enfin heureusement juste assez pour s'en rendre compte. Elle m'a demandé de mettre la maison en vente mais j'ai grandi ici du coup je lui ai proposé de la lui louer. Elle a accepté et s'est inscrite elle-même en maison de retraite. On s'est arrangé elle et moi, je lui paye un loyer, qui équivaut à celui qu'elle paye dans sa maison de retraite et comme ça, elle peut profiter de son argent pour faire autre chose. Quant à la maison, elle reste dans la famille.

« - Tu n'as pas peur que je raconte tes confidences au boulot ?

« - Pas vraiment, ce n'est pas un secret. Je crois que tout le monde doit le savoir hormis toi… Cela dit, ne te vexe pas si je ne te raconte pas toute ma vie !

« - Tu parles, je me vexerais si j'avais l'intention de te raconter la mienne seulement ce n'est pas le cas. Notre relation va rester superficielle alors je te propose que nos conversations le soient également ? Pas de confidences trop perso et rien qui ne doivent pas rester secret.

« - Marché conclu !

« - Une dernière chose, j'ai tendance à poser beaucoup de questions alors si je vais trop loin dis-le et je m'arrêterais.

Il sourit et lui assura qu'il le ferait si elle le faisait de son tour. Elle acquiesça et satisfait de leur accord, il se pencha pour l'embrasser avec douceur. Elle se laissa faire allant même jusqu'à se coller à lui. Il s'éloigna de quelques millimètres de ses lèvres afin de lui demander si elle acceptait qu'il la déshabille. Elle sourit et hocha la tête avant de glisser ses mains sous son pull une fois que son top à sequin fut tombé au sol.

…

Quand Scarlett vint la chercher chez elle le lundi matin, elle l'interrogea sur son week-end et Mitchie rougit avant d'admettre qu'elle voyait quelqu'un.

« - Ce n'est pas un sale type comme Walker, dis-moi ?

« - Qui t'a parlé de lui ?

« - Shane. Quand il est venu. Je l'ai accusé d'avoir voulu jouer avec Ashlyn et toi, et il m'a assuré qu'il ne t'aurait jamais fait ça après ce que tu as vécu avec Walker mais je n'en sais pas plus… Tout comme il prétend que tu m'as menti sur la mort de tes parents.

« - Je ne t'ai pas tout dit nuance mais pour en revenir à _Celui-Donc-Je-Refuse-Désormais-De-Prononcer-Le-Nom_ , disons qu'il a profité de ma naïveté… On est sorti ensemble à l'université et même si je savais que ce n'était pas l'homme de ma vie, je suis tombée amoureuse. Seulement au bout de trois mois, Judith, une camarade, a fini par me tomber dessus dans un couloir plutôt désert. C'était après la fin des cours, j'étais restée à la bibliothèque pour potasser le sujet d'un exposé, éluda-t-elle, bref toujours est-il qu'elle a attendue que je sois seule dans le couloir et m'a giflé. Sur le moment je n'ai pas compris et après un second coup de poing, au visage cette fois-ci, elle m'a expressément demandé de ne plus approcher son mec. J'ai voulu m'expliquer, lui assurer qu'il ne m'avait jamais parlé d'elle, ce qui est vrai, assura-t-elle, seulement elle ne m'a pas laissé le temps. Je me suis pris un coup de pied mais au niveau de la gorge. Mes cordes vocales en avaient pris un coup aussi j'ai dû arrêter le chant et faire une croix sur mes rêves de gloires.

« - Pour un coup ?

« - Elles avaient déjà pas mal morflées dans l'accident et elles étaient fragiles du coup ce choc a été fatal. Elles ont subi des lésions irréparables. Je peux encore parler et chanter mais pour moi, plus pour me produire devant dix mille personnes. Mes cordes vocales se déchireraient et je deviendrais probablement muette.

« - Mais quel salopard ! Voilà qui explique la remarque sibylline de Shane. A cause d'un pauvre type, tu as dû renoncer à tes rêves… Salaud !

« - Comme tu dis mais le karma s'est chargé de lui. A force de coucher à droite à gauche, il s'est chopé une blennorragie. Judith ne l'ayant pas, elle a compris qu'il avait couché ailleurs et l'a quitté… Quant à lui, il en a infecté plus d'unes avant d'être découverte. Le journal du l'univ' a même fait un papier sur cette _étrange_ épidémie et les pharmacies proches ont été pillé. Crois-moi plus aucune personne n'a couché sans capotes après ça… Et moi j'ai décidé de ne plus jamais sortir avec un collègue, pouffa-t-elle au moment où la voiture s'arrêta.

Coïncidence ou non, Cooper arriva au même moment et salua les deux filles. Tout en s'enquérant de leur week-end – ils avaient décidé de cacher leur relation puisqu'elle n'était pas sérieuse – il leur tint la porte et profita que Mitchie passait près de lui pour frôler sa taille. Scarlett parla de son week-end en famille et la brunette mentit en prétextant être restée chez elle pour se reposer. Sa meilleure amie sourcilla et pour cause. Elle y était passée à plusieurs reprises mais l'appartement était silencieux. Cependant, elle se tut supposant qu'elle mentait pour une raison précise et rejoignit son poste alors qu'il s'attardait volontairement à l'accueil. C'était l'informaticien de l'agence et il décida de vérifier le poste de la jeune femme s'assurant qu'elle n'avait aucun problème avec son ordinateur profitant qu'ils étaient seuls pour frôler sa main et respirer l'odeur de son cou. Cathy se gara et la voyant, Mitchie prit de la distance le temps qu'elle passe alors qu'il terminait sa tâche en discutant avec leur collègue. Ne pouvant plus caresser sa peau, il changea de position se plaçant de manière à lui faire du pied et dès qu'ils furent seuls, elle le fixa amusée avant de secouer la tête.

« - Je te voie ce soir, demanda-t-il à son oreille qu'il embrassa avec douceur.

« - Ça va dépendre de quand tu es libre.

« - Je n'ai encore rien de prévu. Je pourrais proposer de te raccompagner chez toi ?

« - Scar va trouver ça louche… Et elle me dépose à mes cours de tissu aérien. Je ne suis pas libre avant dix-neuf heures.

« - Alors on dîne ensemble ! J'irais voir ma grand-mère en attendant… Envoie l'adresse où venir te chercher par mail, je m'occuperais d'effacer tes traces sur le réseau, assura-t-il.

« - Ok on dînera ensemble…

« - Et tu passes la nuit avec moi, décréta-t-il.

« - Ah oui ?

Il hocha la tête avant de glisser son nez dans son cou qu'il embrassa avant qu'elle ne tourne la tête. Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement, se promettant de se rattraper au soir et quand elle fut seule, elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de sortir avec un collègue mais elle appréciait qu'il se contente de ce qu'elle voulait bien lui donner. Tout en lui envoyant l'adresse où il pourrait la récupérer, elle pensa à ce week-end qu'elle avait passé chez lui. Aux nombreux baisers qu'ils avaient échangés, à ses caresses, à sa tendresse et songea qu'il était parfait pour oublier Shane. Même si à la simple pensée de ce prénom, son cœur se serrait encore.

Elle passa la matinée sur un nuage et à midi se rendit dans la salle où le personnel pouvait déjeuner. Elle s'installa en face de sa meilleure amie qui la fixait sans ciller. Elle voulut l'interroger quand Cooper entra. Elle rosit légèrement et Scarlett tourna la tête pour le voir les fixer les joues roses. Elle regarda à nouveau sa meilleure amie qui ouvrait sa boite repas pour attaquer sa salade.

« - Tu plaisantes-là ?

« - De quoi tu parles Scar ?

« - De la couleur de tes joues ! Je croyais que… On était d'accord sur la règle d'argent, non ? C'est encore ce que tu me disais quand je t'ai parlé de Dan et ce n'est pas encore la même situation !

« - Salut les filles. Vous parlez de quoi, déclara Cooper en s'asseyant rapidement imitée par Cathy.

« - D'une règle que ma Tigresse a visiblement enfreinte.

« - Ecoute si Dan est à classer dans la catégorie des Walker alors j'avoue, je suis coupable !

« - C'est qui ce Walker ? Et ce Dan ?

« - Un ex camarade de cours Cathy et une connaissance de Scar… Au fait ton week-end s'est bien passé ?

« - Oh il a été tranquille. Dorine ma petite sœur est venue m'annoncer qu'elle allait se marier et m'affubler par la même occasion d'une robe d'honneur probablement immonde. Genre jaune citron ou vert olive, allez savoir avec elle ! Du coup j'ai six mois pour me dégoter un cavalier sinon je suis foutue !

« - Pourquoi, demanda Cooper en faisant du pied à Mitchie.

« - Parce qu'elle va inviter ses collègues qui sont probablement tous soient homos soit encore accroché à leur mère, pour me caser parce qu'à trente ans je devrais déjà être mariée avec deux enfants et un emprunt sur le dos… Dis-moi Coop ?

« - C'est non, je suis pris ce jour-là, rit-il en la voyant venir.

« - Merde !… Tu n'as pas un grand frère, un cousin, un mec bien qui pourrait jouer mon petit copain ?

« - Je n'ai pas ça en stock Cathy, je ne vends pas ma famille… Vois avec Russel !

« - Euh non merci, j'ai besoin d'un mec canon, dit-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« - Navré mais c'est non. On sait tous les deux comment se terminerait cette soirée et franchement on a déjà donné !

« - Vous êtes sorti ensemble, demanda Mitchie qui n'était officiellement pas au courant.

« - Une semaine, admit-il amusé en la fixant dans les yeux. Mais ça n'a pas marché, on n'avait pas la même vision des choses.

« - Ok… Laisse-moi deviner, tu la trouvais adorable mais comme elle n'est pas médecin, ça n'a pas matché ?

« - Il y a de ça et je préfère les blondes !

« - Ah… Oh ! Vous avez entendu, dit-elle en dressant l'oreille vers la fenêtre.

Ils la fixèrent curieux puis écoutèrent sans rien entendre de particulier. Même si Cooper n'écouta qu'une seconde avant de se concentrer pour ne plus flirter avec elle. Lui faire du pied dans une salle pleine de collègues était trop dangereux. Il allait dévoiler leur relation et ils préféraient garder ça secret. Lorsqu'il était sorti avec Cathy, et surtout lorsqu'il l'avait quitté, elle l'avait si mal pris qu'elle avait lancé des rumeurs sur son compte et leurs collègues l'avaient battu à froid durant deux mois avant d'apprendre la vérité et de pardonner à la « femme bafouée ».

« - Je n'entends rien, déclara soudainement Scarlett en interrogeant sa meilleure amie du regard.

« - Sérieux, demanda-t-elle en les regardant tous les trois. Vous n'avez rien entendu les milliers de cœur de jolie brunes et d'adorables rouquines se briser en entendant Coop' dire qu'il ne sortait qu'avec des blondes ? Pourtant les hurlements ont été déchirants ! Dans le monde entier des femmes ont renoncé à l'amour et sont entrées au couvent, plaisanta-t-elle.

« - T'es dingue, pouffa Cathy en allongeant ses pieds pour frôler ceux du jeune homme qui était en face d'elle.

Il lui lança un regard fatigué et se leva sans un mot pour aller déjeuner avec Russel, Matt et Maxendre. Les deux amies se regardèrent surprises de le voir changer de place et Mitchie haussa les sourcils avant de demander à Scarlett comment son frère allait. Celle-ci soupira en lui apprenant qu'il avait une nouvelle copine qui était, selon lui, l'inverse de Britney. Même s'il comptait la revoir quand ils seraient à nouveau tout deux en ville. Elle rit joyeusement attirant, malgré elle, l'attention sur leur table ainsi que les regards.

« - Pitié, dis-moi qu'on retournera à la plage ? Pitié, dit-elle en souriant franchement. J'ai tellement envie de l'entendre critiquer New-York !

« - Elle ne critiquera plus New-York tu vis ici et elle refusera de critiquer LA, elle aime bien trop sa ville.

« - Flûte !

« - Cela dit, elle va probablement critiquer ton copain.

« - Elle va se faire chier, je n'ai personne !

« - Ah bon ? Et… ?

« - Tu n'y es pas, répondit-elle mystérieusement.

« - Alors vous… ?

« - Si, si, tu as bien compris.

« - Mais vous n'êtes pas… ?

« - Eh non, l'interrompit-elle énigmatiquement.

« - Donc tu ne… ?

« - Ce n'est pas prévu.

« - A mon avis, tu devrais !

« - Je ne crois pas non.

« - Hey vous pouvez décrypter pour moi, demanda Cathy perdue.

« - En gros, j'ai rencontré un type samedi soir mais ce n'est pas sérieux donc non personne ne le rencontrera.

« - Même pas nous quand il viendra te chercher au boulot ?

« - Ben non, il ne sait pas que je bosse ici. Je lui ai dit que j'étais gardienne de cimetière comme ça, il ne voudra pas non plus venir chez moi… Ce qui me rappelle qu'il faut que je trouve un moment pour meubler mon appart, dit-elle en fixant Scarlett.

« - Et t'acheter une voiture.

« - Hors de question Scar et tu sais très bien pourquoi, dit-elle le regard orageux.

« - Ce n'était pas ta faute Mitchie et Ste…

« - L'affaire est close Scar, s'énerva-t-elle subitement. C'est _niet_ et si ça t'ennuie de jouer les chauffeurs, dis-le je viendrais par mes propres moyens !

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce sa salade à moitié terminée sur la table. Scarlett soupira longuement et ferma les yeux quelques secondes en songeant à sa meilleure amie. Quelqu'un prit place là où s'était assis Cooper plus tôt et elle soupira avant de regarder le nouveau venu. « Evidemment, songea-t-elle en croisant son regard vert. Ça ne pouvait être que lui. » Elle arqua un sourcil en attendant qu'il parle le premier.

« - Ça va ?

« - Ouais, je… Je croyais que changer de vie lui ferait comprendre certaines choses mais j'avais oublié qu'il ne faut jamais la pousser dans ses retranchements.

« - Laisse-là se calmer, elle finira par venir s'excuser.

« - J'ai plus de chances de la voir embrasser Russel à pleine bouche que de l'entendre s'excuser… Je dois appeler Julian, ça t'ennuie d'aller voir comment elle va ?

Il secoua la tête et ferma la boite hermétique qu'il prit pour qu'elle puisse terminer de manger et sortit de la salle. Elle n'était pas à son poste et il regarda dehors avant de sourire en la voyant appuyer contre son Ford. Sans un mot, il la rejoignit et lui tendit la fin de son repas. Elle prit la boite en silence et se laissa glisser par terre pour la poser au sol. Comment elle resta assise sur le goudron, il l'imita avant de lui demander si elle allait bien. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et il grimaça en voyant son regard. Elle semblait encore énervée et des larmes semblaient lutter pour quitter ses paupières. Il fouilla dans sa poche pour sortir un mouchoir qu'il lui tendit. Elle le remercia d'une petite voix et se tamponna les yeux avant de regarder à nouveau la voiture banche sans parler. Elle savait qu'elle devrait bientôt retourner travailler et elle chercha à se calmer afin d'être opérationnelle quand elle reprendrait son poste. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle sursauta quand elle sentit la main du jeune homme se poser sur la sienne. Elle eut un léger sourire avant de le regarder. A son tour, il eut un sourire en coin puis la prit contre lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule sans ouvrir la bouche pour autant et il finit par soupirer.

« - Tu veux en parler ?

« - Non, c'est trop personnel pour notre relation. Désolée, ajouta-t-elle en le regardant.

« - Je comprends… Ça me fait chier mais je comprends.

« - Désolée, pouffa-t-elle.

« - Ne t'excuse pas, c'est ta règle et je l'ai accepté en toute connaissance de cause… Est-il vrai que tu ne vas pas t'excuser auprès de ta meilleure amie ?

« - On a une règle toutes les deux… On a en réalité dix-huit règles mais la règle de bronze c'est qu'on ne s'excuse jamais l'une et l'autre sauf si on devient blessante.

« - Donc tu n'as pas été blessante ?

« - Non, j'aurais pu mais Scar est comme ma sœur donc…

« - Donc si moi j'insistais, tu deviendrais blessante ?

« - C'est probable oui… Après comme je ne te connais pas, j'ignore si j'y parviendrais puisque je ne connais pas tes points faibles… Au fait, ajouta-t-elle en le fixant soudainement, je ne suis pas blonde !

« - Sans blague, rit-il avant de reprendre sérieusement. Je n'ai pas de préférence question couleur de cheveux, j'entretiens simplement cette idée pour que Cathy se fasse une raison… La seule chose qu'on toutes les nanas avec qui je partage un truc, c'est qu'elles ont un regard expressif… D'ailleurs le tien est un vrai livre ouvert.

« - Si tu le dis.

« - Je te le dis… Je n'ai qu'à te regarder pour savoir comment tu te sens… Le premier jour tu étais méfiante surtout avec Russel, Maxendre et moi. Je sais également que Russel t'énerve à te draguer sans cesse, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Scar est intervenue samedi soir. Et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que tu as eu un accident de voiture grave et que tu as été blessée.

« - Là tu n'as aucun mérite, tu as vu l'entaille à mon poignet.

« - Je parlais de blessures psychologiques, sourit-il. J'ignorais que tu avais été blessée physiquement mais ça t'a tellement traumatisé que tu refuses de conduire à présent. Mais ça, ajouta-t-il, je l'ai compris quand tu l'as fait comprendre à Scarlett.

« - Tricheur !

« - Absolument… Tu veux toujours qu'on… Et merde, siffla-t-il. Déjà l'heure de retourner bosser Cathy, demanda-t-il pour signaler son arrivée.

« - Ouais je venais chercher Mitchie mais t'es libre de revenir également.

« - J'arrive, soupira-t-elle en se levant… Cooper, ajouta-t-elle avant d'entrer, merci d'être venu me parler.

« - Aucun problème, c'était une idée de Scarlett… Au fait c'est quoi la règle d'or ?

« - Euh de ne laisser aucun mec se mettre entre nous. Pourquoi ?

« - Simple curiosité.

Elle hocha la tête et rentra pour se laver les dents puis reprit son poste pour envoyer un message au jeune homme lui demandant qu'il termine sa question… Puis lui répondit par l'affirmative quand il lui demanda si elle voulait toujours le voir au soir.

…

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le terrain du cirque, Shane soupira. Il gara son camping-car et rejoignit sa maison pour l'aérer avant de décharger rapidement ses affaires. Ils avaient confié les tigres chez un ancien dompteur qui travaillait maintenant dans une réserve. Il accueillait les animaux de cirques dans de grands enclos étudiés pour qu'ils puissent retrouver leur liberté sans pour autant s'échapper. Il passa deux heures à tout ranger puis s'allongea en travers de son canapé tout en se demandant comment allait Mitchie. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il savait que leur histoire était désormais terminée mais chaque jour, il avait une pensée pour elle, souhaitant qu'elle continue sa vie tout en espérant le contraire. Notant qu'il avait du courrier, il ramassa le tas et soupira. La plupart ce n'était que de la pub même s'il nota deux lettres. Il les prit et ouvrit la première.

« **Salut Shane,**

 **Tu m'avais demandé de te donner des nouvelles de Mitchie aussi en voilà. Elle s'est finalement installée à Los Angeles, on bosse ensemble. Elle semble plus heureuse mais elle ne l'est pas autant que lorsque tu étais là. Cependant (désolée si ça te blesse), elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie. Ce n'est pas sérieux, il ne cherche rien de sérieux et tu es encore trop frais dans le cœur de Mitchie pour qu'elle tourne définitivement la page mais il lui fait du bien. Il la fait rire et c'est un type très bien rassure-toi. Selon Mitchie il ne cherche pas à obtenir plus qu'elle ne veut bien lui accorder. Je n'en sais pas plus cependant mais si tu veux, je lui demanderais si je peux te donner son adresse afin que tu puisses lui écrire.**

 **De mon côté, je voulais te féliciter, j'ai appris ta future paternité. Je sais de Mitchie que c'était un de tes objectifs de vie donc… Félicitation à Ash et toi. Et je suis désolée que ça se termine ainsi entre Mitchie et toi.**

 **A bientôt.**

 **Scarlett.** »

Il soupira et relut la lettre s'arrêtant sur l'histoire que vivait Mitchie. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que Scarlett avait voulu dire en écrivant « il ne cherche pas à obtenir plus qu'elle ne veut bien lui accorder » et refusa de s'y attarder pour le moment. A la place, il regarda de qui venait la seconde lettre et son cœur s'accéléra quand il lut « Michelle Torres » sur l'enveloppe suivit de son adresse. « Au moins je pourrais lui répondre, songea-t-il en ouvrant doucement la lettre.

« **Shane,**

 **J'ignore si et quand tu auras cette lettre. Peut-être n'ai-je pas la bonne adresse, peut-être as-tu déménagé ou peut-être ne posterais-je pas cette lettre mais j'ai besoin de te l'écrire. Enfin bref, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas toi, il ne sera jamais toi, et notre relation n'est pas une vraie relation mais avec lui, je retrouve le sourire. Il ne t'efface pas de mon cœur en s'y installant mais sa présence apaise la douleur de ton absence. Je sais que tu ne seras jamais à moi et que je dois t'oublier pour continuer ma vie de mon côté mais je reste réaliste, tu me manques. Mais j'ai décidé d'avancer malgré tout… Cooper est gentil, doux, patient avec moi et je suppose que je finirais par lui donner ce que j'aurais voulu t'offrir… Même si tu es encore trop présent dans ma vie pour que je le lui suggère. Enfin bref, j'espère que ta paternité te rend heureux. C'est quelque chose que tu n'aurais jamais eu avec moi puisque je ne peux pas concevoir d'enfant. J'ai pratiqué des tests, plus jeune et malheureusement je suis stérile à cent pour cent. Je te le dis maintenant en espérant que ça te fera renoncer définitivement à moi comme j'apprends à t'oublier… Désolée de t'avoir menti quand on a partagé cette pizza mais je n'avais pas le courage de te l'avouer en te regardant en face. Malgré tout, je suis heureuse de t'avoir revu cet été même si j'aurais préféré qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble. Scar m'a dit que tu reviendrais à L.A. cet été et j'aimerais connaître les dates afin de m'arranger pour ne pas te croiser. Te revoir, avec votre enfant me ferait trop mal. S'il te plaît, quand tu le sauras, pourras-tu me prévenir par retour de courrier afin que je m'organise ?**

 **Je t'embrasse.**

 **Adieu Shane.**

 **Mitchie** »

Il relut sa lettre une fois, deux fois puis la rangea avec les souvenirs qu'il gardait précieusement. Même s'il avait mal de savoir qu'elle ne voulait pas le revoir, il comprenait sa décision. Il comprenait toutes ses décisions et il espéra que, comme elle, il pourrait tourner la page et peut-être vivre aussi sa vie. Se sentant étouffer, il quitta sa maison et marcha dehors. Ses pas le menèrent, malgré lui, chez Will et Stefany et il frappa à la porte. Officiellement il venait aider Ashlyn avec ses affaires mais il savait surtout qu'il venait surtout pour tenter de se rapprocher d'elle. « A force de passer du temps ensemble, songea-t-il, je retomberais peut-être amoureux et ça sera comme si cet été n'avait jamais existé ? » Il n'était pas dupe pourtant. Il savait qu'il n'oublierait pas les nuits qu'ils avaient passés, Mitchie et lui à se caresser, se découvrir, s'embrasser et parler pour se connaître par cœur.

« - Salut futur papa, sourit Ashlyn en lui ouvrant.

« - Salut. Je venais voir si tu avais besoin d'aide ?

« - Non, mais de compagnie, ça ne se refuse pas… Tu sais j'ai commencé à réfléchir à un prénom pour notre bébé !

« - Ah oui ?

« - Oui, j'ai pensé à Ava ou peut-être Elle.

« - Ava ou Elle ? Tu n'as rien d'autres, demanda-t-il curieux de ses choix.

« - Rien d'aussi beau… Anna, ça te plaît ?

« - Pourquoi Sandrine ou Coralie ?

« - Parce que je veux que le prénom de notre bébé soit un **palindrome**. Un mot qu'on pourrait lire dans un sens comme dans l'autre. Sans se tromper dans l'orthographe.

« - Je vois mais si c'est un petit bonhomme, tu veux qu'on l'appelle comment ? Bob, demanda-t-il amusé.

« - Ça sera une petite fille j'en suis certaine.

« - D'accord. Quand dois-tu aller chez le médecin pour voir si tout va bien ? Je voudrais venir pour l'échographie.

« - Oh euh… Je te préviendrais ok ?

Il hocha la tête et lui suggéra de se reposer tandis qu'il rangeait ses affaires. Quand il eut terminé, il s'assit et discuta avec elle. Elle l'invita à s'allonger à ses côtés et il obtempéra tout en se demandant de combien de temps aurait besoin son cœur pour éprouver pour Ashlyn autre chose que de l'amitié.

Il passa la journée avec elle puis s'éloigna pour rentrer chez lui. Il fut surpris de voir Caitlyn assise sur son perron et l'invita à entrer tout en l'interrogeant sur sa présence. Seulement elle n'avait aucune raison d'être là sauf qu'elle s'ennuyait chez elle. Il rit joyeusement et l'invita à dîner avec lui. Ce fut durant ce dîner qu'il comprit. Il ne ressentirait plus jamais de sentiments amoureux pour son ex-copine. Elle lui avait trop souvent mentie et fait de crises de jalousie. De plus, il s'aperçut qu'il préférait passer une soirée en compagnie de Caitlyn qu'une soirée avec la mère de son enfant. « Je vais devoir lui annoncer qu'il n'y a aucune chance qu'on se remette ensemble, songea-t-il. Mais comment faire pour qu'elle ne m'empêche pas de voir ma fille ? En tant que parents, on va devoir s'entendre pour elle. Au moins un minimum. Seulement, là il est hors de question que je quitte la troupe ! Stefany va devoir se faire à ma présence. Je ne m'éloignerais pas de mon bébé parce qu'elle fait un caca nerveux ! »

Il s'accorda deux jours de repos, durant lesquels, il s'autorisa enfin à penser à Mitchie. A fermer les yeux pour revoir son corps qu'elle voulait lui offrir. Il repensa à tous leurs tête-à-tête, aux balades qu'ils avaient fait main dans la main, aux repas qu'elle lui avait cuisiné uniquement pour le plaisir de passer un peu de temps avec lui. Il n'accorda aucune seconde à Ashlyn, à leur bébé à naître ni à personne de la troupe. Ce soir, il n'y aurait que lui et les souvenirs de son histoire avec Mitchie. Leurs premiers rendez-vous dix ans plus tôt et ceux plus récents. Allongé sur son lit, il ferma les yeux et repensa à la dernière nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble sans le savoir. Il la revit dans sa petite robe blanche à rayures noires. Il la revit s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui et il avait passé les dix minutes suivantes à embrasser son cou, dévorant sa peau couleur caramel. L'une après l'autre il avait fait tomber les bretelles spaghetti sur ses bras sachant que la robe suivrait. Elle était un peu trop large pour elle mais il avait apprécié son décolleté en V et le fait qu'elle lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux. Quand la robe était tombée sur sa taille, dévoilant sa poitrine ferme, il avait grogné et l'avait porté pour l'allonger sur son lit. Shane soupira en se rappelant avoir retiré son polo voulant sentir sa peau contre la sienne et doucement, il l'avait entièrement déshabillé avant de se mettre également à nu. Se rappelant les caresses qu'il lui avait prodiguées, le jeune homme glissa sa main dans son jeans pour se caresser. Il se laissa guider par ses envies comme lors de cette nuit quand il lui avait écarté ses cuisses pour la goûter. Plongé dans les méandres de ses souvenirs, il crut sentir la main de la jeune femme se poser sur la sienne puis la remplacer alors que son jeans et son boxer se baissaient. Une voix au fond de lui, lui rappela qu'il était seul chez lui et il ouvrit péniblement les yeux avant de sursauter en croisant le regard marron d'Ashlyn. Il se rhabilla aussitôt tout la fixant énervé.

« - Que fais-tu chez moi ?

« - Je… Pardon, je venais te voir pour passer un peu de temps avec toi. Comme tu n'as pas répondu, je suis venu voir si tu dormais et en te voyant te caresser, je me suis dit que tu apprécierais peut-être que je te remplace.

« - Ecoute si j'en avais envie je t'en aurais parlé Ashlyn là je veux que tu t'en ailles !

« - Je… Très bien, dit-elle le visage fermé… Au fait ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir de la chambre, j'ai oublié de te le dire mais je sors de chez ma gynéco et j'attends bien une fille. Je l'appellerais Ava et si ça ne te plaît pas, libre à toi de ne pas la reconnaître !

…

Quand sonna dix-sept heures, Mitchie soupira mentalement. Elle était au téléphone avec un client depuis plusieurs minutes. Il n'avait aucune intention de partir puisqu'il changeait sans cesse de destination. Une fois il voulait aller à Paris, une autre fois à Rio, après c'était à Sydney aussi elle avait pris la brochure de base au lieu de regarder sur son ordinateur. Elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant s'éteindre et envoya un sms à Cooper pour qu'il vienne voir le problème. Seulement, elle l'eut à peine envoyé qu'il la rejoignit et elle fronça les sourcils. Il lui sourit et sortit son portable pour lire son message. Comme son téléphone lui annonça la réception d'un sms, elle le prit, tout en écoutant le client qui voulait à présent savoir s'il pouvait aller à Seattle. « _Je sais, c'est moi qui l'ait éteint depuis mon poste. Tu étais inactive depuis un quart d'heure. Besoin d'aide avec ton client ?_ » Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sourit en secouant la tête amusée.

« - Bien monsieur. Au revoir, ajouta-t-elle un quart d'heure plus tard… Enfin, grogna-t-elle en raccrochant… Alors comme ça, tu peux éteindre un poste à distance ?

« - J'ai dû hacker ton ordi mais oui, c'est dans mes attributions depuis qu'un ancien collègue profitait d'être ici pour regarder des pornos vraiment hard… Selon lui, sa femme refusait qu'il regarde ça chez lui.

« - C'était quel type de pornos pouvait-il regarder pour que sa femme soit contre, demanda-t-elle machinalement en attrapant son manteau.

« - Du type pédophile.

« - Quoi ?… Attends t'es sérieux ?

« - Malheureusement oui. J'ai vu un lien passer et le titre était assez explicite puisque ça se passait dans une école primaire, grimaça-t-il en se souvenant combien il avait été mal à l'aise. J'ai dû éteindre son poste à distance, bloquer sa connexion internet et prévenir le patron. Comme je ne l'ai pas revu le lendemain, j'en ai conclu qu'il avait été remercié pour son travail… Prête, demanda-t-il en l'observant.

« - Je ne sais pas. Où m'emmènes-tu ?

« - Pourquoi pas sur les lieux de notre premier baiser, demanda-t-il avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser avec douceur.

« - Hey ho les amoureux, pas de bisous dans les locaux, grogna Cathy malgré son sourire.

Ils se séparèrent en riant doucement et main dans la main, ils quittèrent l'entrée pour monter dans le Ford Ranger de l'informaticien. Il aurait voulu partir tout de suite mais elle avait son cours de tissu aérien et il la déposa devant l'immeuble. Même s'il refusa d'ouvrir les portières tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas embrassé. Elle pouffa devant cet argument qu'elle trouva enfantin mais se pencha pour presser sa bouche contre celle de Cooper. Il glissa sa main dans sa nuque pour approfondir leur baiser puis la libéra ne voulant pas qu'elle soit en retard. Elle sortit de l'habitacle et monta se changer troquant son tailleur orange contre son body et s'échauffa. Dès que ce fut bon, elle commença à travailler un numéro en vue de l'exhibition qu'il y aurait à la fin à la fin de la semaine. Se concentrant, elle réussit son numéro du premier coup et son professeur la félicita avant de lui donner quelques conseils pour la fluidité de ses mouvements. Elle l'écouta consciencieusement puis tenta de refaire son numéro en suivant les nouvelles consignes mais ne put y parvenir dans les temps.

…

« - Alors, demanda Cooper quand elle monta dans sa voiture, tu es toujours aussi douée ?

« - Selon mon prof je suis même carrément prête pour demain soir… Qu'as-tu fait pendant que j'étais là, lui demanda-t-elle avant de l'embrasser avec douceur.

« - Je suis allé voir ma grand-mère et je t'ai préparé une surprise.

Elle sourit et s'attacha le laissant choisir où ils passeraient la soirée. Il était dix-neuf heures et c'était vendredi. Elle ne travaillait pas le lendemain et elle avait l'intention de profiter de la soirée quoi qu'il ait organisé. Elle sourit en reconnaissant la cascade et quand le moteur se coupa, elle le fixa amusée.

« - Quoi ?

« - Je me demande juste si un jour tu m'emmèneras ici le jour. Tu sais que je puisse voir le coin à la lumière ?

« - Ben les jours rallongent alors c'est pour bientôt, sourit-il en descendant de son véhicule. Attends une seconde.

Curieuse, elle se détacha se demandant ce qu'il comptait lui dire seulement il ouvrit le coffre et lui demanda de fermer les yeux. Elle hocha la tête en grimaçant mais attendit sagement avant de lui demander de mettre de la musique que le temps passe plus vite. Elle l'entendit rire mais peu après le moteur fut rallumé et elle sourit en entendant que c'était KIISS FM. La jeune femme sourit et remua la tête en rythme tout en se demandant ce que son petit ami lui préparait. « C'est tellement étrange de penser à Cooper comme mon petit-ami, songea-t-elle, sachant qu'on a commencé à se voir en décidant l'un et l'autre que cette histoire n'irait nulle part. » Ses pensées furent interrompus par une mélodie joué au piano qui la fit sourire aussi quand Laura Marano chanta, elle fit comme elle bien qu'elle chanta avec moins de puissance.

« - _I remember life before / Faraway dreams and locking doors / Then you came, then you came / Afraid to fall, to be free / Always were our worst enemy / Isn't what, what you see / I took time to realize / That I couldn't do it by myself, myself._ (Je me rappelle de ma vie d'avant, / rêves lointains et portes verrouillées / puis tu es venu, puis tu es venu. / Effrayée de tomber, d'être libre / c'était toujours notre pire ennemie / n'est ce pas ce que tu vois ? / J'ai pris le temps de réaliser / que je n'étais pas moi-même, moi-même.)

Elle souriait en chantant les paroles. C'est un texte qu'elle aurait pu écrire pour Cooper. Elle n'était pas aussi heureuse avec lui qu'avec Shane mais elle n'était plus malheureuse. Ils ne s'étaient pas dit je t'aime, en quatre mois, ne s'étaient rien promis, mais elle redécouvrait la douceur de la vie. Il n'avait aucune ex pour détruire leur relation, il vivait dans la même ville qu'elle et surtout, il voulait d'elle dans sa vie. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de renoncer à leur carrière pour être heureux ensemble. C'était surtout ce point qu'elle aimait. Ils étaient heureux ensemble. Leur histoire devenait chaque jour un peu plus sérieuse. Ils avaient décidé d'arrêter de se cacher et chaque jour, ils venaient et repartaient ensemble. Ils ne passaient pas forcément leur week-end ensemble mais ils connaissaient les amis des autres et ça lui convenait.

« - _There's no gravity when you're next to me / You always break my fall like a parachute / When you're holding me swear this I barely breathe / You always break my fall, my fall / Like a parachute / You're my parachute._ (Il n'y a pas de gravité quand tu es à côté de moi, / tu stoppes toujours ma chute comme un parachute. / Quand tu me retiens si bien c'est comme si je respirais à peine. / Tu stoppes toujours ma chute, ma chute / comme un parachute, / tu es mon parachute.)

…

Cooper, qui revenait vers la voiture après avoir installé de quoi pique-niquer, s'arrêta en l'entendant chanter. « J'ignorais qu'elle chantait si bien, se dit-il. » Refusant de la déranger, il profita de sa voix depuis l'ouverture du coffre en appréciant son timbre clair. Elle voulut imiter la chanteuse mais sa voix se brisa le faisant sourciller. Ce n'était pas une erreur de justesse ni un manque de souffle mais comme si elle avait atteint les limites de ses cordes vocales. Il allait d'ailleurs s'en inquiéter mais elle reprit tranquillement à la phrase suivante qu'elle prit un ton plus grave afin de tenir davantage les notes.

« - _There's no gravity when you're next to me / You always break my fall like a parachute / When you're holding me swear this I barely breathe / You always break my fall, my fall / Like a parachute / You're my parachute._ (Il n'y a pas de gravité quand tu es à côté de moi, / tu stoppes toujours ma chute comme un parachute. / Quand tu me retiens si bien c'est comme si je respirais à peine. / Tu stoppes toujours ma chute, ma chute / comme un parachute, / tu es mon parachute.)

Il tendit l'oreille pour voir si son changement de tonalité fonctionnait mais elle s'arrêta au même endroit, sa voix se cassant légèrement. Il s'interrogea sur cette anomalie et quand la musique s'arrêta, il applaudit, la faisant sursauter.

« - Désolé Mitchie, dit-il en la rejoignant pour ouvrir sa porte. J'ignorais que tu chantais juste… Tu n'as jamais pensé à en faire ton métier, ajouta-t-il en l'aidant à sortir de l'habitacle.

« - Si, c'était même ce que je comptais faire de ma vie mais j'ai du changer mes projets.

« - Je peux te demander pourquoi, s'enquit-il d'une voix neutre.

« - Eh bien pour résumé, dans l'accident de voiture, mes cordes vocales ont souffert et je me suis pris un vilain à cause d'un mec quelques mois plus tard. Elles étaient déjà fragilisées mais après ça, les réparations étaient impossibles du coup… Je ne me voyais pas rester à la Juillard puisque je ne pouvais plus chanter alors je suis partie pour l'université où je ne suis restée qu'un an avant de bosser dans l'agence de pub où j'étais jusqu'à ce que Scar me fasse venir.

« - Tu devais avoir une sacrée voix pour être acceptée à la Juillard. Ils ne prennent que les meilleurs paraît-il.

« - Oui, c'est ce qu'il paraît, dit-elle plus sombrement.

« - Pourquoi n'as-tu pas changé d'orientation ? Pour devenir guitariste ou pianiste ? Attention, dit-il en la guidant.

« - Je voulais être chanteuse pas musicienne… Et je savais déjà jouer et composer à la guitare et au piano. J'aurais pris la place d'un autre qui aurait dû à dire adieu à ses rêves pour moi. Ce n'était pas juste.

« - Je comprends… Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il en embrassant doucement sa pommette… Voilà tu peux ouvrir les yeux, ajouta-t-il avec une voix trop enjouée.

Tandis qu'elle regardait partout, lui ne quittait pas son visage du regard. Il sut quand elle vit le pique-nique à leurs pieds puisque son visage s'éclaira soudainement. Il avait préparé une salade et des sandwichs à la dinde, ses préférés, ainsi que des fraises recouvertes de chocolat. Une bouteille de champagne reposait dans un seau et quelques bougies éclairaient doucement l'endroit.

« - Eh ben ça donne tout de suite le ton, sourit-elle en le regardant enfin. Soirée romantique ?

Il hocha simplement la tête avant de l'aider à s'asseoir au sol puis l'imita en prenant place à côté d'elle. Elle en profita aussitôt pour l'embrasser avec tendresse avant de se laisser faire quand il la prit contre lui. Ainsi blotti dans ses bras, elle profita du pique-nique tout en appréciant le coin désert et la conversation légère.

« - Dis-moi Cooper, quand on était à… Je ne sais plus le nom de ce club trop chaud, mais peu importe, éluda-t-elle. Ce soir-là, tu t'es occupé de moi parce que tu avais déjà envie de m'éloigner des autres ?

« - Non, pouffa-t-il. Si je me suis « occupé » de toi, dit-il en faisant les guillemets, c'était parce que j'avais envie de m'occuper de toi uniquement.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Parce que tu me plaisais déjà… Pour être honnête, tu m'as tapé dans l'œil dès ton arrivée mais tu semblais distance alors j'ai pris mon mal en patience… Et comme j'étais avec Dalia, l'infirmière qui voulait devenir anesthésiste, ajouta-t-il pour la faire sourire, je ne me voyais pas la quitter du jour au lendemain sans raison.

« - C'est pour ça que tu es gentil avec moi depuis le début alors ?

« - Non, je suis gentil avec tout le monde ma petite. Par contre c'est pour cette raison que j'ai veillé sur toi à distance… J'ai tenté de calmer Russel qui avait bien l'intention de te draguer beaucoup plus lourdement. J'ai protégé ton ordinateur et je t'ai facilité certaines manips que tu devais faire. J'ai également veillé que Jordan ne te vole pas tes petits plats qui m'ont toujours fait envie et quand tu faisais des demandes d'améliorations de ton poste, je t'ai fait passer en priorité à chaque fois, avoua-t-il, mais chut les autres vont me tuer s'ils l'apprennent… Surtout Cathy. Vous aviez toutes les deux demandé un chauffage supplémentaire pour votre bureau, expliqua-t-il. Or on n'en avait plus qu'un en stock et je t'ai fait passer devant. Cathy a du attendre deux semaines de plus pour ne plus avoir froid dans son bureau.

« - Aww c'est trop gentil, souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant. Tu as veillé à ce que je n'attrape pas froid au travail.

« - En effet et comme tu ne semblais intéressée par personne j'ai patienté en sortant avec d'autres filles.

« - Ça c'est moins gentil mais pour elles, commenta-t-elle amusée.

« - Non je préviens toujours les filles avant de les embrasser et si elle veut plus que ce que je veux offrir alors je ne sors pas avec. Je la raccompagne simplement chez elle, avoua-t-il en la regardant.

« - Pourtant moi tu m'as d'abord embrassé puisqu'on a mis les choses au point qu'une fois dans ta chambre.

« - Ouais et c'est de ma faute j'avais vraiment très envie de t'embrasser. Cela dit tu es la seule à qui j'ai demandé l'autorisation avant de l'embrasser.

« - Je vois…

« - D'autres questions, demanda-t-il devant son mutisme.

« - Non je repensais à la soirée où tu m'as embrassé. Ton attitude au restaurant, notre conversation dans la rue et quand on attendait dans le froid.

« - Mon attitude au restau ? Elle t'a paru étrange ?

« - Non, mais je m'interroge du coup si tu étais simplement galant ou si tu avais déjà prévu de m'embrasser à la fin de la soirée, admit-elle en regardant la cascade.

« - Non j'avais envie de t'embrasser certes mais ça faisait déjà un bout de temps que l'envie me chatouillait donc non, ce n'était que de la galanterie. Même si j'ai eu du mal à te quitter des yeux ce soir-là. Tu étais sublime.

« - Ça c'est adorable et ça mérite un vrai baiser.

Il eut à peine le temps de sourire qu'elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Il fut surpris de la voir agir ainsi, elle semblait plus réservée habituellement, mais se laissa faire pour voir ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle l'embrassa avec tendresse malgré un soupçon de passion, en s'accrochant à son cou alors qu'il glissait ses mains sur sa taille. Rapidement cependant, il tira sur son chemisier pour pouvoir frôler sa peau alors qu'elle se cambrait doucement contre lui.

« - Tu sais, ajouta-t-il quand elle quitta sa bouche, ce soir-là je n'avais pas l'intention de t'embrasser si vite. Je voulais prendre soin de toi encore un peu. En t'emmenant dans un coin plus tranquille pour qu'on puisse discuter sans que tu te lances avec Scar dans une de vos conversations sans queue ni tête, incompréhensible pour les autres. J'ai tenté de t'éloigner doucement en ralentissant volontairement ton pas mais Scarlett nous a repérées du coup… Quand est arrivé devant le club, je ne t'ai plus quitté des yeux. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai mis ma veste sur tes épaules dès que je t'ai vu frissonner, je ne voulais pas me faire griller par Russel.

« - Je ne m'en plains pas, j'ai passé toute l'attente à sentir discrètement ton col.

« - Je ne m'en suis pas aperçu… Et pourtant je t'ai tenu très près de moi ce soir-là. C'est même étonnant que tu n'aies pas senti à quel point tu me faisais de l'effet.

« - Crétin, grogna-t-elle amusée avant de se redresser subitement. Ce n'est pas un hasard si tu t'es glissé près de moi quand je dansais alors ?

« - Non. Je t'ai observé à distance et j'ai adoré ce que j'ai vu, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Ton corps menu se tortiller, tes hanches se trémousser et, pardon pour ce que je vais dire, mais j'ai eu du mal à quitter ton fessier des yeux… Il m'a donné très chaud ! J'ai eu envie de te rejoindre aussitôt que tu t'es mise à bouger mais j'ai eu peur que tu penses que je voulais juste t'avoir dans un coin du coup… Je t'ai observé de loin. Je suis revenu à notre table dès que tu es partie danser. Et quand j'ai vu certains mecs te mater, j'ai préféré jouer les petits copains. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai dû me retenir de rire quand tu m'as demandé si je trouvais mon bonheur. Je n'avais même pas pensé à chercher préférant te regarder te déhancher, remuant tout ce corps qui me faisait cruellement envie.

Elle pouffa et revint l'embrasser avant que le manque d'air devienne un problème. Il soupira contre sa bouche mais lui reparla de cette soirée. De ce qu'il avait ressenti en dansant avec elle sur la piste avant de discuter du mieux qu'ils avaient pu avant de finalement se décider à quitter le club pour venir ici. Elle rit doucement en lui rappelant leur conversation sur ses méthodes de dragues et il se décida à la bâillonner avec sa bouche. Elle soupira son prénom contre ses lèvres mais répondit à son baiser tandis qu'il glissait ses mains sous son chemisier pour retrouver le satin de sa peau. Elle frissonna mais ne l'en empêcha même lorsqu'il commença à déboutonner son chemisier, une fois qu'il l'eut sorti de sa jupe. Le besoin d'air les sépara et il glissa ses lèvres dans son cou tout en caressant son ventre. Quand la dernière attache sauta, il écarta les pans du vêtement pour embrasser sa peau, descendant sur sa poitrine qu'il caressait déjà à travers la dentelle de son soutien-gorge.

« - Si tu veux qu'on fasse davantage Cooper, il va falloir que tu me ramènes chez toi !

« - Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir rester galant jusqu'à ma chambre !

« - Alors on s'arrêtera quand tu ne pourras plus te retenir.

« - Même si c'est dans la cuisine, grogna-t-il en glissant une de ses mains sous sa jupe.

« - Même si c'est contre la porte d'entrée qu'on aura simplement claqué !

« - Tu es en train de me rendre complètement dingue tu en as conscience ?

« - Absolument mais tes doigts vont avoir raison de mon self-control !

Il sourit et se jeta sur sa bouche avec avidité alors qu'il écartait le tissu entre ses cuisses pour la caresser. Il grogna en la sentant déjà prête alors qu'elle gémissait son prénom en se cambrant contre lui cherchant à se rapprocher au maximum de ses doigts. Il était sur le point de profiter d'elle sans savoir si elle était prête à se donner à lui. Cette pensée le ramena quelque peu sur terre et il se sépara de sa bouche pour reprendre son souffle. Jetant un œil à sa petite amie, il dut se retenir de se jeter à nouveau sur elle. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées de leurs baisers, elle était à moitié nue devant lui et pour s'être glissé sous son tanga, il savait qu'elle était physiologiquement prête à faire l'amour.

« - Tu devrais retourner dans la voiture avant d'attraper froid ma chérie, souffla-t-il en mordillant le lobe de son oreille. Je range tout et je te rejoins dans une minute.

« - Ne tarde pas trop, je vais finir par refroidir, répondit-elle en glissant sa main sous son pull.

« - Tu as conscience que je suis à deux doigts de te faire l'amour ?

Elle hocha la tête, frôlant ainsi son menton de son nez. Il sentit son excitation durcir et sans réfléchir, il se mit debout tout en la relevant avec lui. Elle cria de surprise tout en s'accrochant à lui et il rejoignit sa voiture où il la déposa sur le siège. Comme elle refusa de dénouer ses jambes de sa taille, il se jeta sur sa bouche et l'embrassa avec passion. Elle prit sa main et la glissa sous sa jupe alors qu'elle se redressait pour soulever ses fesses du siège. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent à la dentelle qu'elle portait et détacha ses jambes de sa taille quand il commença à la lui retirer. Quand elle glissa sur ses chevilles, la jeune femme quitta sa bouche pour plonger dans ses yeux.

« - Que vas-tu en faire maintenant ?

« - Je la garde en otage, sourit-il avant de la sentir, comme ça j'aurais un moyen de pression pour glisser à nouveau mes doigts entre ces merveilleuses cuisses, souffla-t-il avant de se baisser.

Elle l'observa curieuse et ne put contenir un gémissement quand il releva sa jupe pour mordre doucement l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il sourit en l'entendant et l'assit correctement avant de fermer la porte pour qu'elle reste au chaud.

Pressé de la retrouver, il rangea tout en moins de cinq minutes et jeta tout dans le coffre avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il grogna en croisant son regard enflammé et avant de démarrer, se jeta sur sa bouche avec avidité. Il comprit, à la façon de lui répondre avec passion, qu'elle était dans le même état d'excitation que lui et il se détacha de sa bouche pour glisser dans son décolleté. Elle avait reboutonné son haut mais il retira plusieurs attaches pour pouvoir glisser sa langue sous son soutien-gorge la faisant gémir violemment. Il sourit en la sentant réagir ainsi et recommença plusieurs fois avant de la mordiller doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie. Perdant, à nouveau, pied, il glissa à nouveau sa main sous sa jupe appréciant qu'elle écarte les jambes pour lui faciliter l'accès. Elle se tordit dès qu'il caressa son intimité et prit sa main pour la guider là où elle le voulait désespérément. Il grogna tout en enfonçant son doigt entre ses chairs avant de la caresser de plus en plus vite pour la faire jouir dans sa voiture. Il savait qu'ils ne craignaient pas grand-chose, l'endroit était toujours désert quelque soit le moment où il venait, aussi il accéléra son rythme avant de glisser un autre doigt pour augmenter l'intensité de ses caresses. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'elle atteigne l'orgasme et quand elle retomba mollement sur le siège, il sourit satisfait.

« - Tu vas bien, lui demanda-t-il quand elle revint au présent.

« - Hmm oui, c'était délicieux… Mais j'espère bien que tu ne vas pas t'arrêter-là !

« - Crois-moi ma chérie, je te réserve un traitement dont tu vas avoir du mal à te remettre. Je t'emmènerais bosser lundi, tu risques d'avoir du mal à marcher.

« - Vantard !

« - Attache-toi je vais te montrer si je me vante ou pas !

Elle sourit amusée et voulut s'attacher quand elle nota qu'elle était à moitié nue. Sa poitrine avait été sortie de son soutien-gorge, son chemisier était entièrement ouvert et sa jupe relevée si haut qu'elle ne cachait quelques centimètres de son corps. Elle se rhabilla le mieux possible et s'attacha avant de poser sa main sur sa cuisse. Il sourit et prit sa main pour la faire remonter sur son sexe qu'elle sente dans quel état elle l'avait mise. Elle se mordit la langue en sentant qu'il était dur sous ses doigts et le caressa doucement alors qu'il faisait sa marche arrière. Pourtant il ne s'en plaignit pas même quand elle déboutonna son jeans pour le libérer afin de le caresser à son tour. Il grogna sous ses caresses mais refusa de l'arrêter… Avant de se garer sur le bas-côté. Le plaisir était monté si vite que, comme elle, il jouit en quelques minutes avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres.

« - Putain je ne suis même pas sûr de réussir à tenir jusqu'à ce que la porte soit fermée, grogna-t-il en quittant sa bouche… On ne va même pas quitter mon lit avant lundi matin !

« - Arrête de me faire des promesses et ramène-moi chez toi, ça devient vraiment urgent !

Il sourit et se rhabilla rapidement avant de repartir au moment où un portable sonna. Mitchie grogna en notant que c'était Scarlett et décrocha avec l'impression qu'elle aurait dû laisser sonner.

« - Scar, j'espère vraiment que tu as une excellente raison de m'appeler sinon je t'égorge ! _Euh ouais en fait… Je sais que t'es supposée passer le week-end avec Coop' mais il faut que tu viennes à la maison. C'est urgent !_ Attends que se passe-t-il, demanda-t-elle se redressant toute idée de week-end coquin lui étant sorti de la tête. _On… Ecoute je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment alors s'il te plaît dis à Cooper de te ramener chez moi… Et veille à être habillée correctement on a de la visite_ , chuchota-t-elle… Et merde, grogna la jeune femme. Il faut qu'on fasse un détour par chez Scar !

« - Un problème ?

« - Visiblement, soupira-t-elle, je crains qu'on doive repousser de quelques heures les fabuleux orgasmes que tu m'as promis à plusieurs reprises.

Il sourit et tourna à droite pour rejoindre la rue de leur collègue. Songeant qu'ils ne seraient pas seuls, il sortit son sous-vêtement de sa poche et lui tendit afin qu'elle le remette seulement elle secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'éterniser plus que nécessaire. Il sourit rassuré de savoir qu'ils seraient bientôt chez lui à satisfaire leurs désirs. Cependant, il changea d'avis en arrivant dans la rue. Sa copine se tendit en regardant fixement devant elle et soupira un « Ce n'est pas vrai… Pas ce soir ! », qui l'intrigua. Il se gara et lui ouvrit la porte alors qu'elle se détachait seulement. Il l'interrogea, voulant s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et fronça les sourcils en la voyant esquisser un hochement de tête avant de lui prendre la main pour entrer chez sa meilleure amie.

« - C'est nous Scar !

« - Euh on est au salon… Café, mon petit Cooper ? Tigresse je te prépare un thé.

« - Ok alors dis-moi… Qui ?… Ne me dis pas que c'est en rapport avec le Dodge qui est garé devant chez toi ? Pitié Scar, pas ce soir !

« - Je suis désolée Mitchie, dit-elle piteusement.

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, se tourna vers son petit ami et l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui proposer de rentrer chez lui. Elle l'y rejoindrait quand elle aurait terminé. Il voulut accepter puis secoua la tête. Visiblement elle n'allait pas passer un bon moment et il voulait être présent. Ce qu'il lui expliqua. Elle le remercia d'un sourire et pressa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de le conduire au salon. Elle se figea cependant en croisant le regard de Shane. Celui-ci lui sourit doucement avant de regarder l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés.

« - Euh je te présente Cooper un collègue et mon petit ami. Cooper, Shane mon ex-copain que j'ai dû quitter à cause de nos vies inconciliables.

« - Enchanté, sourit l'informaticien.

« - De même. Je suis ravi de constater que Mitchie a enfin trouvé un homme à sa hauteur.

« - Merci… Je crois.

« - Que fais-tu là Shane ? Aux dernières nouvelles tu avais mis Ash enceinte et tu te préparais à devenir papa. Tu t'en réjouissais d'ailleurs selon Cait !

« - En effet, admit-il le regard triste alors que Scarlett revenait avec les tasses, seulement…

 _Flash-back en POV Shane_

 _Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte avant d'entrer et je me relevais couvert de sueur. Caitlyn me fit rapidement face et me fixa de haut en bas avant de grogner._

 _« -_ Mamma mia _si les nanas des villes te voyaient comme ça mon chou, elles se jetteraient sur toi comme une végétarienne sur la dernière feuille de salade à un barbecue._

 _« - Ce que tu peux être conne quand tu t'y mets, ris-je en enfilant mon tee-shirt. Que veux-tu ? M'aider à nourrir Pierre, Paul et Jack ?_

 _« - Beurk non je n'ai pas envie de finir en sandwich pour tigrou !… Je venais te poser une question, si Ash est enceinte de presque cinq mois, elle ne devrait pas avoir du ventre ?_

 _« - Aucune idée, pourquoi ?_

 _« - Ben parce que je l'ai vu travailler sur son nouveau numéro. Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en grossesse mais elle ne devrait pas éviter de grimper si haut, non ? Si jamais elle tombe ?_

 _« - Non en effet… Je prends ma douche et je file la voir pour lui rappeler de faire attention… Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi sa mère ne lui dit pas ! Vu qu'elle a un avis sur tout._

 _Caitlyn hocha la tête et me tapa dans l'épaule avant de repartir chez elle. De mon côté, je me lavais et enfilais un pull et un jeans propre avant de rejoindre notre salle de répétition. Celle-ci étant vide, je réfléchis à où elle pouvait être puis compris. Elle devait être chez ses parents. Faisant demi-tour, je saluais Will qui sortait faire des courses pour le bébé. Hmm ouais, il faudrait que je pense à faire de même. Pour équiper ma maison et mon camping-car, je suppose… Combien ça coûte un berceau ? Je secouais cependant la tête. Pour le moment, je voulais surtout comprendre la mère de mon enfant et sa mère. Stefany ne lâchait plus sa fille depuis qu'elle était enceinte, elle était toujours à ses petits soins, la protégeant de tout et là, elle la laissait monter à treize mètres de hauteur ? Ce n'était pas cohérent ! J'arrivais par le jardin et voulus entrer en passant par le salon mais je m'arrêtais en entendant mon prénom par l'ouverture. J'écoutais la conversation dans son ensemble en m'asseyant au sol et écarquillais les yeux en entendant leurs manigances… Je fus dégoûté par ce que j'entendais, et je me relevais. Je songeais une seconde à aller voir Ashlyn seulement j'avais mal ! Une énorme boule de rage gonflait dans ma poitrine et je préférais rentrer chez moi pour me calmer. Il était hors de question que je lui parle dans cet état. Je me changeais, remplaçant mon jeans contre un short. Je passais une heure à faire des pompes et des abdos pour tenter de me calmer seulement on frappa à la porte avant. Continuant mes pompes, je refusais d'ouvrir ou de signaler ma présence. La porte s'ouvrit malgré tout et je levais la tête en entendant la voix d'Ash. Elle était entrée et se tenait devant moi. Malgré moi, je me remis debout mais avant que je ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, elle me sourit et embrassa ma joue._

 _« - Salut toi. Comment vas-tu ?_

 _« - Et toi ? Tu es_ enceinte _après tout, dis-je en appuyant mes mots._

 _« - Euh ouais… Oui, oui en effet je suis enceinte mais ça va. Les nausées matinales sont terminées et selon maman le deuxième trimestre est le plus facile._

 _« - Ouais et c'est pour ça que tu as repris l'entraînement, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _« - Euh non je…_

 _« - Caitlyn t'a vu, soulignais-je d'une voix calme._

 _« - Elle… Elle raconte n'importe quoi ! Enfin Shane je ne vais pas m'entraîner, imagine que je tombe ? Elle a du mentir c'est la seule explication… Je paris qu'elle est amoureuse de toi et qu'elle cherche simplement à nous éloigner. Après tout…_

 _« - Arrête de me mentir, criais-je d'une voix glaciale. J'en ai plus qu'assez de toute cette mascarade ! Je vous ai entendu Ashlyn ! Tu parlais avec ta mère dans votre salon ! Tu te foutais de moi parce que je redevenais le gentil toutou que tu aimais tellement, précisais-je en la citant… J'en ai plus qu'assez Ash ! Je ne suis pas ta marionnette et si tu ne peux pas accepter que c'est terminé entre nous tant pis pour toi ! Maintenant tu sors de chez moi, tu quittes ma maison et je ne veux même plus que tu m'adresses la parole c'est clair, hurlais-je._

 _« - Mais Shane, pleura-t-elle alors que je lui ouvrais la porte, tu ne peux pas mettre la mère de ton enfant dehors, sanglot-t-elle si fort que plusieurs personnes sortir de chez eux pour nous observer une nouvelle fois nous disputer._

 _Sauf que cette fois, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Je me doutais que j'aurais droit à une scène de ce genre, je connaissais Ashlyn depuis assez longtemps, mais ces larmes ne l'aideraient en rien. Ma décision était prise. J'étais resté près d'elle pour le bébé, mais puisqu'il n'y en avait pas, je n'avais plus de raison d'être gentil avec elle… Surtout qu'elle s'était fichue de moi en jouant avec mes rêves. C'était impardonnable !_

 _« - Tu n'es pas enceinte Ashlyn et on le sait tous les trois puisque ta mère est à l'origine de cette idée à la con, assénais-je durement et suffisamment fort pour que notre_ public _nous entende._

 _« - Mais non Shane, je te jure que non. Il faut que tu me croies…_

 _« - Tu veux que je te crois, très bien alors dans ce cas, on va aller chez un gynécologue tout de suite et j'exige une échographie ! Tant que je n'aurais pas vu le médecin te faire l'écho et me montrer le bébé, je vais considérer que tu t'es foutue de ma gueule depuis deux mois à me faire espérer quelque chose pour me le retirer ensuite ! Maintenant c'est terminé, déclarais-je froidement._

 _« - Salut les amoureux, intervint Will en s'arrêtant devant chez moi le coffre débordant d'article pour enfant. Shane, pourquoi crie-tu sur la femme qui porte ton enfant ?_

 _« - Parce qu'elle est autant enceinte que moi Will ! Tu demanderais des explications à ton odieuse fille et à sa dégénérée de mère !_

 _Sur ces mots, je claquais la porte de chez moi et m'y adossais le cœur en miette et la rage qui me consumait toujours autant. Faire du sport ne m'avait pas aidé à me calmer, lui hurler dessus n'avait rien changé et je ne savais plus quoi faire pour retrouver mon calme. Je tentais de me concentrer sur ma respiration mais là encore, j'échouais lamentablement et je baissais la tête en sentant mes larmes couler. J'avais réellement cru que j'allais finalement être père. Que j'aurais des enfants, une famille à aimer mais Ashlyn avait tout détruit. Stefany et elle avaient été cruelles de me faire miroiter tout ça sachant que c'était faux._

 _Fin du flash-back_

« - Mon Dieu mais c'est horrible, s'exclama Scarlett. Cette fille est une vraie garce !

« - Ça on le savait déjà, soupira le jeune homme… Désolé Scar, je ne pouvais pas rester là-bas. J'avais besoin d'une pause.

« - Pas de problème. Ecoute tu peux toujours passer la nuit ici si tu veux et si tout le monde est d'accord ?

« - Hey pourquoi tu me regardes, je ne vis plus ici, souligna Mitchie en prenant la main de son petit ami… Je suis désolée Shane, je sais à quel point, tu veux avoir ta propre famille, dit-elle peinée pour lui.

« - Merci _Sunshine_ … Je suis désolé à mon tour de débarquer comme ça. Je ne voulais pas te compliquer la vie mais hormis la troupe, je ne connais personne et…

« - Hey, souffla-t-elle en s'accroupissant devant lui, ce n'est pas grave d'accord ? Vous ne repartez pas sur la route avant le mois prochain non ?

« - Dans deux semaines en toute logique, soupira-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux… Tu m'as manqué, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter en caressant son visage.

« - Ne vas pas par là, grogna-t-elle en se relevant. Cooper, on y va ?

« - Tu es sûre de vouloir partir ?

« - Euh oui. Dans tous les cas, je dois rentrer dormir alors chez toi ou chez moi, ça ne fait pas grande différence… Scar tu me ramènes chez moi s'il te plaît ?… Ou Julian comme vous préférez.

« - Non je te ramène, déclara Cooper.

Elle le remercia en souriant et salua tout le monde avant de le suivre jusqu'à son Ford. Cependant, quand il démarra, il lui demanda si elle voulait toujours passer la nuit avec lui et elle haussa les épaules. Même si elle refusait de le reconnaître, le revoir avait remué quelque chose en elle. Il semblait si malheureux et perdu qu'une partie d'elle voulait aller le revoir pour le consoler. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas son petit ami la regarder ni quitter la rue. Elle ne revint à elle que lorsque le moteur se coupa et sourcilla. Que faisaient-ils en bas de son immeuble ? Elle se tourna vers lui et lui posa la question le faisant légèrement sourire.

« - Tu n'es pas en état de prendre une décision aussi importante que celle de perdre ou non ta virginité ce soir alors il vaut mieux que tu dormes chez toi, tu ne crois pas ?

« - Tu as probablement raison, admit-elle avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser avec douceur. Merci de prendre soin de moi de cette manière.

« - Je ne veux pas être le salaud qui profitera de ton désarrois Mitchie.

La jeune femme le regarda avec tendresse et se pencha pour récupérer son sous-vêtement qu'elle cacha dans son sac avant de quitter la voiture. Elle monta chez elle et le posa simplement au sol avant de rejoindre sa salle de bain la tête ailleurs. Elle était peinée pour Shane et pour Cooper. L'un et l'autre avaient espéré obtenir quelque chose en vain et elle se promit de se rattraper auprès de son petit ami dès qu'elle le pourrait. Elle ignorait encore comment faire mais elle ne s'en préoccupa bientôt plus et laissa ses pensées s'égarer vers Shane. Shane dont elle était toujours amoureuse. Shane qui était à nouveau libre pour elle. Elle savait que si elle voulait que leur histoire fonctionne, elle devrait quitter la vie qu'elle avait à présent mais étrangement ça lui faisait moins peur. Certes, elle adorait vivre à Los Angeles et les amis qu'elle y avait mais elle devait admettre qu'elle préférait vivre avec lui sur la route que rester ici à Los Angeles. Travailler avec Scarlett et Cooper, suivre des cours de tissu aérien et sortir tous les samedis soir avec ses collègues. Elle en avait assez de devoir enfiler des tailleurs matin après matin, devoir se maquiller et se coiffer pour plaire aux clients. Elle préférait largement enfiler un short, un débardeur et une paire de tennis pour se balader avec Shane main dans la main. Son portable vibra et elle regarda son écran en se demandant pourquoi Scarlett lui envoyait un message. « _Salut chez Shane. Scar me laisse son téléphone tout le week-end pour qu'on puisse discuter… Si tu en as envie… N'hésite pas à me répondre._ » Elle fixa l'écran surprise puis soupira. « _C'est gentil de sa part… Pourquoi es-tu venu ce soir Shane ? Pourquoi pas demain matin ?_ » En attendant qu'il lui réponde, elle se releva et se prépara à se coucher. Seulement elle eut à peine brossé ses dents qu'il lui répondit. « _Pourquoi ça t'ennuie ? Tu avais prévu autre chose ce soir en particulier ?_ » Elle eut un maigre sourire et se leva le visage avant de lui répondre. « _Oui j'avais prévu de perdre ma virginité ce soir… Tu vas bien ? Je ne voulais pas le dire devant Cooper mais tu me manques aussi Shane. Malgré mon copain actuel._ » Elle l'envoya et retourna se coucher. Allongée sur le ventre, elle attendit sa réponse tout en la craignant. Etait-ce une bonne idée de lui avouer qu'il lui avait manqué ? Elle savait qu'en continuant ainsi, elle laisserait ses sentiments refaire surface et elle risquait de faire la plus énorme des erreurs en quittant Cooper pour un homme qu'elle aimait mais qui lui serait toujours inaccessible… Elle ne put s'interroger plus longtemps puisque son téléphone vibra. « _Je ne sais pas si je dois en être désolé… Savoir que malgré le temps qui a passé, tu es encore vierge me plaît. Mais te revoir a atténué ma peine. Même si j'en ai encore gros sur la patate. Je suppose que ça finira par s'atténuer… Même si je ne suis pas pressé de refaire face à ces deux folles ! Tu te rends compte qu'elles comptaient me mener en bateau pendant des années ? Elles avaient prévu de me faire croire qu'elle avait perdu le bébé pour que je me rapproche d'Ash et qu'elle me ramène dans son lit…_ » Elle grimaça en sentant sa colère et sans réfléchir, elle l'appela. Il répondit aussitôt et elle lui proposa, s'il était en état de conduire, de venir chez elle afin qu'ils parlent. Vingt-quatre minutes plus tard, il sonna et elle lui ouvrit avant de l'attendre devant sa porte. Sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé, elle l'invita à entrer chez elle et, la porte close, elle se blottit dans ses bras. Elle le sentit inspirer longuement ses cheveux avant de s'accrocher à elle pour faire passer son chagrin. Dès qu'il se sentit mieux, il s'éloigna de quelques millimètres afin de la regarder dans les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle posa son index dessus et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser avec douceur. Il soupira son prénom mais lui répondit avant d'approfondir leur baiser en réclamant l'accès à sa bouche. Elle lui donna sans tarder avant de chercher à s'accrocher à lui. Il dut le comprendre puisqu'il attrapa sa cuisse lui permettant d'entourer sa taille de ses jambes avant qu'elle ne le guide jusqu'à sa chambre. Quand ils furent à bout de souffle, il quitta sa bouche pour son cou se régalant de l'odeur de sa peau tout en caressant ses cuisses nues. Même s'il refusa de laisser ses mains glisser sous le short qu'elle portait. A la place, il suivit, de ses lèvres, le V du décolleté de sa chemisette. Il la déposa sur son lit où elle s'allongea sous son regard brillant. Son pyjama se composait d'une petite chemise à manche courte qui lui arrivait sous le nombril et d'un short qui lui couvrait à peine les fesses. Tous deux noirs malgré une bande blanche, mettant sa peau caramel en valeur. Un partie de lui voulut s'allonger sur elle, la déshabiller et lui faire l'amour enfin, alors que l'autre, la plus raisonnable se rappela qu'elle n'était plus célibataire et il dut se concentrer pour lui obéir.

« - Un problème, demanda-t-elle qu'il s'assit à ses côtés la tête dans les mains.

« - Oui. J'ai énormément envie de toi mais je n'ai pas le droit de te toucher.

« - Pourquoi, demanda-t-elle avec candeur.

« - Parce que tu n'es plus à moi. Tu es avec ce Cooper qui me semble très bien et je ne veux pas gâcher ce que vous vivez. Tu mérites quelqu'un de bien qui te respecte et tu l'as trouvé. Sinon tu n'aurais pas eu envie qu'il soit ton premier amant… Tu ne crois pas ?

« - Si.

« - Comment me verrais-tu si on faisait l'amour cette nuit Mitchie ? Alors que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre… Comme le salaud qui vous a volé cette nuit et je ne veux pas être ce type que tu maudiras le reste de ta vie.

« - Je t'aime davantage que lui, souffla-t-elle la tête baissée, mais tu as raison… Il faut que je choisisse la vie que je veux… Soit partir sur la route avec toi, soit rester ici avec Cooper. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous blesser tous les deux… Surtout par égoïsme… Même si j'ai très envie de toi, avoua-t-elle.

« - Et moi donc… Ça me tue à un point que tu n'imagines même pas !

Comme elle n'ajoutait rien, il tourna la tête pour la regarder. Elle avait replié ses jambes et les encerclaient de ses bras alors que sa tête reposait sur ses genoux. A nouveau, elle faisait moins femme qu'enfant et il se pencha pour embrasser sa joue. Elle soupira en fermant les yeux et lui proposa de dormir ici s'il le voulait. Il sourit et la remercia avant de vouloir rejoindre le canapé mais elle le rattrapa. Il ne se dépliait pas. A la place, elle lui suggéra qu'ils dorment ensemble comme des amis. Il grimaça à l'idée de ne plus être que ça pour elle mais accepta et s'allongea à ses côtés. Bien qu'ils en aient envie, ni l'un ni l'autre ne firent un geste pour se rapprocher et quand elle se réveilla, Mitchie nota qu'il ne dormait déjà plus. Le lit était vide et du bruit se faisait entendre dans la cuisine. Curieuse, elle se leva pour le rejoindre et déglutit. Cooper était en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner et elle le salua perplexe. Son petit copain sourit et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de lui demander si elle avait bien dormi.

« - Je suppose que oui, je suis tombée comme une masse. Et toi ?

« - J'aurais préféré t'avoir dans mes bras mais sinon oui… Prête pour ce soir ?

« - Ce soir ?

« - L'exhibition ? Tu t'entraînes pour depuis deux mois, tu te souviens, sourit-il en arquant un sourcil.

« - Oh merde j'avais oublié !… Non, non, non, dit-elle en commençant à paniquer… Coop' ne te vexe pas mais comment es-tu entré ?

« - Shane m'a ouvert. Il devait partir voir Scarlett, précisa-t-il.

Elle le fixa curieuse, s'attendant à ce qu'il lui demande si elle l'avait trompé mais il termina tranquillement les pancakes avant de déposer l'assiette devant elle. A ce moment-là seulement, il nota son regard curieux et le lui rendit.

« - Tu ne me demandes pas si je t'ai trompé ?

« - Non. D'une part on ne s'est rien promis et je commence à te connaître suffisamment pour savoir que si c'avait été le cas, tu ne me regarderais pas dans les yeux… Je te l'ai dit, tu es un livre ouvert.

« - Oh ok… Mais il faut que je sois honnête avec toi Cooper, j'y ai pensé c'est… C'est Shane qui s'est repris à temps et qui m'en a empêché.

Il hocha la tête en souriant et elle se demanda s'ils n'avaient pas discuté quelques minutes pendant qu'elle dormait. Même si elle n'osa pas poser la question, craignant la réponse. A la place, elle prit son petit-déjeuner et fila se laver puis il l'emmena répéter son numéro pour l'exhibition qu'il y aurait au soir.

…

Quand Shane se gara devant chez ses amis, il soupira. Il aurait voulu être présent pour la voir se réveiller seulement il ne voulait pas lui attirer des ennuis. Malheureusement alors qu'il allait fermer la porte, Cooper était arrivé et ils s'étaient salués. Même si Shane lui avait précisé que sa copine dormait encore. L'homme n'avait posé aucune question. Il l'avait remercié pour la précision et était entré dans l'appartement où il semblait avoir ses habitudes alors qu'il repartait le cœur en miette. _Je t'aime davantage que lui_. La voix de la jeune femme lui revint en mémoire ainsi que le regard troublé qu'elle avait eu en le lui avouant. Il avait dû se concentrer sur Cooper pour ne pas se pencher pour l'embrasser. Il lui avait demandé de faire sa vie sans lui, sachant qu'il n'était plus libre, il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. « Et de ce que j'ai vu, Cooper est un homme bien, songea-t-il en sortant enfin du Dodge. » Une nouvelle fois, il avait dû emprunter la voiture de Nate lui précisant qu'il partait seulement quelques jours. Il avait besoin de faire le point. A présent qu'il l'avait fait, il savait ce qu'il voulait. Malheureusement, elle lui était, à nouveau inaccessible et heureuse. Dans les bras d'un autre. Secouant la tête, il toqua à la porte de la maison rose et salua Scarlett quand elle lui ouvrit. Elle ne fit aucune remarque sur son absence et il se demanda si elle savait où il avait réellement passé la nuit. Ce qui était probable. La Mitchie qu'il avait connu ne cachait rien à sa meilleure amie, ou seulement le pire. Or la soirée et la nuit qu'ils avaient passées n'avait pas été horrible. Au contraire. Belle et douce. La voir endormie contre lui quand il s'était réveillé lui avait fait plaisir. Durant la nuit, ils s'étaient tous deux rapprochés l'un de l'autre si bien qu'il avait dû faire très attention à ne pas la réveiller en sortant du lit. Il monta prendre une douche puis rejoignit les jeunes mariés qui étaient occupés à organiser leur soirée. Ils devaient tous deux se rendre à une exhibition et il leur demanda de quoi il en retournait.

« - Mitchie. Elle fait son premier show ce soir, sourit Scarlett.

« - Elle se produit ?

« - Oui. Elle a un numéro… Enfin tous les élèves du cours qu'elle suit, organise ce soir une sorte de petit spectacle de tissus aériens. Et selon ma Tigresse ça vaut le déplacement. Tu viens je présume ?

« - Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde. Je partirais tôt demain matin pour être de retour lundi dans la journée. Je dois terminer l'entraînement des tigres après tout.

« - Comme tu veux, sourit la jeune femme. Ça te dit d'aller manger avant ? On sera toute une bande avec des collègues de boulot. Julian et moi, Cooper, Sandra et John son mari, Russel, Cathy, Jordan, bref toute la bande.

« - Mitchie ne sera pas là ?

« - Non, elle mange avec ses camarades. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit cela-dit la connaissant, elle ne va probablement pas manger à cause du stress mais bon.

« - Bon alors ok faisons ça.

Ils se sourirent puis décidèrent d'aller se balader tous les trois pour faire plus ample connaissance. Ils se surprirent à se trouver beaucoup de points communs tous les trois. Shane adorait la mécanique alors que Julian travaillait dans ce domaine, et Scarlett était comme Caitlyn. Elle adorait les voyages et rire de tout, même d'elle. Même si toutes les deux refusaient d'approcher un tigre de trop près, au contraire de Mitchie, lui apprit-elle. En effet, plus jeune, celle-ci voulait en adopter après avoir vu à la télé, une femme se balader avec un tigre en laisse. Image qui fit rire le jeune dresseur qui reconnut que ça lui ressemblait totalement.

« - C'est pour ça que tu l'appelles Tigresse, demanda-t-il quand ils furent au restaurant où tout le monde devait se retrouver.

« - Euh non, ça c'est parce qu'un soir, on rentrait du cinoche et un type nous a abordé. Il devait faire deux mètres soit cinquante centimètres de plus que Mitchie, précisa-t-elle amusée alors que Cooper les rejoignait, et le voilà qu'il commence à nous proposer de venir chez lui pour boire un verre et plus si affinité. Ce qui était hors de question, on avait quatorze ans, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas ! Donc on commence à lui dire 'non' mais plutôt gentiment parce qu'il paraissait très très musclé mais il ne renonçait pas. Jusqu'au moment où Mitchie en a eu marre. Sans réfléchir, la voilà qui balance son pied dans les couilles. Le gars se retrouve plié en deux et elle l'attrape par l'oreille et lui sort « La prochaine fois qu'une ou plusieurs nanas te disent 'non' crétin, tu l'acceptes et tu passes ton chemin bordel ! » Là-dessus, elle lui tire l'oreille et rajoute « Au fait on a quatorze ans alors si jamais t'essaies encore une fois de nous coincer quelque part pour un cinq-à-sept, je porte plainte pour harcèlement et viol sur mineure, connard ! ».

« - Sérieux, s'étonna son copain surpris.

« - Ouais, tout ce qu'il y a de plus véridique. Ensuite, elle lui relâche l'oreille, attrape mon bras et d'un pas tranquille nous éloigne de la montagne de muscles… Sauf qu'une fois dans notre rue, elle me regarde le visage blanc et me sort « Bon sang j'ai cru qu'il allait nous rattraper pour nous égorger avant de nous laisser pour morte dans un fossé ! » Et… Elle est tombée dans les pommes.

Tout le monde rit de bon cœur en imaginant la jeune femme, qui ne semblait pas dangereuse faire face à un homme plus grand et plus musclé sans se démonter. Russel décida, pour sa propre sécurité, de cesser de la draguer. Bien qu'elle soit avec Cooper depuis, officiellement un mois, il avait continué à lui lancer des phrases toutes faites mais davantage pour la faire rire qu'autre chose. Comme tout le monde était arrivé durant le monologue de Scarlett, ils purent passer commande. Ils ajoutèrent un apéritif à la commande le temps que les plats chauds arrivent. Shane put faire connaissance avec les collègues de Mitchie et songea qu'il n'appréciait pas Russel. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi cependant mais quelque chose en lui irritait le jeune dresseur.

« - Au fait, dit-il en le regardant au moment qu'il se faisait cette remarque, tu fais quoi dans la vie Shane ?

« - Je dresse des tigres… Dans un cirque, ajouta-t-il en voyant son regard surpris. Je fais partie d'une compagnie de cirque, je voyage beaucoup.

« - Et comment t'as connu notre petit bébé, demanda Cathy en le fixant avec un sourire coquin.

« - C'était il y a une dizaine d'année, j'étais ici en train de poser des affiches pour la compagnie et elle s'est approchée. On a discuté quelques minutes et elle m'a accompagné le restant de la journée. On a posé des affiches en faisant connaissance.

« - La connaissant, elle a dû te tanner pour approcher les tigres, sourit Julian.

« - Elle voulait carrément entrer dans les cages… Bien que Cait n'ait cessé de lui signaler qu'elle finirait en sandwich si elle le faisait. Mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de me le demander à plusieurs reprises.

« - Attends tu la connais depuis qu'elle a seize ans, s'étonna Cooper.

« - Elle en avait quinze à l'époque mais oui, ça fait une paire d'années.

« - Etrange qu'elle ne parle jamais de toi, souligna Sandra.

« - Tu nous parles de tous tes potes de vacances, demanda Scarlett amusée.

« - Non mais si ça faisait dix ans que je connaissais quelqu'un j'en parlerais.

« - A sa décharge, on a passé un mois ensemble et on s'est pas revu avant cet été du…

« - Oh la cachotière, s'exclama Jordan en frappant la table.

Son petit coup d'éclat attira l'attention de plusieurs tables sur elle ainsi que le regard de tous ceux qui mangeaient avec elle mais elle ne sembla pas s'en soucier. Au contraire, elle fixait toujours le jeune dresseur qui lui rendait son regard. Quoique le sien soit plus curieux.

« - Vous êtes sortis ensemble.

Ce n'était pas une question, plutôt une affirmation. Pourtant, il hocha la tête lui confirmant ce fait. Même s'il précisa que leur histoire avait été claire dès le départ. C'était une histoire de vacances qu'ils avaient pris à la légère. Il n'avait fait cette précision que pour Cooper naturellement. Mitchie semblait heureuse avec lui et il ne voulait pas qu'elle perde ce qu'elle construisait avec l'informaticien. Celui-ci pourtant ne semblait pas vraiment curieux de cette histoire et Shane supposa que la jeune femme lui en avait parlé. Heureusement la conversation s'éloigna de cette anecdote même s'ils parlèrent beaucoup chacun de leurs histoires de vacances.

Quand le repas fut terminé, tout le monde quitta le restaurant au profit du _Walt Disney Concert Hall_ où aurait lieu l'exhibition. Afin de pouvoir mieux commenter les différents numéros, ils s'installèrent sur deux lignes. Ce qui leur permit de continuer à discuter le temps que tout le monde arrivent et que le spectacle commence. Seul Shane restait silencieux préférant observer autour de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il assistait à un spectacle depuis le public et il nota la présence de nombreux musiciens. Il y avait toutes sortes d'instruments. A cordes, à vents ou à percussions. De gros projecteurs étaient dirigés vers la scène d'où pendaient deux longues bandes de tissus noirs. La poursuite s'alluma et un homme se plaça entre les deux tissus.

« - Bonsoir mesdames et messieurs. Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier d'être venu aussi nombreux pour assister à la première exhibition de tissus aérien. Les numéros que vous allez voir ce soir ont été répétés plusieurs semaines mais hélas c'est pour eux, la première fois qu'ils se produisent en public aussi je vous demanderais de garder votre calme afin qu'ils puissent restés concentrer. Merci à tous… Maintenant, place aux artistes !

Shane sourit en songeant au discours qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était très éloigné de ceux de Will faisait mais il avait raison… Hormis pour Mitchie. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se produisait sur scène. Il ne savait pas combien de fois elle s'était produite depuis l'été qu'ils avaient passé ensemble mais il savait que la première fois qu'elle était montée sur scène il avait été présent dans le public. Elle avait quinze ans et elle l'avait impressionnée.

 _Flash-back en POV Shane_

 _Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis notre premier baiser et j'avais décidé de fêter ça dans un piano-bar. Officiellement, on était là pour regarder les amateurs se produire mais j'espérais qu'elle se lance à son tour. Elle m'avait confié qu'elle adorait chanter et j'étais curieux d'entendre sa voix. Seulement elle se contenta de commander un verre de jus d'orange avant d'applaudir le premier qui venait de monter sur scène. Elle la fixait le regard pétillant pourtant elle ne demandait pas à monter sur scène et je finis par l'interroger sur son attitude._

 _« - Je n'ai pas ma guitare avec moi, m'avoua-t-elle, sinon je serais probablement parmi les participants._

 _« - Tu ne peux pas emprunter celle qu'il y a sur scène ?_

 _« - Peut-être, je ne sais pas trop… Faudrait que je pense à me renseigner la prochaine fois que la serveuse passera._

 _Je hochais la tête amusé. Je me sentis même soudainement pressé qu'elle se renseigne seulement la serveuse passa plusieurs fois devant eux sans qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche et je décidais de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre qu'elle repasse près de nous… Pour le moment il y avait une jeune femme sur scène qui chantait une ballade et je trouvais son passage superbe… J'étais fan de son travail puisqu'elle avait prévenu avant de chanter que c'était d'elle. Un discret coup d'œil sur ma droite m'apprit que Mitchie n'était pas du même avis que moi puisqu'elle grimaça à plusieurs reprises._

 _« - Qu'as-tu, demandais-je quand la chanson fut terminée._

 _« - Elle a fait quelques fausses notes. Enfin non, elle les a évitées mais en prenant un ton en dessus, elle aurait pu tenir les notes, dit-elle en connaisseuse._

 _« - Ah ok… Mademoiselle, ajoutais-je en voyant une serveuse passer, est-ce qu'il est possible aux participants d'emprunter les instruments qui sont sur scène ?_

 _« - Bien sûr, sourit-elle, ils sont là pour ça._

 _Je la remerciais et dès qu'elle fut partie, je me tournais vers ma petite amie qui avait blanchi._

 _« - Quoi, demandais-je perdu. Tu voulais bien savoir si c'était possible non ?_

 _« - Euh oui mais je ne comptais pas le faire vraiment… Shane, souffla-t-elle en me regardant, je ne suis jamais montée sur scène… Mais vraiment jamais. J'étais systématiquement malade pour les spectacles de fins d'années ou alors j'étais en coulisse._

 _« - C'est une bonne excuse pour te lancer ce soir._

 _« - Mais et si je me plante ? Imagine que je fasse des fausses notes ?_

 _« - Imagine que tu n'en fasses pas ?_

 _« - Je… Je ne pourrais jamais. Pas avec toutes ces personnes qui me regardent._

 _« - Alors tu n'auras qu'à me regarder si jamais tu paniques… Allez lance-toi Sunshine, tu n'as rien à perdre._

 _Elle me fixa le regard apeuré mais quand je lui demandais si elle allait le faire, elle hocha doucement la tête et appela la serveuse pour signaler qu'elle comptait monter sur scène. En attendant, elle commanda un thé au miel et le but doucement avant de filer aux toilettes. J'observais la porte surpris puis regardais à nouveau la scène en écoutant le jeune homme chanter un chagrin d'amour. Je dus être fasciné par la chanson puisque lorsqu'elle se termina, Mitchie était à nouveau à mes côtés sans que je ne l'ai entendu revenir. Je me penchais vers elle et l'embrassais avec douceur. La seconde suivante, la serveuse l'appela et elle gémit une seconde avant de se lever courageusement. Je l'observais amusé rejoindre la scène et sourcillais lorsqu'elle s'assit au piano. Je croyais qu'elle jouait de la guitare ?_

 _« - Bonsoir, sourit-elle. Je comptais chanter une chanson à la guitare mais si je suis là c'est à cause de mon copain, dit-elle en me désignant, du coup j'ai décidé de changer de registre et de chanson. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je l'ai écrite cette semaine._

 _Je sourcillais en découvrant qu'elle écrivait des chansons et me redressais pour tout entendre. Elle inspira longuement avant de soupirer en posant ses mains sur le clavier du piano puis une simple mélodie débuta._

 _« -_ I can't sleep tonight, / Wide awake and so confused / Everything is in line, / But I am bruised / I need a voice to echo / I need a light to take me home / I kinda need a hero, is it you? / I never see the forrest for the trees / I could really use your melody / Baby I'm a little blind / I think it's time for you to find me. _(Je ne peux pas dormir ce soir, / Bien éveillée et si confuse / Tout est bien, / Mais je suis meurtrie / J'ai besoin d'une voix pour faire écho / J'ai besoin d'une lumière pour me ramener à la maison / J'ai comme besoin d'un héros, est-ce que c'est toi ? / Je ne vois jamais la forêt derrière l'arbre / Je pourrais vraiment utiliser ta mélodie / Bébé je suis un peu aveugle / Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de me trouver.)_

 _Je souris en entendant sa voix cristalline et me demandais si elle comptait faire carrière dans ce domaine. « Il faudrait qu'elle travaille peut-être davantage sa voix, songeais-je avant de s'arrêter en entendant le refrain. »_

 _« -_ Can you be my Nightingale, / Sing to me / I know you're there / You could be my sanity / But ring me please / Send me to sleep / Say you'll be my nightingale. _(Peux-tu être mon rossignol / Chante pour moi / Je sais que tu es là / Tu es le précurseur de ma santé mentale / Mais appelle-moi s'il te plaît / Envoie-moi dormir / Dis que tu seras mon rossignol.)_

 _« Nom de Dieu, m'exclamais-je mentalement. Elle a voix incroyable ! » La quittant à regret des yeux, je regardais autour de moi dans la salle et souris en notant que tous la fixaient ébahis par sa voix. Je me promis de lui en parler à son retour puis revins sur sa petite amie._

 _« -_ Somebody speak to me / Cause I'm feeling like hell / Need you to answer me / I'm overwhelmed / I need a voice to echo, / I need a light to take me home / I need a start to follow, I don't know / I never see the forest for the trees / I could really use your melody / Baby I'm a little blind / I think it's time for you to find me. _(Que quelqu'un me parle / Parce que je me sens vraiment mal / J'ai besoin que tu me répondes / Je suis accablée / J'ai besoin d'une voix pour faire écho / J'ai besoin d'une lumière pour me ramener à la maison / J'ai besoin d'un départ à suivre, je ne sais pas / Je ne vois jamais la forêt derrière les arbres / Je pourrais vraiment utiliser ta mélodie / Bébé je suis un peu aveugle / Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de me trouver.)_

 _« Elle est magnifique sur scène, ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser. » Elle ne me regardait pas. Elle avait les yeux fermés et semblait être concentrée sur la mélodie autant que sur la chanson. Pourtant il me semblait qu'elle prenait plaisir à chanter et à jouer alors que le temps semblait s'être arrêté uniquement pour me permettre de profiter de la chanson._

 _« -_ Can you be my Nightingale, / Sing to me / I know you're there / You could be my sanity / But ring me please / Send me to sleep / Say you'll be my nightingale. _(Peux-tu être mon rossignol / Chante pour moi / Je sais que tu es là / Tu es le précurseur de ma santé mentale / Mais appelle-moi s'il te plaît / Envoie-moi dormir / Dis que tu seras mon rossignol.)_

 _« C'est clairement mon moment préféré,_ _me dis-je alors qu'elle reprenait le refrain. » La mélodie semblait plus forte et elle chantait avec plus de puissance comme si elle était habitée par la musique. Je me demandais une seconde à qui elle avait pu songer pour écrire une telle mélodie._

 _« -_ I don't know what I'd do without you / Your words are like a whisper comin' through / As long as you're with me here tonight / I'm good. _(Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi / Tes mots sont comme un murmure venant vers moi / Tant que tu es là avec moi ce soir, / Je vais bien.)_

 _J'écarquillais les yeux en entendant la puissance du dernier couplet bien plus court que les précédents mais ce ne fut rien comparer à sa voix durant le dernier refrain._

 _« -_ Can you be my Nightingale, / Sing to me / I know you're there / You could be my sanity / But ring me please / Send me to sleep / Say you'll be my nightingale. _(Peux-tu être mon rossignol / Chante pour moi / Je sais que tu es là / Tu es le précurseur de ma santé mentale / Mais appelle-moi s'il te plaît / Envoie-moi dormir / Dis que tu seras mon rossignol.)_

 _Refrain que j'écoutais le regard rond. Lorsque la chanson s'arrêta, je restais immobile une seconde comme le reste de la salle avant qu'on se mette tous à l'applaudir chaleureusement. Qui aurait cru qu'une telle voix se cachait dans un si petit corps, me demandais-je alors qu'elle remerciait tout le monde avant de rejoindre notre table. Elle s'assit sagement et but une nouvelle gorgée de son thé puis un homme la remplaça devant le micro._

 _« - Tu as été incroyable, soufflais-je en la regardant dans les yeux… Mais réellement. Je ne sais pas comment tu peux douter de ta voix comme ça !_

 _« - Je ne me suis jamais entendue mais selon maman, la_ _Juillard_ _garde un œil sur moi. J'ignore comment ils savent que j'ai du potentiel mais je suppose sur mon prof de guitare a du les contacter._

 _« - Ben franchement pour une première fois, c'était… Énorme !_

 _Elle me sourit franchement et se pencha pour m'embrasser. Elle me remercia autant pour mes mots que pour l'avoir poussé à chanter devant tout le monde. Je souris avant de lui demander à qui elle avait pensé pour écrire la chanson. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais jaloux d'un autre. D'un homme qui l'avait tant inspiré qu'elle lui avait écrit une chanson si profonde. Elle rougit et marmonna un « toi » qui me fit écarquiller les yeux alors qu'elle baissait les siens. Je songeais une seconde à lui demander si c'était vrai mais la couleur de ses joues parlait pour elle et je me penchais à mon tour pour l'embrasser, la remerciant pour la chanson que j'étais certain de ne jamais oublier._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Des applaudissements le firent revenir au présent et il regarda la scène pour voir un homme la quitter puis une femme le remplaça. Habillée d'un body et un d'un collant noir, elle s'inclina simplement devant eux avant d'attraper une bande de tissu rose fuchsia. Il l'observa monter jusqu'à atteindre le milieu puis elle commença ses figures et il regarda le numéro impressionné par sa maîtrise. Elle était presque aussi étonnante qu'Ashlyn sur son fil.

Il dut attendre une heure mais Mitchie finit enfin par monter sur scène. Shane l'observa et sourit en notant qu'elle ne semblait porter qu'un body blanc. Ses collants étaient de la couleur matte de sa peau. Elle avait ramené ses cheveux en un chignon serré sur le haut de tête. Comme les autres, elle salua simplement le public avant de monter sur un tissu rouge. Il la regarda se hisser au milieu du tissu puis attraper l'autre de son pied avant de l'entourer sur sa cheville. Elle se laissa retomber en arrière et il écarquilla les yeux. Elle était impressionnante. « Quand je vais raconter ça à Cait, elle ne va jamais me croire, sourit-il. » Il savait qu'entre elles, elles parlaient souvent d'acrobaties, Caitlyn voulant lui apprendre la voltige qu'elle maîtrisait depuis quelques années à présent. Même si elle était trapéziste au cirque, elle savait également faire du tissu aérien et du mât chinois. Elle apprenait le cerceau aérien depuis quelques années mais avec seulement deux mois de cours par an, elle avait du mal à progresser. Il revint à lui en se souvenant qu'il était venu pour voir Mitchie, non pour penser à sa meilleure amie. Au même moment, il lui sembla qu'elle s'accrochait mal et il écarquilla les yeux quand il la vit dégringoler. Une des bandes de tissu était entièrement enroulée à sa taille et quand elle fut à un mètre de sol, elle attrapa le tissu pour arrêter sa chute et se mit simplement sur ses pieds pour saluer son public qui l'applaudit chaleureusement Elle fit un signe de main au groupe avant de s'arrêter en croisant son regard. Ça ne dura qu'une seconde puis qu'elle retourna en coulisse et il sourit en songeant qu'elle l'avait vu. Son cœur s'accéléra malgré lui et il eut du mal à revenir au présent pour regarder les autres participants, même s'il n'en restait qu'un. Il l'observa mais le trouva moins impressionnant que celui de Mitchie. Quand elle avait donné l'impression de tomber, il avait dû se retenir de bondir sur scène pour la rattraper. Seul son visage concentré lui avait permis de ne pas intervenir. Le maître de cérémonie revint sur scène avec tous les voltigeurs et le public se leva pour les applaudir avec beaucoup de chaleur puis ils furent libres de leur emploi du temps. Scarlett se leva, suivi de ses collègues et Shane les suivit en se demandant si c'était une bonne idée d'être présent. Il soupira et sans se faire voir, quitta la salle pour attendre Scarlett dehors. Il ne voulait pas la voir tout de suite. Il savait que c'était leur dernière occasion de se voir avant son départ et qu'il allait devoir lui dire au revoir mais pour le moment, il avait besoin d'être un peu seul. Pour se reprendre et lui faire face sans déraper.

…

Quand Mitchie rejoignit ses amis et collègues, elle chercha Shane du regard avant de s'interroger. Avait-elle imaginé sa présence ? C'était possible. Comment aurait-il su qu'elle faisait du tissu aérien, personne ne pouvait le lui avoir dit. « Sauf Scarlett, songea-t-elle quand Julian la prit dans ses bras. » Se reprenant, elle laissa ses collègues la féliciter en lui avouant qu'ils avaient tous craint de la voir tomber au sol et elle rit doucement.

« - Mon prof pensait que ce numéro ne devait pas figurer au programme parce que je n'arrive pas toujours à me rattraper à temps mais mon passage manquait de punch sans du coup… ça vous a plu ?

« - Tu as été formidable, déclara Scarlett… Et tu m'as fichu la frousse, patate, ajouta-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

« - Euh merci Chaton… Shane était là ou non, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

« - Oui, lui répondit-elle avec discrétion… Il a du partir pour prendre l'air.

Elle relâcha sa meilleure amie qui fit face à son petit copain. Il la prit dans ses bras et pressa ses lèvres avant d'annoncer qu'ils s'éloignaient quelques minutes. Elle le suivit docilement tout en se demandant si elle pourrait voir Shane avant de rentrer chez elle. Quand ils furent éloignés de tout le monde, ils étaient près de la sortie de secours, il la fixa. Elle se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise face à son regard, pourtant elle refusa de baisser les yeux préférant l'interroger.

« - Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Plus que tu ne m'aimes, ajouta-t-il en la regardant sans colère.

« - De qui parles-tu ?

« - De ton ami Shane… J'ai vu votre regard quand tu t'es incliné après ton numéro… Ton regard m'a interpellé et j'ai passé le numéro suivant à me demander pourquoi il me dérangeait. J'ai fini par comprendre en te voyant le chercher des yeux en nous rejoignant. C'est parce que tu ne m'as jamais regardé avec une telle intensité en quatre mois.

« - Je suis désolée Coop' simplement Shane…

« - Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer Mitchie, sourit-il… Ecoute toi et moi, on ne s'est rien promis, tu te souviens ? On a passé de bons moments ensemble mais c'est une chance qu'on n'ait pas pu passer la nuit dernière ensemble. Je ne suis pas digne d'être ton premier amant… Alors que lui, si… Ecoute, si tu veux, je couvre ta fuite comme ça, tu pourras le rejoindre discrètement ?

« - Pourquoi Cooper ? Tu devrais m'en vouloir, pas m'aider à le rejoindre, soupira-t-elle perdue.

« - Pourquoi devrais-je t'en vouloir, demanda-t-il incrédule. On ne s'est jamais dit 'je t'aime', je ne t'ai jamais demandé de n'aimer que moi et plus que tout, je ne peux pas me battre contre ce que tu ressens pour lui. Selon lui, tu le connais depuis tes quinze ans et… Tu devrais être avec celui que tu aimes Mitchie, pas avec celui qui est le plus disponible. L'amour n'es jamais facile, c'est à ça qu'on reconnaît le véritable amour, alors file le rejoindre. Je paris qu'il t'attend dehors.

Mitchie le regarda longuement. Cooper était comme il l'avait toujours été face-à-elle. Gentil, souriant, le regard bienveillant. Il n'était pas en colère, ni déçu, ni même triste. Ses yeux étaient doux et rassurant. Il avait dit vrai, il ne lui en voulait pas.

« - Merci Cooper, t'es un homme génial… Et j'espère que tu trouveras la femme de ta vie, quand tu seras prêt à te caser.

« - Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite alors, pouffa-t-il en l'enlaçant.

…

Scarlett fixait le couple curieuse depuis l'autre bout de la salle. Ils semblaient discuter calmement et elle se demanda ce qu'il se passait. « Pourvu qu'elle ne quitte pas Copper pour Shane, songea-t-elle. Ok elle l'aime mais elle ignore qu'il part dès qu'il se lèvera demain matin… Il faut que je la prévienne et… Ah non, elle ne le quitte pas. » Elle les regarda revenir vers eux, calmement. Côte-à-côte, ils semblaient aussi sereins que d'habitude même si la jeune femme fila en coulisse pour se changer.

Quand la brunette revint, ils quittèrent tous la salle direction les diverses voitures avec lesquelles ils étaient venu et Scarlett sursauta en entendant Cooper proposer à Shane de le ramener. Celui le fixa, puis Mitchie avant d'hausser les épaules. Il salua les personnes qu'il venait de rencontrer puis rejoignit le couple d'un pas serein. La jeune femme monta dans la voiture sans parler même si elle ne semblait pas lui en vouloir d'être parti avant qu'elle ne les rejoigne. Cooper prit le volant et démarra pour rejoindre l'adresse de la jeune femme. « Il aurait dû me déposer avant, songea-t-il. Là il va devoir faire un aller-retour pour me déposer avant de revenir pour passer la nuit avec sa copine. » Pourtant il ne dit rien et lorsque leur chauffeur se gara devant l'immeuble, il regarda Mitchie se pencher pour embrasser sa joue.

« - Merci Coop', c'est vraiment toi le meilleur. Bonne nuit à lundi au bureau.

« - Bon dimanche Mitchie.

Elle sourit et quitta la voiture pour rejoindre le hall d'entrée de son immeuble. Shane la regarda ouvrir lentement la porte avant de s'arrêter pour regarder en direction de la voiture au moment où Cooper reprit la parole.

« - Qu'attends-tu, lui demanda-t-il calmement en le regardant.

« - Pour ?

« - Pour la rejoindre, Shane… Elle t'attend et je ne démarrerais pas tant que tu seras dans ma voiture.

« - Oh… Ok… Merci pour la balade. J'appellerais Scarlett quand je lui aurais dit au revoir.

« - Si tu veux, sourit-il. Ravi de t'avoir rencontré.

« - Pareil et s'il te plaît, rend Mitchie heureuse, ok ?

« - C'est ce que je fais, dit-il énigmatique.

Comme il n'ajouta rien, Shane descendit de la voiture et à peine fut-il sur le trottoir que Cooper démarra. Il quitta la rue par la gauche et quand le véhicule ne fut plus en vue, le jeune homme rejoignit Mitchie d'un pas calme.

« - Désolé d'être parti sans t'avoir félicité pour…

« - Chut !… Monte avec moi, demanda-t-elle en tendant la main vers lui.

« - Crois-tu que ce soit prudent ?

« - Absolument pas… Viens, sourit-elle.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais elle prit sa main et il se retrouva à court de mots. Il ne pouvait plus lutter et quand elle tira doucement sur son bras, il entra à sa suite dans l'immeuble et son appartement sans mot dire. Il l'observa fermer à clé derrière eux avant qu'elle ne retire son gilet marron clair. Dessous elle portait une robe crème qu'il trouva courte et une paire de bottes aux pieds. Il n'avait pas pu voir sa tenue avant mais elle lui allait bien et il se sentit fiévreux en regardant ses jambes et fit un pas en arrière pour ne pas l'embrasser.

« - Mitchie, souffla-t-il quand elle se déchaussa avant de le regarder. Ne fais pas ça s'il te plaît, j'ai déjà beaucoup de mal à me retenir de t'embrasser quand tu es habillée en jeans mais là…

« - Mais là quoi ?

« - Mais là c'est vraiment douloureux de te voir si près sans pouvoir te toucher.

« - Je… Cooper et moi c'est terminé, avoua-t-elle… Après l'exhibition, il m'a pris à part et m'a expliqué que je ne pouvais pas continuer de me mentir… On était bien ensemble mais je ne l'aimerais jamais comme je t'aime et il a préféré me rendre ma liberté, confia-t-elle.

« - Je repars demain dans la matinée, opposa-t-il mollement. On ne pourra pas être ensemble.

« - Je sais mais je… On ne sait jamais, on trouvera peut-être le moyen d'être ensemble… Mais ce soir, je veux passer la nuit avec toi avant que tu ne repartes… S'il te plaît, plaida-t-elle.

« - Tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander deux fois, soupira-t-il.

Elle sourit et allait répondre seulement il l'embrassa et elle répondit à son baiser en s'approchant de lui pour glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il soupira son prénom dans sa bouche et se pencha pour glisser une main sous ses genoux alors que l'autre était dans son dos. Il la porta, la faisant sourire contre ses lèvres et approfondit leur baiser tout en la conduisant dans sa chambre où il l'allongea sur le lit avant de se redresser pour la regarder quelques secondes. Ses cheveux étaient encore coiffés en chignon bun, son regard brillait d'envie et ses lèvres étaient gonflées du baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Elle sourit doucement et se redressa pour se placer au milieu de son lit. Il soupira en songeant qu'elle le mettait à genou comme chaque fois qu'il la voyait et sans attendre une seconde supplémentaire, il s'allongea sur elle pour revenir contre sa bouche qu'il embrassa avec davantage de passion alors qu'une de ses mains glissait sur elle pour attraper l'ourlet de sa robe qu'il remonta avec douceur. Quand il toucha ses cuisses, elle gémit en relevant la tête brisant ainsi leur baiser. Il ne lui en voulut pas pour autant et embrassa son cou, se régalant de la douceur de sa peau alors que sa main remontait toujours sa robe. Il dénuda sa cuisse, sa hanche et même sa taille avant de glisser sa main dans son dos alors qu'elle enroulait sa jambe autour de lui tout en se cambrant. Il sourit en comprenant qu'elle s'abandonnait à ses caresses et il remonta vers son oreille pour lui demander d'attendre. Elle fronça les sourcils et rouvrit les yeux au moment où il se mettait à genou pour retirer son pull ainsi que son tee-shirt. Il voulut se rallonger sur elle seulement il nota le regard qu'elle posa sur lui et il la laissa dessiner son corps de son regard brûlant avant de revenir contre elle.

« - Assez de spectacle, souffla-t-il contre sa bouche qu'il pressa.

Elle hocha la tête, les faisant rire puis il l'embrassa réellement tout en se collant à elle. Il avait le corps brûlant et il espérait qu'elle pouvait le sentir à travers sa robe. Ses mains de la jeune femme se posèrent dans son dos qu'elle caressa alors qu'il faisait de même sur elle. Il profita qu'elle se cambrait contre lui pour retrouver le satin de son dos et il remonta sa robe davantage. Elle gémit quand son ventre nu rencontra son corps brûlant et il quitta sa bouche pour son cou appréciant ses réactions. Surtout lorsqu'elle entoura sa taille de ses deux jambes en soupirant son prénom. Il perdit contenance en sentant leurs bassins entrer en contact et soupira. Il voulait de tels moments depuis qu'il l'avait déshabillé dans le parc, dix ans auparavant. Il avait envie de la posséder le plus vite possible pour assouvir enfin cette envie mais il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment. Ça serait leur première, ainsi que leur dernière nuit et il espérait bien lui faire passer la plus belle nuit de sa vie. Quitte à ce qu'elle fasse sa vie avec un autre après. Lorsqu'il sentit la fermeture éclaire de sa robe, il ne put s'empêcher de la lui retirer rapidement avant la regarder. Elle portait des sous-vêtements blancs avec des bretelles noirs sur le haut et un ruban noir sur le bas. Il soupira en la regardant de haut en bas puis l'embrassa avec passion tout en glissant ses mains dans son dos pour frôler sa peau. Elle soupira dans sa bouche et laissa glisser ses doigts sur son torse jusqu'au bouton de son jeans qu'elle défit du premier coup. Le besoin d'air les sépara et il baissa les yeux pour regarder ses doigts qui défirent sa boutonnière avant d'écarter les deux pans. Elle gémit en voyant la bosse de son sous-vêtement et leva la tête pour croiser à nouveau son regard en rougissant.

« - C'est vraiment ce que tu veux Sunshine ?

« - C'est toi que je veux Shane… Depuis cette nuit dans le parc.

« - Alors dans ce cas, laisse-moi nous déshabiller d'accord ?

« - Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas douée ?

« - Oh si, soupira-t-il d'une voix rauque, c'est pour ça que je veux que tu me laisses les commandes. Tu vas me faire perdre la tête et j'ai envie que ce soir soit une nuit qui nous hantera toute la vie.

« - C'est promis ?

Il murmura un 'oui' dans son cou avant de retirer la couette pour la rallonger sur son lit. S'installant à ses côtés, il reprit ses baisers et ses caresses alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui de plus en plus. Il sentait que le désir montait en elle et s'amusait de ses réactions, de ses gémissements quand il frôlait une nouvelle zone érogène ou qu'il appuyait trop une caresse. Même si rapidement, il retira son jeans avant de rabattre la couette sur eux. Ils se regardèrent une longue seconde puis il revint l'embrasser avec douceur malgré l'envie d'elle qu'il avait. Elle soupira dans sa bouche quand elle sentit son corps contre le sien et son désir pulser contre sa cuisse. Sa main quitta le cou du jeune homme pour se faufiler entre leur deux corps et caresser son torse avant de laisser ses doigts se glisser sur son boxer. Il grogna contre ses lèvres en la sentant le caresser et chercha à attraper sa main pour l'en empêcher seulement elle fut plus rapide et se glissa sous le tissu. Ce fut à son tour de gémir sous ses doigts et il quitta sa bouche pour mordre son cou avant de descendre vers sa poitrine qu'il mordilla à travers la coquille de son soutien-gorge à mesure que montait son désir.

« - Arrête, souffla-t-il en retirant sa main. Laisse-moi faire Mitchie. Je te promets que tu ne vas pas le regretter.

« - D'accord, je vais être sage, dit-elle d'une voix souriante.

Il sourit contre ses lèvres qu'il embrassa avant de se décider à lui enlever doucement son soutien-gorge. Il embrassa chaque bretelle avant de glisser ses lèvres dessous. Il les retira l'une après l'autre avant de glisser sa main dans son dos pour le décrocher. La seconde suivante, il tomba au sol alors qu'elle enroulait à nouveau ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il gémit quand il sentit son bassin contre celui de la jeune femme.

…

Quand Mitchie ouvrit un œil le lendemain, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Shane avait raison. Leur nuit, bien que courte, avait été incroyable. Elle se tourna pour le chercher lorsqu'elle le vit dans l'encadrement de sa chambre. Déjà habillé et douché, lui sembla-t-il. Le col de son tee-shirt était humide. Il la regardait en souriant doucement et elle l'interrogea.

« - Tu es magnifique quand tu dors… Bien dormi, ajouta-t-il en venant l'embrasser avec tendresse.

Elle répondit à son baiser en hochant la tête et quand il s'éloigna d'elle, elle soupira. Elle savait qu'il allait bientôt partir, Scarlett devait venir le chercher pour qu'il puisse reprendre le volant de son Dodge. Cette pensée lui mina le moral mais elle ne put s'y attarder puisque quelqu'un posa un plateau devant elle. Un bol de chocolat au lait, un verre de jus d'orange et quatre pancakes recouvertes de sirop d'érable.

« - Depuis quelle heure es-tu levée, demanda-t-elle. Il n'est que huit heures et tu as fait le petit-déj et pris ta douche, signala-t-elle en mordant dans un pancake.

« - Je suis debout depuis six heures … Le rythme du cirque, précisa-t-il… Et je dois partir tôt.

« - Je sais, je termine ça, je prends une douche rapide et je descends attendre Scar avec toi, dit-elle les lèvres pincées.

« - Mitchie, on le savait tous les deux depuis hier.

« - Je sais… Mais entre le savoir et y faire face… C'est différent, soupira-t-elle avant de terminer sa crêpe… Bon attends je file me doucher, je terminerais mon petit-déj quand je reviendrais et je…

« - Non Mitchie, prends le temps de manger, je ne suis pas à deux minutes… Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te quitter dans la minute, dit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Elle sourit tristement mais termina son petit-déjeuner dans ses bras puis alla prendre sa douche. Elle en ressortit habillée d'une robe en laine grise assortie à de longues chaussettes qu'elle tenait à la main. Ses cheveux étaient rapidement attachés et elle ne s'était pas maquillée. Elle lui sourit et fouilla dans son armoire pour en sortir, volontairement, une paire de bas noir. Il déglutit en la voyant les mettre avant d'ajouter les chaussettes qui montèrent aux genoux. Elle se releva et lui demanda s'il était prêt seulement il ne l'entendit pas. Il était toujours concentré sur ses jambes. Sa robe était juste assez longue pour les cacher quand elle était debout. Il déglutit avant de sursauter quand elle passa sa main devant ses yeux.

« - Pardon, tu disais ?

« - Je te demandais si tu étais prêt à partir… A quoi tu pensais ?

« - Euh… Pour être honnête, à tes jambes… Je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir repartir au Texas sereinement alors que tu restes ici en bas.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, je ne les portes que pour toi, je compte les retirer quand je reviendrais ici.

Il sourit et attendit qu'elle passe près de lui pour l'attraper par la taille. Elle eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il l'embrassa avec passion. Elle sursauta devant sa fougue mais lui répondit avec la même ardeur alors qu'il se baissait pour attraper sa cuisse. Elle s'accrocha à sa taille alors qu'il glissait ses mains sous sa robe caressant la dentelle du bas du bout des doigts. Quand le besoin d'air devint vital, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de s'éloigner de lui pour respirer.

« - Ça va tout de même me rendre fou de savoir que tu en portes parfois, chuchota-t-il contre sa bouche.

Elle sourit et lui promit d'en mettre que lorsqu'il pourrait profiter du spectacle, le faisant rire. Il se reprit et la suivit jusqu'en bas de chez elle. Scarlett n'étant pas encore arrivée, elle se blottit dans ses bras alors qu'il l'embrassait doucement profitant des dernières minutes qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble.

« - Hey ho les amoureux, cria Scarlett en se garant.

Ils sursautèrent et regardèrent la jeune femme avant de noter la présence du Dodge qui se gara derrière sa Telsa S. Julian coupa le moteur et en sortit pour les rejoindre tous les trois. Ils se saluèrent et discutèrent quelques minutes puis Shane soupira. Il était plus que l'heure qu'il parte s'il voulait revenir à l'heure qu'il avait prévu. Il regarda ses amis et les serra dans ses bras, ravi malgré tout de les avoir revus et d'avoir appris à les connaître. Se tournant vers Mitchie il la regarda longuement en cherchant quoi dire pour alléger la peine qu'il lisait dans ses yeux… Sans rien trouver malheureusement.

« - Allez, on se verra cet été je suppose, non ?

« - Normalement, sauf si naturellement à mon retour Will m'apprend que je ne fais plus parti de la troupe. Mon contrat avec eux s'arrête fin janvier… Dans une semaine.

« - Oh… Bon ben si jamais tu veux revenir ici en attendant de trouver un autre poste, t'es le bienvenu, sourit-elle.

« - Je vais y penser Sunshine, je vais y penser… Longuement y penser, chuchota-t-il à son oreille… Tu vas me manquer, ajouta-t-il sur le même ton en caressant son visage.

« - Tu sais où me trouver, sourit-elle malgré les larmes qui perlaient au niveau de ses paupières… Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer, ajouta-t-elle cependant.

Il sourit et, sans s'occuper du couple d'amis, la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Machinalement, elle s'accrocha à son cou alors qu'il l'enlaçait avec douceur puis s'éloigna de sa bouche pour la regarder. Leur baiser avait fait céder le barrage de ses larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joues. Il la regarda longuement et pressa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme qu'il aimait depuis bientôt onze ans puis caressa sa joue.

« - Ne pleure pas Sunshine, on se reverra, c'est promis.

« - Je sais… Je me demande simplement quand, renifla-t-elle.

Il sourit doucement et lui dit au revoir avant de monter dans son Dodge. Julian et Scarlett avaient pris soin de lui apporter toutes ses affaires et il les remercia avant de démarrer son moteur pour quitter la rue.

…

Quand il arriva sur le terrain du cirque, il se gara devant la maison de Nate et y toqua pour lui rendre ses clefs. Son ami ouvrit la porte peu après et l'observa en silence avant de s'effacer pour le laisser entrer. Il le remercia d'un signe de tête et rejoignit le salon pour saluer Mary et Maxon, leur fils. En voyant sa tête, la jeune femme embrassa son front et prit la main de son fils pour lui proposer d'aller voir son amie Mandy la fille de Santiago et Jessica Sanchez. Au même moment, Jason arriva et salua la maman en entrant dans la maison. Quelques instants plus tard, Shane se retrouva assis avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

« - Bon, vu ta tête, ce voyage ne s'est pas déroulé comme tu l'espérais alors parle, déclara Nate en déposant des cafés devant eux.

« - Ça s'est déroulé bien mieux que ce que je l'espérais nuance… Mais je n'avais pas réalisé que quitter Mitchie ferait si mal.

« - Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que tu lui dis au revoir, souligna Jason perplexe.

« - Ouais mais il y a dix ans, on avait pris soin de se protéger en gardant en tête que notre histoire devrait rester légère… Là ça n'a pas été le cas.

« - En un week-end ? Comment vous avez fait ?

« - Disons qu'on a fait la connerie de passer la nuit ensemble, avoua-t-il du bout des lèvres après une longue minute de silence… Même si je ne regrette rien, admit-il avec honnêteté. C'était génial mais du coup la quitter a été bien plus difficile.

« - Tu m'étonnes !… Shane, tu vas faire quoi pour Ashlyn ?

« - Aucune idée Nate. Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je risque de sauter tu te souviens ? Will n'a plus vraiment de raison de me garder vu qu'il n'y a pas d'enfant et qu'il est exclu que je me remette avec cette dingue !

« - En fait, soupira Jason, il s'est passé plusieurs choses durant ce week-end… Will a demandé confirmation à Stef pour tes allégations. Elle a commencé à nier puis elle a avoué qu'elle ferait et fera n'importe quoi pour que son bébé soit heureuse. Elle a même précisé qu'elles avaient bien prévu de faire semblant qu'Ash perde le bébé et qu'elle joue les déprimée pour que tu retombes sous leurs jougs.

« - Will n'a pas apprécié les révélations comme tu l'imagines et a décrété qu'elles devraient s'excuser auprès de toi pour t'avoir manipulé et avoir jouer avec tes sentiments. Ashlyn est amoureuse, il paraît, déclara Nate, mais pour Stef l'idée était simplement de te faire autant souffrir que tu fais souffrir sa fille.

« - Je ne veux pas de leurs excuses, juste qu'elles me foutent la paix ! Et surtout qu'elles m'oublient.

« - C'est là le hic, Stef refuse de rester dans la troupe si tu reste avec nous et Ash ne veut pas te quitter du coup… Will pionce chez toi depuis que t'es parti à L.A. à ce propos.

« - Ok… Putain heureusement que je ne suis parti que deux jours !… Will compte faire quoi ?

« - Aucune idée, il refuse d'en parler à qui que ce soit avant toi… Mitchie va bien ?

« - Ouais, elle va bien, sourit-il… Elle s'est mise à la voltige et a fait sa première exhibition en public samedi soir.

« - Mitchie ? Tu parles de la nana qui a hurlé de peur quand elle s'est jetée dans le vide pour le trapèze ?

« - Ouais Jase, elle-même. Elle a pris des cours de tissus aériens depuis qu'elle est à L.A… Son numéro est d'ailleurs très impressionnant !

Nate et Jason le fixèrent curieux puis échangèrent un regard de connivence. Ils ignoraient exactement la nature de leur relation à l'un comme à l'autre mais il était évident que leur ami était encore plus amoureux de la jeune femme qu'avant. « Peut-être même qu'il l'a toujours aimé et qu'il n'aimera jamais personne d'autre, songea Nate. » Pourtant, il n'en dit rien pour le moment. Ce n'était qu'une hypothèse qu'il comptait confirmer la prochaine fois qu'ils iraient à Los Angeles puisque Mitchie y vivait.

Ils restèrent encore plusieurs minutes ensemble puis Shane bâilla et leur dit au revoir. Faire toute cette route l'avait fatigué. Il rentra chez lui et sursauta en voyant son patron aux fourneaux.

« - Salut Shane, bien rentré à ce que je vois. Ça va ?

« - Euh salut Will. Ouais, fatigué mais bien rentré… Il paraît que ton week-end a été également intéressant ?

« - Nate t'a raconté ?

« - Aidé de Jason mais j'ai eu l'ensemble des informations du coup je m'interroge… Je fais mes bagages ou pas ?

« - Je te laisse le choix. Sois tu pars de la troupe, si tu ne veux plus rester avec nous ce que je comprendrais parfaitement. Sois tu décides de rester et Stef devra s'y faire ou quitter la troupe.

« - Tu me demandes de choisir pour toi l'avenir de ta femme ?

« - Dans tous les cas, on est en train de divorcer… Du coup on reste ici quelques mois supplémentaires à ce propos. Tu pourras te remettre de la cruelle blague de ma femme et ma fille. De mon côté je vais divorcer.

« - Eh ben… Que veux-tu que je fasse Will ? Je ne peux pas chasser Stef en restant et selon Nate, Ash ne veut pas partir sans moi, résuma-t-il en appuyant ses mains sur le plan de travail derrière lui. Sans compter que Stef ne partira pas sans Ash…

« - Eh bien vu que dans tous les cas, je vais divorcer, j'aurais tendance à penser que je vais perdre Stef donc tu peux rester…

« - Mais je vais rendre Ash malheureuse en restant alors que je ne compte pas me remettre avec.

Will hocha la tête et lui annonça qu'il avait le temps de se décider. Il le remercia et s'excusa avant de monter se coucher. Il s'endormit rapidement, sa fatigue n'était pas feinte et lorsqu'il se réveilla, Shane prit sa douche et prépara le petit-déjeuner pour deux. Il nota que Will lui avait laissé un message sur le frigo le prévenant qu'il trouverait où dormir dès le lendemain. Il sourit et écrivit, sur le papier qu'il était le bienvenu chez lui le temps qu'il voudrait. Une fois prêt, il fila rejoindre les tigres et écouta l'ancien dresseur lui montrer les nouveaux tours qu'il leur avait appris. Shane regarda chaque tour et imagina un numéro bien plus impressionnant que les précédents puis en parla au dresseur qui hocha la tête. C'était faisable en vingt minutes mais il fallait que les tigres acceptent chaque tour. Heureusement il avait au moins un mois supplémentaire pour les aider à lui faire confiance à nouveau. Habituellement, c'était lui qui leur apprenait les tours avec Ben Higginz mais il s'était légèrement désintéressé des tigres préférant se concentrer sur Ashlyn et sa grossesse.

…

Quand il fut parti, Mitchie baissa les épaules en soupirant et Scarlett la prit dans ses bras.

« - Allez courage ma Tigresse, ce n'est plus un adieu seulement un au revoir après tout ?

« - Oui mais… Il me manque quand même… C'est con !

Ils rirent tous les trois et elle les invita à boire un café chez elle. En chemin, Julian lui demanda si sa soirée avait été agréable et surtout où était Cooper. Elle leur raconta donc leur conversation après l'exhibition et Scarlett sourit. Elle savait que c'était un type bien mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il l'était suffisamment pour céder sa place si gentiment. Et sans créer de problèmes ou tensions entre eux.

Elle en eut la preuve le lendemain matin quand elles arrivèrent au bureau. Il se gara en même temps qu'elle et les salua toutes les deux avec le sourire avant de les interroger sur leur week-end. Il arrêta cependant Mitchie pour lui demander si Shane venait la voir au soir et elle grimaça avant d'avouer qu'il était déjà reparti. Ils comptaient se revoir mais elle ignorait quand exactement. Il hocha la tête et la prit dans ses bras quelques instants avant de rejoindre son poste alors qu'elle en faisait de même.

Elle passa la journée à penser à Shane, se demandant s'il faisait toujours parti de la troupe ou non puis soupira. Si elle voulait savoir, ce qui était le cas, elle pouvait toujours se renseigner auprès de Caitlyn. Tout en attendant sa meilleure amie, Mitchie sortit son portable et lui envoya un message. « _Salut ça va ?_ » Elle préférait ne pas l'interroger tout de suite sur ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Elle avait l'impression de se servir de la jeune trapéziste. Scarlett arriva avant qu'elle n'ait sa réponse mais elle s'en moquait. Elle devait de toute façon, rejoindre son club de voltige afin d'apprendre de nouveaux mouvements.

Elle ne fut cependant pas totalement concentrée et quand elle rentra chez elle, elle s'affala sur son canapé son portable à la main. Caitlyn lui avait finalement répondu durant son cours. « _J'ai repris mes cours de cercle aérien et toi ? D'après Shane, tu fais du tissu aérien et ton numéro est impressionnant._ » Elle sourit en imaginant le jeune homme parler d'elle à tout le monde, vantant ses qualités puis secoua la tête. « _Oui enfin il m'a vu qu'une fois en faire et je lui plais, son avis n'est donc pas objectif mais… Il va comment Cait ? Je sais qu'il craignait de perdre sa place dans la troupe du coup je m'interroge._ » En attendant son prochain sms, elle réfléchit à la nuit qu'ils avaient passé, aux deux semaines où ils s'étaient revu durant l'été et surtout à la semaine qu'ils avaient passé en couple… Elle sentit son estomac se tordre d'envie quand elle revit leurs différents baisers et comprit qu'elle ne serait jamais aussi heureuse dans les bras d'un homme si ce n'était pas les siens. Ils s'étaient rencontrés trop jeunes, ils n'étaient pas prêts pour leur histoire mais à présent, elle sentait qu'elle l'était. Elle n'avait plus qu'à trouver comment faire pour que leurs vies se rejoignent. « Pour ne plus s'éloigner cette fois-ci, se promit-elle. Sauf si on rompt. » Sa main vibra et elle baissa les yeux pour lire le nouvel sms. « _Bonjour Sunshine. Alors comme ça tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Je vais bien, rassure-toi. Will m'a laissé le choix pour la troupe… Il s'est passé plein de choses depuis samedi et je me ferais un plaisir de t'en parler quand on s'appellera ou si tu accepte que je repasse un week-end avec toi à l'occasion. Finalement on ne repart sur la route que début Avril. Je t'embrasse._ » Elle se mordit la lèvre une seconde puis appela directement le numéro. Comme il devait attendre son appel, elle ne fut pas surprise d'entendre sa voix dès qu'on décrocha et durant une heure, il lui raconta ce qu'il avait appris à son retour. Il ajouta qu'Ashlyn était revenue vers lui, le suppliant presque de sortir à nouveau avec lui.

« - _Elle m'a même promis que cette fois-ci, si elle tombait enceinte, ça ne serait pas une simulation mais j'ai dit non. Je ne veux plus être avec une femme que je n'aime pas alors que mon cœur t'appartient depuis bientôt onze ans. C'est toi ou personne._ Ouille ! Et qu'a dit Ash ? _Eh bien, elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié, tu t'en doutes. Elle m'a envoyé à la figure que notre relation était vouée à l'échec, que j'étais trop bien pour toi et que je finirais seul à pleurer son départ… Mitchie ?_ Oui, oui je suis là, soupira-t-elle. _Qu'as-tu ?_ Eh bien… Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait tort sur un point. A l'heure actuelle, notre histoire est vouée à l'échec… Et avec elle, tu aurais des enfants, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement… Mais je ne crois pas mériter autre chose que toi. _Je sais_ , pouffa-t-il, _c'est également ce que je lui ai répondu. Eventuellement, tu mérites mieux que moi mais je te mérite amplement. Tu as été la seule, depuis notre rencontre en tout cas, me faire rêver et à me faire regretter ma vie._ C'est pareil pour moi… J'ai besoin de te poser une question Shane, demanda-t-elle avec un drôle de sérieux. _Je t'écoute._ Voilà, avant toute chose, tu n'as pas à me répondre maintenant, prend le temps d'y penser mais… Si demain, on trouvait le moyen d'être ensemble. De vivre sous le même toit et tout ça, précisa-t-elle, tu n'aurais pas de regret de n'avoir aucune famille ? Aucun enfant, je veux dire… _Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'y réfléchir, parce que j'y ai déjà réfléchi_ , sourit-il. _Oui c'est certain que je regretterais de ne pas avoir de mini-moi mais je sais qu'on pourrait toujours adopter comme mes parents l'ont fait avec moi. Ça ne serait pas des bébés mais des enfants du coup on serait moins fatigués qu'après un accouchement. Quand on se relaie toutes les trois heures pour les nourrir ou les changer, nuit comprise._ Mais tout ça, tu peux l'avoir avec Ash ! _Oui mais je n'ai jamais aimé Ash autant que je t'aime. La perdre ne m'a ennuyé qu'une minute alors que je t'ai regretté deux mois. Et on a été ensemble qu'un mois alors que je suis resté deux ans avec Ashlyn._ Je sais mais j'ai besoin que tu y réfléchisses. Si vraiment ça ne t'ennuie pas de ne jamais avoir de mini-toi alors peut-être qu'on trouvera un moyen de faire un tout toi et moi. _D'accord, je vais y penser longuement mais dis-toi que si on trouve cette solution, je vais te demander d'adopter des enfants._ Ne te fais pas de souci pour ça, dès que j'ai appris que je ne pouvais concevoir, j'ai décidé que j'en adopterais. Au moins deux, précisa-t-elle. _J'en veux quatre tu sais ?_ Ton camping-car n'a qu'un lit jumeau. _Un camping-car ça se rachète._ Ok mais même quatre, c'est jouable. Mais il faut que tu y réfléchisses d'accord ? _C'est promis Sunshine… Est-ce que tu…_ Au fait, viens quand tu veux à Los Angeles, je serais ravie de te recevoir à la maison. En plus, je crois que Julian t'apprécie. Et ce n'était pas gagné avec lui.

Il rit doucement à son oreille et elle entendit Caitlyn l'appeler. Il soupira mais raccrocha en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée, politesse qu'elle lui rendit. Dès que la communication fut coupée, elle se mit à sourire franchement. Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle ferait s'il lui répondait par l'affirmative. Elle n'avait plus qu'à tout organiser.

…

Quand il raccrocha, Shane fixa l'écran perplexe. Elle semblait lui cacher quelque chose et il se surprit à être pressé de pouvoir retourner la voir à Los Angeles. Ce qu'il ne ferait qu'une fois le numéro des tigres au point. Il rendit son portable à Caitlyn puis rejoignit Will chez eux. Il était assis devant un dossier et se tenait la tête même s'il se redressa en l'entendant entrer. Celui-ci nota son sourire et le questionna à ce sujet.

« - Oh rien, je viens de parler avec Mitchie. Elle m'a invitée à revenir la voir quand je le voudrais.

« - Pourquoi en pas lui proposer de venir ici ?

« - Elle ne peut pas partir un week-end, elle a des cours de voltige le samedi et puis je ne veux pas faire souffrir Ashlyn plus qu'elle ne souffre déjà.

« - C'est très gentil de ta part.

« - C'est normal, on a vécu une longue histoire elle et moi… C'est quoi ? Le prochain itinéraire du cirque ?

« - Non… Les conditions de Stef pour le divorce… Elle estime que le cirque lui revient de moitié et en exige donc la moitié de sa valeur en espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes… Sans compter qu'elle estime qu'en plus je lui devrais une pension alimentaire durant la procédure de divorce et compte demander une prestation compensatoire une fois le divorce accepté.

« - C'est dégueulasse… Vous divorcez sur quels motifs ?

« - Pour faute grave selon elle mais je doute que ses raisons soient acceptées. D'autant qu'elle a fait souffrir plus d'une personne avec ses manigances… Je ne sais pas si je dois accepter ces conditions, dit-il en désignant les papiers, ou bien embaucher un avocat qui défendra les intérêts du cirque mieux que moi.

« - Pourquoi ? Le cirque en souffrirait ?

« - Je devais me séparer de la moitié d'entre vous si elle obtient tout ce qu'elle demande.

Shane regarda son patron et soupira. Il le plaignit d'être marié à Stefany qui se révélait être une vraie garce selon sa propre définition du mot. Bien sûr, il n'était pas idiot et il savait que s'ils divorçaient, le cirque en souffrirait mais Will avait monté la compagnie tout seul. Il n'avait rencontré et épouser Stefany que deux ans plus tard. Quand il s'était rendu dans une école de dressage pour ajouter quelques numéros à son spectacle. Du moins c'est ce que Freddie lui en avait dit. « Et vu qu'ils sont amis depuis des siècles, je n'ai aucune raison de douter de sa parole, songea-t-il. » Ne sachant que faire pour remonter le moral de son patron, Shane lui serra l'épaule quelques instants puis rejoignit la cuisine pour faire le repas pour deux.

Il ne repensa à la question de Mitchie qu'une fois dans son lit. Will était toujours dans le salon à réfléchir à son divorce, lui laissant ainsi le temps de penser. Bien que sa décision soit déjà prise. S'il y avait une possibilité qu'il puisse faire sa vie avec Mitchie, alors adopter des enfants lui convenait. Surtout qu'elle ne semblait pas être contre l'idée d'en avoir quatre. Nombre qui avait pourtant fait frissonner toutes les femmes de la troupe. Dès que le sujet avait été abordé, à l'époque où il était encore avec Ashlyn, et qu'il avait déclaré qu'il voulait une famille nombreuse, elles l'avaient toutes traité de fou en précisant qu'aucune femme n'en voudrait autant. « Alors que Mitchie semblait d'accord tout à l'heure, songea-t-il. Selon elle c'est jouable si je change de camping-car… Mais on vivrait où ? Il est clair qu'elle adore sa vie à L.A., elle ne viendrait pas vivre avec moi… Et je serais malheureux si je quittais le monde du cirque pour vivre dans une seule ville… En admettant que je le fasse, qu'est-ce que je ferais de ma vie ? Je ne connais que ça, le cirque et les tigres… Je pourrais toujours travailler dans un zoo, je suppose, ou dans l'univers animalier mais ça ne me rendra jamais aussi heureux que ce que je fais actuellement. » Pourtant, l'idée de travailler dans une ville, d'abandonner la troupe et sa famille ne le dérangeait qu'un peu. Certes, il préférait rester avec eux mais si les quitter c'était s'assurer un avenir avec Mitchie alors il était d'accord pour essayer.

Quand il se leva le lendemain, il commença sa journée comme la veille. Il se prépara puis alla travailler avec les tigres plusieurs heures avant de rejoindre Caitlyn qu'il aida de son mieux avec ses cours. A seize heures, elle céda sa place à Ashlyn pour que celle-ci s'entraîne et ils rejoignirent la maison de la jeune trapéziste où ils discutèrent de l'appel de la veille. De l'idée de quitter la troupe et surtout du fait que Mitchie semblait d'accord pour avoir une famille nombreuse. Ils passèrent deux heures à en parler, sa meilleure amie n'aimant pas trop l'idée qu'il parte, puis elle changea d'avis. Elle voyait bien qu'il était davantage heureux quand il voyait Mitchie que lorsqu'il était loin d'elle. Elle s'en était aperçue durant l'été mais elle avait naïvement cru que cette nouvelle rencontre leur permettrait de mettre un point final à cette histoire estivale.

« - Tiens appelle-là et annonce-lui que tu songes à partir vivre avec elle, dit-elle cependant.

« - On dirait que ça t'ennuie toujours.

« - C'est le cas mais je serais une vraie garce si je t'empêchais d'être heureux avec celle que tu aimes… Et puis, tu viendrais nous voir quand on passerait non ?

Il hocha la tête et la remercia avant de s'éloigner avec le portable de sa meilleure amie. Seulement Mitchie ne lui répondit pas et il raccrocha ne voulant pas laisser de message. Il posa le portable sur la table basse et comme il était seul, il s'affala contre le dossier du canapé pour réfléchir à cette idée. Quitter le cirque et ne revoir sa famille que deux semaines par an.

…

Le mois de février était déjà bien commencé quand elle reçut un sms de Caitlyn. « _Bonjour Sunshine, es-tu disponible ?_ » Elle sourit et prit sa pause. Tout en rejoignant la machine à café, elle prit son portable pour lui répondre. « _Bonjour mon amour. Je suis toujours disponible pour toi. Tu vas bien ?_ » Le glissant dans sa poche, elle regarda la machine à café et se prit un thé vert qu'elle tourna les yeux dans le vague en pensant à Shane. Déjà quinze jours qu'il lui parlait de quitter le cirque, sans être très convaincant et elle se décida à lui parler franchement au soir. Sa poche vivra et elle posa son gobelet pour lire sa réponse. « _Toujours mieux quand je te parle. Et toi ? Dis-moi à quelle heure quittes-tu ?_ » Elle fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'intéresser à ses horaires. « _Je vais toujours mieux quand on discute toi et moi. Je quitte dans deux heures pourquoi ? Enfin comptes-en quatre puisque j'ai une heure de trajet pour rejoindre mon cours de voltige._ » Sa pause se terminant, elle fit demi-tour et se réinstalla à son poste en buvant doucement son thé. Elle posa son téléphone sur son bureau et, tout en s'acquittant de ses tâches quotidiennes, elle vérifia l'écran. Quand il s'alluma, elle enregistra ce qu'elle faisait et lut sa réponse. « _Parce que je suis sur la route pour te voir… Si jamais tu en as envie de ton côté. Je voulais m'assurer que je n'allais pas arriver trop tôt mais j'arrive d'ici quatre heures donc…_ » Elle sourit amusée et décida de lui répondre. « _Heureusement que je n'ai rien de prévu ce week-end alors. Je te le réserve, sauf une heure samedi matin. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu venais ? J'aurais été faire des courses… Et mettre des bas._ » Quelqu'un entra dans l'agence et elle s'occupa aussitôt de lui avant de terminer l'envoi d'une commande à leur fournisseur ainsi que celle pour de nouvelles brochures. Elle savait que Shane lui avait répondu, elle avait vu son téléphone s'allumer pendant qu'elle était occupée avec le client qui voulait des informations seulement elle n'était pas payée à envoyer des messages aussi elle décida de reprendre son travail pour s'avancer avant de lire le message qu'il lui avait envoyé. « _Si je te préviens ce n'est plus une surprise… Et j'irais faire des courses demain pendant que tu seras à ton cours ne t'en fais pas… Et surtout, j'avais envie d'être avec toi ce week-end puisqu'on ne sera pas ensemble pour la st Valentin. J'ai même déjà ton cadeau. A ce soir._ » Elle sourcilla mais prit quelques instants pour réfléchir à quoi lui offrir de son côté avant de sourire. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle pourrait lui offrir. Secouant la tête, elle décida de lui répondre avant de regarder l'heure. « _Moi aussi j'ai envie d'être avec toi mais c'est chaque jour pas seulement la semaine de la saint Valentin (rire) En plus je vais avoir un cadeau ? C'est trop cool, j'en ai aussi un pour toi. A ce soir. J'ai hâte._ » Dès qu'il fut envoyé, elle rangea son téléphone et se concentra sur son travail, elle n'avait plus qu'une demi-heure avant d'être libre pour le week-end.

Quand elle sortit de son cours de voltige, elle rejoignit son appartement en toute hâte. Elle voulait pouvoir faire un peu de rangement avant son arrivée. Elle n'avait pas fait la vaisselle depuis quelques jours et elle voulait également passer l'aspirateur. Seulement il se gara quand elle entra dans son immeuble et elle se décida à l'attendre avant de monter. Ce qu'il fit d'un pas pressé, un sac de voyage à la main. Sac qui tomba au sol quand il le lâcha préférant la prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

« - Tu arrives trop tôt, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de faire la vaisselle, pouffa-t-elle quand ils se séparèrent.

« - J'étais pressé de te revoir Sunshine et de t'offrir ton cadeau.

« - Tu veux faire ça quand, demanda-t-elle quand ils furent chez elle.

« - Dans une minute. Le temps pour moi de t'emprunter tes toilettes.

Elle pouffa et profita de son absence pour commencer sa vaisselle. Seulement, alors qu'elle plongeait les mains dans l'eau pour attraper une assiette, elle entendit de la musique raisonner. C'était un des nombreux thèmes qu'elle avait composé et enregistré pour lui. Elle les lui avait envoyé une semaine plus tôt à sa demande. Elle secoua la tête et reprit sa tâche avant de sourire en voyant deux nouvelles mains plonger dans l'eau.

« - Tu ne vas pas m'aider à tout laver tout de même ?

« - Pourquoi pas ? Je suis très bien là. Tu es prisonnière de mes bras et je peux sentir ton corps se coller contre le mien. Je suis donc très bien avec toi actuellement.

Elle pouffa mais ne le repoussa pas même lorsqu'il commença à embrasser la peau de son cou. Elle se sentit frissonner en lavant un verre et ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour apprécier la douceur de ses lèvres avant de soupirer. Elle déglutit en sentant le désir de son petit ami gonfler contre le bas de son dos et tenta de se concentrer sur sa vaisselle. Malheureusement au même instant, il glissa une main mouillée sous le top noir et blanc qu'elle portait. Elle déglutit une nouvelle fois en sentant ses doigts sur sa peau et secoua doucement la tête pour se concentrer. Elle tenta de faire abstraction de sa main et des lèvres qui glissaient à présent sur sa nuque, pour terminer sa vaisselle mais il semblait avoir une toute autre idée en tête puisque sa seconde main quitta l'eau du bac pour se glisser sur son ventre. Elle soupira en sentant ses doigts remonter vers sa poitrine qu'il frôla à travers la dentelle qu'elle portait avant de se glisser dessous. Elle comprit à ce moment-là qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à terminer ce qu'elle faisait et elle cessa de lutter contre lui.

« - Enfin, murmura-t-il à son oreille quand elle s'abandonna à lui. J'ai cru que j'allais devoir te déshabiller totalement pour que tu quittes ton évier.

Elle rougit doucement et tourna la tête pour l'embrasser alors que ses mains revenaient sagement sur sa taille qu'il caressa jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tourne pour lui faire face. Ils n'avaient cessé de s'embrasser et elle sursauta quand il la porta pour l'asseoir sur l'évier. Sans même réfléchir, elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui et il quitta ses lèvres pour son cou tout en abandonnant la cuisine au profit de sa chambre. Il continuait à la caresser avec tendresse et il dut cesser ces baisers le temps de lui retirer le haut qu'elle portait avant de revenir contre son cou. Elle gémit son prénom avant de commencer à le déshabiller également et il perdit son tee-shirt au moment où il ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Dès que leurs peaux entrèrent en contact, la passion s'infiltra en eux et leurs gestes devinrent plus sensuels. Ils voulaient tout deux être le plus tendre possible alors que leurs corps s'embrasaient. Elle se cambra contre lui avec fougue grognant dans sa bouche en sentant leurs corps se caressaient l'un l'autre. Il laissa ses mains quitter sa taille au profit de ses fesses où il dessina de nombreux cercles avant de glisser ses mains dans les poches de son jeans pour s'agripper à elle. A nouveau, il quitta ses lèvres pour son cou et elle pencha la tête en arrière pour lui faciliter l'accès. Il s'assit sur le lit la gardant contre lui et elle détacha ses jambes de sa taille pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il gémit son prénom quand il la sentit se frotter contre elle et dégrafa son soutien-gorge qui tomba au sol. Elle en profita pour déboutonner son jeans écartant les pans au maximum mais abandonna dès qu'il glissa sa langue sur sa poitrine. Elle se redressa du mieux qu'elle put pour le laisser dévorer sa peau douce. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer uniquement sur ses caresses aussi elle sursauta lorsque son propre jeans se desserra au niveau de sa taille. Peu après elle sentit ses mains se glisser dessous pour libérer son postérieur avant qu'il ne les fasse basculer pour l'allonger sur le matelas tout en continuant de la déshabiller.

« - Un jour Sunshine, ton corps va me tuer, grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque quand elle ne porta plus qu'un simple tanga noir… Il me tuera et je serais incapable de t'en vouloir !

Elle voulut répondre mais il plongea sur ses lèvres alors que sa main se posait sur la dentelle qu'il fit glisser sur ses jambes. Dès qu'elle fut nue, elle le laissa embrasser son cou et commença, à son tour à lui retirer son jeans puis son boxer quand il fut au sol. Leur désir n'était pas feint et quand il plongea en elle, elle eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas crier de plaisir. Elle s'accrocha à sa taille le suppliant d'aller plus vite ou plus profondément en elle jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme la libère de la tension de son corps.

« - Hmm… Des retrouvailles comme ça, j'en veux chaque soir, souffla-t-il à son oreille qu'il embrassa.

Ne pouvant parler, elle hocha simplement la tête en se blottissant contre son amant. Ils n'avaient pas défait le lit et dormaient au-dessus de la couette l'un contre l'autre. Elle se releva rapidement et courut aux toilettes avant de revenir contre lui. Même si elle avait pris soin d'enfiler son tee-shirt. Elle l'embrassa avec tendresse et lui proposa de se reposer le temps qu'elle fasse le repas. Il hocha doucement la tête avant de s'endormir et elle posa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de quitter la pièce. Seulement elle avait à peine terminé de faire la vaisselle qu'il l'enlaça la collant tendrement contre lui.

« - Et si on sortait dîner mon ange, murmura-t-il à son oreille. On n'a jamais eu de vrais rendez-vous après tout.

« - J'aurais mon cadeau à ce moment-là ?

« - Tu l'auras en rentrant.

Elle se tourna vers lui curieuse puis hocha la tête avant d'aller prendre sa douche… Douche qui dura deux fois plus longtemps puisqu'il l'avait rejoint sous le jet où ils avaient à nouveau fait l'amour. L'un comme l'autre n'arrivant pas à se passer de ce corps auquel ils avaient enfin accès après dix longues années d'attentes. Il fouilla dans son sac et dénicha un pull blanc et un jeans propre. Il se changea avant de s'arrêter net en voyant Mitchie sortir dans une petite robe de couleur pêche recouverte de dentelle. Le large col en V dans son dos le renseigna sur le fait qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge mais lorsqu'il la vit mettre des bas noir, il se demanda s'il réussirait à tenir tout le repas. Il fut dérangé dans ses réflexions par la sonnette et il lui proposa d'aller ouvrir afin qu'elle termine de se préparer. Il retint un grognement quand Scarlett et Julian entèrent dans l'appartement. Même s'il était ravi de les revoir, il avait espéré qu'ils passeraient la soirée seuls. La rejoignant, il lui annonça la présence de sa meilleure amie et elle les rejoignit dès qu'elle fut coiffée et maquillée.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils quittèrent tous l'appartement. Ils avaient décidé d'aller dîner tous les quatre. C'était une idée de Scarlett et il avait refusé d'avouer qu'il voulait passer la soirée en tête-à-tête avec celle qu'il était venu voir. Il avait prévu d'aller les voir le lendemain puisqu'il avait très peu de nouvelles d'eux mais il masqua sa déception du mieux qu'il le put.

« - Désolée Shane, je sais que tu voulais qu'on ne soit que tous les deux mais je n'ai jamais réussi à dire non à Scar.

« - Ce n'est pas grave, soupira-t-il, on dînera en amoureux demain, qu'en penses-tu ?

Elle hocha la tête ravie et profita d'un feu rouge pour embrasser sa joue pour le remercier. Il lui jeta un bref mais brûlant coup d'œil puis reprit la route suivant sagement la Telsa S de leur couple d'amis.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant, Shane vint lui ouvrir la porte et profita qu'elle était à ses côtés pour lui avouer qu'il la trouvait magnifique. Ils furent rejoints par Scarlett qui leur proposa d'entrer pour dîner. Il appréhenda le repas, craignant de ne pas réussir à se contenir pourtant il se déroula sans incident. Il réussit à discuter avec tout le monde sans avoir de gestes trop équivoques vis-à-vis de Mitchie. Julian félicita son self-control quand elles furent aux toilettes et lui promit de faire son possible pour écourter la soirée supposant, avec raison, qu'ils voulaient n'être qu'entre eux. Il le remercia presque trop chaleureusement, le faisant rire et lorsqu'elles revinrent pour commander le dessert, il feignit d'être fatigué. Même s'ils ne quittèrent le restaurant qu'une longue heure plus tard. Scarlett n'insista pas pour qu'ils prolongent la soirée et ils se séparèrent sur le parking.

« - Dis donc Julian n'était pas un peu étrange à la fin ? J'ai eu l'impression qu'il faisait semblant d'être HS.

« - C'est le cas. Il a décidé de retenir sa femme pour pas qu'elle nous entraîne Dieu sait où… Mitchie il faut que je te parle.

« - Je t'écoute, dit-elle en le regardant avec sérieux.

Il soupira et prit sa main pour la guider sur le canapé où il s'assit face à elle. Il inspira longuement puis décida de lui avouer ce qu'il devait lui dire. La véritable raison de sa présence chez elle.

« - Tout à l'heure, je t'ai dit que j'avais un cadeau pour toi pour la fête des amoureux mais en réalité c'est plus une promesse… J'ai bien réfléchi ces trois dernières semaines. A beaucoup de choses. A toi, à un nous possible, à comment faire pour concilier nos vies et je me dis qu'il n'y a qu'une solution… C'est que je quitte le cirque, avoua-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à m'adapter rapidement à ta vie mais c'est le plus simple. Je ne veux pas te voir que deux semaines ou deux mois par an et passer le reste de l'année à te téléphoner ou t'envoyer des messages pour savoir comment tu vas et…

« - Stop ! Arrête s'il te plaît, pouffa-t-elle… Ecoute j'y ai réfléchi de mon côté et quand je t'ai demandé si tu étais certain que tu pourrais te contenter d'adopter des enfants au lieu de les concevoir c'était pour une raison très précise Shane. Je ne veux pas que tu quittes le cirque, j'ai t'ai vu pendant tes représentations et tu aimes ce que tu fais alors que moi, ce n'est pas le cas.

« - Comment ça ?

« - Tu as raison il n'y a qu'une solution pour qu'on vive ensemble toi et moi, c'est que l'un de nous renonce à ce qu'il fait. Et je refuse que ce soit toi. Tu aimes trop ton métier pour arrêter et t'es vachement sexy en dresseur de tigres, avoua-t-elle les joues roses, alors que moi je suis secrétaire parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre de ma vie depuis que je ne peux plus chanter. Si quelqu'un doit sacrifier sa carrière autant que ce soit moi. En plus j'aime l'idée de voyager souvent, de passer du temps avec Cait, Nate, Jason, et toi surtout. Je t'aime Shane mais je refuse qu'on se sépare encore pour se voir que quelques jours par an. J'ai pris ma décision et si tu es d'accord, je poste les photos de mes meubles sur le web pour les vendre. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je revends tout, je quitte mon appart pour te suivre sur la route. Toi, tes tigres, dans ton camping-car à suivre ton ex complètement cinglée !

« - Je… D'accord… J'avais l'intention de vivre ici avec toi mais si tu es déjà décidé et que tu as déjà tout prévu alors ok… Vends tout ce que tu veux, le reste on l'emmènera avec nous chez moi sur le terrain du cirque. On aménagera ma maison et… Merde Will !

« - Quoi Will ? Il ne sera pas d'accord ?

« - Il… Stef demande le divorce, ils sont en pleine procédure et tant qu'elle n'a pas divorcé, elle refuse qu'il retourne vivre chez lui, du coup il est chez moi en attendant. Tu ne peux pas emménager tout de suite.

« - J'ai un préavis de quinze jours de toute façon… Cela dit, puisque c'est elle qui veut divorcer, elle n'a qu'à vivre chez sa fille. C'est bien Will le patron non ?

Il hocha la tête et soupira… Ils étaient si près du bonheur, de la vie qu'ils voulaient l'un et l'autre qu'il dut se retenir de lui demander de le suivre immédiatement. A la place, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avec tendresse et passion avant de l'allonger sur le canapé où ils firent l'amour avec délicatesse. Fini la passion, le besoin de l'autre et la rapidité. Cette fois-ci, il avait l'intention de profiter de ce moment au maximum et d'oublier le reste. Ni la présence de Will chez lui, celle d'Ashlyn dans la troupe, la guerre de Stef, le préavis de Mitchie ou tout ce qu'elle aurait à faire pour le rejoindre, plus rien ne comptait que ce corps de femme allongée sous lui à répondre à chacune de ses caresses.

…

 _Six mois plus tard…_

Quand elle vit le panneau lui indiquant qu'ils étaient à Los Angeles, Mitchie sauta sur son portable et envoya un message à sa meilleure amie. _« On est enfin à L.A. j'ai hâte de te revoir Scar !_ » Une fois envoyée, elle se tourna vers le conducteur et sourit. Il dut sentir son regard puisque Shane tourna très brièvement la tête pour lui sourire avant de suivre le camping-car de ses parents. Déjà quatre mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble et Mitchie ne se rappelait pas avoir été plus heureuse dans sa vie. Chaque jour, il la réveillait en douceur, parfois ils faisaient tendrement l'amour le matin avant de partir chacun de son côté. Elle savait qu'il allait voir les tigres alors qu'elle répétait son numéro. Elle retrouvait son copain pour midi et ils mangeaient, parfois seuls, parfois non, puis se séparaient à nouveau. Il allait voir Caitlyn ou passait du temps avec ses amis alors qu'elle apprenait à connaître la troupe pour laquelle elle travaillait à présent. Suite à son arrivée dans la troupe Ashlyn avait décidé de suivre sa mère et Will avait proposé à la jeune femme de remplacer sa fille sur le programme. Elle avait donc son propre numéro de voltige et elle aimait, chaque soir, entendre les exclamations du public quand il la voyait dégringoler de son tissu ne s'arrêtant qu'à un mètre du sol. De plus Caitlyn, lui avait promit de l'aider à améliorer son numéro dès qu'ils seraient à nouveau au Texas. Le terrain, qu'elle commençait à bien connaître fut en vu et elle sautilla sur son siège pressée de se dégourdir les jambes.

« - Calme-toi Sunshine, on arrive. Le temps d'installer le camping-car et après tu pourras rejoindre ta meilleure amie et me laisser seul ici sans toi, pour le reste de la journée.

« - Tu m'en veux, demanda-t-elle inquiète en voyant sa grimace.

« - Non… Mais j'ai peur que les revoir te fasse regretter ton départ.

« - Aucune chance… Je t'aime Shane. Depuis longtemps et cette vie avec toi me comble de joie. Tu me rends heureuse et je ne sacrifierais ça pour rien au monde. C'est toi que j'ai choisi, quand j'avais quinze ans et je n'ai jamais changé d'avis… Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai attendu pour perdre ma virginité, le taquina-t-elle.

Il se gara et éteignit le moteur avant de la regarder un sourire incertain sur le visage. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait mais il craignait qu'un jour elle ne change d'avis. Il se détacha et l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui proposer de s'installer. Elle hocha la tête et sortit de leur camping-car. Ils n'en eurent pas pour très longtemps, il fallait simplement déplier certains meubles et les fixer. Elle fut bientôt libre de son emploi du temps et sourit satisfaite avant de se tourner vers son copain. Il la regarda s'approcher et elle l'embrassa avec beaucoup de tendresse, lui demanda implicitement s'il souhaitait venir avec elle. Il sourit et hocha la tête amusé de revoir Scarlett et Julian. Main dans la main, ils quittèrent le camping-car qu'il ne verrouillait jamais, et rejoignirent l'entrée principale du cirque pour voir trois personnes les attendre. Julian bien sûr accompagnée de Scarlett mais également son petit frère, Jack. Dès qu'elle les vit, Mitchie les serra dans ses bras ravie de les revoir. Ils lui avaient manqués durant ces quatre derniers mois. Leurs samedi soir à aller danser, les après-midi shopping avec Scarlett ou les dimanches à bruncher dans un restaurant ou chez les parents de Scarlett. Le plus jeune serra longuement la jeune fille dans ses bras sous le regard jaloux de Shane qui se retint de réagir.

« - Je ne reste pas longtemps, précisa-t-il en tournant la tête pour regarder Julian, mais je devais venir vous saluer malgré tout.

« - ça tombe bien que vous êtes tous les deux là, pouffa Scarlett, parce qu'on a une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. Toi la ferme, dit-elle pour son petit frère qui riait doucement… Voilà je me demandais si vous étiez libre en décembre ?

« - La dernière fois que tu m'as posé une question comme ça c'était pour m'annoncer ton mariage. C'est quoi cette fois-ci ? Un déménagement ? Une grossesse ?

« - Oui, s'enthousiasma Scarlett en touchant le bout de son nez de son index. Je suis enceinte de deux mois.

« - Ahhhhh ! Félicitation chaton, cria Mitchie heureuse pour eux. Et toi aussi Julian mais… Woah ! Je suis tellement contente pour vous ! C'est… Je n'ai pas les mots !

« - Félicitations à vous deux, ajouta Shane. C'est une excellente nouvelle et on sera là. On s'organisera mais si tu accouches en décembre alors on sera présent Scarlett, je te le promets. Enfin je vous le promets à tous les deux.

« - La prochaine étape c'est votre mariage non, demanda soudainement Jack en les regardant tour-à-tour.

« - On n'y pense même pas. On est ensemble depuis seulement sept mois alors du…

« - C'est un projet qui me tient à cœur, l'interrompit Shane. On va peut-être simplement attendre que notre relation soit plus stable… Et après, on s'occupera des enfants.

« - Quatre, sourit la jeune femme en le regardant.

« - Au moins. Peut-être cinq !

« - Tu sais quoi ? ça me convient totalement… Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant.

« - Je t'aime aussi mon amour. Depuis plus de dix ans, souffla-t-il après avoir répondu à son baiser avec tendresse.

Il observa ses joues rosir puis lui vola un baiser avant de leur souhaiter un bon après-midi. Il s'éloigna avant de s'arrêter quand Mitchie le rappela, pour lui promettre qu'elle serait de retour pour le dîner. Ils mangeaient ensemble chaque soir et passaient la soirée ensemble. Quand ils n'étaient pas en représentation, ils s'enfermaient dans le camping-car ou leur maison et faisaient parfois l'amour mais le plus souvent, ils parlaient pour apprendre à se connaître par cœur. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient jamais tout rattraper en quelques soirs mais ils avaient la vie devant eux pour découvrir le passé de l'autre, ses rêves, ses aspirations et surtout pour se construire un avenir heureux. Secouant la tête, elle se tourna vers ses amis et leur demanda ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Elle se moquait du programme en réalité, elle voulait simplement passer du temps avec son autre famille.

Elle ne rejoignit le cirque que lorsque sonna dix-neuf heures et rejoignit son petit ami. Il l'accueillit en l'embrassant avec tendresse et la laissa s'installer avant de servir le repas. Il avait passé l'après-midi dans le camping-car à tout organiser alors qu'elle avait été se balader dans Los Angeles avec ses amis.

« - Tout ça m'a l'air délicieux, dit-elle quand il s'assit face-à-elle. Tu n'es pas sorti ?

« - Si. Je me suis occupé des tigres, je leur ai fait faire un tour sous le chapiteau et j'ai aidé Cait avec son camping-car mais après j'ai décidé de te faire ton repas préféré… Sauf que pour ça, j'ai dû fouiller dans ton livre de recettes.

« - Tricheur, rit-elle… Bon comme c'est délicieux, je te pardonne.

Ils rirent complices et il l'interrogea sur son après-midi. Il vit aussitôt son regard pétiller et, sentit son inquiétude revenir. Elle semblait avoir passé de tels bons moments avec ses amis qu'il eut peur de repartir seul. Chassant ses pensées, d'un signe de tête, il se concentra sur ce qu'elle lui racontait. Elle avait visiblement profité de son temps libre puisqu'elle avait visité la nouvelle maison de Scarlett et Julian. Ils avaient emménagé une semaine plus tôt dans une maison que leur avait trouvée Opélie. Elle voulait le meilleur pour son premier petit enfant, du moins selon Mitchie qui était passé les voir avant de faire un peu de lèche-vitrine avant de terminer sur la plage.

« - C'est là que Jack a retrouvé Britney, la nana superficielle avec qui il sortait l'été dernier, au grand désespoir de Scar qui la déteste… Bon ceci dit, elle me déteste alors on s'est bien amusée à se détester avec le sourire.

« - Vous êtes bizarre les filles, sourit-il en apportant le dessert.

« - Miam ça m'a l'air aussi délicieux que le reste. N'empêche t'as bien fait de passer ton aprem en cuisine, c'est délicieux.

« - Je n'ai pas fait que ça.

« - Alors qu'as-tu fait d'autre ?

« - Eh bien, j'ai longuement réfléchi… A ce que ce Jack a dit quand on s'est vu… Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais attendre.

« - Attendre quoi ?

« - Mystère… Tu ferais mieux de manger, le temps que le fondant est chaud. Il ne coulera pas dans ton assiette sinon.

Elle rit doucement mais prit une cuillère du dessert dont elle raffolait avant de la porter à sa bouche. Elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier la chaleur et la douceur du chocolat. De ce fait, elle rata le regard que Shane posait sur elle. Il n'avait pas encore touché à son gâteau et profita qu'elle ne le voyait pas pour poser quelque chose dans son assiette. Il eut à peine le temps de le faire qu'elle le regarda de nouveau.

« - T'es un chef Shane ! Plus jamais je ne cuisine, t'es meilleur que moi et…

Elle se tut au moment où son regard se posait sur son assiette. Ou plus exactement sur l'anneau en or qu'il venait de poser dessus. Un simple anneau en or jaune avec le signe de l'infinie recouvert de petits diamants. Mitchie posa sa cuillère pour prendre la bague qu'elle observa longuement avant de regarder Shane, perdue.

« - Pour répondre à ta question Sunshine, Jack a parlé tout à l'heure de mariage et, quand tu es partie avec tes amis, je suis en réalité parti voir mes parents. Je dois avouer que Pauline n'a pas été très surprise quand je leur ai annoncé que j'avais l'intention de te demander ta main. Elle a fouillé dans sa boite à bijou et ma donné sa bague de fiançailles pour que je te l'offre quand je déciderais de te poser la grande question… Veux-tu devenir ma femme Mitchie ?

« - Mais… Je…

« - Ecoute, je sais que notre histoire est récente, dit-il en voyant qu'elle ne voyait pas quoi répondre, et que tu as encore des doutes. Seulement depuis que je t'ai rencontré l'été de mes dix-sept ans, je ne t'ai jamais oublié. Je n'ai jamais vraiment tourné la page, malgré mes nombreux essais et je sais que tu es la femme de ma vie. T'es la seule avec qui je me vois vraiment fonder une famille. Avoir des enfants et les voir grandir… Mais si c'est trop tôt pour toi, tu n'es pas obligée de la porter tout de suite, on peut garder cette demander pour nous et…

« - Non ! Enfin je veux dire oui, je… D'accord, sourit-elle en prenant la bague. Je veux dire, c'est vrai que c'est tôt, on est ensemble depuis quatre mois officiellement mais je suis comme toi. Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment oublié et je veux faire ma vie avec toi. Dans ce camping-car, avec nos quatre ou cinq enfants, à monter sur scène tous les soirs et passer toutes mes nuits avec toi. Je t'aime Shane et il est hors de question qu'on cache cette demande, dit-elle en lui tendant la bague. Tu peux la glisser à mon doigt quand tu voudras.

« - Je t'aime aussi Sunshine. Depuis le premier jour, chuchota-t-il en lui mettant l'anneau au doigt.

 **Fin**

…

Alléluia j'ai terminé ! Youhouuuu (Riez pas, je suis à peu près certaine que vous avez tous pensé ça en arrivant à la fin de cet OS mdrr) Bien alors maintenant que vous avez probablement oublié le début, qu'avez-vous pensé de cet OS ? De leur rencontre, dix ans plus tôt ? Des nombreux flash-back que j'ai insérés pour qu'on découvre les moments forts de leur histoire ? De leur premier baiser ? De leurs retrouvailles pendant qu'il colle une affiche ? Comme dix ans plus tôt ? D'Ashlyn qui, il faut bien le dire, a tout fait pour les séparer. Faire croire à Mitchie qu'ils avaient couché ensemble avant de simuler une grossesse pour qu'il revienne dans son lit ? Mitchie qui a déjà pas mal souffert en perdant ses parents dans un terrible accident de voiture (à l'heure actuelle, la police recherche toujours le chauffard qui a quitté les lieux de l'accident sans porter secours aux victimes. Si vous avez des informations concernant cette voiture, n'hésitez pas à prévenir les autorités compétentes.) ? Sans compter qu'elle a perdu sa grand-mère peu après ? Et sa place à Julliard (à cause de ce type que j'ai affligé d'une blennorragie pour mon seul plaisir. Parce qu'après tout c'est un pauvre type qui mérite de finir seul et sans ses dents !) ? Euh de quoi parle encore cet OS ? Ah oui du couple de Scarlett et Julian ? De la relation entre Jack et Mitchie, qui semblent très fraternel ? (J'avais pensé les mettre ensemble à un moment donné mais bon j'ai changé d'avis) De sa relation avec Cooper ? (Qui ne devait pas exister en fait… Ce n'était qu'un figurant à la base.) Il est génial ce petit ! ^^ Des manigances de Stefany ? Qui veut couler le cirque pour se venger de son mari ? De Mitchie qui ne chante plus vraiment mais qui du coup fait de la voltige ? De son incapacité à avoir des bébés ? De Mitchie qui est malheureuse quand Shane est heureux, puis l'inverse. Elle est heureuse et lui malheureux. Mdrr Des mots impossibles que j'ai imposé ? Bon je crois que j'ai tout dis, il ne vous reste plus qu'à lire les conditions du défi (que je laisse en-dessous) pour me dire si le défi est réussi ou non ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis malgré tout. Ne serait-ce que pour me maudire de vous avoir bloqué une journée devant votre écran pour lire cet OS qui n'en finit pas !

Miss Tagada (L)

 **Conditions du défi** :

 **Résumé** : Histoire d'été entre deux adolescents. Ils se rencontrent l'été de leurs dix-sept ans et passent deux mois fantastiques. A la fin de l'été ils se séparent. Ils se retrouvent dix ans plus tard. Ils n'ont jamais oublié cet été.

 **Conditions** :

Ecrire leur rencontre.

L'un des deux est malheureux dans sa vie.

L'autre doit être en couple (Celui-là n'a ni téléphone, ni télé. A toi de trouver pourquoi).

Aucun enfant (= à eux disons) dans l'histoire.

Rendez-vous dans un bar typique pour leur nouveau premier rendez-vous.

Une personne fait tout pour les empêcher d'être ensemble.

L'un des deux doit avoir beaucoup souffert (genre traumatisme).

Insérer un divorce.

Deux traits de caractères contradictoires

 **Phrases à placer** :

« Tu crois que les vœux se réalisent ? »

« Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants tu sais ? Je suis stérile [Insérez prénom d'un des personnages principaux] »

'Mettre une réplique de film.' **_La vie est belle, j'ai encore toutes mes dents_** (Le Château Ambulant)

« Il était une fois »

 **Mots à placer** :

épanadiplose. (Définition : Figure rhétorique jouant sur la répétition et le croisement d'un même terme. Elle apparaît lorsque dans deux propositions corrélatives, l'une commence et l'autre finit par le même mot. Par exemple, "il faut manger pour vivre et non pas vivre pour manger".)

Palindrome (Définition : Mot ou groupe de mot que l'on peut lire dans les deux sens. Exemple : Bob)

Hippopotame

Dôme

Regina

Affiche

Yack

Déphasé

...

Alors réussi ou pas ?


End file.
